Cursed
by Ryous lil Tenshi
Summary: Life's not easy for Bakura, a cursed kitten alone in the world where the weak are shunned. However, things turn around when his reincarnation Ryou invites the kitten into his home, and his life. He has no idea what he's getting himself into...
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Look! A new fic! This one is going to be humorous and fluffy! Not like my other angst-laden fics... Hehehe. I'm selling out. Jokes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"I hate the rain…"

Ryou smiled, and raised his chocolate-coloured orbs heavenward. His hair, grey and heavy with water was splayed over his shoulders and down his back. The pale teenager shook his head like a dog, scattering drops of rainwater. Malik made a face as the extra moisture was flicked into his eyes, and groaned.

"I like the rain." Ryou announced, outstretching his arms and twirling in a circle. His slender feet inside worn trainers quickly moved, and it looked as though he were dancing in the shallow puddles. "Dunno why. Always have."

"It's because you're weird." Malik remarked dryly, pulling up the collar of his shirt. "If I knew it was going to rain, I would have bought a coat…" Ryou smiled, and paused in his twirling, falling into step beside the Egyptian.

"Spring rains." Ryou tilted his head back. "You can't predict them. Not even if you're a meteorologist." Malik rolled his eyes.

"You are the most random and odd person I've ever met, Ryou." He sighed. The pair of teenagers continued to walk down the crowded street. "I'm _sure_ you have a few screws loose up there." Ryou giggled, and wrapped his arms around himself, shrugging. Malik smiled sadly as he watched Ryou, who stared at the ground as he walked, his mind a million miles away. "Ryou… You okay?" Malik stopped walking, and turned to stare at Ryou, who pulled up short in his own walk, blinking in confusion. "You're… Scarier than usual." Ryou sighed, and opened his mouth to speak. Before he could utter a word, however, the whitenette was distracted.

"What…" He looked over Malik's shoulder, and into the alley they had paused at the mouth of. "Hey!" The Egyptian gasped as he was pushed aside as Ryou ran into the alley. Malik spun around, and saw a group of nine-year-old boys in a huddle. "What do you think you're doing?" Ryou gasped.

"Go away…" Bakura backed further inside the cardboard box. He hissed, narrowing his crimson eyes and arching his back. The teasing and taunts of the boys only grew as Bakura tried to defend himself. He backed up until he hit the back of the box, and then swallowed. A pale, chubby hand reached into the box. Bakura swiped at the hand, and smirked in satisfaction as the little brat ripped his hand out with a yelp.

"Stupid kitten!" Bakura's eyes widened as a kid crouched in front of the box. He caught a glimpse of a freckled face, crowned in a wild halo of red hair. The kitten meowed weakly, and curled into the furthest corner. The other boys laughed, and Bakura yelped as he was roughly dragged out of the box. He dug his claws into the cardboard, but it was hopeless. The redhead boy held the kitten by the back legs, swinging him slightly in the air.

"Let go!" Bakura wailed, but it came out as a squeaky meow. The boys only laughed, and the kitten was shaken roughly. "Stop!" He groaned, feeling as though his brain was banging against the inside of his skull. The kid only laughed, and tightened his hold on Bakura's back legs.

"Hey!" Bakura gasped as the hold on his legs was suddenly gone. He managed to land on his feet, and then shot like a bullet back into the box, where he curled up in the corner, shaking.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" Ryou's hands were on hips as he glared at the gang of boys. "How dare you attack a poor defenseless kitten like that!"

"Hey! It wasn't so defenseless!" One of the boys held up his arm, where a scratch ran along his wrist. "It scratched me!"

"You probably deserved it." Malik sighed, placing a hand on Ryou's shoulder. He looked far more intimidating than Ryou, who was now staring into the box with concern. "Now piss off all of you." He stared after the kids as they ran, and Ryou scampered towards the cardboard box.

"Here kitty kitty…" He whispered, lying in his stomach and looking in the box. The kitten was still curled in the corner. Ryou froze when he saw the cats eyes were a striking blood red. _That's just plain freaky._ "I'm not going to hurt you kitty…" Ryou whispered soothingly. "I know you're really shaken up…" Bakura mewed slightly, and turned his head away.

"Go away." He muttered. Ryou froze, and his mouth fell open. _What... Did that cat... No. It must have been Malik..._

"Did…" Ryou's eyes were the size of saucers as he stared at the kitten. "Did you… Talk?" Bakura's head snapped up, and he backed even further into the corner of the box.

"No…" He muttered, looking down. He was just as shocked himself. _How the fuck did that kid hear me talk..._ He couldn't see more than an outline, shadowed by the box.

"Oh… Oh goodness!" Ryou gasped. He couldn't believe it. "You _did_ talk!" A grin spread across his face. "Wow! A talking kitten!" Gently, Ryou stretched one hand into the box. Bakura arched his back and hissed.

"I'm not talking!" He protested. "It's uh… In your imagination! Now leave me alone…" Bakura shivered, his coat heavy with rainwater. Ryou sighed softly, and stretched his hand further. Bakura growled in his throat.

"Hey, kitty, I'm not going to hurt you, I- OW!" Ryou gasped as the kitten swiped at his hand, and withdrew it quickly. Bakura snarled weakly, and turned around.

"Piss off." He muttered, exhausted. Ryou was still trying to get his head around the fact that he was talking to a cat, but he managed to put his hand back in the box again.

"Come on, kitty." Ryou coaxed. "Please? I just want to check you over, to make sure nothing's broken… I'm not going to hurt you." Bakura narrowed his eyes, but lifted his head and took a tentative sniff.

"Promise?" Bakura muttered, narrowing his eyes. Ryou nodded, and gently placed his other hand in the box. Bakura's breath hitched in his throat as Ryou gently cupped his hands underneath his bony frame, and shuffled back, carefully hefting Bakura out of the box.

The kitten blinked. He looked down at the hands that he was cradled in, and frowned slightly. They were so pale… Deathly pale. _Like I... No_. Bakura swallowed, and looked up into the face of his rescuer. Bakura froze, and his little kitty mouth fell open in shock. _No way_. Bakura's eyes lingered on Ryou's long hair, tinted slight lavender in the rain, and his eyes… _Oh shit._

"What a funny looking cat." Malik remarked, standing opposite Ryou. Bakura growled, and whipped his head around, opening his mouth to speak. His voice died in his throat, and his heart stopped.

_Marik!_

Bakura squealed, and started thrashing about in Ryou's hands. The whitenette gasped, but was unable to stop the kitten as he jumped out of Ryou's soft cradle, and scampered over to Malik. Instantly, Bakura rubbed himself against Malik's jeans, purring.

"I found you!" Ryou could only look on, wide-eyed as Bakura reared up on his hind legs, digging his claws in Malik's pant leg to keep his balance. "I knew it! I fucking _knew_ it!" Malik's eyes were wide as he looked down, and he shook his leg, slightly.

"Ryou..." He muttered, looking down in contempt. "Get the _damn_ cat off…" Bakura dropped down on his front paws, his tail drooping.

"Marik…" Bakura whispered. Ryou sighed, and scooped up the kitty, clutching Bakura to his chest. The kitten only stared at Malik. "But… It's been so long…" Ryou looked down at Bakura, and bit his lip.

"You… You can't hear it, can you?" Ryou tilted his head to one side. Bakura was limp in his arms, looking down at the concrete. _NO! This is Marik! He looks a little different, but it's still Marik! It is! I love him! It has to be!_

"Hear him yowling?" Malik looked down at the kitten in contempt. "Of course I can… Come on Ryou, put him down, you know I can't stand cats." Bakura mewed softly, distressed.

"Malik…" Ryou begged. "Hold him, please? He really wants you too-"

"It's a cat!" Malik snorted. "It's not like he can talk… Come on Ryou, I have to be home by five." Ryou opened his mouth to say something, and looked down at the bundle in his arms. _But..._

"Marik." Bakura propped up his head, looking pleadingly. Ryou felt like crying in sympathy for the kitten. Who did he think Malik was? This was so _weird._ A talking kitten that only he could hear… _I'm probably hallucinating after running into those stoners behind the gym._

"Malik…" Ryou ran up to walk beside the Egyptian. "I know you don't like cats, but-"

"No Ryou." Malik sighed. "Are you taking that flea bag home? You know you're not allowed animals in your apartment… You'd get kicked out."

"Maybe that's a good thing." Ryou whispered as he looked away, and Bakura noticed how Ryou's grasp on him was tight and… Fearful.

"Huh?" Malik blinked, and turned to look over at Ryou. The whitenette shook his head, and relaxed his grip on Bakura a little. "And _put_ it down!"

"No!" Ryou protested, lifting up Bakura, and nuzzling his dirty white fur. "He's too cute."

"Hey!" Bakura hissed. "_Don't _nuzzle me, kid." Ryou 'eep'ed, and placed Bakura back into the soft cradle of his arms. Malik only rolled his eyes.

"Here's my building, anyways." Malik sighed a few silent moments later. "I'll see you tomorrow… And dump the cat before you get kicked out." He clapped Ryou on the back, and then waved goodbye, before disappearing into the lobby of his building. Ryou sighed, and hugged the kitten, nuzzling his fluffy white head.

"Hey." Bakura muttered. "Quit it. I'm only going with you because you can understand me, and you know… Him." Ryou sighed, before looking down at the feline.

"Wait… So… Other people can't hear me? Or am I just insane… Malik thinks I'm insane, but he really needs to look at himself because he can be dead neurotic at times and I-"

"Shut it." Bakura groaned. Ryou winced, and licked his lips. His shoulders slumped in a long sigh.

"Sorry." He whispered. Bakura chuckled._ This is cool. I'm finally bossing around a human. Heh. Stupid mortal._

* * *

"You're not rich are you?"

Those were the first words to come out of Bakura mouth as he leaped from Ryou's arms and onto the carpet. He sniffed the air, and then sat on his hind legs, staring around at Ryou's apartment. Ryou sighed as he set down his school bag. It was true- His apartment consisted of three rooms, a dining/kitchen/living area less than ten feet wide, a bedroom that barely fitted a single bed, and a minute bathroom- But he hated people reminding him.

"It's all I can afford." Ryou murmured, walking over to the kitchenette in the corner. "I don't live with anyone else… You want some milk?"

"No." Bakura snorted, sniffing at the carpet. "I may be a kitten, but I don't drink milk." Ryou shrugged slightly, and poured himself a glass. "Why don't you live with anyone else? Don't you have family?" Ryou shook his head as he closed the refrigerator door.

"There was an accident." Ryou sighed as he took a sip of milk. "I don't like to talk about it." Bakura snorted, and padded silently towards Ryou.

"Tell me." The kitten demanded, looking up at the whitenette. Ryou shook his head, taking another sip of milk he leaned against the counter. Bakura growled, and clawed at Ryou's trouser pants.

"Ow!" Ryou yelped, and jerked his leg away from Bakura. "What on earth was that for?" He looked down at the kitten, who only blinked, trying to look as innocent as he could.

"Tell me." Bakura repeated. Ryou gasped as he sank his claws in once more, and, gritting his teeth, sighed.

"Fine." Ryou sighed, setting down his empty glass. "There was a house fire when I was twelve that killed my mother and sister, and my father killed himself two years ago. Happy?" Ryou shook his leg free, and then turned away from Bakura. The kitten was silent, staring down at the floor.

"Is that all?" Bakura turned around, and trotted across the room, where the worn couch protruded across the room as a meek divider. Ryou was curled up on the faded cotton upholstery, hugging a couch pillow.

"What do you mean?" Ryou looked over at the approaching kitten. "I lost my entire family… How could it be any worse?" Bakura snorted, and hopped up onto the couch, staring at the wall.

"You could be totally alone." Bakura murmured softly. "You could have no friends at all. You could have never had a family to begin with. You could be totally alienated from society. You could have nothing at all." Ryou frowned, digging his fingers into the couch cushion.

"Who are you?" Ryou lifted his head slightly, and looked over to the kitten, who reclined across the couch. Bakura let out a long sigh. "I-I mean… You're a talking cat. That... I don't get it. And how come I'm the only one who can understand you?" Bakura sat up, curling his tail underneath him. Ryou looked at the kitten, at his snowy fur stained with dirt, and hunks ripped out.

"It's a long story." Bakura muttered, looking down at the worn pattern on the couch. I'm not like you. I can't sum up my personal tragedy in two sentences." Ryou swallowed, and bit his lip.

"I'm here to listen." He said softly. "You can tell me if you want to." Bakura sighed, and rolled over, exposing his white stomach."

"Well…" He sighed. "If you really want to know… It all started about six hundred years ago..."

* * *

I will agree, it's quite odd. XD I'll update shortly, hehe.

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Hehehe. Look! I updated! I know it's short, but the chapters in this are gonna be short for now. They might get longer o.o;

The popularity of this has stunned me. You guys rock!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"You see," Bakura sighed as he sat back up, staring at the carpet. "It's not like I've been a kitten all my life, you." His crimson eyes stared thoughtfully into space. Ryou was curled up on the couch, staring at the kitten. "Hell no. Way back when, I used to be a really powerful demon. And I mean powerful. Fuck, I could wipe out a whole village in a second… I did that a few times, actually-"

"Wait." Ryou's mouth fell open as he leaned forward slightly. "You mean to tell me that you were a _demon?_" Bakura sighed, and nodded.

"You don't believe me, do you." He muttered dryly, staring at the carpet. Ryou tilted his head to one side.

"I do!" Ryou blinked. "I think… Today has been very strange… Soo… You were a demon? Then what happened?" He tilted his head to one side. Bakura sighed, and scratched at one ear.

"The plague happened." He screwed up his eyes in remembrance. "That threw _everything_ off. Fuck, that pissed Marik off as well. I mean, the death was good. Everyone was really _scared_. Of course, it was nothing like a good disease to scare people into Christianity. I _swear_ that's why God did it in the first place… _So_ many more people started going to church and shit after that-"

"Wait." Ryou blinked. "God exists?" He tilted his head to the side. Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." He sighed. God exists. Satan exists –he's a cool guy- angels and demons exist, now would you _stop _interrupting me? I am trying to tell the riveting, amazing, and oh-so-tragic story of my life."

"Okay." Ryou smiled softly. "I'm listening." Bakura nodded, and sat up again, looking almost regal.

"Good." He muttered. "Well… Yeah. Before the plague, everything was pretty sweet. Marik and I…" Bakura smiled in remembrance. "We went all over Europe, killing and eating and stealing and all the good stuff." The kitten sighed. "Problem was, as soon as everyone started waking up to the idea that there was a big guy up there getting pissed off at them, they started getting really paranoid. Paranoid, as in protecting themselves against dark magic. You ever study history?" Ryou nodded. "Well, a lot of the talismans they came up with were pretty shit- the walnut shell, dried animals… Apothecaries made shitloads of money though. Thing was, some stuff worked- Especially the shit from the monks. Holy water –That _burned_- Lovely crosses… Silver when they could afford it." Ryou blinked.

"You got caught?" He whispered. "But… How?" Bakura shook his head, padding closer to the teenaged boy.

"Not caught. Sometimes Marik and I let out guard down. But don't worry." Bakura chuckled lowly. "We always came out on top." Ryou chewed on his lower lip, still in partial disbelief.

"Who… Who was Marik?" Ryou whispered. Bakura sighed, and lowered his eyes, which were clouded in sadness. The whitenette sighed, and was tempted to stroke Bakura's head, but thought the better of it, and kept his hands folded in his lap.

"Marik…" Bakura sighed, looking… Dreamy? "He was a demon like me. For as long as I could remember, he was always there. At first, we were like brothers, but then it got more intimate… We fucked like bunnies." He explained, noticing the look on Ryou's face. The whitenette blushed, and looked down. "Yeah… But then… It must have been about fifty or sixty years after the Plague…" Bakura sighed. "We got caught by a witch. Liadon. She was Irish… Damnit there was a trap, and we fell right into it!" Bakura closed his eyes momentarily.

"But…" Ryou was confused. "I thought witches were on the evil side… Why did she want to kill you?" Bakura shook his head.

"Kid, you have a lot to learn. Witches come under a whole new category. Some of them help demons out with their powers, some are isolated recluses, some like to only help whenever it's advantageous to them, and some use their abilities to heal the sick." Bakura groaned. "Liadon was one of the ones who healed the sick, but she was also very, very powerful. We were in Cork –well, I think it's called Cork now- When she caught us. Marik… She killed him." Bakura's breath hitched in his throat. "Just like that. He was dead in an instant." Ryou sighed, and couldn't help but run his fingers over Bakura's fur. The kitten made no recognition of Ryou's touch, staring instead at the ground. "His body was turned to dust, and his soul destroyed. And then she… She told me that I was worse than Marik. All he liked was mindless destruction and killing. She said death was all he deserved, and I deserved worse. And then she…"

"Turned you into a kitten?" Ryou asked, still stroking Bakura's head. The kitten sighed, and nodded sadly.

"A stupid, weak kitten. It's been hell, kid. You have no idea. I couldn't talk to anyone, and I couldn't hunt my own food, I had no powers… If I wasn't immortal, I would have killed myself." Ryou blinked.

"If you were immortal, then how did Marik die?" He asked, confused.

"Because." Bakura mumbled. Just talking about his lover made him want to cry. "Demons couldn't die from a mortal-inflicted wound. Even the holy remedies could only keep us at bay. It took a very, very powerful spell from another supernatural creature to kill us." The kitten sighed. "But… I found out that Marik wasn't dead. Well, he _was_, but…" Bakura paused, trying to explain it. "You've heard of Buddhism, right kid?" Ryou nodded.

"My father is -was- Japanese. He was Buddhist." Bakura nodded.

"Well… Me and him, we were reincarnated. That's what gave me hope… And that's what I've been doing, ever since, oh, the fifteen hundreds… But." Bakura dared to smile. Ryou was still stroking him, but he still didn't notice. "I think my search is finished." Bakura looked up. "I found mine and Mariks' reincarnation." Ryou blinked, confused.

"Really?" He inquired. "Who?" The kitten drooped his head, and snorted.

"Idiot." He muttered. "Look. You look just like I did when I young. Same hair, same skin, same eyes… Well mine were a little redder… And you understand me. You actually know what I'm saying. That has to count for something, doesn't it?" Ryou tiled his head to one side, silver bangs falling into his eyes.

"I still don't get it…" He murmured. Bakura growled in his throat.

"It's you!" He wrenched himself out of Ryou's hand, and jumped onto Ryou's lap. He placed his two front paws on Ryou's chest, looking up into soft brown eyes. "You and you're friend Malik! I knew it. As soon as I saw him, I knew it. That's why I was so eager to see him… He's my lover. It's Marik." Ryou blinked, and then his eyes widened.

"No…" The teenager gasped. "You mean… I'm the reincarnation of an evil demon?" He blinked. "Noo… You got it wrong, kitty. I'm just Ryou! I'm not anyone special, and I'm certainly not your reincarnation…" Bakura growled, and dug in his sharp claws, earning a hiss from the young whitenette.

"Listen." He snarled. "You're. My. Reincarnation. We can talk. You look like I did. You met up with Marik. Don't you see, Ryou!" The whitenette shook his head.

"I'm not…" He gently set Bakura down on the sofa. "I'm not!" He walked away from the couch, crossing his arms. "I'm Ryou! I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not. I'm just Ryou. You come in here, telling me all of these stories about demons and witches… It's not me! I mean, I like the occult, I've always been fascinated in it-"

"See?" Bakura had hopped up onto the back of the couch. "There's something about you, Ryou! You have to believe me… If you don't, who will?" Ryou turned around, looking at the kitten.

"No…" Ryou closed his eyes. "I'm not… Look, I come from a good, stable, Christian family. A _normal_ family. I'm not the reincarnation of a demon!" Bakura narrowed his eyes slightly, tilting his head to one side.

"Kid… Deal with it, okay? You're a demonic reincarnation. It's nothing against you, you won't have a drop of demon blood in you." Ryou relaxed a little. "Hey." Bakura noticed the picture on the coffee table. "This your family?" Ryou nodded, frowning a little. Bakura jumped off the couch, and over to the coffee table. He stared at the photo for a moment, before his crimson eyes were drawn to the tallest white-haired figure. His breath caught in his throat, and he gasped.

"She's an angel." Bakura muttered, referring to Ryou's mother. The whitenette smiled softly, and nodded.

"She's really pretty, isn't she?" He murmured softly. "Everyone says I look like her…" Bakura shook his head, and groaned.

"No, kid. She's an _angel_." Ryou blinked. "You said she was Christian, right? How Christian?" Ryou blinked.

"Well… We had to go to church every Sunday and say Grace at every meal… Why? What do you mean?" Bakura sighed, realizing that he really was talking to a total idiot.

"Angel! You know, big wings, the floaty halo…" Bakura sighed. "Well… At least a half. Ryou… didn't you realize? You're part angel." Ryou blinked, and sat down on the crude folding chair.

"You're lying." He whispered softly. "Don't lie to me, please. It's bad enough they're gone, but to rub it in my face and-"

"No!" Bakura growled. "I'm not! Kid… You're mother is so obviously a half angel. I've seen enough to know. It's not that she's really pretty, but she has this… glow. I've seen it all of them." He closed his eyes for a moment. "They all do. And you have it, just a little bit. He turned his head, glancing at Ryou for a moment.

"Wait." Ryou ran a hand through his hair. "I'm… I'm part angel? Me?" He blinked. "R-Really? Ohh…." He was quiet. "I… It's a lot to take in…" Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Yeah." He muttered. "Sorry, kid. I forget that you're new to all of this." Ryou nodded faintly.

"You're not kidding." He murmured softly. "I… I mean… I think I need to sleep on all of this…"

"So I can stay?" Bakura allowed himself to look a tiny bit hopeful as he looked at Ryou. The teenager nodded gently, still staring into space.

"Are you…" He looked extremely confused. "Are you _sure_ my mother was an angel?" Bakura sighed.

"Okay. First of, that's 'is', not was. And secondly, yeah. I can spot them a mile off. I was hunting them down for over a thousand years. Your mother… I'd say she was a half at best, though. Especially if she died in a house fire. Pure angels can't actually die." Ryou was still silent. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" He whispered softly, still in shock. It wasn't ever day you found a talking cay that said you were a part-angel, and the reincarnation of a demon. "But… I don't understand… If I'm part angel, and you're a demon, then how can I…"

"You're angel by blood, demon by spirit." Bakura explained. "I don't know how it works, I'm not some kind of magician. I know you're probably still getting your head around it." Ryou nodded. "But I'm not telling lies."

"You're a talking cat." The teenager dared to smile. "I think that's enough to make me believe in magic… But then again, I always believed. Especially when I was a kid. I used to love fairytales about dragons and witches and the like… Mum didn't like that, she got mad at me… Do you think she knew?" Bakura shrugged.

"Probably not. All Christians are against witchcraft, Ryou. It was the beliefs she was brought up with. Angels really don't like the supernatural, though." He sighed. Ryou smiled weakly. "I… I'm really glad you're letting me stay, Ryou." The kitten muttered. "I hate the rain." Ryou smiled.

"I love the rain." He shrugged. "Don't know why…" Ryou looked across the main room of the tiny apartment, smiling at the kitten. "Do you have a name?" He inquired softly. Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I have a name." He snorted. "Bakura. Didn't I tell it to you before?" Ryou froze, and shook his head softly, white bangs falling into his eyes.

"Well…" Ryou stood up. "It's very nice to meet you Bakura." He walked over to the couch, and despite a soft squawk of protest, lifted the kitty in his arms. He grabbed a tiny white paw, and shook it. "My name is Ryou."

"You're patronizing me." The demon-kitty muttered, glaring up into wide brown eyes. "Quit it." Ryou couldn't help but smile. "I'll scratch you again." The whitenette blinked, and chewed on his lower lip.

"Sorry." He sighed. "But I mean it, Bakura. I am glad to have you… I get pretty lonely here." Bakura snorted.

"Whatever. I'm not staying long. As soon as I win Malik over and get my demonic form back, I'm out of here. Got it?" Ryou visibly slumped, and nodded sadly. Bakura felt a little guilty, but forced it down.

"Sweet. You got any grub here?"

* * *

It's weak, I know. -,- Oh well. Hehehehe.

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Hehehe... Sorry this is so late! -cringe- I had it stuck at like, 800 words for the longest time, and then got stuck on one of those spurs where you just get great ideas and everything works. I'm sure you've had those before XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing. But I want a Kura-kitty! I only have a regular kitty... But his name's Ryou! oo;

* * *

Ryou sighed to himself as he opened up his Chemistry book. His stomach, full of food, churned unpleasantly, and he couldn't stop looking at his watch. It was almost eight.

His rent payment was due.

The whitenette looked down at the small bundle of fluff in his lap, who was asleep. Bakura had watched Ryou intently as he made pasta, and sat beside him on the couch, stealing morsels off his plate. Ryou couldn't help but laugh, earning a growl from the demon-turned-kitten.

Ryou sighed, and gently stroked Bakura's head. He chewed on his lower lip, looking down at his clothes. He had changed into his tightest jeans without underwear, and a black tank top that revealed his stomach, and his feet were bare. Ryou gently took the kitten from his lap, and placed it on the couch beside him. His hands shook, but Ryou forced it down, walking over to the kitchenette to grab a glass of water. _It never gets any easier... It's been months and I'm still terrified every time._

The glass tumbled from Ryou's hand as the door to his apartment swung open. It shattered, fragments skidding across the floor. The kitten was jerked awake, and yelped softly. He peeked over the arm of the couch, staring at the figure in the doorway.

"H-Hello, Maurice." Ryou whispered softly, keeping his eyes downcast. The man smirked as he slammed the door behind him. Ryou barely had time to take a deep gulp of air before the forty-seven-year-old grabbed his forearms, and slammed him against the wall. Bakura, who was peering over the couch in curiosity, froze. His crimson eyes widened in shock as Ryou's landlord viciously began attacking Ryou with his lips, salami-like fingers yanking at the teenagers jeans. Bakura jumped off from the arm of the couch, and pounced.

"Hey!" He yelled as he latched himself onto the mans leg, digging his claws in. "Get the _fuck_ off Ryou right now! What are you doing?" Ryou gasped as his landlord reached down, grabbing Bakura by the scruff of the neck and lifting his up. Ryou stared in horror as the kitten yowled, twisting in his hands.

"What." The man seethed. "Is this." Ryou's eyes widened, and he paled. He stretched out his hands, a pleading look on his face.

"P-Please, Maurice. I-I found him in the street and I couldn't just leave him… Please, can he stay here for a little while?" He clasped his hands, and lowered his eyes. Ryou paled further when he noticed the bulge in the man pants, feeling sick.

"You are _not_ allowed animals." He growled, towering over Ryou. Bakura still twisted and howled, hung by the scruff of his neck. "I should kick you out-"

"You wouldn't." Ryou sounded breathless as he drew himself up to his full height. He tried to compose himself, despite the fact that his hair was messed, and the button on his jeans undone. "Please, let the kitten stay…" He begged. The man raised an eyebrow. "I'll…" Ryou looked away, hating himself. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Ryou." Bakura was still trying to wriggle out of the mans grip, scratching for all he was worth. The next moment, however, the pressure on his neck was released, and he found himself held in soft, slender hands, cradled against Ryou's chest.

"Bakura." The whitenette whispered hurriedly as he ran into his room, setting the kitten down on the bed. "Stay in here, okay? I'll explain when he leaves… Please. I can't get kicked out, I don't have anywhere else to stay…"

"Hey, wait!" Bakura cried out, leaping off the bed. He streaked across the room, but he wasn't quick enough, and stopped just before he ran into the closed door. "Ryou, what the fuck is going on?" He demanded to the closed door. He had a nasty suspicion in the pit of his stomach, and he hoped to God he wasn't right.

* * *

Bakura gasped as the door opened.

He had been curled up on the bed, listening to Ryou and the man through the paper-thin walls. It was obvious that they were having sex, and it made Bakura angry. Ryou was only sixteen, that was far too young…

Bakura perked his head up, and then leaped off of the bed, and through the door. He stared around the small living room, but Ryou was nowhere to be seen. He heard a door click, and spun around. The handle to the bathroom swung back up, and a second later, Bakura heard the water run in the bathroom. The kitten stared at the closed door, frowning.

It took several tries, but finally Bakura was able to hang on the door handle, and pull it open. The kitten squeaked as he dropped back on the floor, and peered through the crack of the door. Bakura pushed his way into the bathroom, and blinked.

Ryou was sitting in the middle of the bath, knees drawn up to his chest, and his arms around his legs. The hot water sent furls of steam into the air, wisping to the ceiling. Bakura sat back on his hind legs, and simply stared at Ryou, whose eyes were fixed on his toes.

"Why did you do it?" Bakura demanded, his tail twitching. Ryou's arms tightened around his legs, and he swallowed deeply. "Ryou?" The whitenette was silent as the water continued to fill the bath, gradually getting hotter and hotter. "Ryou, talk to me." The kitten walked towards the bath, and reached up on his hind legs, resting his front paws on the lip of the bath. "Come on, kid." He muttered, staring up at the whitenette. Ryou's gaze was still downcast, his chin trembling. Bakura swore under his breath, and tried to dig his claws in. He kicked his feet of from the ground, trying to balance on the edge of the bath. He misjudged his jump, however, and instead over balancing gracefully on the edge of the bath, Bakura went ahead, and fell right in.

"Bakura!" Ryou gasped, snapping out of his gaze as the kitten fell into the water. In an instant, Ryou released his hold on his own legs, and scooped the small bundle of white fluff, up in his hands. Bakura meowed, dripping from the hot bathwater. "Oh dear…" He cradled the kitten close to his chest, lowering his legs slightly. Bakura was gasping, dripping wet.

"I _hate_ water!" The kitten wailed, burying head in Ryou's chest. The teenager forced down a smile, and started to ruffle the soft white fur. Bakura growled, glaring up into soft brown eyes.

"You okay?" Ryou asked gently, smoothing down the damp fur. The kitten closed his eyes, and looked away. "Bakura?"

"Fuck off." The kitten growled, staring at the teenager with his bloody-coloured orbs. Ryou blinked.

"What-"

"What the fuck was that?" Ryou gasped as Bakura dug in his little kitten claws, which were as sharp as needles. "Why the hell did you sleep with that gross man?" Ryou's eyes widened, before an odd, closed expression formed on his angelic face. "Huh?"

"Don't." He whispered. Ryou gently set Bakura down on the tiles. "Please, okay? I… I don't wanna talk about it." Bakura frowned, and stretched out, placing his forepaws on the rim of the bath. "Bakura…"

"No!" The kitten protested. "Look! Ryou… tell me what's going on. Who is that man?" He frowned. "Come on."

"I…" Ryou licked his lip nervously, raising his eyes heavenward. "But… I always feel so filthy, even just thinking about it…" His voice broke. "It's just so _horrible_…"

"He paid you." Bakura muttered, staring at Ryou as he held his hands over his face. "Didn't he." The whitenette gulped, and wiped at his eyes.

"W-Well…" He bit his lip, staring into the water. "N-Not exactly… He's my landlord, Bakura. This apartment… It's certainly not very nice, but it's not free…"

"So you sleep with him so you can have this apartment." Bakura muttered. "Ryou… Why not get a job or something?" Ryou sniffed, biting his lip.

"I-I do." He said softly. "I… I'm a waiter in a coffee shop a few afternoons a week. It's not like I'm paid slave wages, but I have to pay for electricity, and food, and school, and-"

"Wait." Bakura frowned. "Your Dad… He left you no money?" Ryou shook his head, the white locks, damp in the steamy air, curling around his shoulders.

"No…" He said gently. "Dad was an archeologist. He earned quite a bit of money, too. He worked mainly in the Middle East. That's where he met my mother, in Israel-"

"Holy ground."

"Yeah." Ryou gave Bakura an odd look. "But… I had to leave town, and start up new before Social Services caught me. That was eighteen months ago… But it was only about ten months before the money ran out. I had a part-time job, but I couldn't keep up. Then Maurice -My landlord- was going to kick me out, before he made his… Offer. He didn't go all the way the first time, but I still felt awful. And I do every time-" Ryou's voice broke again, and he bowed his head, retreating to the safe closure of his knees. "I-I… I hate it. I hate it so much. But there's nothing I can do! It's like I'm his prisoner. I-I was going to move out, you know, find another apartment, but he threatened to call Social Services on me." He hiccupped. "I don't want to go into Care. I-I can't. I know what those places are like, Bakura. They're horrible. I'm way too soft to go into a foster home, or a boarding school." The kitten merely surveyed Ryou silently, staring into those wide brown eyes.

"There's a lot more to you than meets the eye." Bakura muttered gently. "You have a lot of secrets…" He dropped back onto the tiles, his tail curling around his legs. "I don't think you're soft." He said gently. Ryou blinked. "I don't. Kid… you're sixteen, and you're living on your own. That's really amazing. I know back in my day, it was nothing, and people started making families at that age, but today, you have a lot more responsibility. It's not just going out to the farm, coming home, going to sleep, and waking up again. You've got records, people keeping an eye on you… and these bill things. You're not soft." Ryou smiled weakly.

"Really?" He asked softly, turning his head to one side. He looked over at Bakura, chewing on his lower lip. Bakura nodded, his tail twitching.

"Yeah." The kitten stood up. He arched his back, and yawned. "I'm gonna go sleep, okay? Don't be in the bath too long… Can't believe people bathe once a month now." Ryou's eyes widened.

"Ew!" He wrinkled his nose. "That's disgusting!" Bakura grinned, exposing his fangs, and nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Geez, a few times a year was bad enough…"

"EW!" Ryou repeated. "Bakura, I have a bath every second day!" Bakura snorted.

"Weirdo. Being that clean'll kill you." He muttered, stalking out of the room with his tail in the air. Despite his misery, Ryou couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

Bakura looked up as Ryou entered the room. The teenager was wrapped in a soft terrycloth dressing gown, running his long white locks with a towel. He paused when he saw the kitten stretched out, managing to take up at least two-thirds of the bed. Ryou smiled, and removed the towel from his hair.

"Finally." Bakura muttered, rolling over onto his back. He stared up at the ceiling, his paws in the air. Ryou grinned, gently running the brush through the snowy tangles. "You were in there for like, an hour."

"Sorry." Ryou apologized, staring at Bakura's reflection. He sat up, staring at Ryou. "Now don't look, I'm getting changed." The teenager turned around, resting his hands on his hips.

"But I'm a kitten-"

"No, you perve! Bakura, please…"

"Fine, fine. Nothing I haven't seen before, anyways."

"_What?_" Ryou's eyes widened in shock, and he blushed very deeply.

"I meant that your body is almost the same mine used to be." Bakura chuckled, shaking his head. "I didn't look at anything in the bath, I swear." He turned around, however, staring out of the tiny window. It was quite pretty, really, edged in white wood with nice pastel blue curtains. The view out to the city wasn't too bad, either. Ryou was the lucky person on the fourth floor who had the apartment overlooking the street, which was still hustling and bustling at this late hour.

"I don't think it's so bad." Bakura tried to sound as polite as he could (After all, this was a free bed and food he was getting, and maybe even some help for his curse). "I mean… You keep it tidy, and there's not a bad view of the city…" _It would be so good to fly in... just pop back into the window. There's hundreds in this street alone, no one would ever know_…

"You think?" Ryou blinked, turning from the mirror. "I'm dressed now." Bakura blinked as the overhead light was switched off, the only light coming from the small lamp beside Ryou's single bed, and the bright city lights.

"Leave them open." Bakura muttered as Ryou made to close the curtains. The teenager blinked. "I like to look out at the night sometimes." Ryou blinked.

"U-Um, okay." He blinked, and pulled back the covers. Bakura stared at the skinny figure in an oversized tee-shirt and cotton boxer shorts as he climbed into bed, pulling the blankets up to his chin. "You all right, Bakura?"

"Yeah." The kitten watched as Ryou reached out, and snapped off the light. The room was bathed in darkness, apart from the window leading to the outside world. Bakura could easily see in the gloom, and he stretched out on the bed. The slender form of Ryou, curled up on one side of the bed, his eyes closed couldn't help but make the kitten smile.

"It's been a very odd day." Ryou yawned, cracking his eyes open to look at Bakura, who only shook his head, managing to roll those crimson eyes of his. Secretly, however, Bakura thought it had been the best day in a very long time. He'd found Marik. He was staying a place where he could be warm and full… And he found his reincarnation, who turned out to be part-angel. _Isn't that ironic..._

"Go to sleep, Ryou." He ordered, nuzzling the duvet.

* * *

Awwwwhhhh. Fl00f! Bow to it XD

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

There... update. -,- (Tired)

Sorry it was so late. -sigh-

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"Morning Ryou."

The whitenette nodded sleepily as he shut his locker door, rubbing at his eyes. He held his textbooks close to his text books with his free hand as he twisted the combination lock, before turning to meet the blonde who stilled in his walk.

"Hi, Jou." Ryou forced a smile on his face as he started to walk in the crowded corridor, Jounouchi falling into step beside him. "How was your weekend?" The blonde shrugged his skinny shoulders, which were hidden under his thick hoodie.

"Nah, not that fun. Seto and I were supposed to go to the movies last night, but he had to cancel again. Couldn't tear himself away from his precious computer." Ryou smiled softly, sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, Jou." Ryou shook his head slightly in an attempt to rid the shaggy white bangs that fell in his eyes. "But that's what you get for marrying an internet stock tycoon, right?" The blonde only pulled a face.

"I know." He sighed. "It's still annoying." Ryou shrugged sadly.

"I'm sorry, if that's any help." He said gently, tightening his clutch on his books, In reality, his insides were burning with jealously. _I wouldn't complain at all if I were ion your shoes, Jounouchi. You're so lucky..._

"Hey!" Ryou blinked, and both the whitenette and the blonde turned around, to find Malik standing behind him, his hands on his hips. "How are you guys?" Ryou broke into a smile.

"I'm fine." He smiled weakly. "A bit tired, but okay." Malik rolled his eyes, and started walking in between Ryou and Jounouchi.

"Please tell me you got rid of that cat over the weekend." Malik muttered dryly, looking at Ryou suspiciously. The whitenette bit his lip, staring down at his shoes. "Ryou!"

"I can't!" The teenager protested. "I know you don't like cats Malik, but I do! And I can't just put the poor thing outside, you should see his little face when he gets upset-"

"What are you gonna do when your landlord finds out, huh? When you're kicked out. What are you gonna do?" Ryou let out a long sigh, and raised his chocolate eys heavenward.

"It'll be all fine." Ryou said gently. "I have it all under control, Malik. Really." The Egyptian only raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Ryou!" The whitenette paused, and looked over his shoulder. Otogi was puffing as he slowed to a gentle stop beside Ryou, flashing the youngest teenager a smile. "Great to see ya."

"Hey." Ryou addressed the raven-haired teen weakly, curling his toes inside his shoes. _Oh dear..._ Ever since Ryou had entered school, Otogi had a crush on the teenager, and asked Ryou out no less then ten times over the past eighteen months, in more and more inventive ways. Naturally, Ryou declined. Malik shot a concerned look over to his friend, biting on his lower lip.

"So." Ryou winced slightly as Otogi slung an arm around his rounded shoulders. "What were you planning on doing this evening, Ryou? I'm a bit stuck with my Biology homework and I know you're good at it-"

"Ryou's catching a movie with me." Malik said quickly, exchanging looks with the teen. Ryou blinked, then caught on, and nodded emphatically.

"Yeah… It's the last night they're screening it and all… I can't miss it." Ryou lied. "Sorry Otogi." The black-haired teenager merely shrugged, used to Ryou's rejection.

"No prob. What about tomorrow night?" He grinned, emerald eyes twinkling mischievously.

Ryou groaned.

* * *

"You're home." Bakura tried to keep the little edge of happiness out of his voice, but failed. Ryou smiled weakly as he closed the apartment door behind him. He slid his backpack out from his shoulders, and it dangled from his hand as he walked into the little lounge.

"Yeah…" Ryou let out a long sigh, dropping his bag to the floor and collapsing onto the sofa. Bakura cocked his head to one side, confused.

"You okay?" He asked, padding across the couch and onto Ryou's lap. The whitenette smiled weakly as he looked down at the little kitten on his lap.

"Yeah." Ryou sighed again, tilting his neck and looking up at the ceiling. "I'm just tired, is all. It was a long day. But at least I had Chemistry last period so I could sit next to Seto…" Ryou let out a long dreamy sigh, then blinked, realizing what he had done. Bakura smirked, stretching up and placing his claws on Ryou's shirt.

"Seto, huh?" He asked. "And who would this Seto be?" Ryou blushed, looking down. "Hm?"

"Seto is… Um, he's this boy at my school. I sit with him and Malik-" Bakura's claws tightened on Ryou's chest, and the whitenette flinched. "And Jou and Otogi." Ryou bit his lip. "We're sort of like, the popular group at school. I wasn't in originally, I was actually a bit of an outcast, but then Malik and I became friends and he let me come eat lunch with them. The others weren't impressed though, because they've all been friends since they were like, five, but they're fine with it now. Otogi surely is…"

"Otogi?" Bakura settled back on his hind legs. "Ryou… Make some damn sense. I don't know what you're talking about." The teenager sighed.

"Okay. Basically, Otogi is this guy who has a crush on me. He's only asked me out about fifty times in the past year." Ryou rolled his eyes. "He can't take a hint. Jounouchi is Seto's boyfriend." At that, the teenagers' tone soured, just a little. Bakura narrowed his eyes.

"You like Seto." Ryou blinked as he stared down at the kitten, and his eyes widened. A faint blush started to tinge Ryou's pale cheeks.

"M-Maybe." He mumbled, staring away. Bakura shook his head. "What?"

"Is he at least hot?" The kitten asked, sitting back a little to look at Ryou. The whitenette continued to look away.

"I-I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you at all!" Ryou moaned, turning away again. "It doesn't even matter. Seto and Jounouchi have been dating since middle school." Ryou sighed, drawing his knees up to his chest as Bakura hopped lightly onto the couch.

"Oh." Bakura blinked, looking down. "I'm sorry, I guess." Ryou shrugged.

"It's just a stupid teenage crush." He said gently. "I'll get over it eventually." Bakura squinted at Ryou.

"How long have you had a crush on him, Ryou?" The demon asked. Ryou bit his lip, scratching the back of his head.

"Not long." He said gently. "I suppose. I-I mean, at first, I just thought he was cute, but then the feelings got bigger and changed…"

"Ryou." The teenager nibbled on his lower lip.

"About two months." Ryou clenched his hands together. "Look… I don't know what this has to do with anything… Can we talk about something else?"

"Whatever." Bakura muttered, stretching out on the couch. "I'll get it out of you later Ryou, you know I will." Ryou only looked away, blushing.

"It's just a crush." Ryou murmured, biting his lower lip. "Please, Bakura. There's nothing you can get out of me." He bent down, starting to rifle through his backpack. "I have homework." He said shortly, pulling out his books and stationery. Bakura rested his head on his paws as he watched Ryou, his tail swishing back and forth.

"I didn't mean to make you upset." Bakura finally muttered. Ryou sighed, setting his pencil down.

"You didn't." Ryou looked down. "It's just… I'm getting groped and hassled at work, my landlord is sleeping with my, I have no family, barely any friends, I'm close to failing in school, and the one guy I like hardly knows I exist…" Ryou let out a long sigh, lifting his head to stare up at the ceiling.

"I don't know what you did to fall from grace." Bakura murmured as he crawled into Ryou's lap. "It's not fair." The whitenette smiled weakly as he lifted the tiny body up in his hands, cradling Bakura against his chest. "Hey."

"It isn't fair." Ryou said softly. "Life's not fair. I've grown used to it. I know I got dealt a bad hand, but…" He shrugged. Bakura closed his eyes. "I'm sorry for rambling…"

"It's okay." Bakura sighed as two of Ryou's fingers began scratching under his stomach. "Was Malik at school today?" The whitenette's eyes widened, and he looked down at Bakura.

"Yeah, he was…" Ryou said softly. "He's usually at school. Why do you ask?"

"Tell me about him." Bakura looked up into Ryou's large brown eyes. "I wanna know everything about him that you know." He forced a little kitty smile. "Please?"

"Why do you ask?" Ryou murmured. "I-I thought you were crushed at him forgetting you." Bakura sighed.

"Yeah, but when I get my form back, it's gonna be a different story." Bakura looked back up at Ryou expectantly. "Come on kid. Fashion sense, age, family, personality… I wanna know everything." Ryou smiled slightly, and leaned back into the couch, two fingers stroking Bakura's back. The kitten purred into his chest.

"Well…" Ryou muttered, deep in thought. "His name's Malik Ishtar, he's sixteen like me, but he's seventeen soon, he's full Egyptian… His mother died in childbirth with him, and his Dad died when he was twelve. Like mine." He added, lowering his gaze for a moment. "He still has family, though. He has an older sister, Isis, and an adopted older brother Rishid." Bakura nodded as he absorbed all of the information. "He lives in a much nicer apartment than mine- It's about six or seven blocks down." Ryou jerked his head in the directon of Malik's dwelling. "He's okay at school, I guess. He's awful at English _and_ Math's, but he's quite good at science, especially biology. He loves it when we dissect the animals in bio class." Bakura perked up.

"You dissect animals in class? Cool." Ryou shuddered, and looked away. "No?" The teenager shook his head.

"No." He affirmed, casting his eyes to the ceiling again, deep in thought. "Fashion sense… Honestly, Malik's entire wardrobe consists of practically leather pants and tank tops. Tight leather pants and tank tops, no less." Bakura closed his eyes, just imagining it. "He does wear a coat when it's cold out, though. He's not that stupid." Ryou smiled, shaking his head slightly. "Usually. Umm… He's a bit of a loud person. He likes to get his point across, and he's happiest when all the eyes in the room are on him, but he does have that sensitive streak in him. And underneath the jokes and the loudness, he's really fragile and insecure. He's dead neurotic, and he likes things to be black and white. No grey." Ryou wracked his brains, trying to think. "He's got really big anger issues, too. Little things just set him off. He's seeing a counselor about it." Bakura nodded.

"Anything else I should know about?" He asked, tilting his head to one side.

"I'm trying to think…" Ryou muttered, frowning. "Oh." He winced. "There is something pretty big…"

"What." Bakura narrowed his eyes, not liking Ryou's tone. "What is it?" Ryou bit his lip.

"You're not going to like it." Ryou warned, playing with some of Bakura's fluff. The kitten growled.

"Tell me." He commanded. "Now." Ryou sighed, blowing his hangs out of his eyes. He needed a hair cut.

"Malik's… Well, he's straight. Bakura." Ryou tumbled out on a rush, before blushing furiously, looking away. Bakura froze, his crimson eyes widening.

"What." He spat, angry. "_What._" Ryou winced, and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Bakura." Ryou explained. "But Malik hasn't ever had any attraction towards another man before. And he certainly has had an attraction to women, that's for sure…"

"But… But…" Bakura shook his head, refusing to believe what Ryou was saying. "He can't… It's Marik-"

"It's Malik." Ryou said gently, rubbing Bakura softly behind the ears. "Not Marik. It's his reincarnation. A watered-down version of him. There's a big difference. Am I anything like what you used to be, Bakura?" The kitten tilted his head to one side, thinking.

"Well…" He said slowly. "You're a lot more innocent than I was. And weaker. And younger looking. And skinnier. And more naïve… But there is that angry little demonic streak in there, Ryou. Very deep down. Maybe that's why God hates you." Ryou sighed, chewing on his lower lip.

"I'm sorry, Bakura." He finally said gently. "I-I know you've been looking for Marik for so long, but-"

"Why are you saying but?" Bakura was confused. "_Trust_ me. When he sees me in my demonic form again, all traces of heterosexuality will fly out the window, I swear." Ryou smiled slightly.

"That's a bit arrogant." He noted, still scratching the top of Bakura's head. "Are you saying that you're so hot, you turn guys gay?" Bakura chuckled.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Bakura smirked. "You have _no_ idea, kid. Imagine yourself, a million times sexier." Ryou rolled his eyes. "That's kind of what I used to be."

"You're _very_ arrogant." Ryou giggled as he lifted the kitten in his slim white hands, turning him around so the kitten and human looked each other in the eye.

"But it's true." Bakura whined. "Don't take the wind out of my sails, I haven't had the chance to boast in over seven hundred years." Ryou giggled, before hugging the kitten close to his chest.

"Hey!" Bakura squawked in protest, clawing against Ryou's hand in an attempt to push him off. Ryou gasped, releasing his hold on the kitten. Bakura jumped lightly on Ryou's lap, and started licking a paw and wiping it behind his ear. "But anyway." Ryou narrowed his eyes once he picked out Bakura's biggest flaw. "You're always saying how you're going to win Malik over and get that sorceress back when you're a demon. How… _How_ are you going to be… demonfied?" Ryou was puzzled. "I-I don't understand…"

"Well…" Bakura muttered, still cleaning himself. "That part, I don't know. But I have you, right? You can talk to people and like, find out for me. I thought you lived in the Land of opportunity and all that crap. This town has millions of people. That's more then the population of a country when I was a demon. There's people in the city that practice magic. I know it."

"A week ago, I wouldn't have believed you." Ryou murmured, smiling. "But you tend to believe what a talking cat tells you about magic." Bakura smirked. "Of course I'll help you find a way to reverse your curse, Kura."

"What do you want?" Bakura asked, staring up at the teenager. Ryou blinked.

"I-I don't understand…"

"When I'm a demon, I'm gonna have a lot of power. And you would have done me a big favour. Did you think I wasn't going to pay you back?" Ryou bit his lip.

"It never occurred to me before." He said softly, looking down at his feet. "Could I have anything?" Bakura nodded. "A-Anything I wanted at all?"

"Within reason." Bakura muttered. "I'm not taking over the world for you." Ryou giggled, and was silent for a long moment, before letting out a sigh.

"I don't want much." He said gently, staring down at his knees. "I-I just want… I just want my life to be a little better. I want it to be worth living." Bakura stared right into Ryou's eyes.

"Of course you do." Bakura muttered. "And I will Ryou, I promise." Ryou smiled, extending a slender, pale hand.

"Shake on it?" He offered, his brown eyes looking considerably brighter. Bakura chuckled, shaking his head a little, before lifting up a fluffy white paw. Ryou took it gently, giving the kitten's leg a few quick shakes before letting go.

"Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

Awh cure XD

Now, seeing as it's 230AM, and I got like, 3 hours sleep last night (Which was actually this morning) I'm going to bed.

I think all of this writing is going to kill me. hehehe.

R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Blaaaaaaaaaargh, sorry about the lateness.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ryou winced as Bakura clawed at his leg, climbing onto his lap. "You said you were going to spend this afternoon looking for a magician or someone who can help me."

"I am." Ryou muttered, his fingers clacking across the laptop keys. "It's called the internet."

"The wha?" Bakura blinked, sitting on Ryou's lap, staring at the laptop screen. "Hey, what's that?"

"It's a computer." Ryou sighed, biting his lip as he typed. "And with it, I can access information on anything I wanted in the whole world. If there's anyone in the city who does magic at all, I'll know about it."

"What, like people would just like, tell it out to the world that they do magic?" Bakura scoffed. "They'd be hunted down and tortured to death." Ryou shook his head, staring at a webpage intently.

"No, they wouldn't." Ryou sighed. "So many people claim to do magic, Bakura. Honestly, I've looked at over a hundred Myspace pages, and they're all stupid wannabe vampire girls... Ugh."

"Why would you _want_ to be a vampire?" Bakura shuddered. "The sex image is totally wrong. Ever tried fucking one? It's like banging a corpse, they're so cold-"

"_Okay_ Bakura." Ryou muttered firmly, blushing, "No, I have not... Done that with a vampire, nor do I intend to." Bakura chuckled. "Hey, be quiet." Ryou let out a long sigh. "Okay, this isn't working... All I'm coming up with are stupid Myspace and Bebo pages, and these stupid Youtube videos of people doing fake voodoo and stuff." Ryou rolled his eyes. "People are so sad... The things they find solace in..."

"I thought you were interested in the occult." Bakura frowned. "Bloody hell Ryou, you had a pet raven when you were seven." Ryou blushed.

"Yeah, but there's an interest, and there's an attention grabbing ploy... People like this is why I like to keep my interests to myself." Ryou swallowed, his fingers pausing over the keys for a moment, before he continued again. "I used to look up these pages and stuff when I was a bit younger, but I gave up when I thought there was no substance in it. And it turns out after all this time..." Ryou let out a long sigh, rubbing at his eyes.

"It was real?" Bakura looked up at the teenager.

"Yeah..." Ryou was very still as he stared at the screen. "Wait a moment, I think we have something here." He pushed Bakura off his lap, and leaned over the laptop, typing very fast. "Mystica... It's a place on the east side, where they do Taro, palm readings, and potions and cures for illness."

"Probably a crock." Bakura snorted. "Don't trust it."

"It looks pretty genuine." Ryou bit his lip. "It's a sort of franchise from an English group that's over five hundred years old... A crock would never last that long. I think we might have caught on to something."

"You think?" Bakura tilted his head to one side. "Do you really think some pathetic little palm reader in a dirty piss-house is going to turn me back into a powerful demon?" Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Of course not." He muttered. "But it's a start, isn't it? Maybe that person will be able to help us." Bakura only snorted. "Hey, you got any better ideas?"

"No." He muttered. Ryou memorized the address quickly, before closing the lid of the laptop, pushing the coffee table back and standing up.

"Then I suggest we go." Ryou murmured smoothly, grabbing his coat off the rack and throwing it over his slim shoulders. "I need more milk, anyways." Bakura sighed, and growled as the teenager lifted him up with his skinny, bony fingers. "Hey, do you want to be a demon again?" Bakura mewed weakly. "Good."

"I can't put up with much more of this." Bakura muttered as Ryou left the apartment, holding the kitten in his arms.

* * *

"Well... here we are." Ryou's shoulders slumped as he let out a long sigh, staring at the front door. It was a dirty, crumbling red-brick building, not unlike most of the buildings on the narrow, dark street. It looked no different than the rest, apart from the rough wood-and-iron sign, 'Mystica', that hung over the door. "Ready?"

"Of course." Bakura snarled. "Just open the bloody door." Ryou bit his lip, extracting his free hand from his pocket, and clenching it into a fist. He rapped his knuckles on the door three times, before stepping back, clutching the warm, furry body against his chest. Ryou stood on the threshold for almost ten seconds, before the door opened a crack.

"Who is it?" Ryou blinked at the soft voice, but took a step forward, clutching Bakura tight, as if he cold be some form of protection.

"M-My name is Ryou." The teenager's voice shook a little. "I-I wanted to speak to the woman –or man- who runs this place... If that's okay." He added, chewing on his lower lip again. The door opened fully, creaking on its' hinges as it did so. A woman, in about her thirties or early forties, stood on the threshold, an odd assortment of robes and scarves and gold amulets draped over her skinny frame.

"It is me, you come to seek?" Ryou blinked at the rather grand aura that was now in her voice. "How may I be of assistance?"

"Umm..." Ryou looked up and down the street. "I-I was wondering if I could talk to you... Inside." He gave the woman a furtive glance, who blinked, but nodded.

"You may." She stepped aside, allowing Ryou to walk into the dinghy house. "_My_ name is Lady Mystica." Bakura gave a snort. "What is it you require? Potions or cures for an illness? A palm or taro reading, perhaps?"

"Hell no." Bakura snarled, staring around the hallway. "Ow!" He gave Ryou a reproachful look as the teenager dug him in the side. "Watch it."

"You watch it." Ryou muttered under his breath. "Um... I actually came to ask something a little different." He raised his voice. Lady Mystica gave him an odd look. "I uh, I know."

"You know?" The woman looked puzzled. "Know what, child?"

"I_ know_." Ryou bit his lip.

"Know what?" Lady Mystica blinked, trying to keep her ethereal aura. Ryou noticed, however, that she was blinking a little too rapidly...

"I know it's real." Ryou muttered. "The whole magic and wizards and vampires and angels... It's all real. It's not just fairytale stuff." Lady Mystica blinked repeatedly, taking a step back.

"My child." She laughed after an awkward moment. "You simply have an overactive imagination. The Taro does have the ability to see into the future, and my potions have cured many, but vampires and wizards? Please..."

"I'm part angel." Ryou felt a tiny little buzz of excitement deep in his chest at the words. He'd never told anyone. He'd never had anyone to tell.

"No, that's..." The woman trailed off as she looked Ryou full in the face, frowning, noticing his features. "Impossible..."

"Please, I need help." Ryou begged. For the first time, he drew attention to the kitten in his hands, lifting Bakura up to Lady Mystica's eye level. "This is Bakura. I know he looks like a kitten but he's not. He's actually a demon from hundreds of years ago. He can talk to me, and I can talk to him, but no one else can. I-I need help if I wanna change him back."

"This isn't going to work." Bakura muttered, glaring at the woman. "She's not buying it, because she's a crock. She'll probably lock you up in an asylum, Ryou."

"Come in here." Lady Mystica muttered abruptly, opening a door that led of the darkened, narrow hallway. "And tell no one of what I'm going to tell you."

"Deal." Ryou followed the lady into the tiny, darkened room. He blinked, staring around. It was set up rather like an office, but it was certainly the strangest office he'd ever seen. There was a desk in the middle, draped in deep purple silk, and a huge shelf set behind, laden with all sorts of strange things. Crystals, potions, jars of strange, sickly things...

"Take a seat." Bakura was staring around the room himself as Ryou sat down on a stick-like dining chair, opposite the desk. Lady Mystica leaned back into the thick, soft armchair, resting her chin on her folded fingers.

"You want me to turn this little kitten here." She gestured towards Bakura. "Into a demon?"

"Oh, no." Ryou said quickly. "Um, you don't have to if you can't, but a nudge in the right direction would certainly be some help. I have no idea about who to consult in this situation, and Bakura only knows people who live in Europe... And they'll all probably be dead by now."

"Don't remind me." Bakura muttered, glaring at the strange woman.

"I do think I may be able to help you, Ryou." Lady Mystica nodded, staring thoughtfully into space. "Do you know the name of whoever cursed this demon?"

"Yes." Ryou nodded. "Her name... It was Liadon. I don't know if you've heard of her-"

"Wait." The woman held up her hand. "Liadon? The Irish sorceress? The one that's been around since the seventh century?" Ryou nodded, somewhat sheepishly.

"Uh... Yeah." Ryou said softly. "Is she still alive?" The woman nodded.

"Oh yes, very much so-"

"Let me at her!" Bakura hissed as he jumped up onto the desk, a live wire. "I'm going to fucking get her for what she did! Look at me! Look at what she turned me into! And Marik..."

"Bakura..." Ryou sighed, easily lifting the demonic kitten up in his hands. "We know you're upset about this. That's why I'm going to help you fix it."

"What did the kitten do to piss _her_ off?" Lady Mystica arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, just wreaking general havoc." Ryou said lightly. "He was cursed in the late thirteen hundreds." The woman nodded, and stood up, walking over to her shelf, where there was a stack of very old, very thick books.

"Hmm..." She murmured, deep in thought. "Bakura, I'm not sure I can turn you into a demon." Bakura froze, before writhing in Ryou's hands, scratching and howling.

"You have to! I'm not being a kitten a moment longer! You don't know what it's like! I'm so weak and pathetic! I have to rely on others of I want anything... I'm nothing."

"I think that's the point of the curse, Bakura." Ryou bit his lip, the kitten still struggling.

"Hey, hey." Lady Mystica cut in. "I never said I couldn't help you. I'm just saying there's no spell that someone as weak as me can perform... You have to be a powerful magician, and the chances of one of those helping you is slim to none Bakura, you know that."

"I know." Bakura muttered, drooping in Ryou's hands. "But what can you do?"

"What can you do?" Ryou repeated, watching as the woman tugged a thick book off the shelf, dropping it on the table with a dull 'thud'.

"There's a spell..." Lady Mystica quickly rifled through the pages of the book. "Any supernatural creature can use it... It's a romantic spell, designed to recognize and test true love."

"Huh?" Bakura cocked his head to one side. "Come again?"

"What do you mean?" Ryou elaborated, clutching Bakura tight. "What will it do?"

"It's a relatively simple spell." Lady Mystica muttered. "Most people with magical blood can perform it. Basically, it will turn Bakura into a mortal." The kitten hissed. "Just for a week."

"A week in a mortal form?" Ryou muttered. "How is that any help at all?"

"Ah, but it's what happens in that week." Lady Mystica whispered mysteriously. "Bakura has that week of a mortal to find and kiss his true love, and he will be restored to his original form."

"What a lame spell." Bakura snarled. "There's got to be another away. Come on Ryou, tell her."

"Isn't there anything else?" Ryou asked. "It all seems so... obscure."

"Honey, it's magic." Lady Mystica muttered, examining the page. "Practically all spells are stupid. I'm sorry."

"Well, at least I know my true love." Bakura muttered weakly. "And a week will be plenty of time."

"No you don't, Bakura." Ryou sighed.

"Bakura doesn't what?" The woman asked.

"Bakura thinks he knows his true love." Ryou explained. "It's a kid at my school."

"Hey!" Bakura protested. "He's not just any kid Ryou, I hope you know that." Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Hmm... Yes, I so have most of the ingredients you need here, but there is something I'm running out of..."

"What is it?" Ryou asked. Bakura let out a long sigh in the teenagers' arms.

"Money, you twit." He muttered. "Take out all the cash you have in your wallet and give it to her." Ryou's eyes widened.

"B-But, I can't." He breathed. Bakura glared up at Ryou.

"_Do _it." He snarled. "You listen to me, Ryou. I've waited over seven hundred years to break this curse, and nothing is going to stop me. I'll pay you back somehow if you do this for me, okay?"

"Okay." Ryou mumbled, defeated. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out his wallet. His weeks pay from his job was in there, crisp, clean twenty dollar bills. Ryou pulled out the stack, and slapped it on the table, feeling sick.

"Well..." The woman lifted up the money, fanning in with her long, bony fingers. "This _certainly_ changes things." Ryou bit his lip, staring at the desk. "Now." She stood up, taking a bag of brown cloth from a desk drawer, and walking around the room, placing random things inside. "You're going to need some chalk to etch into the floor... five crystals, that's easy... Some mixed silver and pixie dust'll give that little magical tingle in the air, that never hurts... Oh, and of course some of these candles..." Ryou blinked as the little sack was dumped on the desk. "There. Now." Bakura watched, slightly bemused as the woman wrote something from the book on a scrap piece of paper. "This is the incantation." She folded it in half, sliding it across the desk. "The instructions are easy. All you need to do is draw a pentagram somewhere on the floor, and place the five crystals at each point. Place the candles around for light, because the power's probably going to go out, and the greater the magical aura, the more powerful the spell. Sprinkle the silver and pixie dust over the floor, and on Bakura. Then just put Bakura in the middle of the star, and read out the incantation. Simple, no?"

"I-I think so." Ryou said softly. "I-I think I can do it. But you said the reader needed magical blood..."

"Kid, you said you were part angel." Ryou's eyes widened.

"Y-Yeah, b-but this is witchcraft, isn't it? That's a sin!" Bakura growled.

"You're not backing out now, Ryou." He muttered. "Remember, you're my reincarnation, too. God's already fucked you over enough. It's obvious you're not in his good books." Ryou relaxed, just a little.

"But I thought that the whole Godsquad was against witchcraft." Ryou murmured gently.

"They are." Lady Mystica shrugged. "Didn't your mother, or whoever you got the angel from, teach you that? There's hundreds of thousands of part angels on the Earth, though. They've all sinned, and fallen from grace. Don't worry about it. You've got magic blood in you, Ryou, you could brew simple potions and do quite a few spells." Ryou looked down. "You're still not really comfortable with the whole concept of being part angel, aren't you?"

"Not uncomfortable." Ryou murmured gently. "It's just all a bit new to me." His hands were shaking as he reached across the table, taking the little brown sack. "But I have to do this for you, don't I, Bakura?"

"Damn straight you have to." Bakura snarled. "You've already made a deal with a demon, there's no backing out now."

* * *

Gack. Oh well. -,-

See you next updateness, I guess.

R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Yey! Update! XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING!

* * *

"You ready?" Bakura looked down at the chalk drawing in the threadbare carpet, his heart pounding. After almost seven hundred years of being a cat, it felt almost unreal to have a body again. A real one.

"Um, yeah..." Ryou's hands were shaking as he lowered the piece of notebook paper. All his furniture had been cleared from the middle of the lounge, and Ryou had drawn the pentagram on his carpet in scarlet chalk. The candles were lit on his coffee table, and on the floor, looking almost dim under the electric lights. "Feeling dusty enough?" He smiled weakly at the sight of the little kitten, his coat sprinkled in the brilliant silvery powder.

"Oh, ha ha." Bakura snarled. "Just do the spell, Ryou." The teenager nodded, standing up to make sure the electric blue crystals were exactly alignment. They were.

"O-Okay." He nodded, his eyes straying back to the paper again, The whitenette took a step back, giving the makeshift space more room. "You ready?"

"I've been ready for seven hundred years, you idiot." Bakura snarled. "Just hurry up."

"O-Okay." Ryou said again, taking a deep breath. "Do I just say it? I mean, do I start out soft and go louder? It's pretty long-"

"Just say the fucking spell!" Ryou 'eeped,' And nodded, clearing his throat. The passage was in Latin, and Ryou didn't know a word of it. He started reciting the spell however, his voice trembling. Almost instantly, the _strangest_ feeling in the world started to well up in his chest. It was as though someone was slowly taking out little pieces, one at a time. Ryou bit his lip, but continued, the feeling growing. It was taking his energy, he realised with a little pang of shock. _Oh dear_...

"Good boy." Bakura muttered, staring at the crystals, which were slowly starting to light up, like a little candle flame found in their centre. It grew, spread out, until the crystals were literally glowing. The kittens' heart thudded in trepidation as a brilliant blue beam of light burst out of each crystal, arcing through the air until they struck in the middle.

Ryou gasped, pausing mid-sentence as the beams struck, exploding in blue light. As predicted, the electric lights went out, and the candles were down for a split second. Ryou blinked, and continued to recite the spell, feeling more and more exhausted. The incantation was literally taking all his energy out of him. Ryou looked at the middle of the lounge again. Instead of beams of light, there was a brilliant blue dome on the floor, so bright it hurt his eyes. Ryou's voice quavered as he began the last line of the spell, stumbling over the words. They were _hard_ to pronounce, being Latin.

The paper slipped from Ryou's hands, and he covered his eyes with his hands as the last word was uttered, the dome exploding. It bathed the room in the extraordinary light, Ryou screwing his eyes shut lightly. It was almost a full minute before the light was gone, and the teenager was able to lower his hands from his face.

The lights were back on, he realised, blinking away dots from his eyes. In fact, the room looked almost exactly as it did before. No books had fallen from their shelves, his pot plants were still in perfect order, and his couch cushions were fine. Ryou let out a long sigh, which turned into a strangled gasp when he laid his eyes on Bakura.

_Oh God_. Ryou held a hand over his face. _He's_... The teenager took a shaky step towards Bakura, before collapsing onto his knees, red chalk smearing on his jeans. He extended his free hand, catching strands of long white hair. _Amazing_. The man was curled over on his side, eyes closed. Ryou blinked repeatedly as he stared at the man, slowly shaking his head. And not only did he look like the most handsome man Ryou had ever met, he looked a hell of a lot like him._ Wait. Is that narcissism?_ But they really did. The same pale skin, the same stunning white hair –although Bakura's was almost a foot longer, and much more wild- even the same nose.

Ryou bit his lip as he crawled over to the male, gently taking Bakura's shoulders. He was dead to the world, and his skin was icy cold_. I need to get him into bed so he can rest... Come to think of it, I really need bed too. I'm exhausted_. Ryou gently placed an arm under Bakura's shoulders, and his free arm turned the man onto his back, to Ryou could place it under his knees. As he did this, however, he unwittingly exposed Bakura's front side to the world, and Ryou could see _everything_.

"O-Oh my." Ryou blushed and turned his head away, biting his lip. "Okay... Bakura you're _not_ like me down there then..." He flushed deeper, but still slid his hands under Bakura's knees. _He's certainly... Well endowed. Very well endowed._ Ryou's face was still red as he stood up, but that was probably more due to exertion as he heaved the scrawny naked body in his slim arms. They probably weighed about the same, but although while Ryou was slender, with almost feminine curves, Bakura had a lean, but muscular frame. The teenager blushed. _Lucky Malik._

_Wait. I did not just think that. Bad Ryou!_ Ryou's face was the colour of a stop sign as he staggered into his room, letting out a long sigh of relief as he set Bakura down on the bed, carefully making sure his head was on the pillow. It was a bit of a struggle, but the teenager managed to pull the covers back and slide Bakura inside, pulling the thin blankets up to his chin.

"There." He said, still shocked that the spell managed to work, that the fluffy little kitten who slept at the foot of his bed and stole meat scraps from his plate was the rugged, gorgeous man who was currently passed out in his bed. Ryou sighed, feeling a little sad that he would never have that little kitten again. It was... Nice. _I might. What if Bakura doesn't get to kiss Malik by the end of his week? Then he'll be stuck as a kitten forever, and there'll be no going back._

_And I won't get my wish._ Ryou's heart ached. When he asked for Bakura to make his life better, it was purely because he didn't know what else to say. He didn't know what he wanted. A better life... What would be? A nicer house, a better job and school, more of a social life...

_I want Seto to like me. I want my family back. And I want Maurice to die in the most painful way possible. I don't want to keep depending on myself. I want someone, anyone to lean on._ Ryou blinked back tears, staring out the tiny window. _That window's a fire hazard, I'm sure. That can't be big enough to climb out of... And the escape is rusting to bits_... Ryou shook his head, and turned away, staring through the doorway to his lounge. _I should get rid of that..._ He closed the bedroom door behind himself as he entered the lounge, rushing to the kitchen to grab a wet cloth and scrub at the red chalk on the floor. _I have to get rid of that... Mum would be so angry at me if she knew, I know_.

_Or would she? The crazy lady was right. She would have been outcasted from heaven for a reason. But it wasn't her, it was Grandma. What did she do? Maybe it was for Grandpa. Maybe she fell in love. Oh, that would be so romantic if it were true... But then that would doom all of us, being descended from an expelled angel. Maybe not though, maybe. That was why Mum was so adamant about us all going to church and saying our prayers. She knew. She knew and she wanted us to be as Christian as possible so we didn't go to Hell. She tried so hard, and I just screwed it all up and performed witchcraft. I'm going to Hell now, aren't I... Eek, now I know it's actually real, it's a __**lot**__ more scary._

Ryou straightened his back, and slowly stood up, staring down at the carpet. The red chalk was gone, the blue crystals in a little line where Ryou had placed them. The teenager threw the rag in the kitchen sink, and then picked them up, hefting them in his arms. Strange, they were still warm, and the whitenette was sure that they sparkled and glowed, just a little. He shrugged, and stared around the room. They looked nice, but he didn't really have a place to put them all. He put three of them on the window shelf overlooking the kitchen counter, one on top of his television, and the last in the middle of the meagre card table that he ate off. Now all that was left to do was replace his couch and coffee table. Ryou pas puffing and redfaced, but accomplished his task, the old flowery couch sliding into the little indentation on the carpet, the beaten, scratched coffee table following suit. Ryou's shoulders slumped in a long sigh, and he smiled slightly, staring around. There. You couldn't even tell that he'd just performed an ancient shape shifting spell. Well, apart from the piece of paper on the floor that actually held the incantation. Ryou bit his lip as he picked it up, brown eyes scanning the Latin phrases. He knew he should throw it away, but it just seemed far too valuable. _It's a real spell, and I know it works. I can't biff it_.Besides, it could be interesting to find some kind of translator, and decipher what it actually meant. Ryou shrugged, before turning to his bookcase. _I'll slip it in the middle of a big book so I don't lose it, and no one will find it and ask questions. _Ryou concluded, crouching down and pulling out his thickest book. He wasn't really looking as he opened it, inserting the paper, and replaced it on the shelf.

_There_, he thought, self-satisfied as he sat back a little on the carpet. _All done_. He smiled weakly, before a thought struck him. _Hey, what book was that anyway?_ He bent down, examining the spine. It was his bible_. Yikes!_ Ryou cringed as he hurriedly opened the book, and extracted the page. He raised his eyes upwards, biting his lip.

"Sorry!" He called out, tenderly replacing the book on the shelf. "Won't happen again..."

A few minutes later, the teenager was curled up on his couch again, staring at the blank television screen. It seemed kinda lonely, even though he knew Bakura was in the room next door. And it was silent, too. Despite Ryou's gently, quiet nature, a part of him hated silence. He leaned forward, picking up the television remote in his hands, settling back to watch the television.

"Oh, wow!" Ryou's eyes widened, and he sat up as he stared at the screen. "That's amazing!" The resolution on the screen was perfectly clear. Ryou had never, even seen it quite so clear before. It was always fuzzy, and the poor quality of his cheap, old television didn't help at all, either. He flicked through all the channels intently, his brow furrowed. They were all the same. He continued flicking, staring at the bright images, before a thought struck him. _Wait!_

"Oh _WOW._" Ryou broke into a wide grin. He was watching cable. Cable he never paid for at all, that he wasn't even connected to. Yet here it was, clear as glass on his television screen. _Did someone hook it up? Or_... His eyes strayed to the crystal that rested on top of his television. _Nah. Couldn't be._

Ryou was thoughtful as he stood up, stepping over the coffee table and padding towards the television. He gently grasped the crystal, lifting it away from the black plastic over his head. As he suspected, the clear cable on his screen dissolved into static. _That is __**so**__ cool. I have free cable! This is like, the worlds greatest aerial!_ Ryou's beam was as wide as the sky as he set it back on the television, almost skipping towards his sofa and settling down to flick through the now seemingly endless channels at his fingertips.

It was really there. All of the cable channels were in perfect reception for him. Even the pay-per-view channels. And the porn (Although Ryou scanned through that quickly, blushing). That was amazing. _There's still a lot of magic in those crystals... If I can pull in cable and pay-per-view for free, then imagine what I can do with the other four. I could probably wangle it into giving me free electricity-_

_No. I can't. This is technically witchcraft. And it's stealing. I'm willingly watching cable for free, through the aid of a magical device. Even if I have wanted cable for ages, and it's made my TV reception so much better, I can't keep it up there. I have to give it up. And probably return it too, if I want to be a good boy_.

_Or do I..._

Ryou was debating the issue internally for quite a long time before he heard the groan through his paper thin walls. He blinked for a moment, confused, before realising that Bakura was awake. _Bakura!_ He abandoned the television, before running into the bedroom, beaming down at the figure sprawled out on his bed, slowly waking.

"Ugh..." Bakura groaned, rubbing at his eyes. There was no light in the room, save from the lounge and streetlights, and usually, Bakura would be able to pick up on them. But now they were so dim behind his eyelids... Slowly, he opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling. It was dark, fuzzy. _Why can't I see it in detail?_ It was that moment when, beyond the dull ache all through his body and the exhaustion, that he was lying on his back, his back legs were straight in line with his hips, and he could easily flex all _five_ fingers.

_I'm me again!_ Bakura's eyes widened as he sat straight up, staring down at his hands in shock. He stared down at his pale palms, and twitched his fingers. They twitched all right, and Bakura felt it. The man was beaming as he flung back the covers, staring down at himself. It was all there, his legs, and arms, his chest and stomach. It was _there_ and it was _his_.

"You did it!" Bakura crowed as he leaped up, engulfing the teen in a bone-crushing hug. "You fucking did it Ryou!" The teen 'eeped' as he was released, and stared as Bakura easily jumped across the bed. "Look at me, Ryou! _Look _at me!"

"I am..." Ryou blushed, and looked away. "Bakura, you're naked..."

"I know!" Bakura spun on his heel to admire himself in the mirror. "I _told_ you I was hot, Ryou. Look at me, I'm fucking smoking! Apart from the wings and shit, I look the same." He smiled, baring his abnormal canines. "I even got my fangs!" He raised his arms above his head, cheering. "I'm not a kitten! I'm not a useless, pathetic kitten anymore! HA! Fucking take that Liadon! I'm back! I'm back and once I get Malik under my thumb, I'm going to_ get_ you, you fucking bitch-"

"_Bakura_." The teen managed to cut in, blushing furiously. "Will you _please, _put some clothes on?" Bakura smirked as he turned around to meet the teen, his hands on his hips.

"Why? He teased. "You don't like what you see?" Ryou rolled his eyes as he looked away, biting his lip. "Nah, it's okay. I wanna get dressed anyway. We need to celebrate!"

"What?" Ryou tilted his head to one side. "Celebrate? What are you on about?"

"I'm a fucking person again, Ryou." He grinned. "Come on, the night's young. Let's go out. I'm going to need some clothes, anyway. It needs to be nice shit if I wanna win Malik over. You know that."

"You need money." Ryou protested weakly. "And I don't really want to..."

"You have a savings account." Bakura pressed. "That's got hundreds in it. I'll pay you back, Ryou, you know that. Come on... Do you want me to grant your wish?" Ryou froze, his brown eyes wide and fearful.

"That's low." He weakly protested, his shoulders slumped. Bakura smirked, knowing he had Ryou. He already had total control over him as a kitten, now he was a human, this was going to be _fun_. _And I don't have to put up with that mushy shit as well. Ryou's served most of his purpose already. But I still need him, he's close to Malik_.

"I know." He smiled, baring his fangs._ I'll be seeing you tomorrow in school, Malik. You'll see me and you'll fall in love, I know it. You just wait, Malik Ishtar._

_You just fucking wait._

_

* * *

_

Yey! We have a plot!... Ish. -.- Well, at least we all know where it's going now XD

But no more kitty Bakura T.T

Argh. Me stop rambling. R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Ahahahahahaha... Look at my slow update.

Sorry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING!

* * *

"Bakura _please_..."

"Look! Maybe _this_ one will have what I'm looking for..."

"Bakura, please." Ryou winced as the male dragged him along the busy street by his wrist. "You're hurting..."

"Crybaby." Bakura rolled his eyes. "Come on Ryou! I'm human after seven hundred years! Can't you even pretend to be happy for me?" Ryou forced a weak smile. "Good."

"But you don't even know what you want." Ryou protested. "Back in your day, they were wearing like, peasant rags and stuff. And tunics." Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Firstly, I always wore black robes. Everyone did. Well, us demons, anyway. Secondly, I've been a kitten, Ryou I haven't been _blind_. I know what the fashions have been going through and shit." Bakura was still marching through the mall, pausing every few steps to admire himself in the mirror. "And I know what I want. And we're not stopping until I find it." Ryou groaned, his free hand rubbing at his temples.

"Well, I don't think you need any help in looking hot." Ryou announced, eyeing Bakura's tall figure. "You look amazing in my jeans and sweaters. Can we go now?" Bakura snorted, and shook his head.

"Nice try." He snarled. "But no. I'm going to get sexy knockout stuff and Malik will be head over heels in a heartbeat." Ryou sighed.

"So you _are_ coming to school with me?" Ryou hid a smile. Bakura nodded, anxiously surveying the shop windows.

"Yeah, why not? I'll have all day to be with Malik." Ryou rolled eyes, before looking away, chewing on his lower lip.

"But..." He sighed. "Bakura, remember something-"

"What?" Bakura snapped, turning on his heel to glare at the teenager. Ryou's eyes were wide, frightened.

"W-Well... Just remember that it's Malik, not Marik." Ryou said gently. "What if he doesn't fall in love with you at first sight? Which is probably what's going to happen-"

"It _will_." Bakura snarled, his crimson eyes narrowing. "Malik is going to fucking fall in love with me, Ryou. Don't start nay-saying." Ryou let out a long sigh, his shoulders slumped. "Hey look!" Bakura's eyes widened as he stared into a shop window. "Heyy, look at the jacket..." Ryou yelped as Bakura yanked roughly on his wrist, pulling him into the store. Ryou's eyes widened as he stared around at the clothes. They all looked _expensive_. It was the kind of store Ryou didn't even dare to window shop at when he passed by. Bakura finally released the vice-like grip he had on Ryou's skinny arm, and headed over to the back wall, where the black leather jacket he had been eyeing hung on hangers, in a wide variety of sizes.

"Bakura..." Ryou bit his lip as he looked down at himself, suddenly self-conscious of his grubby sneakers, and the hole in the hem of his sweater. "Please, I-I can't afford anything here..."

"Look at this!" Bakura had seized the black leather jacket in his size, holding it against himself. "What do you think?"

"I think you have to be kidding." Ryou walked over to the male, grasping at the price label. "Look Bakura, it's almost four hundred dollars! That's already half of my savings gone if you buy it!"

"But look." Bakura admired the garment, which trailed to his ankles. "Come on Ryou, it's cold out. And anything will go with it, like those jeans over there... and that shirt..." Ryou groaned, holding his head in his hands as Bakura darted around the store. He turned his back away from Bakura, resting his hands on his hips as he surveyed the clothing. Well, now that he was in there, it wouldn't hurt really to look, would it? Most of the garments were in shades of black and grey, the latest fashion trend to hit the city. _And almost everything here is made from the skin or fur of some poor animal... Not that I'm some kind of hippy or anything, but that's really sad_... Ryou froze as his eyes settled on a light grey sweater. _Hello. _He couldn't help but reach out and stroke it, his eyes widening at the softness of the wool. _That's really nice_...

"You like?" Ryou jumped at the harsh voice behind him, turning around to stare into mischievous crimson eyes. "Buy it." Ryou blinked.

"Buy it?" He reached out, seizing the price tag. "Bakura, look, it's fifty dollars!"

"Marked down from eighty." Bakura pointed out, "Come on, Ryou. Look at the shirt you're wearing. It's got a fucking hole in it!" Ryou groaned.

"Language." He patiently reminded the male. "And yes, it's nice and I do like it, but it's a _girls _sweater!" He pointed to the pink clothing label. Bakura only shrugged and snorted. "And I can't afford it-"

"Stupid mortal." Bakura muttered, pushing past the teen and grabbing the smallest sweater from the stack. "I don't understand Ryou. You're so timid and meek, so afraid... But you only have what, fifty, sixty years of your life left? And for half of those you're gonna be old. Why the hell are you so afraid to live? To enjoy yourself?"

"You have all eternity to live, Bakura." Ryou retorted, clenching his hand into fists. "But don't you think it's time you grew up?" Bakura was frozen for a long moment.

"Like hell it is." Bakura snapped. "You don't understand, Ryou! How would you feel to be so weak and pathetic for so long after being so powerful! And I'm finally getting it all back, and you can't even pretend to be happy for me-"

"I'm not happy!" Tears pricked Ryou's eyes. "I don't want you to be a demon, Bakura!" The man's mouth fell open.

"And why the fuck not?" Bakura's hands tightened on the pile of clothes in his arms. "Huh?"

"Because you're going to leave!" The tears welled up over Ryou's eyes, and spilled down his cheeks. "I-I was so alone before you showed up, Bakura. I had no one to confide in or anything. A-And I don't wanna be alone again..." He stood there for a moment, before taking a deep breath, wiping his eyes. Ryou's hands were trembling as he pulled his wallet out from his jeans pocket. "J-Just... buy what you want..." He placed it on the pile of clothes before turning, and walking out of the store. As soon as he could the teenager broke into a run, pushing through the crowds of late-night shoppers at the mall, tears streaming down flushed cheeks. He finally found a bench to sink into holding his hands over his face. His hair fell over his face as he cried, trembling fiercely. It was the truth. Bakura had only been around for a few days, but he brightened up Ryou's life to much. He was just so much happier. He had someone to tell everything to, someone to confide in. And it was also kind of cool to have a talking kitten as a pet. Ryou was certainly going to miss that. The thought of being alone again terrified Ryou. And he knew that Bakura was going to make his life better for him, but he was still afraid, unsure. Ryou sat down on that bench for a long time, and when he felt as though he was out of tears, Ryou lifted his head, rubbing at his eyes and nose, staring around himself. As he thought, no one really paid any attention to him. They were all far too caught up with their daily affairs. It was so strange. For the first time, Ryou felt as though he was a part of something that was really big. Like a conspiracy.

_I wonder how many of these people actually know of the underground world? Of magic and demons and everything? Hardly any, I bet. If any at all. It's so strange. I can't believe that I'm a part of it all. I'm part angel. And a demon's reincarnate. That's __**really**__ going to give me problems later on, isn't it? I wonder how it happened. Bakura reincarnating into me. Maybe his reincarnation was supposed to be a part angel. Maybe it's more of his 'lesson', or whatever. Maybe it's to show him that he can be like me if he wanted._ Ryou let out a long sigh, rubbing at his running nose.

_I'm not sure. But if Bakura's going to go off and annoy some great sorceress, what trouble does that bring onto me? I brought him back, after all. If I'd never intervened, then Bakura would still be a kitten, not causing anyone any trouble. Oh God._

_What have I done?_

It hit Ryou like a ton of bricks. He'd resurrected a powerful demon, who was going to wreak havoc as soon as possible. The consequences were going to be disastrous. _Oh __**no**__. If he kills anyone, I'm going to be in trouble when I die..._

_What am I talking about? If? Of course he's going to commit murder. __**Crap!**_

"Ryou!" The whitenette jumped, looking up into a pair of bright green eyes. His heart dropped another notched, and he swallowed at Otogi, who was standing in front of him. "Fancy seeing you here!"

"Otogi." Ryou smiled weakly. "What a coincidence." He inwardly winced as the raven-haired teenager took a seat next to him, stretching his arms across the back of the chair.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing here by yourself?" Otogi smiled, tilting his head slightly to one side, to get a better look at Ryou. "Malik abandon you?"

"Hardly." Ryou muttered, making sure his hair fell over his face to hide his tearstains. "I'm here with my..." He wracked his brains, trying to think. "My cousin. He's come over from Europe for a week."

"Oh, really?" Otogi raised an eyebrow. "Cousin, huh? Have I met him before?" Ryou smiled, shaking his head.

"Trust me," He sighed. "You've never met _anyone_ like him before."

"Oh really? I-"

"Ryou!" The teenager jumped again, a wide smile breaking across his face as Bakura slowed to a stop in front of him. "There you are!" Otogi froze, staring up at the oldest male.

"Otogi." Ryou stood up, his heart lightening considerably. "This is my cousin from Europe." He turned on his heel, standing beside him. "Bakura."

"Huh." Otogi raised an eyebrow again, his gaze fixed strongly on Bakura. Ryou bit on his lip hard.

"And _this_," Ryou shot Bakura a look. "Is Otogi." A blank look crossed the males face for a moment, before recognition dawned.

"_Oh._" He grinned. "Yeah, you're the guy who-"

"Bakura and I have to go." Ryou announced, grabbing Bakura's hand. "Dad's going to kill us as it is-"

"_Dad?"_ Bakura frowned deeply. "You're Dad's-"

"Bye, Otogi!" The look Ryou shot Bakura was murderous as he almost ran from the scene, Bakura being dragged along reluctantly.

"Ryou, what the hell?" Bakura muttered as soon as the pair were out of earshot. "Why the hell did you say you had a Dad? You went all weird..."

"It's not weird." Ryou muttered, making sure he didn't look Bakura in the eye. "It's the way I act around everyone except you and Malik. They don't know that I have no parents. I never invite them around to my house, or anything. It's just easier that way. I don't need their pity." Bakura stared at Ryou for a long moment, his mouth slightly open.

"No wonder you're..." He trailed off, looking away.

"No wonder I'm what?" The old spark was back as Ryou turned, his hands on his hips. "Huh?"

"Alone." Bakura muttered. "Why you have no one. It's your own fault, Ryou. There's people who have the potential to reach out to you, and you just push them away."

"That's not true." Ryou shook his head. "It's not like that at all. They don't need to know. It's just easier. Bakura, if that information fell into the wrong hands, I would be turned over to Social Services in a heartbeat. I'd be sent away, posted into a Home, or with a foster family and put into a new school and have my job taken away from me and be totally lost in the system and I'll have to run away again and I can't do that again Bakura, I can't I can't I _can't._" Ryou was almost hyperventilating, eyes welling up with tears.

"Okay." Bakura's eyes were wide as he rested one hand on Ryou's shoulder, the other holding a few shopping bags. "We won't go there." He sighed. "I'm sorry, Ryou." The teenager smiled weakly. "Okay?"

"Yeah." One hand snaked up, grasping Bakura's wrist and squeezing it tightly. "That sounds good."

* * *

"You ready?"

"For what?" Bakura arched an eyebrow as the old brick building came into view. "High School? Should be a cinch."

"You think?" Ryou shook his head slowly, fighting back a smile. He stared Bakura up and down once more, sighing. "Bakura, did you have to dress like _that_ for your first day?"

"Like what?" Bakura turned around, grinning. "I like it. Don't you think it looks sexy?" Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Bakura." He let out a long-suffering sigh. "You look very sexy." The man cackled, beaming. "In your... boots and trenchcoat and leather pants... _Honestly,_ you could have chosen something a little more conservative..."

"You're wearing a woman's sweater." Bakura remarked. "Watch what you say."

"You told me to wear it!"

"I did." Bakura nodded. "And you look damn cute in it too." Ryou blushed.

"Really?" He asked shyly. Bakura smirked, and nodded.

"You know you do." He playfully looped an arm around Ryou's shoulders, ruffling his fluffy white hair. "Don't lie."

"Maybe." Ryou stuck out his tongue.

"You just inherited my good looks." Bakura nodded, chuckling. Ryou rolled his eyes.

"We're here." They stopped in front of the building, the hustle and bustle of hundreds of other students enveloping him. "Really ready?"

"I was born ready." Ryou squeaked as Bakura roughly grabbed his wrist, almost running up the wide stone steps. "Let's do this."

* * *

Fluff! -sparkle-

NOW we get into the interestingness XD XD XD

I think.


	8. Chapter 8

Wo0ht! An update! Yes!

And it's long.

Well, not really. In the grand scheme of things, it's short. But only because I have like, three or four fics going on at once and I like to update at least twice a month and If I want to do that for everything then I have to have them in shortish chapters... You know?

XD XD XD

Sorry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

ONWARDS!

* * *

"Wow... This place is big ass."

"Shh..." Ryou tried to be as inconspicuous as possible as he traipsed along the halls, but the loud-mouthed male he was dragging along behind him, was proving it to be extremely hard work. And the fact he was dressed in leather, when the current trend was baggy jeans and tee-shirts, only gave Bakura more stares. "Please... Don't draw attention to yourself, we want to make a good impression..."

"_Why?_" Bakura snorted, rolling his eyes. "What, they might not let me in? But what about my dashing good looks-"

"Bakura, please." Ryou muttered grimly. "Just let me do all of the talking, okay? We don't want to screw this up. This is your only shot."

"Okay..." Bakura mumbled, blinking as he was slowly led into the receptionists office, staring around him.

"Hello?" He jumped at the sound of the cool female voice, staring behind the glass screen. "How may I help you two?"

"Oh!" Ryou smiled sweetly, gripping Bakura's wrist tightly. "I-I'm Ryou... I'm already a student of this school, but I wished to speak to my Principal about my cousin joining... We spoke on the phone?"

"Oh, right." The woman smiled, glancing down at her paper. "Yes, you were due in about now... Just go straight through."

"Thank you." Ryou tugged Bakura along with him, shooting the older male a glance. Bakura only rolled his eyes. "Don't..." The teenager warned under his breath as he turned the brass doorknob to the Principals office. "Just please... Be quiet and let me do all the talking, 'kay?"

"Whatever." Bakura muttered, looking sullen as he slouched into the principal's office, keeping his eyes downcast.

"Why... Hello." The Principal surveyed Bakura over his glasses. "And this is the potential student, is it Ryou?" The teenager smiled weakly.

"Um, yes it is, sir." He whispered weakly. "This is my cousin Bakura." The older male shot Ryou a look, but he kept his eyes focused on the principal. "He's staying with me for a week."

"Huh." The principal narrowed his eyes. "And... Why would we want to go through the enrolment process if he were only to stay here for a week?" Ryou blinked.

"I-It was just a request of my father." Ryou kept his voice gentle. "He didn't want Bakura to stay at home all day, that's all." The principal raised an eyebrow. "It's true, I-I swear..."

"I never said it wasn't." The principal muttered smoothly, surveying Ryou intently. "But is he... savoury enough, for this school?" Ryou blinked.

"W-well... I-I know the clothes are a little off," Ryou glared at Bakura for a split second. "But that's just his fashion sense. Please don't judge him by it. He's a smart guy, really."

"...Huh." The principal raised an eyebrow as he regarded Bakura. "Cousin, 'eh?" Ryou nodded, biting his lip.

"Yes. My mother and his father were siblings..." Bakura only rolled his eyes as Ryou lied through his teeth. "E-Everyone says that I got my brains from my uncle Bill." He added hopefully. The principal only snorted.

"Give me three good reasons why we should go through the entire enrolment process –which you would need his parents for- if he's just going to be here for a week?" Ryou sighed, and looked around, trying to think of a good reason.

"Well..." Ryou sighed again, deeply. "You see..." He bit his lip, locking eyes with the headmaster. "His father... He doesn't want Bakura to be by himself for this week while he's on business with my parents. If you put him in all of my classes, then I'll make sure that he'll behave..." At this stage, Bakura wasn't listening. His arms were crossed, and he idly stared out the window. The principal rested his chin on his fingertips, staring off into space for what seemed like an eternity.

"Okay." He sighed, somewhat regrettably. "Welcome to our school, Bakura."

* * *

"Ryou!"

The whitenette smiled widely as Malik stopped a foot away from him, leaning against the flaky-painted locker. "Oh man... Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" The teenager blinked as Malik was positively wriggling in excitement. "What the heck's wrong?"

"Seto and Jounouchi!" Malik crowed. "Oh man, it's the best gossip ever!" Ryou's eyes widened. Bakura had his head inside his new locker, listening intently. "Okay. Last night... You know Seto and Jounouchi were planning to go see that movie, right?"

"Yeah..." Ryou frowned slightly. "Jounouchi was really excited. He said it was the first date they'd been on in weeks."

"Yeah." Malik was beaming. Not from the news, but the fact that there was news to tell. "Well, Seto bailed on him, _again_, after the... Trade weight something... well, it dipped on the stock market. So he had to stay home on his precious computer and make sure that his money was okay. Thing was, he forgot to tell Jounouchi. So Jounouchi was waiting at the movies for like, half an hour, before he realised that Seto wasn't going to show. Se he called him up, and started ranting and raving on the phone to him about how much of an asshole he was and everything..."

"And?" Ryou's eyes were wide, and he clutched his books tightly. "Are they okay?"

"Are you kidding?" Malik almost laughed. "Jounouchi totally broke up with him. He said he was sick of all Seto's shit. Reckoned he was only in it for the sex." Ryou's heart stopped, and his mouth fell open.

"They didn't." He gasped. "But... They've been going out for two and a half years!" Malik shrugged.

"Jounouchi's sick of his shit. Can you blame him?" Ryou bit his lip, looking down.

"Well, no..." He murmured, his mind ticking over. Buried in his locker, Bakura stilled. _Seto... That's the one Ryou's had a huge crush on, isn't it?_ Malik frowned at the unmoving person behind Ryou. All he could see was a pair of black leather pants and the bottom half of a trench coat.

"Hey." Malik lifted his voice. "Who the hell do you think you are, listening in?" Bakura snorted behind the locker, rolling his eyes. Deep in his chest, however, his heart was thudding in nerves. _This is it. Me and Marik. No, Malik. Either way, me and him. Us. Again_.

"Oh!" Ryou's eyes widened. "I should have introduced you. Malik, this is my cousin, Bakura. He's staying with me while all our parents are on business. Bakura, this is my best friend Malik." Ryou gently took a step to one side, hiding a smile.

"Hey." Malik jumped as Bakura slammed the locker door shut. He froze when he took Bakura in for the first time, his mouth falling open. _Holy __**hell**__ he's hot._

_NO!_

_Don't think like that, dummy! You don't like boys! Goddamn it why do you always do this to yourself?_ Malik blinked, gently shaking his head. Bakura smirked, his eyes drinking in Malik's lean form again. _Is it me, or is he even hotter since I got turned into a human?_ Fireworks were almost going off in his chest.

"Hey." Malik finally managed to recollect himself, stretching out his hand for Bakura to shake. Ryou stood between the two, taking the scene in. Although the pair were silent, the way they had looked at each other for those few seconds spoke volumes. _They're both in love. God, I hope Malik can admit it to himself._

"Hey." The smirk on Bakura's face grew as he gripped Malik's wrist, shook it for a few moments, and let go. _Christ, I hope I can control myself here and not go too far and freak him out_. Malik opened his mouth to say something, when he was interrupted by the morning bell.

"Oh no!" Ryou winced. "Come on, Bakura, we have to get to History class." Malik raised an eyebrow, as his heartrate quickened.

"You doing classes with us?" The Egyptian asked. Hating himself for it, Malik blushed slightly, biting his lip. Bakura smirked, and nodded, hefting his new books in his hands.

"Where did you get those from?" Ryou stared at the thick book in Bakura's hands, and the dark canvas backpack on his shoulders. Bakura only chuckled, tapping the side of his nose.

"Last night." He muttered mysteriously as the three walked through the halls. Ryou hid a smile as he they headed towards history, clinging tightly to his books. There was no doubt about it, Bakura was turning heads. People leaned over, whispering behind their hands, and countless pairs of eyes focused on the male. "History, huh?" Bakura smirked. "Anything I would be familiar with?" He murmured conspiringly, arching an eyebrow at the whitenette.

"Maybe." Malik watched the pair as they walked, unable to take his eyes off Bakura. It was so crazy. He'd never met anyone who looked anything like him before. _And at the same time, I just can't help but feel like I've met him before_... The light, casual conversation from the white-haired pair washed over him as he trailed along, deep in thought.

"Here we go." Ryou smiled as he held open the door for the elder two males. Bakura blinked as he walked inside the classroom, staring around at the maps and timelines on the walls. Part of him was nervous- He'd never actually gone to school before. "Here." Ryou gently took Bakura's hand, his cheeks flushing just a tiny bit, and led the male up to the back of the class. Bakura sank down into the wooden seat, staring down at the desk.

"Like the desks." Bakura smirked, running his finger along the scratched wood. Ryou rolled his eyes.

"They're really old, yeah." He sighed. "This stupid school is too overcrowded, so the funding goes towards building new classrooms, not upgrading the ones they have."

"They have inkwells." Malik leaned over his desk, looking past Ryou to stare at Bakura. The man shook his head, chuckling. "That's so cool."

"Why?" Ryou frowned as Bakura dragged his backpack of his shoulders, and started rifling around. "Huh?"

"I was just commenting." Bakura mumbled, looking down at his book. "Geez." Ryou rolled his eyes, before pulling out his own stationery.

"You're just gonna have to be careful." Ryou pleaded. "Teachers are going to take it all the wrong way if you talk to them like that. It's public school, no one's nice here. They're just gonna label you as a rebel without a cause if you're not careful..."

"It'll be fine." Bakura stretched out in his chair, his hands behind his head. "I'm not going to cause any trouble." He leaned back in his chair, behind Ryou, until he locked eyes with Malik. "I'm only here for one reason." He winked quickly at Malik, before straightening himself once more, smirking. The blonde sat in his seat, frozen as his cheeks slowly started flushing.

"Bakura." Ryou warned, shooting the male a glare. "Please..." He leaned in as close to Bakura as he could. "You just met him, and you're practically flirting already..."

"He likes it." Bakura muttered, low enough for Ryou, and Ryou only to hear. "I thought you said he was straight." The teenager blinked, staring at Bakura for a long time, before shuffling in his chair, lowering his chocolate gaze down to his books. "Ryou?" Bakura frowned, and made to push Ryou, or something, to get his attention, when the door opened, and the teacher arrived.

"Good morning class!" He walked across, to the front of the room. He smiled around the room, but the grin faded when he laid eyes on the white-haired male in the black trench coat. "...Oh." He pressed his lips together, clearly unhappy with the latest addition to his classroom. "I see we have a new student." Thirty heads turned, staring at Bakura, who only surveyed the teacher with a cool, even gaze. "Care to introduce yourself?"

"Must I?" Bakura shot back, wrinkling his nose in a snarl. _Judgemental prick_. Ryou groaned, at his right, his head momentarily in his hands.

"Sir, this is my cousin." Ryou explained, shooting Bakura another glance. "He's my cousin. From England." He added, nodding as though to affirm his point. If anything, the teacher brightened.

"England? Good. Did you study native history there?" He flicked the catch on his suitcase, rustling through the papers inside. Bakura smirked, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, you could say I studied history." Malik leaned forward on his chair, his elbows on the desk as he stared at Bakura, chewing on the end of his pencil.

"The Interregnum and Restoration?" Ryou bit his lip as the teacher shut his case. "It's what we're covering now..." Bakura frowned slightly.

"Oh... Oh yeah." He brightened. "I remember that. Sixteen... fifty? Sixty? It was a few years before the Plague, wasn't it?" The teacher shrugged.

"Got half of these kids beat." He muttered to himself, under his breath so no one would hear. "Good enough." He raised his voice. "Ryou, you'll have to share your textbook with him. I'll get one out of the resource room by tomorrow. Now. Everyone turn to page two-fifty-six, we're continuing with the re-instatement of the Rump Parliament..."

"Do you really remember this?" Ryou stared at Bakura, his eyes wide as he leafed through his thick text, looking for the appropriate page. "The Civil War and Interregnum and everything?"

"Well... Yeah." Bakura muttered, staring off into space. "I was in London at the time, wasn't I? Bad idea when sixty-five rolled around..."

"That's so _amazing_." Ryou breathed, his eyes shining. Bakura frowned, tilting his head to one side.

"What... But you know I was." He muttered. "You know I'm over two thousand years old..."

"Yeah, but..." Ryou let out a long breath. "It kind of just hit me. Sitting in this class, reading and learning about all of this history that happened such a long time ago, it's impossible to fathom... And the person sitting next to me was there when it happened..."

"Well, I wasn't there." Bakura muttered. "And I was a fucking cat. The only way I ever found out about anything was if some rich family took me in. I don't remember dates or nothing..."

"Still, I think it's so cool." Ryou stared down at the page. Bakura frowned, before regarding Ryou with a steely glare. "What?"

"It's cool?" Bakura's voice was more of an angry whisper, than anything. "Watching the love of your immortal life destroyed in front of your eyes, and then doomed to wander the earth for seven hundred years as a fucking _kitten_... Is that cool to you?" Ryou was wide-eyed.

"N-No, I-I... You don't understand." Ryou pleaded, biting his lip as his heartrate quickened. "I..."

"Oh, I'm glad you find it _cool_, Ryou." Bakura snarled. "Because I really don't think it is-"

"Bakura, listen to me-"

"You two enjoying your conversation up there?" The teacher glared at them from the front. "Now you two stop that chatter, or it'll be detention." Bakura clenched his hands into fists on the table. Ryou noticed, his eyes widening.

"Yes, sir!" He agreed, shooting another glance at Bakura. The man only looked the other way.

"Good. Malik, you start reading from the third paragraph." The Egyptian groaned, but complied, rolling his eyes at Ryou as he did so. Ryou smiled, and his eyes focused on the page as Malik recited the material, but his hands, as opposed to making notes like he should have done, were busy writing two words on the corner of his notebook. He ripped off the corner as quietly as he could, and folded it in half, wedging it in the spine of he textbook. He handed the book to Bakura, open so he knew the page, and looked down at his hands. Bakura started reading himself, bored, before noting the small corner of paper in the middle. Keeping his eye on the teacher, Bakura slowly unfolded the small paper, trying hard to not let it crinkle. He smoothed it down with a finger, reading the contents.

_I'm sorry._

Bakura chuckled, and shook his head. _Holy shit, he's apologizing for __**that**__... What a fucking pushover! It was nothing... I was the one that got him in trouble. Either this kid is too naive, or he's just polite beyond all bounds..._ He picked up his pen, and pressed it against the page. He'd never written with a ballpoint pen, ever, and it surprised him as he started to write. _Oh God..._ It just... flowed. No scratchy quill, no ink blots, no nothing..._ Ha. The quill. One thing I'll never miss_... He set down the pen, and folded up the letter, replacing it in the spine. He handed the book back to Ryou, voice of Malik washing over his ears. Bakura leaned back in his chair to watch the Egyptian, smiling. The morning sun streamed through the windows, lighting up Malik's hair to an even more vibrant shade of gold. His caramel skin, -not as dark as Marik's, Bakura noted- even seemed to radiate. He just seemed gorgeous. Bakura allowed himself emit a short lovestruck sigh.

Ryou smiled as he slowly unfolded the note, staring at Bakura's writing. He admired the detailed writing of Bakura's, the old old old fashioned calligraphy. _Well, one characteristic hasn't changed..._

_I know. I was a bit of a prick_.

Ryou tried hard not to laugh, but a short giggle issued from his lips as he shook his head. _That's the closest he can come to saying sorry, isn't it?_ Bakura heard the sound, and looked over to Ryou, the one closer to him. The teenager was smiling at him, his head cocked ever so slightly to the side. Sunbeams danced across his face and hair, lighting up little sparks of stray white strands, bleaching them gold. Bakura stared for a short moment, at the halo-like effect that the sun had on his hair, illuminating him from the side. _He does look like an angel_... Bakura bit his lip, still staring. He could still see Malik behind the slender whitenette, reading diligently, a bored expression on his face. He looked from Ryou to Malik, and back again, both lit up in the fresh morning sun. _Is it bad that I think both of them are really pretty? _He shrugged. _Nah._ He looked back down at his empty notebook, and picked up his pen, starting to doodle in the margin, purely so he could drag that pen across the paper again, the simple, easy flowing ink, in a controlled, thin line. Ryou smiled again, and shook his head, turning back to his textbook. Bakura was lost in his thoughts as he scrawled on the fresh white paper. He just felt so fantastic at that moment... Being normal again. Here he was, with two legs, not four, close to the one that he had given his heart to fifteen hundred years ago.

Life really didn't get much better than that.

* * *

Awwhhhh. Fluffytime! XD XD XD

R&R!!!


	9. Chapter 9

YEY! Super fast update! Kind of. You know you love it XD 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. HA! Oh yes, I own Macbeth. I wrote it man. William Shakespeare has nothing on me ;)

... That was a joke, BTW... I didn't write it... -hides from the lawyers-

* * *

"Ugh. That was a load of fucking _crap_." Bakura moaned as soon as he had left the sun-streaked classroom, joining the thick flow of students that rushed down the grey-tiled hall. "And you do that four times a fucking _week?_"

"Sorry." Ryou murmured apologetically. "But I think it's so fascinating..." The white-haired man rolled his eyes, letting out a short sound of annoyance.

"And you like it too?" He inquired in Malik's direction, locking eyes with the sandy-haired teenager. "You were looking pretty bored in there."

"Oh, I was." Malik muttered dryly, slinging his book bag over his shoulder. _"Trust_ me, Bakura, that class is a... A brain-numbing waste of valuable time." Bakura chuckled, and the Ryou only sighed, lightly shaking his head, stray hairs falling into his eyes. Bakura stared at the teenager for a few moments as he pushed them away, before regarding Malik keenly.

"Then why take it?" He frowned. "Why waste four hours a week in that that fucking stuffy hell-hole when you could be... I dunno. Doing something else, anyway." The Egyptian smiled weakly, and shrugged.

"Because." He sighed. "Ryou may be a total smarty-pants, but I'm not even close. The careers' advisor practically ordered me to take some class of 'academic merit.'" Malik rubbed at his forehead. "And anyway, it was good last semester... We had that bit on the history of theatre."

"Yeah..." Ryou murmured off-handedly, before looking down at his watch. Naturally large brown eyes widened. "Oh shoot! Come on Bakura, we have to go to Chemistry now..."

"Chemistry?" Bakura wrinkled his nose. "Isn't that... sciencey?" Ryou nodded, staring at the white-haired man intently.

"Yeah... Why?" He inquired in his naturally gentle voice. "Doesn't spark your interest?" Bakura snorted, before turning to Malik.

"What do you have?" He interrogated in a rather demanding tone, his forehead creasing slightly in a frown. Malik smiled, his stomach fluttering ever-so-slightly.

"Drama." He announced, fluffing his hair out from under his collar. Bakura's eyes lit up. "Why? Would you rather join me?" The man smirked, his eyes glinting, before he turned to the docile teenager on his left, resembling the most pleading look he could on his angular features.

"Pleaaaaasseeeee?" He wheedled childishly, cocking his head to one side, silvery head falling into his eyes. Ryou groaned, and slumped his shoulders, before inclining his head silently in a slight note. "_Yes!_" Bakura punched the air, before grabbing Malik's arm. "Let's go! Come on, I love drama and acting and shit. Are you doing a play? Which one? Is it one of those famous ones? It better not be old and stuffy..." Ryou hid a smile as Bakura began to drag Malik off. The Egyptian turned his head to look back at Ryou, a slightly despairing look on his face.

"See you on break!" He called out, waving weakly. Ryou forced a smile, and nodded, before turning away himself, his naturally rounded shoulders sagging further.

"Okay..." He murmured to himself, his heart slowly sinking as Bakura and his best friend left him. He slowly started to walk, jostled along by the throng of students, to his Chemistry class. _Oh well. At least I get to sit next to Seto in this class_. Ryou remembered how him and Jounouchi had broken up, and his heart skipped a beat, lightening considerably. _Oh come on. Don't be like that, it doesn't really mean anything. They have fights all the time. They'll be together by the end of next week. It's just a pity that they're fighting now, what with the Dance on Saturday night and all... Ha, the dance. I wonder what Bakura would think if I took him along. Maybe I could persuade Malik to let Bakura ask him out. _Although he should have technically been happy for the two teens, the thought made him a little sad. _I'll be at home alone on a Saturday night again_... He shook his head slightly, trying to get the thought out of his head as he approached the door to his Chemistry class. He turned the brass knob with deft, bony fingers, and pushed the door open, stepping inside the class.

Because his History class and his Chemistry class were so far apart, Ryou was always the last to class every second period on a Thursday, and this morning as no exception. However, his seat next to Seto was empty as usual, the brunette at his laptop with a focused expression on his face.

"Morning." Ryou forced a smile on his face as he sank into the grey plastic chair. Seto merely grunted, not looking up from the slimline grey laptop, his fingers clacking furiously on the keys. "Okay then..." He sighed, drumming his fingers on his stack of textbooks. "Ignore me."

"What?" Seto blinked, and finally shifted his gaze from the LCD screen to the teenager who sat next to him. "Oh. Hi." He tossed a quick nod in Ryou's direction, before returning to his computer. "Do the homework last night?" Ryou's eyes widened, and he swore, shaking his head.

"Crap, _no."_ He gasped, momentarily closing his eyes. "I got sidetracked..." Seto smirked, still typing, eyes fixed on the screen.

"Copy it out of my book." The brunette muttered, allowing himself to roll his eyes for a moment. "The teacher's gone to sort out a fight in the halls... You must have just missed it."

"Must have." Ryou said gratefully, leafing through Seto's notebook, examining his neat, narrow handwriting, until he got to the back page, where the brunette's equations were perfectly written out, tidy and immaculate. "Thank you..."

"Whatever." Seto muttered, still at his keyboard. "Hell, Ryou you copy off me at least once a week..."

"I know..." Ryou winced as he quickly transferred the answers onto his own page, keeping an eye on the door. "I'm grateful, really."

"Uh-huh." Seto wasn't really listening as he continued to type. "Oh _shit._" Ryou jumped as the curse spilled from the taller teens' lips, accidentally marking his page.

"What?" He bit his lip, brushing his hair out of his eyes as he stared at the brunette, a faint blush tingeing his cheeks.

"The wireless is down again..." He groaned, slamming the lip of his laptop closed. "Man, this school is crap." Ryou hid a smile, and nodded obediently, still copying Seto's answers. "You done yet?"

"... Yep!" Ryou set his pen down, pushing the notebook back towards the brunette. "Thanks a lot Seto, I really appreciate it."

"Sure." Seto muttered, rubbing at his eyes. "Man, how can you not do your homework, Ryou? You never go out or anything..."

"I work." Ryou murmured defensively. "And I have... Other stuff." _Especially on Friday's..._ Ryou's insides curled in disgust. Seto only shrugged, managing to shoot Ryou an odd glance before the teacher walked into the room, slamming the door behind him and straightening his clothes.

"What happened, sir?" Someone piped up from the front row, clearly interested. The man rolled his eyes, clearly unimpressed.

"Freshmen were fighting." He muttered. "If there's one thing I can't stand, it's fighting in the halls. Now, everyone get out your books... Seto, put that computer away before I confiscate it."

"Yes, sir." Seto muttered dryly, sliding it into his case, before unzipping his pencil case. "God, he's in a bad mood today..."

"Oh no." Ryou made a face, biting his lip. _I wonder how Bakura and Malik are going?_ "Aren't we assigned for science fair today?" Seto groaned, nodding. "Go with you?"

"Yeah." He muttered, starting to copy out the notes that the teacher was writing out. "I always do, don't I?"

"Well, no one else in the group takes Chemistry." Ryou reasoned, tightening his hand on his pen. It was a slightly disheartening thing to think, but Ryou knew it was true. Seto and Ryou weren't even that friendly outside of Chemistry or Physics, the only other subject they shared.

"Mmm..." Seto muttered boredly, his head in one hand as he wrote.

"Ryou, can you get the Hensmen books from the back of the room and hand them out, please?" The teacher called from the front of the room. Ryou sighed, but nodded, sliding out of his chair and slowly walking up to the back of the room. Looking for any distraction from his notes, Seto's eyes followed Ryou. After a few moments, the brunette blinked, staring at the whitenette.

Because he had failed to do any washing in such a long time, Ryou was forced to pull on his jeans that were too small for him that morning. Although the teenager occasionally still wore them, he usually coupled it with a long, baggy shirt, to try and hide his body. But that morning, Bakura had convinced Ryou to wear his new, tight sweater, which clung to his stomach, and was hiked up just a little bit, and as a result, Ryou's tight jeans, which came halfway over the jut of his hipbones, showed just an inch or so of his creamy white skin. Ryou was silent as he handed out the books, two per table, not noticing he had Seto's eye on him as he did so.

"Good." The teacher muttered as Ryou sat back down in his seat, picking up his pen, and starting to catch up on his notes. Seto shook his head, and followed suit.

* * *

"Malik! You're here! And- Oh my. Who is this?" The Egyptian smiled widely at his Drama teacher.

"This is Bakura." Malik announced, turning to the white-haired man. "He's just going to be with us for a week. Hey, that means you can watch the production!" Bakura blinked.

"Production-"

"Malik, there's not going to _be_ a production." His teacher sighed dramatically. "I knew it was bad luck, I knew it... I could have gone with something safe, something a little less... Cursed." Malik only rolled his eyes.

"I don't get it..." Bakura blinked.

"Sir... _Really."_ Malik's tone was clearly exasperated. "It's just a rumor..."

"_What is?"_ Bakura almost stamped his foot. Malik chuckled, shaking his head.

"Well, every year, as part of the course, the drama has to perform a Shakespearian play." Bakura's eyes lit up. "And this year, we chose Macbeth-"

"_Malik!"_

"The play's not cursed, Sir!" Malik's hands were on his hops. "Get over it! Has anything back actually happened?"

"Yes!" The teacher retorted. "_Gregory_ was in a car accident last night! He's broken both legs and his collarbone." Malik froze, and his eyes widened.

"Gregory?"

"Our Maduff." Malik paled. "_Shit_." For once, the Drama teacher didn't reprove Malik for swearing, wracked with the same fear. Bakura stared still, frowning slightly. _Macbeth... Macbeth... I've seen it! I've seen it on stage when I was with that Peerage person way back when... And I've seen it since, I know I have. Lot's of times. Shakespeare's plays are one of the few things that have stayed the same over all these years. It was the one with the Scottish guy and the witches..._

"Don't we have an understudy in case things like this happen?" Malik pleaded. "I thought Rhee and Gregory were friends-"

"They are." The teacher moaned. "He was in the car too... He fractured half of his ribs." Malik screwed his face up, groaning.

"Well, this is just peachy." Malik muttered under his breath. "Can't we bring in someone else? Or something?"

"Who else?" The teacher, dramatic at the best of times, due to his profession, appeared almost beside himself. "No one else around here performs Macbeth. They're smart and stick to Midsummer Nights' Dream or Romeo and Juliet... I just wanted to be different this year..."

"I know the lines." Bakura spoke up, his voice low and harsh. Malik and the teacher never paid heed to him, however, continuing to panic.

"Well... I can play Macduff..." Malik thought fast, wringing his hands. "I think I know all of his lines... But you'll have to find someone else to play Macbeth, and that's almost as bad..."

"I know the lines." Bakura repeated, his voice a little louder, gritting his teeth. _Why aren't they listening to me? I can solve their fucking problem..._

"No no, Malik, you're a fantastic Macbeth..." The teacher sighed. "That wouldn't be fair on you to change characters that quick... I could call up some of my old students... I did this play a few years ago, maybe some of then still live in the area..."

"_I know the lines!"_ Bakura, agitated, stamped his foot. "Hello? I'm giving you a bloody out here!" The teacher slowly raised his head from his hands.

"Really?" He looked hopeful. "All of them?" Bakura shrugged, his hands in the pocket of his long black trench coat.

"I've been watching Shakespeare for a long time." Bakura muttered. "I've seen Macbeth lots. I'd need to like, read over the lines and shit, but I can do it if you want me to..." _I would be having so much contact with Malik... I'd be with him all the time. How can I say no to that? _

"Oh, my boy!" Bakura blinked as the man clapped his hands on his leather-clad shoulders, looking as though he were about to kiss him. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Bakura stood stock still, in a state of confusion as the teacher ran down the aisles of seats, up to the stage, and into the wings. "All is not lost, children! We have found a Macduff! Oh this is _fantastic!"_

"Uh... Is he always so..." Bakura trailed off, casting his eyes to the ceiling as he tried to come up with a word for it.

"Exuberant?" Malik suggested, smiling. The white-haired man shrugged.

"I was going to say insane." Bakura muttered, shaking his head. "But that fits."

"He's a drama teacher." Malik explained, grabbing at his newfound friends' wrist, and starting to run down the aisles, like his teacher had just done. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the cast. You'll like them, I bet. Well, you better, you're gonna be seeing a lot of them over the next week... Do you know what you've gotten yourself into?" Malik paused, turning to look at Bakura. "Our teacher used to be a very famous stage actor, Bakura. And he made an even bigger name for himself as a director before retiring and working part-time here. People are gonna come from miles around to see this play. Our Drama class play is always even bigger than the school play, because it's actually worth marks and stuff..."

"So?" Bakura shrugged. "It's just a play. I go on, say my lines, and get off. No problem. I've got a great memory Malik, I'll be fine." Malik groaned.

"You're going to be performing in front of hundreds." Malik said warningly. "I've done this before, but have you?" Bakura only shrugged, before wrenching himself out of Malik's grasp, and slowly walking down the aisle. He tried to keep a cool, calm exterior, but inside, his stomach was fluttering with nerves. The whole concept of being with Malik was frighteningly new to him, after mourning his death for so long. How badly did he just want to grab Malik, push him against the wall, and roughly kiss him, long and deep? _True love's kiss..._ But he knew that would never work. A witches curse would never work like that. It would have to be consensual. Malik would have to be in the same boat. Bakura could just see it in his minds eye... Ever since he'd realised the spell he was in, and what he was going to have to do to get out of it, Bakura had been running his kiss with Malik over and over in his head. How he was slowly going to seduce Malik, convince him to kiss him...

_And he had to be in a straight mind-frame._ Bakura mentally groaned. _I only have week... I'm going to be cutting it __**so**__ fine. _He was terrified of the thought of losing Marik again, having his love pass him by, being returned to that cat form... No, _Malik_. Bakura reminded himself. _Not Marik. That ship has sailed. But hey, Malik's still good. Better then good. Fucking fantastic. He has this whole different sort of hotness Marik didn't have... And he's young, too. Real young. We're going to have fun when I'm a demon-_

That was when it hit him, like a brick in his chest. Bakura pulled up dead short in his walk, and he slowly, shakily sank into one of the auditorium chairs, holding his hands over his mouth. _Oh God. I'm a demon... Well, going to be a demon..._

_But Malik's not._ Bakura closed his eyes. _He's just a human. He's gonna grow old and die... _

_I never thought of that._ Bakura opened his eyes again, trying not to hyperventilate. _**No!**__ If Malik dies, then that means he'll be reincarnated into someone else God knows when, and then he'll be even more watered-down than ever_...

"Bakura?" The male jumped, staring up at Malik, who looked down at him with concern. "You okay?"

"Uh... Yeah." Bakura finally mumbled, swallowing weakly. He locked eyes with Malik for a moment, and then looked away again, his breath shaking slightly. "Just... I'll be fine." He muttered abruptly, and stood up, leaning slightly on the back of the chair in front of him. Malik frowned, still worried, but finally nodded, forcing a little smile.

"Come and meet everyone." He grabbed Bakura's wrist, and resumed his walk towards the stage. Inside, although he was worried about the fate of the play, the Egyptian was dancing and singing. He was excited, to say the least, to have this strange, eccentric and extremely... Alluring man with him. Something about Bakura sent off a little spark in Malik's chest, a tiny flame he hadn't experienced since... The blonde put the thought out of his head as he increased his pace. The man he was reluctantly dragging along behind him, however, felt as though he had been punched in the stomach. It just didn't seem fair. _Why_ did Marik have to reincarnate into a mortal? There was a cold, hard fact in Bakura's mind, and it burned, like a brand that had been stamped upon his brain.

_Even if everything goes to plan, I'm only going to have my Marik with me for a few years before he dies again.

* * *

_

Awwwh, much sadness XD

Oh well. R&R! Please!


	10. Chapter 10

Elloelloello!

Sorry this chapter is a little short... But it seemed like a good, fluffy place to end it, and it would be WAY too long otherwise. Yesh.

Disclaimer: I is in teh owning of nufink. NUFINK.

* * *

"What do you have now?" Bakura wiped the sweat from his brow as he surveyed Malik. The Egyptian grinned, pulling back on his coat, fluffing his blonde hair out from under the collar. "What?"

"You're all sweaty." He smirked again, lavender eyes glinting mischievously. Bakura only rolled his eyes, his chest heaving slightly as he still panted.

"We had quite a workout." He responded crisply, a hand lingering on a bony hip. Malik bit his lip, his gaze lingering on Bakura's rear as he turned slightly. "More than quite."

"Get used to it." Malik retorted, raising a sandy eyebrow. "We'll be doing it alot before next Wednesday." Bakura exhaled deeply, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I know." He groaned, still hefting the tinfoil prop in his hand. "I forgot that Macbeth had a swordfight." Malik chuckled, shaking his head, the fake sword in his own hand.

"You barely know any of the play." Malik argues, concern evident in his face. "How the hell are you going to have it all memorized by next Wednesday, Bakura?"

"I'll do it." Bakura muttered, averting his gaze from Maliks' face. "Geez, trust me, will you? I've got a great memory."

"I just don't think you could do it." Malik protested as he started to walk out of the wings to the stage, his props stored neatly away. "It's a lot of work... We would have to be doing so much rehearsal." Bakura smirked. _That's the point of it all. The more time I spend with you, Malik Ishtar, the better._ Everytime he even just looked at the Egyptian, little fireworks went off in his chest.

"It's easy to grasp once you get it." Bakura nodded, following the teenager after carelessly tossing his dummy sword away. "So... What have we got now?"

"Morning break." Malik stretched and yawned as he made his way down the steps that led off the stage, students chattering and laughing around him. "Twenty whole minutes of freedom..."

"Oh joy." Bakura rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "They don't give you much time now, do they?" Malik merely shrugged, making his way up the asile.

"Hey..." After a few steps, the blonde paused, and turned around. "Bakura, are you okay?" The white-haired man blinked, regarding Malik with confusion.

"Yeah..." He frowned. "Why would I not be okay? Did something bad happen?" Malik rolled his eyes and shook his head, fighting back the urge to lightly smack Bakura.

"I'm talking about before." He explained, his lavender eyes softening. "When the period started and you randomly freaked out over something." Bakura froze, and a fresh wave of cold fear washed over in his stomach.

"O-Oh... Yeah." He finally murmured, unable to look Malik in the eye. "That. Yeah... I'm okay." He finally looked back up again, and resumed his brisk walk. "I'll be okay Malik, really." Bakura forced a smile. "Just had a bit of a moment. Nothing to worry about."

"... Okay." Malik finally frowned, still suspicious towards the male. _But he seemed really upset... What's he not telling me?_

"Where do we have this break?" Bakura picked up his pace, almost jogging towards the auditorium door. "Outside, or what?"

"No..." Malik smiled, speeding up to keep in step with the man. "We just have it in the cafeteria. It's not even much of a break really... Everyone just sits around and talks... Some do some homework..." Bakura let out a snort, rolling his eyes.

"Sounds just like classes." He commented, pushing open the door and walking into the hall, joining the flow of students. "God, I'm all ready sick of this place..."

"Then why did you join up?" Malik walked beside Bakura in the hall, frowning as he stared at the male. "Ryou told us about how you were only staying for a week... Why even bother? Isn't sitting around at home more fun?" Bakura shrugged.

"Probably." He sighed. "But what can I say? I find the... Company here better." At this, he actually winked at Malik, before starting to walk again, oozing self-confidence. Malik stood frozen in his step for a moment, his cheeks slowly flushing at what Bakura had just don't. _That was flirting! That was a direct pass at me, I know it! What the hell is this psycho doing to you Malik? Make him stop. Just tell him to go away..._

"Hell no." Malik muttered to himself, before breaking into a jog to catch up with Bakura. "He's way too fun." _And hot. _

**_No!_**Malik shook his head. _You're not supposed to think that, remember? You don't swing that way anymore. You know what your family would say if they found out..._ Malik swallowed. _And your friends... Sure, they're all queer themselves, but they'd sure act differently around you._

"Oi, Malik!" Bakura frowned as he spun on his heel, raising an eyebrow at the Egyptian. "What are ya doing way back there? Come on, this break's not too long..." Malik, who was staring off into space, a strange look on his face, snapped back to reality, and blinked, nodding as he started running again, to catch up with Bakura for the second time.

"... Yeah, okay." He still looked a little lost. "Uh... Come on, we have to go this way." He steered Bakura to the left, and down a side hallway. It was a virtually unknown shortcut to get to the cafeteria, but one Malik often used. Sure enough, they reached the large room in a matter of minutes, and Bakura followed Malik wordlessly as the tanned blonde started to walk down past the tables, looking like he owned the place. _Well, Ryou did say the group he hung out with was the most popular in school..._

"Malik, Bakura!" Ryou waved from the large table in the middle. Seto sat beside him, his laptop up, a scowl on his face. "How was drama class, huh?" Bakura broke into a smile as he grabbed the plastic chair beside Ryou, and spun it on its' leg. He sat down in the moulded black plastic backwards, resting his hand on the edge of the back.

"It was... Interesting." He locked eyes with Malik for a split second, before looking away, over to Ryou. "I'm in the Drama class play assessment." Ryou's brown eyes widened.

"What?" He gasped, shaking his head slowly. "Bakura... Are you _sure_ that's a good idea? I mean... How many lines do you have?"

"He's Macduff." Malik sighed, somewhat gloomily, crossing his arms on the white table and resting his forehead on them. "And he doesn't know a _single_ line."

"I do to!" Bakura protested. "Uh..." Malik only groaned. "What? I was only trying to help you out... Geez..."

"And I'm sure he appreciates it." Ryou intervened. "But what Malik is trying to say is that he has a lot riding on this play, and he doesn't want anything to go wrong."

"I wont fuck up." Bakura muttered patiently through gritted teeth. "Why the hell do people fail to understand that? I can do this, it's not hard..."

"Bakura..." Ryou leaned over to whisper the words in the male's ear. "Are you doing this for the play, or to... To spend more time with Malik?" Bakura's head turned, and he locked eyes with Ryou for a long time. The teenager stared wordlessly at Bakura his hand folded in his lap.

"... Maybe." He tilted his head to one side, regarding Ryou with a smirk. "We'll talk later."

* * *

"What a day." Bakura wiped at his brow over-dramatically as he walked down the walkway. Due to their status, the other students parted way for the three, letting them walk freely. "How do you weirdo's put up with that all day every day?" Ryou froze, and his mouth fell open slightly, as he gave Bakura the strongest silencing glare he could muster. "I would have left _ages_ ago." Malik frowned at the man he was walking alongside with, a backpack slung over one shoulder.

"You mean you didn't go to school?" He raised an eyebrow. "'Aint that... Kind of against the law?" Bakura blinked, and froze, realising his mistake.

"Bakura's homeschooled." Ryou explained, thinking as quickly as he could. "My uncle's really strict on it... He's been tutored all of his school like, haven't you Bakura?" He smiled sweetly at the man.

"... Yeah!" Bakura latched on to the out. "Didn't I tell you? I had stuffy professors teach me most of what I learned... Not that I ever listened." Malik still looked slightly suspicious, and deeply thoughtful, but shrugged.

"That... Explains a lot." Malik broke into a smile. "No wonder you're so messed up." Bakura gave a mock gasp, playfully pushing the Egyptian in the side. "What? Just staying."

"Well don't." Bakura made a face. "I really don't wanna think about it, talk about it, or... have anything to do with it. Okay?" The two teenagers were quiet as Bakura sped up, his hair flying behind him as he jogged down the path, heading towards the street. Ryou and Malik exchanged a glance, before following him, two pairs of feet thudding against the pavement.

"Bakura..." Ryou pleaded as they turned into the footpath. Bakura was still walking briskly, his arms crossed. "Don't be mad at Malik, he doesn't know." It felt like a conspiracy. Bakura sighed, but slowed down in his walk, until he was still, his arms crossed and eyes fixed pointedly on a spot in mid-air.

"I don't know what?" Malik asked indignantly, his hands on his hips as he frowned at Ryou. "What am I missing out on? Come on, tell me."

"Don't." Bakura muttered the short syllable, his voice low and growling. He started to walk again, his coat flaring out behind him.

"I won't." Ryou promised. He fell into step beside Bakura, clutching his school bag. "Have a good day anyways?" The whitenette asked, staring at Bakura with is large, innocent brown eyes. The man shorted, and rolled his own, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "What?"

"You're to cute for your own good." Bakura muttered, shaking his head. "Don't you think?" He turned to Malik, smiling a little. The Egyptian grinned, and nodded.

"Oh, he's the best." Malik announced, jokingly looping an arm around Ryou's skinny shoulders. "Cute as a button."

"Hey!" Ryou protested, pouting. "That's not fair..."

"Awwh, what a cutie pie." Bakura joked, enjoying his playful torture of the teen. "Look, he's even pouting."

"Bakura, _stop_ it!" Ryou complained loudly. "You're not being funny!"

"Awwwwhh..." Malik teased. "Is Ryou getting cranky? Does he need a nap?"

"I'm _not _a baby!" Ryou wrenched himself free of Maliks' hold, and spun around, glaring at the pair. "Both know that!" Bakura only rolled his eyes, but Malik looked guilty.

"We know you're not." Malik sighed. "We were just kidding. You're not a baby Ryou..."

"Yeah, babies don't have sex." Bakura remarked wryly. Both Ryou and Malik froze, wide-eyed.

"What?" Malik looked from Ryou to Bakura rapidly. "Y-You told him?" A blush started to colour his tan cheeks rose.

"No!" Ryou burst out, looking like a deer in the headlights. "O-Of course not."

"Told me what?" Bakura frowned. "Maurice?"

"Maurice?" Malik blinked. "Who the hell is Maurice?" Ryou closed his eyes, wincing, and Bakura frowned, tilting his head to one side slightly.

"Then who are you talking about?" Bakura pressed, staring at Malik. "What the-"

"No one!" Ryou pressed his palms against his temples. "Can we stop?"

"Maurice... That's not anyone at school." Malik frowned. "Why... Ohh..." He smiled. "Ryou, you fell in love with someone and never told me-"

"_NO!" _ Ryou uttered the word as loud as he could, his slim frame rigid. Bakura cringed, and took a step towards Ryou, but the whitenette fled, turning away from the pair and taking off down the street. Bakura swore under his breath, and followed the teen, leaving Malik alone and confused on the pavement.

"Ryou!" Bakura protested, easily dodging past the people on the street and catching up with the whitenette. Ryou cried out as the man easily tackled him, wrapping strong, leather-clad arms around his chest, pinning his arms to his sides. "Ryou, stop." He muttered the words in Ryou's ear, the teenager shaking violently in his hold.

"I-I d-don't..." Ryou was having trouble speaking, overcome with shock and misery and anger. "I _don't_ love him." He finally spat out, his head bowed, hair falling all over his shoulders and hanging down.

"I know you don't." Bakura kept his voice as calm and level as he could, straightening his back and pulling Ryou up along with him. "Come on, Malik doesn't know... Don't be angry at him."

"Doesn't know what?" Malik frowned, studying the pair as he finally caught up with them. Ryou tensed in Bakura's arms as the silver-haired man spun around, and forcefully pushed himself out of Bakura's hold, straightening his grey jersey, which had hiked up a little from the struggle.

"... Nothing." Ryou finally muttered through gritted teeth. How many times had he gone over this in his mind? Ryou had tried so hard to keep it all secret from Malik. He was terrified of what he would say if he knew that he was sleeping with landlord for free rent (The words 'whore' and 'slut' often sprung to mind).

"It's not nothing." Malik argued, standing opposite Ryou. Bakura was off a little on the side, studying the pair intently. _How could Malik not know? How could Ryou not tell him for support? But then again, not even Malik knows a shred of detail about Ryou's private life. There's keeping business to yourself, and there's shutting people out and reusing to let them come close. Does Ryou even know the difference anymore?_ "Tell me."

"... Isn't your apartment down that block?" Ryou avoided the question deliberately. "Bakura and I have to go this way."

"Ryou, no." Malik pleaded. "I just-"

"See you tomorrow, Malik." Ryou finished abruptly, his school bag still swinging from one hand. "You have a good night!" He forced a note of cheer into his voice as he waved goodbye, and started to cross the street. Bakura stood frozen, looking between Malik and Ryou, lost.

"I don't-"

"Go with Ryou." Malik muttered, turning on his heel and starting to walk down the street. "See you tomorrow, Bakura."

"... Yeah." Bakura's shoulders slumped in a long sigh, sad that his meeting with Malik had to end on such a sour note for the day. He spun around, and started to cross the street quickly, dodging traffic, before he made his way across to the other side of the street.

"I don't want to talk." Ryou was near tears as he slowly walked down the street, making sure to keep his face turned away from Bakura. "I-I'm just not in the mood."

"... Okay." Bakura finally shrugged. "We don't have to talk if you don't want to... What about singing. You like singing? We could sing really loud and annoy everyone in a teen foot radius. Or if that doesn't take your fancy, then we could-"

"Bakura, please." Ryou begged, although a weak smile had slowly formed across his face. "I just want to think for a while. Today's been really big."

"Not as big as yesterday." Bakura reminded the whitenette. "I'm really happy you did that shit for me, Ryou." He just walked along silently, his eyes fixated on the pavement. "Oh, come on." Bakura slung an arm around Ryou's skinny shoulder, holding him close. "Be happy! Life is good. Look, I know you've been through a lot of shit, but it's gonna be a lot better from now on. I'll make sure it'll get better for you." Ryou only shrugged, almost insignificantly, the corners of his lips remaining firmly dropped down. "Really." He firmed his point, but Ryou didn't respond. "Oh, come on, kid!" Bakura was exasperated. "Evil demon powers, remember? I can do anything I want... Well... I can within a week, anyway."

Ryou finally looked up and smiled.

* * *

Awwhh. What a crappily semi-fluffy ending XD 


	11. Chapter 11

HEY HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYOU AND ALL THAT SHIT!!!

XD

I must say, I think this was one of the very hardest chapters I've ever had to write... Well, the first bit, anyways... -.-

Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING AT ALL BWAHAHAHA

* * *

"Oh, come on Ryou, please..."

"No, Bakura, I'm not telling you! Some things are personal, and have to _stay _personal. Does that make any sense for you?"

"Nope." Bakura grinned. "Please?"

"_No._" The new voice, harsh and somewhat gravelly broke through the air as the lobby door was pushed open. Overly-glossed lips stretched in a smile, and bright blue eyes looked up from the professionally typed letter.

"Ryou." A curly mop of blonde hair nodded, acknowledging the whitenette's presence.

"Hey!" Ryou beamed at the girl, crossing the chipped0tiled floor, over to the lcoked row of small metal cubicles. "Sophia! I haven't seen you in a bit."

"You've got mail." She jerked her head in the direction of Ryou's own mail box. "Bills, I think."

"Oh, joy." Bakura frowned, staring as Ryou took his hey-ring from his school-bag, finding a small, silver key. "It's just what I need right now." The teenager shot Bakura a look, before starting to unlock the cubby. _What was that for?_ Bakura inwardly smouldered. _What did I do wrong?_

_Oh yeah. All of those clothes I bought with Ryou's money._ His face flushed slightly, and he couldn't look Ryou in the eye. _I forgot... He has shit to buy and no money to buy it with now..._

"So who is this then?" Sophia smiled cheekily, brushing a blonde curl out of her eyes. "Haven't seen you around here before."

"This is my cousin." Ryou stepped aside partly. "He's just staying with me for a week. Sophia, this is Bakura. Bakura, this is Sophia. She lives in the building as well." Sophia smiled, and opened her mouth to speak, when the loud _bang_ of a door slamming made them all jump.

"Well _hello_." Both of the teenagers' felt a cold rush of fear as Maurice casually crossed the lobby, over to where the others' stood. "Fancy seeing two of my favourite tenants here." Ryou swallowed, the girl momentarily closed her eyes, and Bakura curled his hands into fists.

"Why are you here?" He snarled, finally noticing Bakura. "Ryou, who the hell is this?"

"M-My cousin." He stuttered, instinctively taking a step back. Maurice now stood behind Sophia, who was trembling. "He's only staying here for a week."

"I take it you got rid of that cat?" Maurice stared at Ryou suspiciously. Ryou swallowed, and nodded. His left hand swung out wildly, groping and searching for Bakura's in desperation. The male, taking pity on Ryou, grabbed Ryou's shaking hand, his palm cold and clammy. It was sick. Sick and twisted, the way Maurice was able to drive such intense fear into the hearts of both Ryou and Sophia, who were, in essence, still children. The girl stood perfectly still, to terrified to move, the man less than a foot behind her. "Good."

"Wh-What brings you down here?" Sophia asked, her voice cracking. Maurice only leered down at her, before holding up his hand, which clutched a thin wad of envelopes.

"The water on the second floor is fucking up again." He slipped the curse word easily into his conversation, despite being in the presence of a young lady, which, in Bakura took as a sign of the utmost disrespect. "I'm calling in a plumber to fix it, but it means the water in that floor will be off for a couple of days. I gotta give out letters." As he spoke, Bakura noticed, his hand gripping Ryou's with a crushing force, his teeth gritted, the mans' free hand had rested on the small of Sophia's back. She shrank away from the touch, screwing up her face but didn't –couldn't- move.

"O-Oh, really?" Ryou stammered, his eyes locked with the girl. His hand clung tightly to Bakura's, gripping the slim digits like a lifeline. "Th-That's a shame... Do you know what happened?"

"Nup." Sophia's mouth fell open as a greasy, flabby hand slid down to her rear, and started to squeeze the skin and muscles. Ryou bit back a whimper, unable to break his gaze, and Bakura gritted his teeth, his blood boiling. "They just stopped working late last night. Reckon the pipes is leaking or something." How could he speak so calm, keep his tone so even and rational when he was violating a young girl right in front of their eyes? It was just wrong on so many levels, and Bakura would have flown at him, were it not for the tight, pleading grip Ryou had on his hand.

"A-And is it just the second floor?" Ryou struggled to keep a tearful waver out of his voice, his chin trembling. Bakura shot Ryou a venomous glare for managing to keep up such a normal facade, inwardly outraged.

"Yup." Yellow teeth were flashed in a grin for a second, as his left hand wandered ever lower. Tears ran down the girls' face. It was when Maurice's fingers surreptitiously slid up her short skirt, and started to stroke the inside of her thighs, that Bakura had decided that enough was enough. Unable to take such a blatant act of sexual violation of a kid no older than Ryou and Malik right in front of him, Bakura simply stepped forward, and reached out, his hand striking like a snake to grab at the girls' arm. She jumped, and Maurice froze, piggy little glazed eyes glaring at Bakura.

"We have to go upstairs now." There were no forced sweet tones in Bakura's voice as he spat out the words. "We're... Expecting a phone call." No one in the room believed that excuse for a second. Bakura easily ripped the girl away from Maurice's grasp, who wavered on trembling legs, bowing her head and hiding her face.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" The man challenged, his upper lip curling in a snarl. Bakura returned the smouldering glare with equal measure, holding a kid in each hand.

"Like I _said_." Bakura snarled, shooting deadly glares at Maurice. "We have to go now." He took a step away from the man, holding the girl and the boy tightly. Ryou was tugging against him gently, wide brown eyes begging and pleading for him to cease his intervention, and the blonde stood still, apart from the occasional violent shudder.

"Oh, like hell you do." Bakura stared at the older man unflinchingly, his grip on Ryou and the girl painfully tight. "Look, kid. You _obviously_ don't know how I work here-"

"Oh, I do." Bakura spat, his nose wrinkled in a snarl. "I know what you're doing, you sick fuck-"

"Maurice!" The males jumped in surprise, and Sophia stood perfectly still, crying silently. "Brother!"

"Oh, thank God." Ryou breathed beside Bakura, relief breaking across his face, as a tall, lanky man walked into the lobby, his hat pulled down past his eyes. "_Leave_."

"Boy, have I got news for _you." _The clearly unscrupulous man smirked, as behind Maurice, Bakura was slowly inching back, his eyes locked on Ryou's landlord. He only shot Bakura a venomous glare, before forcing a smile on his face, walking over to the taller man. "You're going to love it."

"We're off." Bakura muttered easily as he broke into a trot, lugging the teens along behind him. He finally approached the smooth, brushed-metal doors to the elevators, and shot Ryou a look. The whitenette pushed the bright red button, and the doors slowly shuddered down to the ground floor, each endless moment pushing Bakura's stress levels up higher and higher. Finally, the doors opened with a _ding_, and Bakura pushed the other two inside, before following himself.

He let the teenagers' go when they walked into the tiny, confined space. Ryou sighed deeply, and combed his fingers through his tousled hair, hands shaking. The girl moaned weakly, and slumped against the wall, gripping the railing, trembling violently. Ryou swallowed, and slowly started to walk towards her, one arm extended.

"Sophia, I-"

"Don't _touch _me!" She slapped his hand away, eyes wild. Ryou took a step back from her, surprised, and Bakura frowned, giving the blonde a scrutinizing stare.

"I-It's me." Ryou was slightly hurt as he stared at her, shoving his hands in his jean pockets.

"Both of you!" She snapped, her chin trembling. "J-Just..." Slowly, the blonde sank to her knees, holding her head in her hands. _"Leave me alone._"

"Oh_kay_." Bakura muttered, turning away from her, and staring at the wall. Ryou tugged at his arm, shaking his head. "What?"

"We can't leave her." The whitenette protested, keeping an eye on the floor number over the door. "That wouldn't be very-"

"Very what?" Bakura kept his voice low, but the girl was sobbing so loudly, it wouldn't have made much of a difference. "Very nice? Very friendly?" He snorted. "Very Christian?"

"Oh, stop it." Ryou snapped, his nerves on edge. "Just stop." He crossed his arms, and turned away from the both of them, staring at the door. Finally, his floor came up, and the doors swung open. "You gonna be okay?" Ryou asked the girl, concerned. "We can take you to your apartment-"

"I'm _fine._" She snapped, an edge to her voice. "You've done enough, Ryou." The teenager frowned, and opened his mouth to reply, but Bakura pushed him out of the elevator, and followed suit, sighing as the doors closed smoothly.

"Done enough... What does that mean?" Bakura spun around to growl at the elevator, despite the fact that it had left, risen up beyond the double doors. "Goddamn, sorry if I like watching little girls getting _raped _in front of me-"

"Bakura, stop it!" Ryou grabbed at his arm, and pulled him away, eyes wide and desperate. "Not now, please! Not when people can hear..." Bakura growled, but was complicit as he followed Ryou down the dark, narrow hall, to his apartment, which he unlocked with a trembling hand.

Ryou threw down the letters, which he had managed to hold the whole time, onto the nearest table, and practically ran towards the sofa in the lounge, which he sank into, and grabbed a fluffy couch cushion, hugging it against his chest. Bakura was slower as he pulled off his coat, and threw it over the back of a dining chair. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked towards the couch, where he sat on the edge, perching his elbows on his knees and resting his chin on folded hands.

"She's like you." Bakura broke the silence almost a minute later, staring at a chip in the wallpaper. "The sick landlord of yours sleeps with her too." Ryou swallowed, and finally nodded, hugging the cushion. "Christ, how many of you are there?"

"... Five." Ryou's voice was slightly hoarse, and tears pricked at his eyes. "Th-That I know of. I don't know, there could be more..." Bakura's mouth fell open, and he had turned to Ryou, eyes wide.

"There's _five_ of you?" He was almost in disbelief. "At least? All of you pretty young teenagers?" Ryou nodded weakly, his lips pressed together. "What the _fuck?"_

"You mean, you don't think it sounds like a good set-up?" Ryou muttered weakly. "You wouldn't like having a pretty boy or girl to have sex with every night?"

"... Not without consent like that." Bakura growled. "That's just fucking sick, Ryou. Why the hell do you let him do this to you? Why don't you tell people? Any of you?"

"Because we can't!" Ryou's eyes were oddly bright. "Don't you get it, Bakura? We're all under seventeen, we're legally not allowed to be living alone. We can't afford to pay the rent properly, and we don't wanna go to foster homes or the streets... What else can we do, huh? You tell me what we're supposed to do!"

"I don't know!" Bakura shot back. "But God, Ryou, putting up with it all and keeping your head down is _not_ the way to deal with this! You have to tell someone, or try and tell him no, or something... He can't just sleep with you all like that."

"It's not sleeping with us." Ryou muttered. "It's just sex. It doesn't mean anything... When we turn eighteen, we just put it all behind us, and leave and get jobs and stuff. He's been doing this for years and years, Bakura. It's happened to kids before us, and it'll happen again, no doubt." Bakura sighed, and sank into the couch, still clearly unhappy.

"... You didn't... I mean... Well, he wasn't your first, was he?" Bakura turned to Ryou, as serious as can be. Ryou blinked, and shook his head violently.

"Oh, God, no." Ryou sighed. "My first time was months ago... Last year, a couple of months after I turned fifteen. Do you think I would do that to myself?"

"... No." Bakura muttered, staring at the carpet now. "But... that guy... You still keep in touch with him and shit? It wasn't like, a one-time thing to get it over with, was it?" Ryou licked his lips, and stared into space for a long time, before answering.

"I still keep in touch, yes." He finally said, examining his nails. "And yeah, it kind of was just a one-time thing to get it over with. He doesn't like me like that, and neither did I. And we were both kind of drunk, and I was scared because I knew I was going to have to give myself to Maurice soon... But I think I made the right choice." Ryou finished, chewing at a nail.

"... Was it Malik?" The question was burning on Bakura's tongue, and he had to answer it, as he turned to Ryou. The teenager blinked, and stared at Bakura for a moment.

"No." Ryou snorted, rolling his eyes and turning away. "He's apparently straight, remember? And we're just friends... Look, it's not someone you know. And it's starting to get late... I should really get started on some tea." At the end of his gabbling, Ryou stood up, dropping the cushion, and walking over to the kitchenette. Bakura frowned, and remained stationary, biting his lip. Ryou sounded believable, a little, but when Bakura asked it, something flickered in the whitenette's eyes, and he was a little too quick to change the subject... But it was just a suspicion, and Bakura wasn't going to go accusing Ryou of anything. Besides, the teenager would never hold back a piece of information as crucial as that, anyway.

_And anyway, it's Ryou's own private business, the guy who took his virginity._ Bakura closed his eyes, settling into the couch as Ryou started to rustle with the pots and pans. _He says he made the right choice._

_And hell, anyone would be better than that sick fuck Maurice._

* * *

"Um... Bakura?"

"What?" The male turned to Ryou, who was curled up on the corner of the couch, staring at the crystal clear reception with droopy, half-lidded eyes.

"I-I'm kind of tired." The teenager yawned, rubbing at his faded chocolate orbs as he did so. "I-I would like to go to bed..."

"Yeah?" Bakura raised an eyebrow at Ryou. "So? Go to bed."

"I-I can't..." Ryou mumbled weakly, fighting back another yawn. "Y-You wanted to sleep in the bed, right? That means I get the couch... But I can't go to sleep if you're sitting on it."

"... True." Bakura smirked as he crossed his arms, turning back to the TV. "But this movie is good. How much longer is it?"

"Another two hours." Ryou felt close to tears. "Can I have the bed then?" Bakura only snorted derisively, and shook his head.

"I'm getting the bed." He announced, straightening his back for good measure to make himself taller than Ryou. "Can't you wait?" Ryou shrugged weakly, and nodded, too tired and too... scared to fight back.

"I suppose I can." Ryou sniffed, curling tighter into himself and leaning his head against the couch back. Bakura slowly turned to stare at Ryou, beginning to frown.

"It's a long time for you, aint it?" Ryou just shrugged again, bleary-eyed. "Oh _fine_." He finally snapped, standing up and stretching. "I'll go to bed if it makes you happy."

"... Thank you." Ryou mumbled, slowly reaching for the blankets that had been folded up at the end of the couch, waiting for him. He pulled them up over himself, and fluffed up the pillows, crashing into them. Despite the fact that the television was going, and Ryou was in his jeans, he just slowly started to drift off to sleep, to exhausted to even care anymore. He just wanted to sleep. To lie down and have a good, relaxing sleep. The entire day had been so tiring... School, the news about Seto and Jounouchi, coming home and having to deal with that poor girl, and then fighting with Bakura about it... _I almost told him... God, that would have been awful. I know I'm going to have to tell him about Malik, but I don't know how... But I can't keep it a secret from him, he would kill me if he knew I lied..._ Ryou closed his mind to the thought, and tried to relax into the couch. Despite his worries, his exhaustion meant that he was asleep in moments, eyes closed with a small smile on his face.

Bakura, who had been in the bathroom, came out into the main room of the apartment to find Ryou asleep on the couch, his jeans on and the television going quite loudly. He chuckled, and shook his head, before crossing the room, and switching off the TV. The blankets were already starting to slip off of the whitenette, being only hastily thrown on, and Bakura pulled them off to put them back on properly. However, he noticed that Ryou was still wearing his jeans, and slowly leaned down to unzip them, and pull them off. He easily slid the button through the hole, and unzipped the fly, being as quiet and as careful as he could. He dragged them down Ryou's thighs, eyeing the smooth, creamy skin as he did so. _Bad thoughts there_... Bakura shook his head as he moved Ryou's ankles dragging the denim off his feet, and tossing it to the floor._ That should be more comfortable._ He put the blankets back over Ryou with care, and stared down at the sleeping teenager for a second. If one were to just look at his face, with his tiny, sleeping smile, framed by all of his white hair, Ryou looked almost twelve. It was uncanny. After a while though, Bakura reluctantly stood up, and walked away from the couch. He flicked off all of the lights before entering his new bedroom, throwing his clothes to the floor as he pulled them off, before climbing into bed naked, yawning. True, it wasn't even eleven o'clock, but not only did Bakura have nothing better to do, thanks to a certain _someone _who wanted to go to bed early, he was as tired as hell, still having a somewhat cat-like sleeping pattern.

_I think I had a good day_. Bakura smirked as he closed his eyes, his mind drifting back to Malik. _Yeah, I had a **really** good day._

_

* * *

_

YAY!! Hinting, and foreshadowing, and confusion XD XD XD

R&R!


	12. Chapter 12

Woo hooo! Update! After how long?

Yeah yeah, I know, I'm sorry. But that wont happen again, I swears xD

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Damnit...

* * *

"Ugh, lunch."

"This is _not_ food."

"Tell me about it- Look, it's grey!"

"Grey? Mine has chunks of _green."_

"Bakura, those are peas."

"Peas, huh? Well, I seem to remember them being a lot less mushy than this slop."

"Less mushy? Where the hell have you been, weirdo?"

"... Uh..."

"England, Otogi, I told you. Some flashy boarding school."

"Oh, right. Ha. Bet the food was edible there."

"England, doubt it. Is it true they eat kidneys and liver?"

".. Okay, I am _really_ not hungry anymore."

"Then can I have yours?"

"_What?"_

"Hey look, I didn't have time for breakfast this morning, okay?"

"Man, I would rather go hungry than eat this."

"You would, but I'm starved-"

_CLACK._ All the males jumped, and four pairs of eyes, one a brilliant green, a vivid bloody crimson, a warm chocolate, and a piercing violet, all swung towards the tall, brown-haired figure who threw down his lunch tray. Seto scowled as he sank into the white plastic folding chair, and stabbed at his food with a fork. Ryou looked over, rather worryingly, to Bakura, who raised an eyebrow. Otogi and Malik shot uncomfortable glances.

"Soo... Seto buddy, how are you?" Otogi inquired with a swagger, forcing a grin. Seto only shot Otogi a poisonous glare. "Okay, maybe not..."

"Look..." Ryou swallowed, keeping his eyes low. "Seto, we know that you're upset about Jou-"

"Don't _start_." Seto snarled angrily, his hand clenched tightly around his fork. Ryou stiffened, and then slowly hung his head, biting his lip. Bakura glanced at Ryou for a moment, angry and protective.

"Don't get pissed at Ryou." Bakura snapped back. "He only gives a shit about you-"

"Well, I don't fucking _want _him to!" Seto shot back. "I don't want anyone to! Goddamn, would you people just leave me alone..." He pushed his tray of food away, scowling deeply. Otogi frowned.

"Well, I _was_ going to invite you to a party tonight, seeing as my parents are heading off for the weekend, _and_ taking my little sister with then, but fine." Otogi sighed, shrugging. "I guess half of the kids in the city are just going to have to have fun without you." Seto sat up slightly, and raised an eyebrow.

"... Is Jou gonna be there." Seto muttered, narrowing his eyes slightly. The emerald-eyed boy shook his head, tapping one foot on the floor.

"I swear, he won't be." Otogi nodded. _Probably because I only thought this up just now..._ "Come on, it'll be a lot of fun. Pleeeaaasseee-"

"All right, yes!" Seto sapped, wrinkling his nose. "You know how much I hate it when you beg."

"And yet it works." Otogi smirked, twirling his fork in the grey mush of his food. Seto rolled his eyes. Ryou's heart skipped a beat as he stared at Seto, and he bit his lip for a moment.

"Uhh... Seto?" The whitenette asked timidly, ducking his head slightly.

"What." He growled, his nerves still on edge. Bakura shot Seto a glare, which the brunette returned with an equal measure. "What?" He repeated, with a somewhat nicer tone. Ryou blushed.

"W-well... It's just that we have that Science fair project to work on..." The whitenette mumbled. "If we wanna do all the background research before starting the experiment, we'd better do it soon." Seto gave him a level stare. "No?"

"... You got a good point." Seto shrugged, his tone cold and distant. "All right. After school today. Before Otogi's party." Ryou brightened.

"Great!" He beamed, sitting up a little straighter in his chair. "Um, we have Physics last period, so we might as well-"

"Yeah." Seto muttered, pushing his chair back and standing up. "Look, I gotta go check my computer and the Library is the only place with internet right now... I hate this school..."

"All right." Otogi lounged back in his chair, smirking. "Seven at my place, if I don't meet you beforehand."

"Sure." Seto turned away. "Later." Ryou slumped his shoulders, poking at his food glumly.

"What?" Bakura frowned, resting a hand on the teenagers' shoulder. Ryou sighed.

"I just... I feel sorry for him, is all." He explained, biting his lip. "I mean, it must be hard... What Jou's doing-"

"Hey, that's not fair." Malik pointed out. "Jou felt backed into a corner. I mean, it was like, their three year anniversary last month, and Seto forgot about it. Man, if that was me, I would have gone spastic. But he kept calm. If I was stuck with a guy like Seto, who never gave a crap, I would go crazy."

"You're already crazy." Otogi pointed out, grinning. Malik shot him a withering glance. "Look, it doesn't even matter. Jou will realise that he's missing Seto like hell, just as he always does, but be too stubborn to back down, Seto will get pissy about it and refuse to even share a room with him, and we have to play matchmaker for them."

"Yeah... I'm not doing that again." Ryou winced. Bakura arched an eyebrow.

"Can I ask why?" He asked, pushing his barely-eaten food away from him. Malik gave a low chuckle.

"Ohh, yeah. Man, that was such a crack-up-"

"Malik, it's _not_ funny!" Ryou cried out plaintively. "It hurt!" The whitenette crossed his arms, becoming dangerously close to pouting.

"What happened?" Bakura repeated, his interest sparked. Malik was grinning.

"It happened a few months ago." The Egyptian explained. "Seto and Jou were having a spat because Seto got drunk and hooked up with this other bloke at a party... Long story. Anyway." Malik cleared his throat. "We agreed to get them at the same party. I brought Jou, and Otogi brought Seto. Well, of course, they were fighting like hell and trying to beat each other up... Anyway, we were pulling them apart, but Ryou had to get in between them, and Jou kinda gave him a black eye..." Otogi snorted, and Bakura bit his lip to keep from grinning.

"Malik, _don't!_" Ryou complained loudly, his eyebrows knitted together, pulling on the most pitiful look he could muster. "Please..."

"Yeah, okay." Malik shook his head, smirking. Otogi rolled his eyes. "Anyway." He changed the subject, turning to Otogi. "What exactly is happening to night? Are we all invited?"

"Course you are." Otogi leaned back in his chair, smirking. "My place. Bout seven, maybe eight... Just come whenever."

"Cool." Malik shot Bakura a glance. "But we gotta stay behind after school in the hall to rehearse Bakura, remember? You need to learn your bloody lines..."

"Yeah, whatever." Bakura rolled his eyes. "Stop stressing about that bloody play already, I'll be fine."

"So when is it gonna be on?" Otogi smirked. "Do we get tickets? You know you want us to come watch."

"Yeah, Malik." Ryou grinned. "You're a great actor. Remember last year, when the school had their parody Nativity play? You were an awesome Joesph. You had the crowd in stitches. And Bakura's gonna be good, too, I know it."

"Thanks." Bakura muttered, rolling his eyes. In all reality, Bakura knew he was completely fucked. He knew the basic plot of the play, sure, and who was who, but apart from that, he was completely clueless. He didn't know any of his lines, although thankfully, didn't have to endure any speech therapy like the others in the cast to get a good Shakesperian accent going. In fact, the teacher just loved his voice and the way he spoke. It was starting to creep Bakura out.

"It's on Wednesday." Malik announced, smiling. "Just a few days away." Ryou shot Bakura a glance, worried.

"But that's-"

"I know." Bakura cut him off, before he could go any further, and give himself away.

"But that's cutting it fine-"

"I _know." _Bakura snapped, turning on Ryou."Just shut up about it, okay?" The other two stared at the pair of white-haired males, eyes wide. "I got a plan."

"A plan for what?" Malik cut in, intrigued. "You're not going to fuck up the performance, are you?"

"No." Bakura shook his head. Hair fell in his eyes, and he pushed it away. "'Course not, I know how much it means to you. I just..." _Fuck it, tease him._ "I have to leave again in Wednesday night." Bakura explain, kicking Ryou under the table when he opened his mouth. "My school's holiday is finishing. There's just something I wanna do something before I leave." At this, he winked at Malik, a smirk on his face. "And I gotta go." He finished abruptly, standing up at taking his tray. "I'll see you next period, hmm, Malik?"

"W-Well, I-I..." Bakura had walked away, swallowed up in the crowd. "Guess." Malik's shoulders slumped.

"Man, he is _so_ into you!" Otogi crowed, clearly pleased with what he thought as a huge piece of gossip. "And he's hot. Go for it!"

"Otogi, no!" Malik's face flushed bright red. Ryou surveyed him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Otogi shrugged. "He's going back to England and all soon. And long-distance never works-"

"Otogi, I'm _straight!"_ Malik stood up, kicking back his chair and glaring at the black-haired teen. "I don't like boys like you, okay? I have no attraction to Bakura whatsoever, god_damnit._"

"Oh please." Otogi sighed, taking a sip of his drink. "Straight men don't fool around with guys Malik. Bi, maybe-"

"Who told you!" Ryou cut in, completely white-faced. Malik froze, and the colour drained from his cheeks. _Shit no, Ryou shut up! _"It was just a one-off!" Ryou spluttered, panicking.

"Wh... Told me what?" Otogi tilted his head to one side. "Ryou, I was there at Seto's fourteenth birthday party, where Malik got drunk and played the closet game with... _Wait."_

"Shit." Malik muttered under his breath, clenching his hands under behind his back.

"You weren't there." Otogi frowned, surveying Ryou closely. "And I bet Malik wouldn't have told you about it-"

"Otogi, just shut up!" Malik grabbed the back of Otogi's shirt, yanking him up. "I mean it!" Most of the students in the cafeteria had fallen silent, and were staring at the pair.

"I don't believe it." Otogi easily tore himself out of Maliks' grip, and stood a few feet away from him, his arms crossed. "You goddamn liar-"

"I am not!" Malik's hands were shaking, and he was enveloped in that awful, numb feeling you get when your biggest secret has just been spilled out all in front of the school. "Look, Ryou's just gotten things mixed up, is all."

"Malik I'm sorry." Ryou stared down at the tabletop, his face red and hands clasped in his lap. "I-"

"You should _really_ stop talking." Malik shot Ryou a somewhat nasty glare, aware of the hundreds of eyes on him.

"Look, it's nothing." Otogi sighed. "There's more gays than straights in this school anyway. It's not like it's a crime or something-"

"Not for you, maybe." Malik had grabbed Otogi's collar, and pulled him in closely. "Do you know how religious my family is? Shit Otogi, where I come from, being gay is a death sentence. Literally. Do you think I want my father to stone me to death?" Bright green eyes stared at him, their owner speechless.

"Then admit you're-"

"I'm _not!" _Malik exploded, pushing Otogi into the table with a loud _crash._ Ryou gasped, and jumped away, staring around the hall petrified. They settled on a white-haired figure who lingered by the doorway, his arms crossed. Ryou gave a tiny smile in Bakura's direction, and waved, extending his arm to invite Bakura to come back and help out. But when he caught the look on Bakura's face, he froze, taking a step back, letting his arm fall to his side. Although they were on the opposite sides of the cafeteria, there was no mistaking it.

Bakura was glaring at him with the most intense expression of both hate and fury that Ryou had ever seen.

* * *

"B-Bakura, I-I..."

"When the fuck were you going to tell me that you slept with Malik! When?"

"I-I was... I-I just wasn't sure h-how, I mean, I-I know it changes things..."

"You're damn right it changes things!" Seto pulled up short in his walk, listening in closely to the raised voices around the corner from him. "Malik's fucked a guy before, how could things not change!"

"I-I knew you would be angry..." Ryou kept his voice low, and couldn't hide the tremor. "Th-that's why I didn't tell you- no!" Seto held his breath as the hard _slap _resounded through the air. Bakura had hit him. _What the fuck_...

"Who the fuck do you think you are, to decide what I should know, you fucking ingrate!" Ryou was whimpering, Bakura shouting. "Don't you for one second forget who I am, and what I can do to you! God, Ryou! How could you keep something like that from me!"

"Well, then I'm sorry!" Ryou was in tears. "Okay, Bakura? I'm sorry I decided _not _to give my virginity to my fat, disgusting, perverted paedophile of a landlord!" _What the fuck?_ Seto's eyes widened, and his mouth fell open. _I am __**not**__ hearing this._

"That's not what I meant!" Bakura shouted back. "God, Ryou! I asked if it was Malik you lost your virginity to and you said no! You said it was someone else! Why couldn't you just tell the truth, huh?"

"Because you were saying it with this _tone!_" Ryou was no longer scared of Bakura- He was angry. "Like if I said yes, you were gonna hurt me! I panicked and lied! I was going to tell you later I swear-"

"Well what use is that to me?" Bakura shouted back. Seto heard a loud _crash_ as Bakura punched one of the lockers. Ryou whimpered. "You know I only have until Wednesday to win Malik over! That's only five days left! Five days until I'm a fucking prisoner again, unless this works! Knowing that Malik's slept with another guy, you of all people, makes it so much fucking easier! God, do you know how much _better_ that makes me feel?"

"Bakura-"

"You know what? Fuck it. I Just... Fuck, I'm so pissed off at you, Ryou!"

"Bakura-"

"Don't, okay? Just don't. Look, I've got this rehearsal shit. See you later."

"Bakura-"

"_Bye_ Ryou." Seto bit his lip, his forehead creasing as Bakura stomped away, his heavy footsteps reverberating around the empty halls. After all, who wanted to hang around after school? Ryou gave an odd sniffle, which Seto barely heard, and leaned against the lockers with a soft _thump. Time to move in._ The brunette smirked, walked down the hallway, and turning the corner, his eyes fixed on Ryou, who had his arms wrapped around his middle, staring at the floor. The left side of his face was bright red, and there was a dent in the locker beside his head.

"... Ryou?" Seto tried, when Ryou failed to lift his head. The whitenette gasped, and jerked up, shaking his head.

"O-Oh, h-hi Seto." He wiped hurriedly at his eyes. "D-did you find a bathroom after all that?"

"Yeah." Seto stared at Ryou, his mind ticking over the extremely weird conversation he had just overheard. "You okay there?"

"O-Oh, yeah." Ryou nodded, bending down to pick up his backpack off of the ground. "W-We should go, shouldn't we? Your place?"

"To try and get this bloody research done." Seto smirked. "Sure." He led the way down the maze of hallways and corridors, which Ryou followed silently, feeling sick with guilt. _Bakura's right, I should have told him... God, I feel so awful about all of this... I hope I haven't messed anything up... What if Bakura can't get Malik because I didn't tell him?_

_But then again, Bakura's just going to manipulate Malik, knowing he slept with me, pushing him to be really honest with himself. And that's partly cruel. But Bakura loves Malik. I can see it in his eyes. He genuinely cares about him. And I suppose that's what really matters. Bakura wouldn't be mean to the man that he loved, would he?_

_I don't know. I've only known him for a week. But it feels like I've known him for a lifetime. More than a lifetime. For as long as I can remember, before Mum and Amane died, I always had this little hole in me. Like something was missing. I bet it would be all this past life and reincarnation stuff. All this not knowing about my ancestry or what I was once a part of. I don't know, I might be wrong, but all I know is that ever since Bakura came into my life, that little hole's been filled. _

"Ryou, you awake?" Ryou blinked as Seto prodded his shoulder. "C'mon, get in the car." He gestured towards the silver sports car in the corner of the staff carpark, a spot that he was allowed to use after hefty negotiations (and a hint of bribery) with the principal.

"I thought you drove your Lincoln to school." Ryou remarked, referring to the shiny black Navigator that was also in Seto's possession.

"Nah." Seto started walking briskly across the carpark, Ryou following him. "That's in the garage right now. Fucking mechanical problems. Just three months after I bought the bloody thing..."

"Well, maybe you drove it too hard." Ryou suggested as Seto unlocked the car. He pulled open the passenger, and sank into the black leather interior. _That's so nice... I could really get used to this- Woa Ryou, easy..._

"Maybe." Seto shrugged, slamming the car door behind him, and jamming his keys in the ignition. "Hey, is it okay if we get something to eat food? I skipped breakfast this morning for a video conference, and in Lunch..." He let the sentence dangle in mid-air –Ryou knew what had happened.

"Yeah." Ryou nodded, as Seto started turning out of the carpark. He kicked lightly at his backpack on the floor of his seat. "I didn't eat much either, don't worry."

"You never fucking eat." Seto muttered, staring at the road. "And then complain about being too thin." Ryou shrugged, staring purposefully out the window.

"Well... That's not true." Ryou shuffled in his seat, chewing on his lower lip. "I eat pretty decent at home... When I can be bothered cooking."

"What, Mommy doesn't cook your din-dins?" Seto remarked, raising an eyebrow. Ryou froze. _Oh yeah, he doesn't know..._

"It's pretty hard for her to." Ryou's hands twisted uncomfortably in his lap. He didn't want Seto to ask, didn't want to actually say it...

"Why, she can't cook?" Seto slowed for a red light, and turned slightly in his seat to survey Ryou, noticing his change in disposition, as Ryou became more introverted than ever.

"She died." Ryou swallowed, blinking away tears that rapidly formed in the back of his eyes. "When I was twelve."

"... Oh." Seto finally muttered, returning his eyes to the road. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Ryou swallowed, crossing his legs on the seat, staring down at his hands.

"My Moms' dead as well." Seto couldn't look at Ryou. "And my Dad. I know it sucks."

"But you have your little brother." Ryou pointed out, already knowing about Seto's parents. It was one of those things that Seto pointed out only once, when Ryou asked about an unfilled consent form for a geography trip, and never repeated again.

"Yeah." Seto allowed a small smile to grace his lips. "He does mean a lot to me. I don't even want to think about what I would do if I lost him."

"Yeah, it really sucks." Ryou couldn't keep the tremor out of his voice, and a single tear slid down his cheek. They were stuck in a line of traffic, backed up due to a stop sign, and Seto turned around to stare at Ryou, who kept his eyes determinedly down at his hands.

"How old were you when you lost him?" Seto's voice was oddly hushed. Ryou sniffed.

"H-Her." Ryou rubbed at his nose. "S-Same time as my Mum... She was nine."

"... I'm really sorry." Seto's voice was genuine, as he stared at the white-haired boy.

"Th-That's okay." Ryou sniffed. "I-I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, you should have told us..." Seto frowned, his grip on the steering wheel slackening. "That's pretty big shit... Did you even tell Malik?"

"N-No." Ryou shook his head, his voice gradually rising higher. "I-It's just... Wh-Whenever I try to talk about them, o-or even think about them, I-I-I just..." Unable to finish, Ryou burst into tears, bowing his head, his long white hair hiding his face.

"Oh Ryou." Seto closed his eyes for a moment, unsure of what to do. "Hey..." Slowly, he reached out, resting his hand on Ryou's knee, which he gave a gentle squeeze. "It's okay man. Loosing your Mom and little sister at once is pretty rough, no matter how long ago it was." He squeezed his foot on the accelerator, inching his car forward a little. "There's no shame in getting upset about it."

"I-I know." Ryou wiped at his eyes. "I just still... I hate how it's been four years and it still rips my heart apart to even think about them. I wanna remember them, but I don't want that to hurt..." He sighed, shaking his head miserably. "Sorry for putting this on you."

"Hey," Seto shrugged. "That's okay, man. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"You didn't know." Ryou mumbled, now leaning his head against the car window, staring weakly out ahead of him. "Just like how I didn't know about your parents when I asked about your consent form."

"Don't worry about it." Seto's free hand started fiddling with the stereo. "Let's listen to some music, 'kay?" It was a save, really, an out for the conversation to end without any awkward discomfort.

"Sounds good." Ryou said gratefully, wiping the last of his tears from red-rimmed eyes. He relaxed into the leather seats as the music filled the car, slowly relaxing, but Seto was deep in thought.

_Wait a sec. I have a totally gorgeous kid here with me, who not only likes me a lot but is is total putty in my hands right now. And Katsuya is still pissed off as me as fuck. But I know him. Better than anyone. And I know that if I got him jealous enough, he would come crying back like the little mutt that he is. Katsuya's always been possessive of me and jealous of other people. He just can't stand it when other people would try it on with me. _

_No way. I couldn't totally screw over one of my friends, especially one with a shitload of emotional baggage, just so I could be with Katsuya again..._

Seto's eyes drifted from the road to a second, to a photo, that was stuck in the panel behind the steering wheel. It was a photo of him and Jounouchi, taken last summer, when Seto had treated them both to a luxurious tropical cruise. They were both dressed in Hawaiian shirts, and were smiling cheesily- well, Jou was smiling. Seto was sort of glowering- with cocktails in a coconut. It was one of the happiest time Seto had ever seen his blonde lover, and easily the most romantic and wonderful week of his life. They'd been in a relationship for exactly three years, an incredible feat for a pair of seventeen year olds. Seto's hands clenched the steering wheel so tightly, that his knuckles turned white, and something wrenched in his chest.

_Yes I can._

_

* * *

_

Well, lookie there. It's finished! xD

Ooohhhhh the wangsty teenaged drama. Yes, I know.

R&R!(?)


	13. Chapter 13

Woooooo, update yay!

I own nothing in this chapter. Except Macbeth. YEAH THATS RIGHT BITCHES I WROTE MACBETH BECAUSE I'M OVER 400 YEARS OLD NOW WHAT YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT!

Seriously. Don't sue me.

* * *

"_Wow!"_ Ryou gasped as he entered the entrance room to Seto's lavish penthouse apartment. "Seto... This is really neat!"

"Yeah, well." Seto shrugged, beckoning for Ryou to follow. "I would have a nice place in the hills, but because Mokuba and I still go to school, it just makes more sense to live in the city."

"This is huge..." The floor was made of a black-and-white patterned tile, with complementing walls, which were hung with huge pieces of art, clearly modern, and in very good taste. The room was like a very wide hallway, with doors going off it, until the end, where large French doors opened onto a large, railed balcony, which was littered with pieces of expensive outdoor furniture. Ryou even saw a hot tub. "How many bedrooms does this have?"

"Just five." Seto shrugged, opening the second door on the right. "Trust me, I've seen some business CEO's with penthouses three times the size of this. Multi-floored, ten bathrooms, the whole roof to themselves... It's stupid. I've got better things to spend my money on than a pretentious house." Ryou followed Seto into the room, eyes wide. "This is my study."

"It's... wow." Ryou blinked, his mouth falling open at the size of the TV that hung on the wall. "This is just for your _study?_"

"I spend a lot of time here." Seto rationalised, heading towards his glass desk. Ryou still looked around the walls, which was hung with more artwork. A glass bookshelf took up most of one wall, crammed with books, and the floors were a dark hardwood, covered with a thick shag rug. "I'm only grabbing my laptop cord." Ryou blinked as Seto picked a black cable, unplugged, that was coiled on the desk. "I left it behind and forgot to charge my spare battery last night... What a nightmare..." He jerked his head back towards the door as he left, suggesting Ryou follow. "Come on, it's more comfortable in the lounge."

"O-Okay." Ryou nodded, following as Seto crossed the entrance room, and flung open another door, which led into the lounge. More black and white- In the form of a chunky, black leather suite, a TV that was even bigger than the one in the study, thick, spotless white carpets, and another glass coffee table _So much monochrome... and glass. Nice. This must have cost millions all up..._ "Seto, you have the nicest house I have ever been in." Ryou was being genuine. "Even if I had all that money, I couldn't get something this nice..."

"I was reluctant to spend it all as well." Seto admitted as he opened his school bag on the coffee table, pulling out his laptop. "But hey, what's the point of having all that money if you can't show off about it and buy shitloads of stuff?"

"But you just said you didn't want to be pretentious." Ryou pointed out as he sat down on the couch. It was extremely comfortable.

"This isn't pretentious." Seto plugged in his laptop cable at the wall, walking it to the coffee table, which he pulled to the couch. "This is modest compared to what I've seen, honestly Ryou. I need something really nice. I entertain alot, for business deals and shit. Would anyone take me seriously if I made them dinner in a shit apartment?"

"Suppose not." Ryou smiled as Seto sat on the couch next to him, lifting up the laptop lid. "I have to ask though..." He was starting to slouch, so he sat up, staring at Seto. "Did you really earn all of this? You're only sixteen..."

"Of course I didn't." Seto scoffed. "I inherited this company from my adoptive father. But his vision from the company was limited. He had no idea of the potential of Kaibacorp."

"Really?" Ryou was intrigued. Seto nodded.

"He was old. Not in the digital age like the younger generation was. When he died and I inherited, I turned the whole thing digital. I bought out hundreds of internet companies, doubling their profits, and reaping the benfits for myself."

"Wow..." Ryou was quiet. Seto smirked, as he started typing into the laptop.

"You could say that." He muttered casual. "There was billions in all that... But the real money was still in trading. It always has been. Gozabouro didn't understand that. He acted like this was the only country in the world."

"What do you mean?" Ryou was confused.

"Well, you see, he didn't realise how easy it was to buy a product from, say, China, or India or Thailand, or something, and put our name on it. He didn't see how easy it was to outsource jobs to countries with no minimum wage. Think about it. How much technological equipment have you seen with our logo on it?"

"Everything." Ryou agreed. "Was it domestically produced? That would have been so expensive..."

"Someone paid attention in Economics class." Seto smirked. "It was costing the company millions in profit every year. It was the most obvious thing to do." His face darkened. "Of course, Gozabouro's executives are shitty at me for what I've done to the company. They say that I've bastardized the whole thing and that he would hate me for what I've done."

"You don't listen to them, do you?" Ryou was stricken. "That's so cruel..."

"It's true." Seto shrugged. "But fuck them. I've increased profits for the company tenfold, and quadrupled their salaries, but they're still not happy."

"There's just no pleasing some people." Ryou sighed, looking at what Seto was doing on the computer. "Is that for science?"

"Yep." Seto nodded, twirling the laptop around so it was facing Ryou a little more. "We'll start with writing out a hypothesis, get the research out of the way, then order the chemicals we need online and they can be here in a day." Ryou stared at Seto as he spoke, his stomach fluttering. Did he have any idea how attractive he looked?

"... That sounds good!" Ryou blurted out, his face flushing.

* * *

"Merciful heaven! What, man! ne'er pull your hat upon your brows;  
Give sorrow words, the grief-"

"_STOP!_" Bakura jumped, as did the other two males on the stage, and all three turned to the director, who was staring at Bakura right in the eye. "That was terrible!"

"WH-What?" The teenager, James, who was playing Malcom, froze. "But I was doing everything you said-"

"Not_you,_ you dolt." The director started walking up the stairs, onto the stage. "You're fine. Great. Bakura, come on! How many times have I gone over this? Act, damnit!"

"I_am_ acting!" Bakura argued, his nose crinkled in a snarl. "What, do you want me to be loud and obnoxious or something?"

"Look." The director brandished his rolled up script. "Listen to the lines! MacDuff has just found out that his wife and children have been killed! React in shock, don't just stand there like you're waiting for your lines, that's an amateur mistake!" Malik was watching from the wings, biting his lip. "Okay, try again from when Ross enters. Bakura, stay sharp. I know you're not a refined actor like the rest, and I'm making allowances for that. But I would really appreciate it if you try."

"All right." Bakura muttered, shooting the director a death glare as he stormed off stage, and into the floor, where he sat in the front row, watching the stage with his arms crossed. Bakura caught a gaze with Malik, who nodded at him, smiling encouragingly.

"Go, Albert!" The director called to the young actor, who nodded, and ran off stage.

"See, who comes here!" Bakura started, trying to remember everything the man had told him. Keep his voice loud and commanding, his stance high and head held up. _At least I don't have to put on an accent like the rest._

"My countryman," Malik smiled from the side. "But yet I know him not."

_React._Bakura reminded himself. _Soften your expression and lighten your tone_. "My ever-gentle cousin, welcome hither." _At least I know the lines well for this scene..._

"I know him now." Bakura let his attention drift for a moment, until his cue was coming. _There's too much standing around and talking in this play... _

"Stands Scotland where it did?" Bakura snapped into action, staring at the male opposite him.

"Alas, poor country!" The young actor turned aside, away from James and Bakura, facing the audience. "Almost afraid to know itself. It cannot be call'd our mother..." Bakura, who stared at Albert like he was supposed to, drifted his gaze for a moment, and caught Malik in the eye, who was leaning against a high beam. The Egyptian flashed him a quick smile. Bakura nodded, ever so slightly in return, watching the expression in Malik's eyes, distant as though it was. It was still so... unsettling to look into those lavender orbs, softer, rounder than he remembered, without that hint of utter madness that Marik held. "...Dying, or ere they sicken." Bakura turned back to the centre stage, pushing Malik to the back of his mind.

"O, Relation." Bakura fought the urge to shove his hands into his pockets. "Too nice, and yet too true!"

"What's the newest grief?" Malik, who was watching from the sides, gave a soft sigh of contentment. He'd always loved the theatre, ever since starring in that Nativity play when he was little. He loved how he was able to just cast aside neurotic, fearful Malik Ishtar, and step into any role he wanted. _I want to do this for the rest of my life. I really do, but I just know that Father would never let me. He wants me to work in his company and take it over and everything... He already hates how I like to act, and wants to squash it. But he can't! He can't and I wont let him! _Malik sighed, rubbing at his forehead_. I don't know. I mean, I look at Rishid and Isis, and how they had dreams and have been forced to do what Father tells them to, and it scares me. I love acting and drama. It's a passion of mine. I just feel like the only way I can keep going at it is if I run away, and I don't want to do that. I want to keep in contact with Isis and Rishid, then I have to submit to his will... I know that. God, I hate feeling so boxed in!_

"Let not your ears despise my tongue for ever," Malik turned his attention back to the rehearsal. "Which shall possess them with the heaviest sound that they ever yet have heard." _Look cautious now._ Malik mentally instructed Bakura. _Come on, he's just said he's got awful news. React._

"Hum!" Bakura put a note of fear in his voice successfully. "I guess at it." He forced his face into apprehension.

"Your castle... is surprised," Bakura pretended to be shocked, taking a step back. "Your wife and babes savagely slaughter'd; to relate the manner," Bakura raised a hand to his mouth, breathing in deeply with eyes wide. "Were, on the quarry of these murder'd deer, to add the death of you." Bakura remembered what the director had earlier instructed, and turned away, from the other two, and the audience, doubled over with his hands on his knees, head bowed.

"Merciful Heaven!" The boy's voice rang out through the hall. "What, man! Ne'er pull your hat upon your brows; give sorrow words," He walked towards Bakura, resting a hand on his shoulder, a guesture of comfort. "The grief that does not speak  
whispers the o'er-fraught heart and bids it break."

"My children too?" Bakura's voice wavered, and he slowly straightened his back, forcing a devastated expression on his face, turning towards the audience.

"Wife, children, servants, all that could be found." There was a definite improvement. Although looking a little forced in places, Malik had to say he definitely felt more, after seeing Bakura actually react, although he knew Bakura would hate to do so. _I'm just glad he decided to help out. I didn't realise he was only spending a week here before going back to England, and he's going to be spending a lot of it practising... Why did he even do it? I mean, he lives in England, for Christ' sake, they would have done Shakespeare to death. _

_Maybe it's because he wanted to spend more time with me._

Malik blushed, very deeply, and lowered his eyes. _No. I'm deluding myself. He's totally gorgeous, he could get someone way better looking than me if he wanted. And besides, I could never, ever date a guy. Dad would find out, and be absolutely furious. Like when he found out about what happened at Seto's fourteenth... _Malik put the thought out of his mind. It wasn't something he _ever_ liked to dwell on.

_But he keeps flirting with me._ Malik bit his lip. _He chooses to take classes with Ryou instead of me, and he's constantly dropping hints an innuendo's. And he doesn't act like that around anyone else. And... Well..._ Malik's stomach churned a little. _I know it's so wrong and I hate myself for it, but I think I might possibly be liking him._ He raised his gaze, to stare at Bakura, who had turned straight to the audience, delivering a monologue. Malik could just see his mind ticking over, trying to remember what lines came next. He'd pulled off his trench coat and overshirt under the heat of the lights, wearing only a black tank top, and torn, baggy black jeans, cut so they still somehow managed to show off his ass, which Malik had to admit, was really cute-_ NO! Stop it! Stop checking him out!_ He shook his head violently. _No, I can't keep thinking like this. Even if Bakura is good looking, smart, interesting to talk with, a total badass, and a really hot body-_

"All right!" The director shook Malik out of his thoughts, which he was extremely grateful for. "Great scene, great job, Bakura, Nice, I liked it, but you need to tighten it up a little more, make it more believable. Really sell it to me, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Bakura muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets, and beginning to walk off stage.

"Great. Okay now, Bradley and Jennifer, you're up! Act five scene one, let's get this going..."

"You were great." Malik beamed as Bakura reached him, his smile warm and encouraging. "If it's any consolation, the last one was way better, definitely."

"Still not good enough." Bakura muttered, heading through the wings to the backstage area, Malik walking along beside him. "I can't do it, Malik. It's not like I've ever had kids before. I don't know how I'm supposed to react."

"Well..." Malik was thoughtful, as they passed everyone else, the pair naturally turning heads. "I think that you can have as many like, acting classes and all that as much as you like, but you can't really be a true actor until you learn to express empathy."

"How so?" Bakura raised an eyebrow as he surveyed Malik, pausing in walk. It was a little dimly lit area, with no one else around, and almost completely surrounded by curtains.

"Because then you can put yourself in your characters shoes, and stop and think about how you would feel if what was happening to your character happened to you." Malik looked Bakura in the eye. "Okay, think of it this way. It doesn't have to be like, a wife and kids. What's someone that you're close to? Like, I mean intimate with."

_You._ It was tempting to say, but Bakura knew that he couldn't. "Well... Back in England, there was this guy..." _How to phrase it._ "We were together for a long time, actually..."

"Were?" Malik frowned. "What happened?"

"He died." Bakura muttered shortly. "Killed, murdered, however you want to put it. What's your point?"

"Well... How did feel when you knew you lost him?" Malik asked gently, his heart aching for Bakura. _I never realised he lost the man he was deeply in love with..._

"Like someone ripped my heart out and stomped all over it." Bakura kept his gaze on the ground, hands in his pockets clenched into fists. "I don't see what this has to do with anything."

"Well..." Malik blew his hair out of his eyes. "Try and channel it. When you have to get up there and pretend to be upset that you've lost the ones you hold closest to you, just think of that guy... Whoever he is." He forced a tiny smile. "You don't have to tell me who it is."

"I wasn't going to." Bakura muttered darkly, still not able to look at Malik. "It's complicated."

"It's worked for me." Malik murmured softly. "Sometimes, I have to make myself genuinely cry, and if I think about..." He trailed off. "Well, it just works."

"Think about who?" Bakura was curious. "Malik had a boyfriend who dumped his ass?"

"No." Malik shot Bakura a glare. "Malik had a mother who was killed in Egypt three years ago." Bakura froze. "Yeah."

"That why you moved here?" Bakura leaned against the wall, crossing his arms as he stared at Malik, who nodded, drifting off. "Miss her?"

"Of course I do." Malik's voice was thick. "I..." The teenager swallowed, and shook his head, brushing quickly at his eyes. "We should go back, they'll be needing us." Malik turned away, and pushed at the curtains, finding a break where he could escape. "Coming?" He turned back, tilting his head to one side.

"Yeah." Bakura muttered gruffly, following Malik without another word until they were under the bright lights of the stage.

* * *

"Ugh."

"What, had enough?" Seto smiled, looking up from his piece of paper. They'd printed as much information on their question as they possibly could, and now were going through it all, pages and pages of it, highlighting and annotating relevant passages, all of which were needed for the project. Ryou nodded, and rested his head on the armchair, his shoulders slumped.

"We've done a lot." Ryou tried to reason, sighing deeply. "I'm exhausted. And what's the time?"

"Five-thirty." Seto set his thin stack of papers down on the coffee table. "We don't have to be at Otogi's house until seven... Did you wanna go home and get changed first or anything?"

"I'm fine." Ryou smiled, suppressing a yawn. "Can I leave my school stuff here though? I mean, if we wanted to keep going tomorrow, it's easier if my things are on hand, and if I'm going to a party tonight, it's not like I'm going to do any homework-"

"Ryou, it's fine." Seto rolled his eyes, slouching on the couch. "Don't worry about it...Wanna watch TV or something?"

"Yeah..." Ryou nodded, his head aching from reading pages and pages of tiny prints and confusing graphs. "Something really pointless. With no plot and you don't have to concentrate..."

"MTV it is then." Seto smirked, picking up the remote, and flicking it to the right channel. "Shitty dating show okay?"

"That's fine." Ryou sighed, staring at the TV with half-lidded eyes. "Ugh, these shows are so stupid. Almost as bad as those Bachelor-type reality shows. None of them ever really end up together."

"Yeah." Seto was starting to get glum, staring at the shifting screen. "But they look happy."

"Yeah." Ryou was slightly downcast. "Some of these shows make me kinda jealous, I have to admit..."

"Jealous of what?" Seto looked over to Ryou. "The fake tits, the dyed blonde hair, or the fake kissing?" Ryou giggled, shaking his head.

"Nooo..." He sat up a little more, getting off of the arm rest. "I just wish I could get the opportunity to find someone. I'm starting to think there must be something wrong with me if no one even looks at me twice..."

"Ryou..." _Holy shit, this kid is insecure._ "Nothing's wrong with you. Look at you. You're smart, sweet, kind, gentle, gorgeous... You've got everything going for you."

"Really?" Ryou was clearly dejected. "Then how come I've never even been asked out by anyone at school?"

"What?" Seto frowned. "But Otogi asks you out on a weekly basis. You're the one that keeps turning him down."

"I don't like him like that." Ryou shook his head, sighing. "I could never... Not with Otogi. He's a friend, that's all."

"Well... There's probably others in school that do like you, Ryou." Seto argued. "They probably feel intimidated by you." Ryou snorted. "What?"

"Do I _look_ intimidating to you?" Ryou's shoulders were slumped. "You'd have to be pretty meek to be intimidated by me..."

"Maybe it's a fear of being rejected." Seto was sitting up now, his tone soft and serious. "I mean... Ryou, you're the most beautiful boy in school. And don't you dare try to deny it." Ryou opened his mouth. "No Ryou, you're gorgeous. Everyone knows it. I know a few people who like you, actually."

"Oh, really?" Ryou crossed his arms. "Who."

"Well..." Seto cast his mind about. "You know that guy in our physics class... What's his name? He's got the long brown hair, sits in the third row..."

"Matthew?" Ryou's eyes widened. "No!"

"Yep." Seto nodded. "Heard it in the bathroom. He was going to ask you out to the dance tomorrow night, but chickened out."

"... Who else." Ryou frowned. "And no girls, they don't count."

"Well, there's half the girls in school are in love with you." Seto smirked. "But... You know Andrew Walker?"

"The guy who won that award for running?" Ryou blushed. "Noo... He's really good-looking, he could do better than me."

"Who?" Seto raised an eyebrow. "You're the best-looking kid in school, Ryou." Ryou looked down, his cheeks positively glowing. "And..." Inside, Seto was completely calm, but he put on an edge of nerves in his voice. "Well..." Ryou looked up, noticing the change in Seto's voice.

"What?" Ryou inquired. Seto sighed deeply, his eyes down low.

"Well... It's just that... I've kinda... No, it's stupid."

"No, tell me!" Ryou scooted closer to Seto, eyes wide, asking. "Please?"

"No, It'll make things awkward..." Seto muttered, looking from side to side, at the TV, the science work... Anything but Ryou.

"No, it wont." Ryou asked, starting to get concerned. "Please Seto-"

"I like you, okay!" Seto lifted his gaze to stare into Ryou's eyes. "I..." He had to fight back a smirk as he stared at Ryou, watching how his eyes widened, and his mouth dropped in shock. _That's it. Right there. He's completely mine now. I've got him wrapped around my little finger._ "Shit, sorry..."

"S-S-Seto..." Ryou's heart was soaring. It was impossible. It had to be. Seto liked him. Tall, handsome, smart, self-assured Seto actually _liked_him. "I-I... You... You know that I like you too, right?"

"Well... Yeah." Seto scratched the back of his head, not looking Ryou in the eye. "I kinda figured..."

"I... Wow." Ryou blushed, leaning back into the couch, his eyes. "I wasn't expecting this..." Seto shrugged his shoulders, turning on the couch so he stared at Ryou, an unreadable expression on his pace. "I... Wow." He repeated, his heart lifting higher with each passing second.

"Yeah..." Ryou's arms were at his sides, resting on the couch seat, and Seto slowly reached out, taking Ryou's slim white hand on his, interlocking their fingers. Ryou's heart skipped a beat, his left hand tingling as Seto held it. He couldn't believe it. Seto liked him. _Seto _like_ him._ It was better than he could have ever hoped. He'd always been stuck with the uncomfortable reality that Seto would probably had laughed at him and walked off if he ever admitted a think like that. But to hear it from Seto's lips... Ryou squeezed Seto's hand tightly, and slowly shifted towards the brunette, keeping his eyes trained on the T.V. His heart was hammering in his ribcage fit to burst, starting to sweat.

_This is just perfect._ Seto stared at Ryou, his hand clenched with the whitenette's. _This is absolutely perfect. He doesn't even smell a rat, even though I've shown no interest in him before this. He's either stupid, or naive._

_Or so desperate to be with me that he would be willing to swallow an obvious lie._

* * *

_  
_Hmmm... wonder who the antagonist is... so far xD

R&R FOLKS!


	14. Chapter 14

YAY LOOK UPDATEAGE!

Even if its late. And deformed. But HEY, I tried.

Seriously, it was either this, or waiting for at least a month for something that still wouldn't have been much better. Oh, the joys of writers block -.-

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"Shit... we're so late..."

"Malik, calm down." Bakura looked over to the Egyptian, his hands shoved into the pockets of his long coat. "It was supposed to start at seven. It's twenty to eight and we're just down the road." His boots thudded along the pavement, Malik walking briskly beside him. They'd taken a bus from the inner-city school, across town, and into the suburbs, where Otogi's parents house was situated, to the closest possible stop, without people seeing what they had been reduced to taking.

"I'm just..."

"Paranoid? Neurotic? Screwed in the head?" Bakura looked over to Malik, an eyebrow arched. Malik shook his head, still staring down at the sidewalk.

"No... I'm worried." Malik finally admitted quietly, unable to shift his gaze. "About Ryou. I'm just uneasy about leaving him with Seto when he's this... unstable."

"Who's unstable?" Bakura asked. "Seto? Or Ryou."

"Ryou's fine." Malik have Bakura an odd look. "Always has been. I mean Seto, you idiot. What with this whole mess with Jounouchi."

"You think Ryou is gonna try something with Seto?" Bakura wasn't quite able to believe that Malik actually thought Ryou was _fine._

"I think Seto might try something with Ryou." Malik muttered darkly, waving as a car full of teens drove past them. "I've known him for years, Bakura, it's something that he would do to screw with Jounouchi's head."

"But Ryou's not stupid enough to fall for that." Bakura scowled, staring up for a moment at the blackening sky. "I know he's not."

"Really?" Malik turned his head to regard Bakura. "I don't think you know very much about Ryou at all Bakura... No offense."

"Well, I don't think _you_ know Ryou." Bakura shot back, his hands tightening inside the pocket of his jeans. "Trust me. If you did, you would treat him a lot more differently."

"He's not a precious little flower." Malik pointed out. "You're so protective Bakura, I can tell you haven't seen him since he was a little kid."

"I don't treat him like a flower." Bakura growled, somewhat angered by the statement. "I just try to be as gentle as I can with him. There's nothing wrong with that."

"He's sixteen, not four." Malik sighed.

"Look." Bakura pulled up short in his walk, and Malik stilled turning around. "Ryou's been through a lot, okay? Stuff that he hasn't told anyone, not even you."

"Like what?" Malik frowned slightly. "We're best friends. It's not like he can keep a secret from me."

"Look." Bakura sighed, starting to walk again. "It's just stuff that stayed in the family. If Ryou wanted to tell you, he would have. Now, How far away are we?"

"Just up there." Malik ran to catch up with Bakura. He's felt bad about arguing with Bakura, and wanted to fix it. "It's just a little gathering, Otogi said. Shouldn't be much more than fifty people." Bakura nodded, although inside, he was starting to feel overcome with dread. _Fifty drunk teenagers filling up a house and making asses of themselves... Fun. Not._

"That the place?" He pointed to the large house with every room lit up, blaring music that could be heard from where they were, the front lawn littered with cars.

"Yep." Malik nodded, leading the way up to the house, and along the walkway. About ten people were clustered on the patio, drinking and smoking. A few of them called out to Malik, who nodded and waved back.

"Somebody's popular." Bakura muttered, noticing the way a few girls eyed him. Malik shrugged.

"Comes with the looks, charisma, and people I hang out with." Malik stepped inside the front door. "Lets find Otogi and Ryou." Bakura nodded, following as Malik led the way across the entrance room, and into a spacious living room, littered with at least thirty people, crowded around the stereo, the furniture, and going in and out of the kitchen.

"Bakura!" The white-hared man jumped as a hand was clamped onto his shoulder. "Malik!" They both turned to see Otogi behind of them, taking a swig of his beer.

"Hey." Bakura muttered. _I need a beer... God, it's been hundreds of years since I have a drink... I bet they've put so much poison and shit into it, it doesn't taste remotely how it used to._ "Where's the drinks?"

"Kitchen." Otogi jerked his head. "In the fridge. Help yourself." Bakura nodded, and broke away from the other two, disappearing into the crowd of people, noticing the looks he generated in his direction.

"You got a few people for such short notice." Malik commented, his hands deep in his pockets. "I'm impressed. Come up with an occasion to get people here?"

"What, 'come over and make Seto less depressed' wasn't enough of one?" Otogi smirked, taking another sip of a drink. "But hey, turns out I didn't even need a party. Ryou's entertaining Seto just fine-"

"_What?"_

"I know." Otogi frowned, looking a little melancholy. "I reckon it sucks, but you know me... Seto's a lucky bastard..."

"Where's Ryou?" An uncomfortable feeling gathered in the pit of Malik's stomach. Otogi just gestured towards the living room.

"In the living room... I wasn't aware Seto liked Ryou... Maybe he's just drunk and it's a rebound thing... They've both had a few..." Malik didn't hand around to hear the rest of what Otogi had to say, springing into the living room, pushing through groups of talking, laughing, drinking, dancing teens. When Malik saw what was going on in one of the armchairs, amidst the scene, he froze, his mouth dropping open.

Seto was relaxing in the arm chair, leaning back with his legs slightly parted, left hand gasping a beer. Nestled up in his lap, however, was the last person Malik wanted to see- Ryou, his legs dangling over the arm of the chair, one arm wrapped around Seto's shoulders, the other clutching a beer himself, Seto's free hand on his jean-clad thigh, his head bowed as he kissed the white-haired teen deeply. Malik blinked, unable to believe it, beginning to feel sick. _Just_ when he was telling Bakura that Seto was more than likely going to try something as a way to get Jounouchi angry and jealous...

"Hey Malik, I got you a- _fuck."_Bakura's hands thankfully tightened on the drinks, rather than loosened, anger swelling in his chest as he stared at Seto, who continued his sloppy make-out session with Ryou, his hand drifting further and further up Ryou's leg. "The hell..."

"I knew this would happen." Malik's face hardened, as he stalked towards the pair, snatching the drink off Bakura and unscrewing the top. He needed it. "That bloody idiot..."

"What's going on?" Otogi approached Bakura, wide eyes curious. The white-haired man only shot him a withering look.

"Why didn't you stop this?" Bakura grabbed at Otogi's arm, forcing the teenager to look at him. "Come on, You-"

"You think I didn't?" Otogi yanked his arm out of Bakura's hold. "Seto got shitty at me and Ryou mumbled for me to go away." They both looked over to Malik, who had reached the kissing pair.

"Seto!" Malik grabbed at Ryou's arm, roughly pulling his mouth away from the brunette's. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"H-Hi Malik." Ryou stammered, red-faced and giggling. "When did you get here?" Malik glared at Seto, who only stared back coolly, taking a sip of his drink.

"How much has he had to drink?" Malik snarled at Seto, as Ryou tugged his arm free off Malik, draining the last of his drink and letting the empty bottle drop to the floor.

"That was his third." Seto seemed unperturbed as he drank more of his beer. "Have you got a point Malik? You're interrupting."

"No, but-"

"Is Ryou saying no to any of this?" Ryou gave Malik a fleeting glance, and looked back down again. The empty, drunken look in his eyes chilled Malik to the bone. _Three drinks my ass..._

"You got him drunk!" Malik looked like he wanted to kill Seto.

"What are you, his mother?" Seto muttered boredly, finishing the rest of the drink, and dropping it like Ryou did. "Come on, he just wants to have some fun." Malik opened his mouth to retort, when a hand on his shoulder made him stop. He looked over, to see Bakura, who squeezed his shoulder tightly.

"Come on." Bakura muttered, pulling at Malik, leading him away. "It's not worth it."

"Not worth it... Seto doesn't even like Ryou that much, and look at what he's doing!" Bakura sighed, taking another drink of his beer, which was already half-empty, and made a face, expressing his distaste._ It has changed... Fuck it._

"And Ryou likes him." Bakura muttered. "Alot. You know that. If you tore him away from Seto right now, he'd go apeshit and cry buckets and whatnot." His eyes drifted to the clock, where he noticed the time. _Eight-Thirty on a Friday... **Shit**_.

"I'm gonna get us some more drinks." Seto cleverly slid out from under Ryou, climbing over the back of the chair. "Stay there, 'kay Ryou?"

"Mhm." Ryou slumped into the arm chair, burying his face in the arm. Bakura sighed, and walked back towards Ryou, crouching down so they were eye-level. Malik watched silently, fuming.

"Ryou..." Bakura kept his voice low. "Look... Do you have any idea what time it is?" Ryou slowly looked up, his tousled hair framing a still white face. Bakura couldn't look into his eyes.

"Don't." There was no trace of joy in his voice, and Bakura noted the way Ryou's hands tensed. "I... I don't wanna think about it..."

"What is he gonna say when he finds out you're not there? Ryou, you know how I feel about you whoring yourself off for rent. And you know what? Good on you. I'm proud of you for not taking it from him anymore. But _Seto?_ That ass?"

"No." Ryou mumbled, burying his face in the arm of the chair. "He likes me, he said..." Bakura's shoulders slumped in pity, and he heaved a long sigh.

"Ryou-"

"You still here?" Seto spoke up behind Bakura, clutching two more drinks. The male snarled, and stood up straight, whirling around to glare at the brunette.

"Now you _listen._" Seto's eyes widened as Bakura grabbed at his shirt collar, pulling him down so they could stare eye to eye. "I know what you're up to, and I don't like it. I'm warning you, Seto Kaiba. The _moment_ you hurt Ryou, I'm going to come after you and you will be _sorry._"

"Don't _touch_ me." Seto snarled, wrenching himself free of Bakura. "Ryou, hop up." Bakura turned away, just unable to stomach more of the disgusting scene that was playing out in front of him.

"Come on." Bakura grabbed the front of Malik shirt as he stalked away from the pair, weaving his way through the crowd of people.

"More people are showing up." Malik muttered, looking around himself. "This place'll be stuffed by the end of the night..."

"Good on it." Bakura muttered, letting Malik go when he was in a quieter place. "Fuck, I don't like this..."

"I don't either." Malik took a deep gulp of his drink. "I don't know what to do..." Bakura looked over to the Egyptian. "Part of me wants to pull Ryou away and take him home before Seto fucks up and breaks his heart, but part of me wants him to have a little bit of happiness..."

"Seto wont be so stupid." Bakura muttered flatly his bottle of beer pretty much glued to his lips at this point. "He hurts him, I'll fuck him over. You with me?"

"'Course." Malik nodded, looking glum. "God, now I'm acting like Ryou's a delicate little flower..."

"That's because he is." Bakura argued, unable to suppress a tiny smile. _My delicate little flower._ And Bakura supposed he was. Malik, he was in love with, watched whenever he could, studying the way he smiled and laughed and when he was angry or sad or happy, fantasised about him, flirting with him, counting down the hours until it seemed safe enough to kiss him. But Ryou... He cared about him, deeply. Bakura experienced a certain closeness with Ryou that felt brotherly. In fact, just staring into Ryou's wide, innocent brown eyes, framed with fluffy, soft white hair... Brought him back, over a thousand years, to himself, his own youthful form. It was spooky. They always said that it was freaky to meet your own reincarnation, and after meeting Bakura, he thought that freaky wouldn't ever begin to describe it...

"You okay?" Malik looked into Bakura's crimson eyes with concern. "You just drifted off there..."

"I'm fine." Bakura sighed, looking down at his boots. "Just thinking..."

"About Ryou?" Malik had to lean in to communicate with Bakura, the loud music almost deafening.

"Yeah..." Bakura allowed a pensive look to cross his face. He snapped out of it a few moments later, shaking his head. "Hey, what can we do for fun around here?" Malik grinned, and started walking back towards the front door, beckoning for Bakura to follow.

"Look, I shouldn't be here." Jounouchi pulled the collar of his shirt up past his chin, glancing left and right. He followed Honda up the walkway, staring around at everyone he passed. "I don't care if you need a sober driver dude, there's a reason I wasn't invited."

"Just stay away from Seto and you'll be fine." Honda grinned as he turned back to the blonde, shifting the box of beer in his arms. "Come one, relax and unwind. You need it."

"Yeah..." Jounouchi muttered as he started to head up the front porch. He spied a shaggy mop of blonde hair, and stilled in his walk. He caught a glimpse of Malik handing over a single note, and turned away, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I'll put these in the fridge." Honda indicated to the drinks in his arms. "Come with." Jounouchi nodded, and followed the brunette into the lounge. Although Honda kept going, Jounouchi stopped the moment he reached the doorway. His heart skipped a beat, and then started pounding, banging desperately like a huge drum.

Seto... And _Ryou._

Jou felt as though he had been punched in the stomach. _This isn't happening. Ryou? **Ryou?** Am I really that easy to get over? _It was like looking at a train wreck. Although he wanted to, so bad, Jounouchi didn't rise, didn't react, didn't run over there to smack Seto. Instead, he turned away, his teeth gritted and hands clenched tightly. Trembling, he slowly walked away from the lounge, down the hall, and out to the back door. He knew this house like the back of his hand, and within a few moments, was out on the back porch, which was silent, and almost empty.

"Hey." Malik muttered, sitting beside Bakura on the porch swing, which was stationary, staring out into the yard. Jounouchi froze, and took a step back, making to return inside the house. "Don't be stupid." Malik sighed, pushing Bakura over, making room on the swing. "Come sit."

"'Kay." Jounouchi sat down slowly, raking his fingers through his hair. "Fuck."

"You saw?" Bakura muttered bitterly, his gaze transfixed on his hands, squinting in the very bad light. Jounouchi nodded. "Fuck, this is hard to do in the dark..." Bakura gritted his teeth, rolling the cigarette paper.

"Jou, you know Seto better than anyone." Malik mumbled morosely, draining the last of his beer and setting it down on the porch. "_Why_ would he do this to Ryou?"

"I... I don't know." Jounouchi sighed, lolling his head back against the swing, emitting a long sigh. "I don't know anymore... I-It hurts to say this, but Seto... He's just not the guy I fell in love with three years ago. He's changed. Sometimes I feel like I don't really know him anymore. He just... Shuts me out."

"Here." Jou blinked as something was pushed into his hands. "You can have first light, you deserve it."

"What?" Jounouchi's fingers closed around what felt like a lighter, and a thin cigarette. _What... Ohhh._ "Hey, thanks Bakura." Jounouchi smirked, raising the joint to his lips. "Where did you get this?"

"Kennedy's selling out front." Malik explained as Jou flicked the lighter. "And you know him, he's top quality. Thought a bit of stress relief would do us a world of good." Malik closed his eyes as a waft of aromatic smoke filled the air. "All this fucking shit that's going down..."

"I chose the loveliest time to visit you all." Bakura remarked, as Jou coughed, his lungs burning.

"N-Na..." Jou passed the joint over to Malik, his fingers trembling slightly. He closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasant sensation that began to envelop him. "We're like this all the time..."

"Mmmmhmmmm." Malik nodded in assent, before squeezing the joint between his finger and thumb, inhaling it through pursed lips. He held the smoke in his lungs for a few moments, closing his eyes, enjoying the buzz. "Dramas with us."

"If it's not Seto and I, Otogi's freaking out over some STD he's caught from sleeping around with practically every guy in existence, Malik goes through women like you wouldn't believe and causes grief there, and Ryou is constantly absorbed in his little goal to find The One before he's twenty..."

"Hell." Bakura muttered, accepting the aromatic cigarette gratefully, shaking his head. "I thought he liked Seto..."

"It's a crush." Malik mumbled, eyes closed. "He knows it, too. Ryou just has this... Need to be tied down to someone. And he's only 16. It's creepy." Bakura paused for a moment, the joint inches from his lips. _No. It's not creepy. It's sad. God, Ryou's so deprived. Not just of love, but support. He wants someone to really look after him, poor kid... _Not wanting to think about it anymore, Bakura wrapped his lips around the end of the shrinking joint, inhaling deeply.

"Hey Ryou." Seto, who was still curled up in the chair, leaned in to mutter in Ryou's ear. The teenager was limp against his collarbone, eyes half-closed as he tried to stop the awful whirling in his head and stomach. "You there?"

"Mmmm." Ryou groaned weakly, trying to comprehend what was going on. Seto smirked, and slowly stood up, supporting the drunk Ryou in his arms. _Oh, this is perfect. He's so wasted he doesn't know what's going on... I knew offering him vodka at my place and then beer here would trash him out._

"Come on." Seto leaned down to whisper in Ryou's ear, one arm looped around Ryou's waist, the long bony fingers brushing his skin. Ryou shivered, and followed Seto blindly, totally obeying him. Seto's smirk widened to a grin as he started walking up the stairs, that led to the long hallway of rooms. One for Otogi, one his little sister, one for his parents, one for his older brother in college, and finally a guest room. Knowing that he could never do it in a twelve-year-old girls room, and that in Otogi's room, it would just be sad and wrong, Seto pushed open the door to the poster-filled, practically abandoned bedroom that belonged to the eldest son in Otogi's family.

"Wh-What..." Ryou blinked as he was gently set down on the bed, eyes wide. "S-Seto..."

"Shhh..." Seto was yanking at his coat, pulling it down his slim arms, and casting it to the side. He snapped off the main light, and turned on the small desk lamp on the bedside table, casting a soft yellow glow around the room. Ryou looked around nervously, something starting to register in his head. _Does he want to..._

"Seto." Ryou repeated weakly, his hands tense, fingers curling into the bedcovers. "I-I don't think..."

"Ryou." Seto murmured warmly, kicking off his shoes as he climbed into the bed, pushing Ryou's shoulders, forcing him to fall onto the mattress with a soft gasp, head on the pillow. "I know you're no virgin."

"N-No..." Ryou's stomach twisted as Seto worked at the buttons on his shirt, exposing more of his chest, which was flushed in the lamplight. "B-But..."

"Don't you think this is nice?" Seto leaned down to whisper in Ryou's ear. The music downstairs, pumped up to a deafening volume, banged like a low drum in Ryou's ears. He felt vaguely as though he were about to vomit, and there was a tight feeling in his chest that wasn't fading away...

"I-I... I don't think I'm r-ready for this." Ryou looked around nervously, filled with a mixture of emotions. Fear, apprehension, confusion, nerves, and... excitement, all wrapped up in an alcoholic layer so thick that Ryou could barely comprehend anything.

"Ryou..." The whitenette blinked as Seto pulled off his shirt and threw it to the floor, arching his back with a soft, keening whimper as Seto pressed his palms along his stomach. "I know you haven't been in a relationship like this before. Just sit back and relax. I'm good, okay?"

"S-Seto..." Ryou protested, lifting his head slightly as Seto pulled off his own shirt, fumbling at the buttons of his jeans. This was all moving so _fast..._ Barely a few hours ago, Ryou had no idea Seto thought anything of him at all, and now here he was taking his clothes off at a drunken party in a strangers bed... Even if Ryou was sober, he could never be capable of understanding what was going on.

"I thought you liked me." Seto decided to try and use the guilt card on him, slowly sitting up. He straddled Ryou's waist, the white-haired boy looking up at him with wide, hazy eyes.

"I-I do." He stammered weakly, his cheeks flushed bright red, his heart thudding. "A-And... I do want to do this with you Seto... But... Just when... I-It's been a little longer, a-and I'm a bit less... Drunk."

"It's okay." Ryou gasped as Seto slowly leaned down, and roughly placed their lips together. "This is still nice..." Ryou froze as Seto's hands wandered down to his jeans, unable to breathe. _Oh god oh god oh god..._

_That's it..._ Seto slowly started to slide the faded denim down Ryou's slender hops, eyeing the soft creamy skin in the light. There was no doubt about it- Ryou was one of the hottest kids Seto had ever laid eyes on. The brunette pulled the jeans down Ryou's ankles, and pushed them away without a second thought, bowing his head to kiss Ryou deeply. The force of the kiss, and the hands on his bare shoulders, pressed Ryou into the mattress, until he was unable to move. Lying almost on top of Ryou, Seto reached into the back pocket of his jeans, still probing the whitenette's mouth with his tongue. His long bony fingers closed around the shrink-wrapped condom, wedged between the folds of denim, and he fought back the urge to smile. Sure, the both of them were more than likely clean, but Seto didn't want to take any risks. He slowly slid the condom under the pillow, where Ryou couldn't see it, and worked on his own pants, still kissing Ryou. He was completely calm and stoic.

Ryou was a mess. He wanted it, he really did. The way Seto touched him made his skin tingle like it never had before, made his heart skip and leap in his chest, and aroused something deep in the pit of his stomach. Although he was sleeping with someone every week, Ryou had never actually received any positive sexual attention before, save for Malik, which was so long ago...

Ryou's hands clenched into tight fists as Seto hooked his thumbs into his boxers, his heart pounding in his chest. This was really it. He couldn't pull back now, despite how much he wanted to... And yet he didn't want it to _ever_ stop...

With a low moan, feeling as though he were going to either throw up or pass out in a matter of seconds, his arms and legs numb from too much alcohol, sick with dread, yet euphoric with excitement, Ryou sank, lax into the mattress, his head lolling to one side, screwing his eyes shut tightly.

He tried his hardest to not think about anything else for a long time.

* * *

Sex! Well, off-screen sex! Because I'm lame. And the chapter is long enough. And a whole lot of other crap... XD

R&R?


	15. Chapter 15

All righty peeps... So sorry, but this is kinda short, yeah... But if I didn't split it there, it would be ridiculously long -.- Yeah. Srsly though.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. GO ME

* * *

"Ryou... Ryou?"

The teenager kept his face buried in the pillow, and made sure to breathe as deep and easily as he could, feigning sleep, although he wanted nothing more than to burst into tears, to yell and scream and hit Seto for what he had done. "Ryou... Sorry, but I gotta go. I have this video conference really early in the morning cos of time difference, and I have to prepare more for tonight. I'll call you in the morning sometime, and we can have lunch together, okay?" Ryou flinched away as Seto clapped a hand on his bare shoulder, and he was sure that the brunette noticed. "Well... Bye." Ryou bit down hard on his lower lip as Seto pulled on his clothes, and left the room, shutting the door behind himself.

When Ryou was sure he was alone, he rolled over onto his back, and burst into tears. He held his hands over his face as he sobbed, feeling so confused and sick and disgusted. He slept with Seto. It was the first time they'd been out since confessing their attraction to one another just a few _hours _ago, it was far too soon.

But Seto pushed him into it. Ryou remembered his wandering hands and honeyed words, his heart pounding. How Seto had managed to make Ryou feel guilty for even just thinking about turning Seto down for sex. He'd asked, and Ryou had caved. And it was awful. He knew that that was a bad thing to say, but to Ryou, it was true. It was as though he didn't really actually care if Ryou got any enjoyment out of it –which he didn't. As a matter of fact, he just felt sick and nervous the whole time. And hell, Seto wasn't that good to start off with anyway. Malik was better last year.

_Ugh, comparing boys. I sound like a slut._ Ryou allowed the faintest trace of a smile to grace his lips. _Oh god, I just feel like total crap..._ He rolled over with a moan, burying his face in the pillow, the blankets gathered around his waist. _Why didn't I say no? Why couldn't I just say I wasn't ready? Why couldn't I just say no? Really?_

_Because I'm drunk._ He groaned, fighting back tears, wanting to stop crying. _I was, and I still am now. Shit, **why **was I so **stupid!** Seto probably hates me now, and I don't blame him... That was so awkward and uncomfortable..._ Ryou pulled the blankets up around himself, exhausted, and miserable.

Outside on the back porch, Jounouchi finally stood up, holding a hand to his head. He needed to use the bathroom, and quick. He cast a glance to Bakura, who was staring out at the black lawn in a daze, and Malik, who was humming to the music that blared inside.

"I need to use the bathroom." He leaned over to notify Bakura, who nodded blankly, still appearing deep in thought. Jounouchi sighed, and stood up, making his way back inside the house, which was just crammed with people. He pushed his way past everyone, sparing the odd nod, wave, or short greeting to those that acknowledged him. He started to walk up the stairway slowly, one hand trailing on the banister, the urge to pee increasing. He picked up his pace, and started to run, but when he reached the second floor, something made him stop completely in his tracks.

Seto.

Jounouchi swallowed as their eyes locked, the brunette closing a bedroom door. He continued to button up his shirt as he walked down the hall, a smirk on his face. Jou narrowed his eyes, unsure and untrusting. Seto smoothed his hair down, and straightened his shirt, shooting Jounouchi a knowing look as he passed him, and started down the stairs. Jounouchi froze, recognising that smile on his face and look in his eye. _No..._ As soon as Seto was gone, Jounouchi sprinted into the bedroom that he saw Seto leave, and pulled the door open.

Ryou jumped at the noise, and sat up, eyes wide. He froze when he saw Jounouchi standing in the doorway, his heart starting to pound. _Oh no..._

"Ryou-"

"I'm sorry!" Ryou gasped, pulling the blankets around himself as much as he could. Jounouchi took a step towards Ryou, his arms outstretched, but before he could speak, Ryou had backed away, and fell off the bed in a tumbling mess. "Oof!" Ryou breathed, winded.

"Ryou..." Jounouchi groaned, moving towards the teenager. "Look, trust me. I'm not angry... Are you okay?"

"Wh-what..." Ryou slowly sat up, eyes wide. "Yeah... I'm all right... You're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad?" Jounouchi forced a tight smile on his face as he stretched out a hand for Ryou, who took it, making sure to keep the sheets over himself as he stood up. "I dumped Seto, remember? He can do what he likes."

"But... I-I mean I..." Ryou sank onto the edge of the bed, twisting his hands in his lap. "Jou... I didn't want this..." He gave an odd sob, and sank his face into his hands, stressed, tired, ashamed, and more than a little drunk. "Why did I _do_ this."

"It's okay." Jounouchi sat on the edge of the bed beside Ryou, resting a hand on his shoulder. But really, they both knew that it wasn't.

"... Can you go get Malik and Bakura?" Ryou weakly asked, after a few moments of silence. The blonde nodded, and stood up, closing the door softly behind him. Ryou moaned, and rubbed at his eyes. He weakly pulled himself back up onto the bed, and buried his face in the pillow, trying so hard to force down his tears, and bareky succeeding. He just felt so stupid and childish for the way he was reacting to all of this. _But why. Why did Seto do this? He knew that I was reluctant... _Ryou sighed, and rolled over onto his side, staring at the wall for a moment. Eventually, however, Ryou slowly propped himself up one shoulder, rubbing at his eyes with a trembling hand. He felt like bursting into tears, but managed to keep the sensation down somewhere in his chest. Feeling sick, Ryou forced himself to sit up, and leaned over the side of the bed to grab his boxers. He pulled them on, and then crouched on the carpet to re-organize his jeans, which Seto had turned inside-out during his rough seduction. He pulled the legs the right way out, and then straightened up to step into them. He'd zipped them up, and was fumbling with the meal button when Bakura pretty much kicked the door in, causing him to start, and whirl around, eyes wide.

"B-Bakura." Ryou stammered weakly, the churning in his stomach and ember lodged in his throat returning, indeed, increasing tenfold. His shoulders slumped, and as Bakura scooted quickly the bed, sprinting across the room in his efforts to get to Ryou, the teenager burst into tears.

"Shit." Bakura muttered, managing to gather Ryou in his arms as his knees gave out, and buried his face into Bakura's collarbone with a weak moan. "Hey... It's okay." Bakura mumbled, sitting down on the edge of the bed with a soft _thud._ He lightly cradled Ryou in his arms, gently petting the bare skin of his arms in an attempt to calm his crying reincarnation. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to find Malik, who was perched on the edge of the bed beside him, smiling sadly. "Ryou... Come on, stop crying... It's okay..."

"No." Ryou mumbled tearfully, lifting his head from Bakura's neck. "It's _not..._" Bakura sighed, and tightened his embrace on the boy. "How can I let myself _do_ this?"

"Seto is _very _persuasive." Jounouchi muttered from the doorway, his arms crossed. "He would have talked Ryou into it. Ryou, it's not your fault. Really, it's not. Don't for one moment think that it is."

"I-I could have said no..." Ryou stammered, the self-loathing building in his chest. "But... I couldn't even do that..."

"Ryou." Bakura pulled away from the teenager, staring him in the eye. "Stop this. This isn't your fault, okay? Please, don't be upset at yourself over this." Ryou swallowed, and slowly nodded, lowering his gaze. "Now... I think that it's 'bout time we went home, okay?" He shot a look at Malik, who nodded. "All right?" Ryou slowly nodded weakly, his hair falling over his flushed face as Bakura slowly eased him into a standing position.

"Here." Malik bent down to pick up Ryou's shirt. Bakura accepted it for him, nodding. "And I'm coming."

"Malik-"

"What kind of friend would I be if I just left him?" Malik frowned at Bakura. "Come on."

"... Fine." Bakura muttered, Ryou still leaning into his chest. "Come on Ryou, I'll help you put this on..."

"I can give you guys a ride back." Jounouchi spoke up from the doorway, deep in thought. He was concerned, for Ryou, wary of Seto, and above all, hurting inside _so _badly that the entire evening had happened. "I've been sober all night."

"Apart from when you got stoned with us." Malik smirked as he crossed the room. Bakura followed suit, an arm around Ryou, who leaned into Bakura silently, still feeling sick, his head spinning.

"Yeah, but you don't get breath tested for that." Jounouchi rationalised as he walked down the hallway, the other three in tow. "I don't mind. Honda's here 'til twelve and I'm not really gonna have anything else to do."

"Well, thanks." Bakura muttered gruffly, staring down at Ryou in concern. "We both appreciate it."

"We all do." Malik shot Bakura a look. "It sure beats taking the bus or the taxi, anyways. And cheaper."

"Yeah." Jounouchi muttered drily. "You're lucky I don't charge for gas... I swear, it takes up half of my pay..."

"Thank you..." Malik uttered in a sugar sweet tone, following the path Jounouchi made through the crowd of people that littered the front entrance room, wincing at the unsteady _creaks_ the porch made. The blonde only rolled his eyes, pulling his car keys out of his pocket. "Where's your car?"

"On the road." Jounouchi gestured across the street. "Wow, This place is really going off..." The night air was cold on Bakura's cheek, and he shivered. "There's cars all up the street."

"Well, if there's a party, people will show." Malik sighed as he crossed the road, jamming his hands into his pockets. "Even if they don't know who's place it is."

"Well, I sure didn't recognise half of the crowd." Jounouchi unlocked the car door, and slid into the drivers' seat. Malik took the passengers' side, while Bakura tugged Ryou into the backseat, who slumped against him with a low moan. "Poor kid."

"Seto's poisoned him with _something."_ Malik looked over to the back with a frown. Jounouchi nodded, a small, sad smile on his face.

"He's pretty much got a room devoted to liquor." He sighed, turning a corner. "Practically every kind of concoction you can think of. I can just see him mixing a few deadly drinks that tasted great before he came here to get Ryou hammered nice and early."

"He's a bastard." Bakura spat, his blood boiling. "I mean... Do you know where any of this came from? Really? One moment he's indifferent to Ryou, and the next he's like, in love with him. I don't get it."

"I just hope he's not using Ryou to get back at me." Jounouchi's hands tensed on the steering wheel.

"It sounds like something he would do." Malik muttered glumly, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Fuck it all..."

"If he does hurt Ryou, I'll kill him." Bakura's teeth were gritted, and eyes narrowed as he looked down at Ryou, who was half-asleep with his head in his lap.

"You mean this isn't hurting him?" Malik caught Bakura's eye in the rear vision mirror, and frowned. Bakura looked away, out the window, at the bright city lights as they whizzed past- Jounouchi had turned onto the freeway, and was heading away from the suburbs into the central metropolis area.

"I mean if he betrays him." Bakura leaned his forehead against the cool glass. "If he cheats on him or dumps him. If I killed him just for this, Ryou would never let me live it down."

"You wouldn't really kill Seto..." Jounouchi's eyes were wide. "W-Would you?"

"Why not?" Bakura stared down at Ryou, whose eyes were closed. "There's plenty of arrogant rich bastards out there. Losing one wont matter."

"But..." Jounouchi shook his head. "Never mind."

"Jou still loves him." Malik clarified, an odd smile on his face. "That's so cute Jou... Why don't you just take him back?"

"Okay." Jounouchi looked over at Malik for just a moment. "Firstly, he's an arrogant bastard who never showed me any decent affection, and forgot our third anniversary. Secondly, he's with Ryou now, isn't he? I couldn't do that to him."

"No, you can't." Bakura muttered, a dangerous tone in his voice that Jounouchi really didn't like. "And you won't."

"I don't think I could ever go down that road again..." Jounouchi murmured sadly, emitting a long sigh. "No matter how I feel..."

"Jou, you know you can do better than him." Malik tried to console his friend. "I mean, you have a lot going for you. You don't have to attach yourself to a wanker like Seto. You can find another rich good-looking guy that gives a shit about you."

"Seto did care about me." Jounouchi mumbled glumly. "We had a lot of good times, we really did... I mean, I always knew that his work had to come first, it was just his priorities."

"See?" Bakura leaned back into the upholstery as their talk washed over him. "You don't wanna be stuck with that. You gotta have someone who really cares about you most."

"I 'spose." Jounouchi sighed. "But whoever I'd shack up with... It still wouldn't be Seto..." He blinked furiously, his eyes stinging, and stared out over the road. "Okay, what way is Ryou's house from here?"

"Left at the next exit." Malik explained, and his blonde friend nodded. "Jou, please, don't be sad about this. You will find the right guy for you, I promise."

"What about you, huh?" Jou wanted to both cheer himself up and change the subject. Malik blinked, confused.

"What?" He frowned. "I don't get it..."

"Oh come on, Mr. 'I'm totally straight'." Jou shook his head. "I know you're not. How could you sleep with Ryou and _not_ tell me?"

"... Oh, that." Malik blushed, a considerable deep shade of red, and turned away, staring down at his knees. "Well... You know... I... I didn't want people to know and Dad to find out..."

"Ah." Jou smirked. "So you are gay then." Malik's eyes widened.

"Wh-What? N-no, I-I just..."

"Okay, yeah, fair enough, Ryou is really girly. But Malik, you could have said it was a one-off or something. You pretty much just confirmed you like boys." Malik closed his eyes, swearing under his breath. "It's okay. I can keep a secret."

"Whatever." Malik's blush grew redder, and he lifted his legs up onto the seat, the toes of his shoes poking over the edge.

"So..." Jounouchi smiled. "Is there anyone out there you got your eye on? I can put in a good word if you want-"

"No!" Malik shot back a little too defensively, his heart starting to pound. Jounouchi raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" He made fun, teasing the Egyptian. "So I've just been imagining all the stares you've been directing towards Bakura-"

"_Shut up!"_ Malik hissed, his face flaming. "Jou, _stop it!"_ The blonde blinked, and his smile widened.

"I think it's cute." He announced, albeit very quietly, so Bakura wouldn't hear. "Come on, he's really hot."

"Shut up Jou!" Malik shouted, forgetting that Bakura was in the car. The man started in the backseat, half-asleep, and opened a bleary eye.

"What's going on?" He sighed. "Malik, why are you yelling?"

"I-I... Nothing." Malik slunk in his seat, leaning his head against the window drawing his knees up to his chest. "... Nothing at all." Jounouchi shook his head, and returned his gaze to the road.

The car was quiet for a long while.

* * *

Awwwwhhhh Someone has a cruuuuush xD

R&R peopleses!


	16. Chapter 16

Gah. Yes, I know it's late... but PHWAR, it's long.

Phwar. Is that a word? I dunno.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Ryou... Are you awake?"

"Go 'way." Ryou mumbled, trying, and failing, to pull himself out of Bakura's grasp. "I'm fine."

"Yeah, because you really look and sound it." Bakura muttered sarcastically, walking across the small living room. One of Ryou's arms was slung around his neck, and he had a tight grip around Ryou's little slim middle. "Just shut up and let me help you."

"No." Ryou mumbled weakly, sniffing. "I..."

"Shhh." Bakura pushed open the bedroom door with his free hand, and gently laid Ryou down on the bed. "You need to sleep it off."

"No." In the living room, Malik stood absolutely still, staring around himself in confusion. _Ryou told me that he lived with his parents... Either they all fit in here, or he's lying. No wonder he's always been so sketchy about me coming over or staying... What the hell is going on?_

"Yes." Bakura muttered firmly, starting with Ryou's shoes. He undid the laces, and eased them off slowly, before tugging at his socks. "What you need is a good long sleep and some hangover food and headache pills in the morning."

"No." Ryou pushed at Bakura's arms, fighting him off as he started undoing his jeans. "Go 'way." He screwed his eyes shut tightly, still trying to sit up, "Leave me 'lone."

"Ryou." Bakura sighed, unzipping the teenagers' jersey. "It's okay. I'm just gonna get you comfy, and then you can lie down and sleep nicely."

"No." The whitenette turned away from Bakura, and buried his face into the pillow. "Leave me alone..."

"Sure." Bakura shrugged, turning away. "Just sleep, Ryou." He closed the door softly behind himself, and leaned against it with a long, heavy sigh.

"Bakura." The male jumped, and stared at Malik, who stood in the middle of the room with a strange look on his face.

"Hm?" He blinked, rubbing at one eye, tired. He hadn't had the best sleep last night.

"Bakura... This... Ryou doesn't live with his parents', does he?" Malik kept his eyes on Bakura for answers, as he walked across to the couch, and sat down with a groan.

"They died." Bakura muttered shortly, putting his feet up on the coffee table. "So did his little sister."

"_What?_" Malik gasped, eyes wide. He had never known, never guessed that Ryou was hiding something so tragic from him, his best friend. "I... Oh God..."

"His mother and sister died in a fire when he was twelve." Bakura's voice was flat, and without emotion. "His father decided that Ryou wasn't enough to live for and killed himself two years later."

"Holy shit." Malik held a hand over his mouth, his mind whirling. "I... I never... Oh _God._"

"It is pretty awful." Bakura sighed, staring up at the ceiling. Malik frowned, regarding Bakura with an odd look on his face.

"But... I don't understand." He inquired, his hands in his lap. "You're his cousin... Why couldn't he just stay with you and your parents?" Bakura froze, eyes slowly widening. _Oh Shit. Okay, Bakura, just think very very very fast._

"Because my mother's dead." He made up the story as he went along. "Died giving birth. My Dad... He's an asshole. Runs one of those big companies. I'm just a loser to him, so he doesn't let me hang around. That's why he shut me up in that boarding school. And besides, he hated his brother. He never wanted anything to do with Ryou, despite what I said."

"... Oh." Malik looked down. "Wow... You're family sounds _really_ messed up... I'm sorry."

"Hey." Bakura shrugged. "It's not your fault. I learned to deal with it. But what about you? Judging from your neurotic paranoia, your family must be screwed up."

"Hey!" Malik cried out, before relaxing back into the couch with a smirk. "Yeah, you're right. We're pretty off." He sighed, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "I have an adopted older brother and an older sister. My brother works at a museum as a curator in Cairo, but he comes back to visit a lot."

"And your sister?" Bakura urged Malik on, filing away any information he learned away, in case it came up later.

"Her name's Isis. She's engaged to this bloke, Madaho. He works with Rishid, my brother." Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"You... don't sound too happy about it." He stated. "Is he a prat or something?"

"No, no, he's fine." Malik sighed. "It's just that she didn't want to get married so young... She's not even twenty yet. She wanted to be a doctor, but Dad told her that she was stupid for even thinking about it."

"He sounds like a prick." Bakura rolled his eyes. "So what about you?" Malik frowned.

"I don't know what you mean." He bit his lip. "What about me?"

"Well, you're the only true son of your father, who sounds like a traditional man with a lot of pride." Bakura was much more perceptive than he ever looked. "He must have big hopes for you, and I bet you have no intention of filling them."

"... He wants me to get a degree in business studies." Malik started looking rather glum. "And then take over his business and earn a lot of money and marry a good woman and have about a million kids."

"Sounds like hell." Bakura smirked, stretching out his arms along the back of the couch, without Malik realising at the time. "What do you wanna do, though?"

"... I wanna be an actor." Malik smiled. "Don't laugh." He warned, shooting Bakura a glower.

"I won't." Bakura raised up his hands in defence. "I actually think that's pretty awesome, really." Malik blinked.

"You do?" He went red, a little. "Really?"

"Well, yeah." Bakura had his eyes on Malik. "I mean, you're a brilliant actor. And you're good-looking. And you're smart. That almost never happens. Any director would jump at the opportunity to cast you."

"I am looking at some stuff, actually." Malik's blush deepened. He'd never been this personal about his ambition with anyone, save Ryou. "Just small parts, in a couple of tiny theatres. Nothing big, I can't let my Dad know."

"Malik." Bakura turned to the Egyptian, and put a hand over his. His tone was serious, and he looked the blonde straight in the eye. "You have a dream. And not only that, but it's a dream that you can go for. You could be the next... Well, I don't know any actors." He rushed over that minor detail. "But you could be famous, all right. Don't listen to what anyone else says. Especially your Dad."

"But..." Malik looked down, at Bakura's hand over his, something feeling soft and tingly in his stomach "I can't go against him, he terrifies me."

"Malik." Bakura sighed, tightening his hands over Malik's. The teenagers' cheeks were positively crimson, and he looked up at Bakura, his heart fluttering. "I'm sure you can. You're strong like that. I know we only met a few days ago. But seriously I've learned a lot about you."

"I wish I could say the same." Malik gave a wry smile. "But you prefer to be the mysterious type, don't you?"

"What can I say?" Bakura shrugged, smirking. "Mystery makes the guys more interested."

"Oh?" Malik dipped his head, just a little. "And... Who exactly are you are you trying to... interest?" He finished, eyes widening as Bakura leaned in, slowly.

"Well... I dunno." Bakura's tone was low, and seductive. Malik gasped as the man tugged on his hands, pulling him in, just a little. "You tell me..."

"I-I-I..." Malik's mouth was dry, and his stomach was churning. "W-Well..." He tried to stammer again, feeling very very hot in the face.

"So, you want something to drink?" Malik blinked as Bakura let go of his hands, and stood up, breaking the moment. "We got coffee, juice... Dunno what else."

"U-Uh... a coffee sounds good." Malik swallowed as Bakura walked across the kitchen, and tried to control his erratic breathing. His heart thudded, and his hands felt clammy. "God..." He breathed to himself, closing his eyes. He'd never felt this way about anyone before. He'd never actually falling in _love _before.

_It's not love._

Malik's eyes snapped open, and he shook his head. _It... I can't. I really really can't. _Aside from the fact he was a male, and leaving in four days, Malik himself didn't actually feel as though he could be emotionally ready for a relationship. Sure, for most, sixteen was more than old enough, but Malik just felt as though he couldn't handle being with someone. It just seemed like, somehow, he knew that he would either mess it up, or get rejected. And all that aside, he was yet to find someone that actually meant something to him, as opposed to the only intimate contact he'd ever had recently, drunken fumblings' with girls he didn't know the name of in guest bedrooms amidst roaring parties. And sure, to him, that was absolutely fine. He wasn't looking for a relationship anytime soon, but if the possibility just fell into his lap and he couldn't say no...

"Here." The soft_ thud _of the mug being set down on the coffee table broke Malik out of his thoughts. He blinked, and looked up at Bakura, who plonked himself down ont he couch to Malik's left. "Drink up."

"Thanks." Malik took the drink in his hands, which were trembling slightly, and blew on it lightly, trying to dissipate some of the steam. "I'm sure it's too late for coffee."

"Weelll..." Bakura looked over to the clock on the wall. "It's almost eleven. That's not so bad." He made a face. "But we have rehearsals at nine tomorrow..."

"We do." Malik took a sip of his coffee, and smiled. "Looking forward to it?"

"Ah... Not really." Bakura admitted, kicking his feet back up onto the coffee table. "I'm starting to get a bit... Well, I'm worried that I'm not going to remember my lines."

"Are you practising?" Malik asked, frowning a little as he regarded Bakura. "I mean, are you going over your lines? Ryou could help you..."

"I read them over, yeah." Bakura scratched the back of his head. "And I do that a lot. I just need to be more confident with them, do I can pull them out of nowhere-"

"Why should I play the Roman fool, and die on mine own sword?" Malik set down his cup with a smirk, as Bakura stared at him wide-eyed. "Whiles I see lives, the gashes do better upon them."

"Uhh..." Bakura's mouth fell open, his mind drawing a blank. Malik snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Come on, Bakura, you know it." Malik said gently. "Act five, scene eight."

"Oh!" Bakura brightened. "Of course. Er, Turn, hell-hound, turn!" He felt quite silly, really, reciting Shakespeare in his living room the way he was, but it was relieving to realise that he wasn't completely useless when it came to knowing his lines.

"Of all men else I have avoided thee: but get thee back; my soul is too much charged with blood of thine already." Malik picked up his coffee again to take a drink as he watched the man.

"Uh... I have no words... My sword is in my voice-"

"You're _what?"_ Malik almost choked on his coffee.

"Shit!" Bakura scratched at his head sheepishly. "My _voice_ is in my _sword_. Thou bloodier villain than terms can give thee out." Malik leaned back, and crossed his arms, satisfied.

"See?" He pointed out. "You're fine. Okay so you need to brush up a bit, but we can work on that. Don't worry Bakura, you're going to be great on Wednesday."

"I can but hope." Bakura muttered, draining what was left of his coffee. He'd drunken it very quickly. "Hm. Wanna watch some TV? We got every channel you can imagine here."

"Ryou can afford cable?" Malik blinked, surprised. Bakura smirked, and shook his head, picking up the remote.

"No, you nit. I... I have skills with electrical stuff. All you need is the right cables and it's easy to hack into if the neighbour has it."

"Oh." Malik blinked, and then nodded. "Great! You'll have to teach me sometime."

"Maybe." Bakura shot Malik a glance. "Your Dad doesn't have cable at all? I thought he was rich."

"Oh, he is." Malik agreed, taking a drink of his coffee. "But he thinks that it's degenerate, and destroys society, so I'm kinda not allowed to watch it. But what he doesn't know wont hurt him, especially if it's in my room."

"You bad-boy, you." Bakura smirked, flicking through the channels. "Ugh, it doesn't mean there's anything good on." He dropped the remote onto the couch, where Malik snatched it up, quite greedily. "I don't like T.V. It's just not as good as it used to be."

"Of course it's not." Malik sighed, flicking through just as Bakura had done. "You're right. But then again, you must be used to British T.V, aren't you?"

"... Yeah." Bakura finally caught himself, nodding. "Sure. But at the boarding school, it's not like we could watch much T.V anyway. They kept us way too busy."

"True." Malik sighed. "My father wanted to send me to boarding school... He said that it would build character and all that... Good thing my test scores weren't high enough to get into the one he wanted..."

"Did you fake being thick?" Bakura raised an eyebrow as he watched Malik, who nodded, quite sheepishly. "Nice." He smiled. "You prefer the public schools?"

"Oh, hell yeah." Malik answered. "It's way better. The people are less snobby, the teachers aren't on your back to be the best, you actually get to keep a social life, and you aren't pushed into millions of extra activities."

"True." Bakura nodded, looking thoughtful. "That's the part that I do hate... I mean, God." He rubbed at his eyes as a small seed of an idea came into his head. "Can you keep a secret for me?"

"Uhhh... Yeah?" Malik looked confused, but nodded.

"Great." Bakura smiled. He leaned in, making Maliks' breath quicken, and his heart pound a little faster. "I'm leaving that school."

"Wh-what?" Malik blinked, and his eyes slowly widened. "I-I don't..."

"I'm almost eighteen." Bakura explained, making most of it up as he went along. "I'm supposed to go to Oxford University after I finish at Eton, it's all in Dad's plan, and I have to follow it if I want my money... But the moment I hit my eighteenth birthday, I'm taking my trust fund, and leaving."

"Wh-what?" Malik sat up straight, frowning. "I-I don't understand... Leaving where?"

"England, you dolt." Bakura hissed. "I'm gonna take my money and come back here to live with Ryou."

"Y-You are?" Malik's heart leaped in his chest. "Well... When do you turn eighteen?" _I didn't realise that he was almost two years older than me... _

"In six weeks." Bakura grabbed hold of Maliks' hands, and squeezed them tight. "But you can't tell Ryou. I'm going to make it a surprise for him."

"Uhh... Okay." Malik nodded, his face bright red. "So... You're going to come back again? This won't be the last time that I ever see you?"

"Nope." Bakura leaned in a little closer. "I'll be back soon. Why, does that mean something to you?" Malik gulped, and blinked, his cheeks bright red.

"W-W-Well... Maybe." Malik mumbled, his mind whirling around, trying to digest everything that Bakura had said to him. _He's going to come back... To live. We could..._

"We should think about bed." For the second time that night, Bakura broke the intimate moment between them, and stood up with a smirk. Malik cleared his throat, and shook his head, trying to recollect his thoughts. "Did you just wanna crash here?"

"Uh... Yeah." Malik nodded, trying to relax. "That sounds good... Is that okay?"

"Course it is, I wouldn't ask you if I didn't want you to." Bakura shook his head, before slowly and softly opening the door to Ryou's bedroom. It was dark, save for the open curtains, which threw soft, amber-coloured beams of light around the room. His gaze settled on Ryou's sleeping face, which was lit up by the streetlights. Bakura's shoulders slumped in a sigh as he noticed the tearstains down Ryou's cheeks, and he leaned over to smear them away with his thumb.

"I'm sorry, Ryou." Bakura muttered, pulling the blankets back up to Ryou's chin. _Poor kid didn't deserve to feel like shit._ Being as silent as he could, Bakura snuck across to the dresser, where he could get some clothes for Malik and Bakura that were comfortable enough to sleep in. He'd found a couple of large, baggy tee-shirts, and some baggy, cotton boxer shorts, the kind that were too thin in fabric and long to be considered underwear.

"Here." Malik started as the clothes were dropped onto his lap, and looked down, somewhat surprised. "Well, unless you want to sleep in tight jeans and a tank top, you might wanna get changed."

"Wh... Oh, yeah." Malik blushed deeply, and stood up, clutching the clothes to his chest. "I'll just uh... I'll use the bathroom."

"Sure." Bakura shrugged as Malik closed the door softly behind him, and tugged his shirt over his head. Freshly antagonized, his hair was as spiky and fluffed up as ever. The man kicked off his socks, and then his jeans and underwear. He'd just managed to snap the waistband of the boxers around his hips when Malik pushed back into the lounge, his clothes heaped in his arms. He froze, mouth falling open when he realised that Bakura was shirtless, wearing nothing but the cotton sleeping shorts.

"I... Oh." Malik's face blushed all over again as he stared at Bakura who had his back turned to him the shirt in his hands.

"Hm?" Bakura turned to face the Egyptian, tilting his head to one side. "You said something?"

"Me? No." Malik tensed his hold on his clothes, his face flaming as he surveyed Bakura's body. For someone who was so small and skinny, he looked so... muscular. "I was... Just talking to myself." He finished lamely.

"Okay." Bakura shrugged. "By the way Malik, my face is up here." He smirked, as Malik's eyes widened in shock, and he then looked away, clearly embarrassed, looking as though he wanted nothing more than the ground to swallow him whole. "I'll get us some blankets." He pulled on his shirt as he walked towards the linen closet, fluffing his hair out from under the neck. "I hope you like sleeping on the couch."

"Yeah, that's fine." Malik dumped his clothes on the floor before sitting down on the couch, and picking up his mug of coffee, which was still two-thirds full. He took a tentative sip, and made a face. Cold. He set it back down, and pushed the coffee table away. "Where are you gonna sleep?"

"Couch." Bakura muttered, quite breezily, throwing the blankets onto said living room suite. Malik blinked, confused.

"But you said I was gonna go on the couch... Is this the kind that turns into a bed?" Malik turned his head around hopefully to Bakura, who pushed the closet door closed with his bum.

"Nope." Bakura threw down the pillow, which hit Malik in the head, earning a soft cry from the blonde.

"Wh-What?" Malik looked at the width of the couch. There was no way that the both of them would fit comfortably. "Can't you sleep with Ryou?"

"He moves around a lot in his sleep." Bakura explained. It was true, he'd experienced it when he was a kitten, sleeping at the foot of Ryou's bed, getting kicked all through the night. "And he'll be feeling sick and throwing up all night. I love him but I'm not putting myself through that."

"Awh, aren't you sweet." Malik muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Bakura shrugged, but inside he was confused. He just said that he loved Ryou, right off the bat, without thinking about it. _But it's true, I suppose. I care about him so much that I love him. But I'm not __**in**__ love with him, thank God. Man that would be awkward._

"Oh I know." Bakura motioned for Malik to stand up, which he did, rubbing at his arms. It was getting colder as the night grew later and later. "But I want to at least get _some _sleep tonight." He smoothed out the duvet and quilt he'd thrown on the couch, and positioned the pillow on top. "There we go."

"But... There's only one end." Malik was confused. "I thought we would top-and-tail or something..."

"What? No way." Bakura shook his head. "I don't want your smelly feet in my face all night. We'll sleep back to back, and keep to your side."

"Bakura did you set this up?" Malik's hands were on his hips, a deadpan look on his face. "Really."

"I didn't!" Bakura held up his hands in defeat. "Seriously. If I'm into someone, I'm a little more subtle than this."

"... Oh?" Malik raised an eyebrow. How was it that Bakura was able to bring out this cheeky, flirty streak in him? Malik couldn't help how he felt, but at the same time, he was kicking himself for acting so... Lovestruck. And _desperate_. _But I'm not though... Gah, this sucks._ "How so?"_ See? There I go again! Malik, shut up!_

"Well, I suppose you'll just have to find out." Bakura shot Malik a look that spoke volumes, something fluttering about in his stomach. "Later."

Malik let out a long, shaking breath, and slowly sat down on the edge of the couch. He was treading very dangerous waters, and he knew it. But... Something about the way Bakura looked at him, spoke to him, touched him... It brought up feelings' he'd literally never felt before. _But I think that's because the only physical experiences I've ever had before are drunk chicks. Sometimes, it felt like I had to force myself to even get hard or into the mood... God I am a queer._

"What are you thinking about?" It was a gentle shove on the shoulder that snapped Malik out of his funk. He blinked, and looked up at Bakura, who was still standing.

"... Nothing." Malik forced a smile on his face. "Really, it's nothing." He flashed another grin. "We should turn in."

"Yeah." Bakura walked around the small apartment, and switched off all the lights, in the kitchen, living room, and bathroom, until the entire dwelling was dark. His ability to see well –although not as good as he used to, demon or feline- in the dark meant that he was able to get back to the couch without crashing into anything, and he climbed onto the couch. "I'll go against the back of the couch, you can have the other side."

"Gee, thanks." Malik rolled his eyes, pushing the covers back. Both climbed under the blankets silently. "Wow. It's... Warm."

"Heh." Bakura shot Malik a sideways glance, sandwiched tightly next to him. "Cosy."

"Oh, haha." Malik rolled over onto his side, away from Bakura, and pulled the blankets up to his chin. The night air was cold, and the blankets had not yet been warmed up via body heat, so, as uncomfortable as it admittedly was, the warmth from Bakura was very... Nice. "You're so funny."

"Oh, I know." Bakura remained on his back, folding his arms behind his head, staring up at the shifting patterns on the ceiling, brought on by the streetlights below. "I'm a riot."

"Just go to sleep." Malik muttered, Bakura's side pressing into his back. "Seriously, I need eight hours or I get really bitchy."

"Aw, baby needs his nap." Bakura mocked, albeit teasingly, and Malik knew that he didn't mean it. "Okay, I'll stay quiet."

"Good." Malik muttered, one eye open. "Now shut up. I'm actually kinda tired."

"You are?" Bakura inquired. "Didn't you drink that coffee?"

"Not most of it." Malik admitted, staring out across the room. "Sorry."

"Ah, it's okay." Bakura shrugged, still looking up at the ceiling. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but sure." Malik pulled the blanket over himself a little tighter. "Ask away."

"How long have you been genuinely truthful to yourself about your sexuality?" It was a dangerous question to ask, especially when he was lying next to him, being in such a close proximity to him, but Bakura had to ask. He had to know how fast he could go with Malik, how open or flirty he could be, and when he had to cross the line. He was paranoid that only five days were left in which to win Malik over, and was increasingly worried that he was either going to go too slow and not get his point across, or move too fast, and scare Malik off.

"Wh-What?" Malik turned around to face Bakura, who put his arms down, and lifted his head, propping his temple up on one elbow to look him in the eye. "What sort of question is that?"

"I'm just asking." Bakura said softly. "I know you've never had a boyfriend before. I know you've slept with Ryou, and I know that you've kept up a facade of being straight for so long. I just wanna know how long you've been open to yourself with the fact that you're gay."

"Oh..." Malik relaxed a little, and looked away. It was just so weird. He'd only known Bakura for two days, less, even, and already he felt as though he'd known him for so much longer. _But then I felt that way with Ryou. Even though we have absolutely nothing in common, we just clicked and got along so well, it was so weird_... "Well..." Malik sighed deeply, and flopped onto the pillow they shared, brushing his hair away from his face. "I think the whole feeling has kind of always been there." He started to explain, his voice quiet, and serious. "Most thirteen year old boys are infatuated with women, and they show it, but I just was ever really into it. Mind you, neither was Jou or Seto, and Otogi was just an animal that went after everything..." Malik sighed. "That helped."

"It would." Bakura murmured, looking at Malik, resisting the urge to stroke his soft-looking, sandy coloured locks. "You've known them for ages, huh?"

"Since middle school." Malik smiled weakly. "I think I sat by myself for like, a day when I first started, and then they invited me to their table. And that was pretty much it." The Egyptian rubbed at his eyes. "But... I don't know. Whenever I was asked about what I was into, I always said girls. I was terrified that my Dad would somehow find out and disown me."

"Uh, wouldn't that be a good thing? He sounds like a prick." Bakura rationalized. Malik shook his head sadly.

"I'd never see my sister and brother again... And I would be totally broke. I mean, making my own way, trying to support myself-"

"Ryou's been doing it since he was fourteen." Bakura pointed out, cutting over the teenager. "Sure, it hasn't been so honest, but he's gotten by."

"I know, but that's him... I couldn't." Malik forced down a yawn. "But... Anyway, I couldn't even admit to myself I was gay for ages. I thought that something was wrong with me or something... But I never thought of going physical with it, I was way too scared. But then Ryou moved here and we became friends and..."

"You slept with him." Bakura finished, an unreadable tone in his voice. Malik swallowed, and nodded, his eyes lowered.

"Well... Yeah." He finished weakly. "God, just thinking back on it... I mean, Ryou had turned fifteen like, less than two months before. He really wasn't old enough to do anything, but he sorta pushed me into it. He kept saying it was what he wanted and that it was obvious that I was curious..." Bakura watched as Malik sank into the pillow, rubbing at his eyes. "He didn't even like me that way. We were just friends. I still don't get why he did that." Bakura bit his lip, and cast a quick look to Ryou's closed bedroom door. _He doesn't know. Shit. Do I tell him? If I do, Ryou will never forgive me. _

_But it's not gonna matter, really. He'll be dead in six days and Ryou will be living in a much nicer place with Malik while I take care of business. I don't know..._

"He's weird like that." Bakura caved. "I dunno, maybe it's just the horny teenager thing?"

"... Maybe." Malik mumbled, pulling the blankets up to his chin. His nose was frozen. "Well... Ryou was still the only guy I ever slept with. I've slept with quite a few girls since... Just drunken party things. I've never been in a relationship yet." Malik stumbled in a rush. "But it just... I dunno, feels forced with chicks. The best was with Ryou."

"Was it because he was a guy?" Bakura was somewhat alarmed. "Don't tell me you're attracted to him."

"No _way._" Malik shook his head. "He's just a friend. My best friend. I don't think that I could ever be attracted to him. We're just... Too close, if you get me."

"I do." Bakura nodded. _I guess it's a good thing that we're not 'too close' then._ "I was just asking."

"It's okay," Malik was about to continue, when his mouth was stretched open in a unstoppable, jaw-cracking yawn.

"Tired?" Bakura raised an eyebrow. Malik paused, but nodded weakly, giving in to another magnificent yawn. "Sleep."

"... I might." Malik burrowed down further under the blankets, and nuzzled the pillow, before closing his eyes, completely cosy. Bakura fought down a chuckle, and laid down properly himself, facing the back of Malik's head, as he didn't exactly want to have his face smooshed into the back of the couch.

"This is a tight fit." Bakura remarked with a smirk. "I can sleep with Ryou if you want the space."

"But you said that you'd get thrown up on and kicked." Malik looked at the blank TV across the small room. "You made me feel bad."

"All right." Malik felt Bakura shrug, and fought the urge to smile, despite himself. "I can handle that. Now shut up and sleep. We have to be up early."

"I'll try." Malik shook his head, and closed his eyes. "Now shut up and be still."

"Sure." Bakura actually felt wide-awake, even a little jumpy, after the coffee that he had consumed. His mind was just whirling over the whole entire day. Drama class, where Malik first opened up to him, finding out about Ryou and Seto, and talking to Malik about such a personal matter... He was actually lucky. Most people would have told him to fuck off if he asked something so intimate.

_Malik definitely feels something. _Bakura decided. _I can see it in his eyes. He wants me. It's that bond, between Marik and I, which was so strong, it's alive in Malik still._

_Marik._

Bakura clenched his eyes shut tightly, feeling the familiar sting well up behind them. Over six hundred years, and he still couldn't think of him without pain. It just wasn't _fair._

_He was my everything._ Bakura stared at Maliks' soft blonde hair. _Losing him made me not want to go on. But I swore I would find him again. I promised myself that I would find the form your essence was formed into. And I have. I found Malik. After centuries of searching the globe, as a kitten, no less, I found his reincarnation. And mine, too. A part-angel. God that is freaky._

Maliks' breaths were long, deep and even. He was asleep, poor bugger. _He's knackered all right. I don't blame him. Today was pretty long. And he's been off ever since we shared that joint, it messed him up a lot..._

Bakura's hand shook slightly as he reached out, and gently ran a finger along Malik's sandy coloured hair. The Egyptian made no recognition of the touch. Bakura sighed, and smiled weakly. If he leaned forward about six inches, his nose would brush his head. The closeness was a huge comfort to Bakura, who felt more secure than he had for over half a century.

_I found you again, Marik._

A single tear rolled down Bakura's cheek.

* * *

Awwhhh... Cute xD

Anyways, R&R! As always ( I hope)


	17. Chapter 17

Aaaaand, here it is! Chapter 17! YAY!

I think, anyways.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"_Malik?"_

_Bakura groaned, trying to see through the darkness. "Malik? Where are you?"_

"_Bakura."_

_The man froze at the low tone, his heart freezing in his chest._

"_... Marik."_

_A match was struck. A small orb of orange light flickered, and caught hold on the stub of a candle. Bakura's breath caught in his throat._

"_You found me." Bakura's hands trembled as he watched Marik set the lamp down on the table. _

"_I did." Bakura's mouth was dry, making it hard for him to talk. "I... I haven't dreamed of you for centuries."_

"_I know." Marik crossed the small space between them, his boots thudding gently on the ancient floorboards. "Come here." He extended his arms to Bakura, who accepted the warm embrace, winding his arms tightly around Marik's neck, burying his face into the black material of his shirt. "Baby." The Egyptian demon chuckled, embracing Bakura nevertheless._

"_Am not." Bakura muttered, feeling his eyes welling up as he breathed in deeply, inhaling Marik's scent, trying to refresh his memory on every single detail that he could..._

"_Are too." Marik playfully cuffed Bakura around the side of the head. "Let me look at you." Bakura smiled weakly as he stepped back a little, raising his head from Marik's chest. "Wimp." Bakura sniffed a little as Marik rubbed the tears away from his face._

"_I'm allowed, I love you." Bakura argued, his voice trembling. "More than you know. More than I even knew until I lost you..."_

"_Hey, stop that." Marik palmed the side of Bakura's face, the man leaning into the touch. "Geez, you're being so clingy and... Sweet. Maybe being a kitten did change you."_

"_Doubt it." Bakura grumbled, his arms still around Marik's neck. "Marik, losing you was the hardest thing I've ever gone through. I just... Marik I want you __**back**__."_

"_Hey." Marik engulfed Bakura in a tight hug, resting his chin atop Bakura's head. His huge wings stretched out, black and leathery, surrounding the both of them, creating a safe, comfortable, little enclosure. "You did. You have Malik now."_

"_I know." Bakura's voice was muffled by Mariks' chest. "But he's not you."_

"_You don't know that yet, not completely. There's still a lot you have to learn about him."_

"_Yeah, but..."_

"_Ryou has a lot of you in him, and not just by looks. His determination, his strength and his will... He carried that over from you. He's a lot like you."_

"_Doesn't mean I'd rather Malik over you." Bakura mumbled weakly, hating himself for acting so childish and fragile around Marik. "I want you back too much..."_

"_I know. You think I wouldn't rather be alive and wreaking havoc on the world with you?" Marik gently took Bakura's chin, and guided him into looking up, before lowering his head. "You think being dead is fun or something?"_

"_No." Bakura sighed, dipping his head to nuzzle Marik's collarbone. He breathed in deeply, his arms wrapped tightly around the Egyptians neck. "Think I'm looking forward to Hell?"_

"_All your friends will be there." Marik pointed out, one hand snaking up Bakura's back. "I'll be there."_

"_I know." Bakura muttered. "If I could have, I would have killed myself, but you know, immortality as a cat and all... I tried a few times, but..."_

"_Don't be stupid." Marik growled, something biting in his voice. "You'll wind up in eternal hellfire and torment soon enough. Make the most of your earthly freedom."_

"_**Look**__ at me!" Bakura stepped back, holding his arms out for further emphasis. "Look at me!" He repeated, frustration evident in his voice. "I'm __**mortal**__. A fucking human! What freedom is this?"_

"_Freedom to walk the streets." Marik muttered lowly. "Think about it. We spent our lives running and hiding. We could only go out at night. It wasn't stealing and terrorism all the time. You're human now, you can walk around just like normal. That's gotta be good."_

"_I could do that anyway, in a place where no one knew me." Bakura crossed his arms. "You're not convincing me very well."_

"_**Fine**__." Marik shot back, sounding exasperated. Bakura sighed. "Just kiss my reincarnation on Wednesday and be done with it. You'll be a demon again. Not that he will be, but hey."_

"_I know that." Bakura turned away, his voice catching. "I don't know what I'm gonna do about that. There has to be magic... Some spell or something..."_

"_To grant immortality? Of course there is." Marik rubbed at his eyes. "There's probably someone who'll grant it right in the city. But you have to prove your case to them, you know that. They don't give everyone the ability to live forever."_

"_I'll just say it's your reincarnation." Bakura rationalized. "Then they'll do it." Marik snorted._

"_When did they ever grant immortality for love, really." Marik muttered. "They always say that after just a few hundred years they grow tired of each other and it's not worth it. You don't have a chance of convincing anyone. Maybe if you find someone on our side and offer a big enough bribe, maybe..."_

"_I will make it happen." Bakura gritted his teeth, hands clenched into fists. "I will. If not, then I'll shoot myself with silver or stab a crucifix in my heart or... Something."_

"_Awh, you would kill yourself for me?" Marik smirked. "That's so touching? I'm glad to know you cared."_

"_Oh, shut up." Bakura muttered. "Stop being patronizing. You know I love you."_

"_I know that." Marik started walking towards the white-haired man. "I love you too, dummy. Or else I wouldn't have hung around with you for a millennia. And losing you hurts more than you know."_

"_Trust me." Bakura's voice was hoarse as Marik took his hands. "I know." He looked up at Marik, who was at least six inches taller compared to the mortal, smiling weakly. Marik chuckled, and bent his head, their noses touching._

"_I still love you." Marik muttered in his low voice, their fingers entwined. Bakura blinked, his eyes welling with tears again as the words were breathed._

"_I still love you too." Bakura's voice quavered. He would have been ashamed, tearing up in front of anyone else, but Marik was so different. They were as close as any lovers could possibly be, and knew everything about each other. Seven hundred years of separation had done nothing to heal the gaping wound in Bakura's heart, and seeing him again, even if it was just a dream, brought so many memories and emotions back..._

_Something swelled in Bakura's chest as their lips met, and his hands started to unwind from Marik's, slowly drifting down his chest. Bakura kissed the Egyptian hungrily, overjoyed at the human contact, the smells and touch and taste of Marik that he had been deprived of for so long, groaning as Marik held his face roughly, attacking the smaller with deep, air-grasping kisses, leaving Bakura weak and trembling. The passion between them had always been phenomenal, and this was by far no exception. Bakura slowly ran his hands over Marik's hips, feeling every curve, every jut of the bone that was ingrained permanently in his mind. _God, _Bakura felt like such a whore, being dominated like this, but it was so irresistible-_

_Woa._

Bakura sat bold upright on the couch, his chest heaving as he gasped for air, hair damp with sweat. _Oh God._ He pressed a hand against his thudding heart, trying to steady his breath.

_It was... A dream._

The male slowly closed his eyes, shoulders slumped. _An amazing, beautiful dream._ But still, just a dream.

Marik wasn't real.

It was as though he had been punched in the stomach. He'd gone through phases, of trying to repress his memories of Marik, blocking out the pain, but always, intense longing made him recount the memories of his lover. But he hadn't actually _dreamed _of Marik in centuries.

And... It hurt.

Bakura let out a groan, burying his face in his hands. He wished he hadn't had the dream now. It just felt so _real._ For a single, cruel, second, Bakura was stupid enough to think that it was all real – that the last seven hundred years were just a bad dream that Marik had roused him out of. _I wish._

_But why did I dream of him?_ Without thinking, Bakura lowered his gaze to the sleeping Egyptian, who snored a little, his mouth half open. He looked a million miles away, deep in sleep. Despite himself, the man smiled weakly, and gently reached out to touch Malik, running his fingers lightly over the blondes' soft hair. Malik made no motion in his sleep. _He looks like Marik when he's asleep._ Bakura mused sadly. _Sleeping so close to him must have triggered something... That is __**weird.**__ Maybe that's what Marik was talking about._

_It wasn't Marik._ Bakura closed his eyes. _It was just my subconscious, making him up. God, I went over this a million times... He's dead and gone._The male swallowed, a burning ember rising in his throat. _He was completely destroyed. The closest I'll ever have to him is sleeping next to me._

_... But it's still just not the same._ Bakura, unable to keep still, managed to lightly climb over the couch, landing catlike and silent on the carpet. _I can't even be honest about who I am. I'm making up all these lies about being Ryou's cousin and whatnot, just so he'll accept me and fall in love with me. _Bakura crossed the tiny room, to the window, and pulled back the curtains. The moon shone down upon him, looking close to full. _It's gonna be full the night this spell wears off. How oddly ironic. _Bakura leaned his forehead against the glass pane, staring down at the city below him. Lights were still on in apartments, albeit only a few, and there were a scattering of cars about the street. _This place doesn't stop at all._ Bakura sighed, and, a thought striking him, undid the window latch. It swung open all the way, unsecured, and Bakura hopped up onto the windowsill. This world was so big... It made him feel small. He made a face, and let his legs dangle over the edge of the windowsill, closing his eyes against the cold night breeze.

_It's a shitty situation, yeah._ Bakura tried to reason with himself. _But I have to look at the positives. I'm not a cat. I'm staying with my gorgeous reincarnation that'll do anything I say. I found the closest to Marik I'll ever get. I don't understand. I was so hyped about this just a few hours ago. Why am I so depressed about this?_

_... Because I dreamed about him._

Bakura sniffed, answering his own question. His eyes stung, and he started blinking rapidly. _And now I'm crying. __**Great.**_

_I guess I just... I sort of forgot Marik._ He felt like shit for saying it, he really did, no matter how true it was. _I tried to push all of my memories of him away for hundreds and hundreds of years because it was just too painful. And it still is. I'm not ready._

_God, would I ever be mentally capable to think of Marik without pain?_ It was an extremely hefty question. _Can I... Could I be intimate with Malik without thinking of him?_

_Of course I cant._ Bakura wiped at his eyes hurriedly, and shook his head. _Stop it! This is just stupid! Why am I second-guessing myself like this all over one stupid dream? It meant nothing. It can't. What's my subconscious trying to tell me? I want to be with Marik again? Well no fucking shit..._ Bakura stared down at the street rolled out before him. _But I know I can't. I know he's gone forever._

_I want to get over him. _It was a terrible blow to Bakura, one that nevertheless rung with truth. _I want to keep him as a memory that I can recall without breaking down. I want to be able to say that I've moved on. That's not wrong, is it? If Marik was here, he would understand. I mean, I can't be expected to pine over him forever and never be with someone else..._

_What is Malik? Is he someone else? Is this part of the healing process, or whatever?_

_They look so similar. That's what struck me when I first saw him. I actually thought it was the real Marik for a moment. When I'm around Malik, I just feel like I'm in Marik's prescence again. He has this... Aura around him._

_Ugh, why do I find this uncomfortable __**now?**_

_Well, I don't really. _Bakura sighed, resting his chin in one hand. _Not uncomfortable or unsettling at all. I actually don't. I find it really nice, to be honest. I suppose its just that I've only recently became aware of it. Stupid dream. _

Bakura closed his eyes, and relaxed his neck, lolling his head back a little. The night air was crisp and cool, but thankfully not cold enough to drive him inside. _I mean, I love him. I do. Malik's more than Marik's reincarnation. He's his own person as well, and I appreciate him for that. He's nowhere near as psychotic as Marik. He's way more reserved and... Balanced. But he's still neurotic as hell. I suppose that's his upbringing more than anything. And he loves acting. That's a weird one. Marik never liked to see anything performed on stage, I had to go by myself. And Malik is still really really good looking..._ Bakura sighed, and lifted one leg over the windowsill, inside, drawing the other up to his chest, He leaned against the peeling white frame, staring at Malik, who slept soundly just a few feet away. Bakura smiled weakly, his heart fit to burst. So badly, he just wanted to hold Malik, to kiss him and hug him tightly and never let go. It took so _much_ self-control all the time not to be closer to him...

It was a soft _thump_ in the room next door, which startled Bakura out of his thoughts. He jerked up, both feet landing silently on the carpet. Bakura blinked as he heard footsteps pad across the small room next door, and the doorknob turn.

"Evening." Ryou, who stood at the doorway bleary-eyed and fuzzy, jumped, gasping at the sight of Bakura, who was slowly walking towards him. "You okay?"

"... Mmm." The teenager nodded, forcing back a yawn. "I just wanted to use the bathroom. Why're you up?"

"Can't sleep." Bakura sank onto the arm of the couch as Ryou headed into the bathroom, urgency obvious in his step. Ryou had left the door ajar, and Bakura rubbed at his eyes, waiting for the boy to finish.

"Too much to think about?" Ryou pulled his shirt down as he stepped back into the living room, leaving the flushing toilet behind him. Bakura sighed and nodded, unable to tear his eyes away from Malik, who was now sprawled out across the whole width of the couch, as small as it was.

"Yeah, you could..." Bakura trailed off as Ryou clapped a hand over his mouth, heading back to the bathroom. "Shit." He switched on the light before rushing to the teenagers side, Ryou on his knees beside the toilet, shaking violently. Bakura bit his lip as he held Ryou's hair back, away from his face as he threw up. When he thought he was finished, Ryou folded his arms on the rim of the toilet bowl, resting his head. His nose burned, his stomach churned worse than ever, his mouth tasted disgusting, and he was crying.

"Ugh." Ryou groaned, slowly lifting his head, trembling.

"Hey, it's okay." Bakura murmured gently, rubbing wide, soothing circles on Ryou's back with his free hand. "Just let it all out."

"N-No, I don't need to-" Ryou's stomach gave another hideously unpleasant lurch, and he bowed his head over the toilet bowl again, retching. Bakura made a face at the sound of bile hitting the water, and tightened his hold on Ryou's hair.

"Christ, did you eat anything?" Bakura had to ask as Ryou straightened up a little, gasping.

"A-A cheeseburger in the afternoon." Ryou gulped, wiping at his cheeks. "I-I think that's all of it..."

"Here." Bakura wadded up some toilet paper, which was pressed into Ryou's quivering hand. He took it gratefully, and wiped at his mouth. "I think we'll wait a bit before you go back to bed."

"... Kay." Ryou stood up a little to flush the toilet again, and sat down on the white tiles with a long sigh. "I feel like crap."

"I'm not surprised." Bakura remarked. "You were pretty drunk. Why would you drink that much on an empty stomach? Idiot."

"I dunno..." Ryou drew his knees up to his chest, and rested his chin there, staring odd into space. Bakura slung an arm around his thin shoulders, coaxing him into a loose hug. "Seto persuaded me..."

"Asshole." Bakura growled, his hands tensing. "Can I just beat him up? Please?" Ryou smiled a little, and shook his head against Bakura's shoulders. "Seriously. He got you drunk and then fucked you when you didn't want to... You didn't want to, did you?"

"No..." Ryou shook his head weakly, a sick feeling rising in his chest. "I told him I didn't want to..."

"Fucking bastard." Bakura let Ryou go, and stood up, hands clenched into fists. "I _warned _him."

"It's okay, Bakura." Ryou rubbed at his eyes, fighting back a yawn. "He said sorry and that the alcohol got to him. I understand. I'm not... Well, I am angry of course, but I'm not gonna hold it against him."

"Why not?" Bakura demanded as he spun around. "Ryou, come on! How can you put up with shit like this? An arrogant prick like him isn't even worth it!"

"It is to me!" Ryou shot back, and started to stand up himself, supporting his skinny frame on the rim of the toilet. "Bakura, I really like Seto. I have for a while, and he's never even looked twice at me. Do you know how hurtful, how depressing that is? And now, here he is, saying he likes me to and wants to have a relationship! I am _not _messing that up!"

"Okay." Bakura stepped forward, and took Ryou's arms, the teenagers' legs giving out. "I got it. If you really want me to, I'll step back and let things take its' course."

"Thanks." Ryou murmured, as Bakura started to leave the bathroom.

"But I'm warning you." The man muttered lowly as he opened the bedroom door again, and set Ryou down on the bed. "If he hurts you badly, I'm going to beat the shit out of him, okay?"

"He won't, but thanks." Ryou managed a weak smile. "I didn't realise you cared."

"What?" Bakura sat down on the edge of the bed, beside Ryou, and looped an arm around his thin shoulders. "Of course I care, idiot. You're the second most important person in the world to me."

"I don't know whether to pleased or insulted at that." Ryou murmured, flopping onto the bed, his head on the pillow. "Malik doesn't have to put up with you twenty-four seven."

"You know what they say." Bakura pulled the blankets up over Ryou, who stared at him through half-lidded eyes, exhausted. "Love conquering all and that."

"But I love you." Ryou pointed out. Bakura froze, eyes wide. "Like a brother." Ryou added quickly, his face flushing red. The man relaxed.

"I do too." Bakura stretched out on the bed beside Ryou, his arms folded behind his head.

"What, you love yourself like a brother?" Ryou teased, rolling over onto his side to stare at his demonic counterpart.

"No." Bakura snorted. "I love you, idiot." He ruffled Ryou's white hair, already mussed from sleep. "You've done a hell of a lot for me, Ryou, and I appreciate it."

"You're welcome." Ryou murmured solemnly, eyes downcast. "But Bakura... I have to know."

"Know what?" Bakura inquired with a slight frown. Ryou sighed, toying with the hem of a sheet, unable to look the man in the eye.

"Well... When this is all over, and you're back to your old form and Malik loves you and all that... Are you gonna leave?"

"What?" Bakura blinked. "Of course I'm gonna leave. You think I wanna stay in this dump? I'm heading off to Europe. Romania or Greece or one of the Bohemian provinces... One of those really old countries."

"O-Oh..." Ryou exhaled after a long paused, looking noticeably a lot less happy than he had before.

"What? What's wrong?" Bakura touched Ryou's arm, concerned. The teen sniffed.

"Well... It's just that... I don't want you to leave me." Ryou stumbled out, pulling the blankets up to his mouth, blinking rapidly.

"What? No way!" Bakura propped himself up on one elbow with a frown. "Come on, did you think I was going to leave you behind?"

"W-Well..." Ryou sniffed. "You'll have Malik, and..."

"So?" Bakura sighed, and lay back down on the bed, staring at Ryou. "That doesn't mean anything. There's no way I would leave you behind, Ryou." Bakura slowly rubbed his hand up and down Ryou's arm comfortingly. "I care too much about you. God, thinking about not having you around is just depressing. You're like this little brother I always wanted and never had. You understand a lot of things about me that no one has before, not even Marik."

"Really?" Ryou's disposition had changed considerably, Bakura noticed with a small smile.

"Ryou, come on. I could never leave you behind, not in this crazy world. You look after me when it comes to all that domestic shit. And did you really think I would just abandon you and leave you unprotected?" Ryou's smile widened, and he leaped at Bakura, wrapping his arms around his neck in a tight embrace.

"Thank you." Ryou mumbled into Bakura's neck, his eyes welling with tears. "S-So much..."

"Woa." Bakura gently stroked Ryou's hair as he embraced him tightly, not sure what else he should do. "It's okay, Ryou."

"I-I was terrified that I would be alone again." The whitenette sniffed as he pulled away. "Really alone, without even having Malik for company. And that thought... It just made me so scared... I couldn't face it..."

"You won't have to." Bakura murmured, making Ryou lie back down again. "You're my reincarnation, the simple essence of me. How could I ever just leave you?"

"W-Well..." Ryou shrugged weakly.

"I mean... If anything, I thought that I would have to pry you away from here... I was _not _looking forward to it..."

"What?" Ryou was confused. "Why? I hate it here."

"Well... I mean, you're at school and everything, and you have friends here, and Seto now..."

"I don't care about any of that." Ryou dismissed it all quickly. Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Not even Seto?" He asked.

"Well... Yes, I do care about him. And I like him, alot." Ryou mumbled, the blankets back up around his chin again. "But I care about you more. And I belong with you and Malik, not with Seto. If I had to make my choice, then I would go with you."

"That's true." Ryou blinked as Bakura ruffled his hair playfully again. "I'm glad we sorted all of that out."

"Me too." Ryou agreed gratefully, smiling. He was feeling better, despite being in that awful limbo state, between being drunk, and having a hangover. Since he had thrown up pretty much all of the alcohol that was left in his system, his stomach felt a lot calmer, and the dull haze and fuzziness had faded quite significantly. A dull ache in the pit of his head was beginning to form, but it was slight enough to ignore. "I'm glad you really care about me."

"Of course I do, paranoid weirdo." Bakura rolled over onto his back. "Hey, do you mind if I crash here?" Malik's taken up the entire couch, and there's no way I'm moving him."

"I'm not going to throw up all over you, so of course." Ryou pulled back the blankets, letting Bakura crawl in, accepting the warmth gratefully.

"Cosy." Bakura remarked staring up at the ceiling. "Hey, what's the time?"

"Umm... Almost two." Ryou looked over at his bedside table clock. "Why? Aren't you tired?"

"Not really." Bakura sighed. "Too much going on. But I'll be okay here. It's a hell of a lot warmer than the windowsill."

"Okay." Ryou smiled, and snuggled back down into the pillow, closing his eyes. "Night, Bakura."

"Yeah." Bakura agreed, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling. "Night." His arms were at his sides, and after a few moments of stillness and silence, Bakura felt something tighten on his hand. He blinked, and looked over to see Ryou, eyes closed, with one hand under his pillow. The other was under the sheets, and as he felt a set of skinny fingers entwine with his own, he knew exactly where it was.

_Good night, Ryou._ Bakura thought to the half-asleep teenager who tightly held his hand.

* * *

Awwwwhhh, nice, fluffy ending.

I dunno. I think Bakura came off as a bit a whore in that one, what with multiple pairings/potential pairings. But hey. I know it's how you like it, sicko.

R&R?


	18. Chapter 18

Holy crap this is so late... I'm really really sorry peeps. Eek.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"Morning."

Malik, whose eyes had only just cracked , snapped open, and he jumped back with a gasp. Bakura, who was crouched beside the Egyptians' head on the floor, smirked.

"Goddamn Bakura!" The blonde gasped, holding a hand over his chest. "Wh... What was that _for?"_

"Dunno." Bakura shrugged, falling back on the carpet. "Just felt like it." He jumped up to a standing position. Malik blinked, and cast a glance to his watch.

"I... Bakura, it's only eight o'clock! How are you so... sprightly?" Bakura shrugged, already fully dressed, as Malik noted.

"Dunno." Bakura closed the bedroom door quietly as he passed, making sure to keep Ryou asleep. "I just woke up this morning, and... Yeah. I just get the feeling today's gonna be good."

"Hope so." Malik slowly sat up, ruffling at his tousled hair. "Rehearsals all day today... and the Dance tonight, god..."

"Dance?" Bakura perked up. Malik nodded.

"Yeah... Haven't you heard people talk about it?" He pushed the blankets away, arching his back in a satisfying stretch.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't think you'd be going." Bakura shrugged, sitting on the couch beside Malik. "I thought it was a thing for couples."

"It is." Malik admitted. "But they're quite common at our school, we get a few each year. Most of the group goes along single anyway. When you're popular, it's kinda obligatory. Though I suppose Ryou would go with Seto..."

"Yeah." Bakura muttered, his hands clenching into fists. He was clearly less than happy at the prospect.

"Well, there's no way you're staying home alone." Malik rationalized, a smile forming on his face. "You should come."

"I don't do dances." Bakura muttered gruffly, his arms crossed. Malik deflated slightly.

"But... Ryou will be tied up with Seto all night, Jou will be bitching about the both of them to Otogi, who'll be hooking up with god knows who by the end of the night... You have to come or I'll be by myself. Please?"

"I highly doubt you would be by yourself." Bakura remarked. "You'd have all the girls tearing you to shreds over a dance."

"Then you _really_ have to come." Malik begged. "I swear, it'll be more fun than you think." Bakura sighed, leaning against the back of the couch.

_Time with Malik in a romantic setting. That sounds heavenly. And getting that kiss is top priority. I have to keep him happy, and maybe tonight he could reveal how he felt..._

"Fine, fine, I'll go." Bakura sighed, making sure to keep a tone of reluctance in his voice. "Now hurry up. We have to go to your place so you can get changed, and be at school by nine." Malik nodded, and giving his eyes a final, sleepy rub, before standing up, and stumbling into the bathroom to try and fix his appearance. Bakura groaned as soon as Malik was out of earshot, and held his face in his hands.

_Dear god, what have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

"Ryou, you bitch!"

The man didn't bother with pleasantries as he jammed the master key into the beaten lock of the boys' apartment, letting it bang against the wall without a second thought. "Where the fuck are you!" Maurice scanned the tiny living space with narrowed eyes, his heart pulsing with anger in his chest. Incensed, he marched across the room, where he all but kicked down the door that led into Ryou's tiny bedroom. The teenager was asleep in bed, his hair fallen over his face, mouth slightly open. It looked almost cute. With a snarl, the man stomped over to the sleeping Ryou, and promptly woke him up with a heavy blow across the face.

Ryou awoke with a cry, bleary eyes cracked open, trying to focus on his surroundings, on what had just happen. When his foggy gaze settled on Maurice, he froze, eyes widening.

"_You." _Ryou screamed as he was grabbed by the hair, and dragged out of bed, a fat, flabby arm wrapping around his unnaturally slim waist. "You little fucking _bitch."_

"L-L-Let me g-go!" Ryou stammered weakly, hyperventilating. "No!"

"Where the hell were you last night, huh?" Ryou gasped as he was roughly shoved onto the bed, and sat up staring at Maurice in fright, his lower lip trembling. "What the fuck?"

"I-I-" Ryou was cut off by another blow across the face, a terrified whimper escaping his lips as his landlord grabbed him by the arms, dragging him up so they met eye-to-eye. "P-P-Please..."

"Shut up." Maurice growled, slamming Ryou's shaking frame back down to the mattress, and straddled his skinny hips, a sweaty hand clamped down over Ryou's mouth. "You have _no_ fucking excuses!"

Ryou moaned behind the mans' hand, and grabbed wildly, desperately at his forearm, trying to release Maurice from his frenzied grasp, but to no avail. The man merely grabbed at Ryou's bony wrists, collecting them easily in one hand, and forcing them out of the way. The whitenette shook his head frantically, tears trickling down his cheeks and onto a fat, grubby hand. He was hung-over from the night before, his stomach lurching horribly, cursed with a pounding headache and fuzzy, everything seeming beyond comprehension. The situation he was in, what was about to happen, just seemed all too much for him to handle.

"I'm going to make you pay for this." The man gave an ugly snarl, digging his stubby nails into the side of Ryou's face. "_Dearly."_

* * *

"O, I could play the woman with mine eyes, and braggart with my tongue! But, gentle... Shit."

"_Bakura!"_

"All right, I'm sorry!" Bakura rounded on the director, teeth gritted. "Could you give me a frigging break?"

"You said you knew this play well, Bakura." The man rested his head in his hands. "Please, can you _learn your goddamn lines!_"

"I'm trying!" Bakura shot back, hands clenched. The entire auditorium was silent, watching the heated exchange between the revered and admired director and the newcoming student with interest.

"... All right." The director finally sighed. "You three, get off the stage. We'll run through Act I scene two..." Bakura sighed with relief, wiping at his sweaty forehead as he jumped from the stage, and took a seat next to Malik who was a couple of rows back.

"You have to stop doing that." Malik sighed, shaking his head, but smiled a little all the same. "I'm amazed he hasn't strangled you yet."

"Me too." Bakura remarked with a shrug. "But don't blame me, I – _people_ haven't spoken like that for hundreds of years, it's not easy to remember."

"I know... Want me to run through some lines with you? I don't mind..."

"No, you have to do some rehearsal." Bakura sighed. "You are the star of the play, remember."

"I know my lines word-perfect." Malik reasoned, turning to Bakura to regard him. "I honestly don't mind. If it helps you, I mean-" The Egyptian was cut off, however, by a sharp ringing from his pocket. "My phone!"

"Who loves you?" Bakura smirked as Malik pulled his cell phone from his pocket, and pushed it to TALK.

"Hey, Malik here." Bakura rolled his eyes at the blonde, who gave him an admonishing glare in return.

"H-Hi Malik..." Malik froze at the sound of Ryou's tearful voice on the receiver.

"Ryou?" Bakura stared at Malik, stock still. "Ryou, what the hell's wrong, Wh- Hey!" Malik protested as Bakura ripped the cell phone out of his hand, jamming it against his ear.

"Ryou, what happened." Bakura barked down the phone immediately, a look of worry on his face Malik had never seen before. At the sound of Bakura's voice, Ryou burst into fresh tears over the phone.

"I... C-can you come over please? J-Just by yourself, I-I d-don't want to-"

"I'll be right over." Bakura shoved the phone into Malik's hands, and leaped over the back of the chair, where his coat had been draped. He pulled it on over his shoulders as he started to run out of the auditorium, heart pounding.

"Bakura, what's going on?" Malik shouted at the retreating man, confused, and worried.

"Ryou... Look, just stay there! He only wants me!" Bakura was at the top of the aisle, hand on the double doors. "Something's wrong!" Malik stared after Bakura, open-mouthed, clearly wanting an explanation, but Bakura was already gone, leaving the double doors swinging in his wake.

_What the hell has happened to Ryou... _It was the only through than ran through Bakura's mind as he pelted down the corridors as fast as possible, skidding around corners in his desperation. He was out the front door in seconds, his boots thudding loudly on the pavement as he ran down the sidewalk, dodging pedestrians, push bikes, and prams. He fled across roads without waiting, almost getting his several times, but not caring, sick with worry. It was a twenty minute walk to Ryou's from the school, but adrenalin and concern pushing him on, Bakura had pushed his way into the lobby in less than eight minutes. His bangs were plastered to his forehead from sweat, and he brushed it away quickly, running up the stairs as fast as he could, lungs burning, legs screaming in protest.

After what seemed like an eternity, Bakura was finally able to push his way into the house, panting for air as he stared around the room, trying to locate Ryou. Hearing something from the bathroom, the man sprung into action again, and leaped into the white-tiled room.

"Ryou." Bakura gasped as he saw the whitenette, who was on his knees beside the toilet, resting his arm on the porcelain rim. "Oh God, what happened?"

"M-Maurice..." Ryou moaned weakly, still shaking madly. "I... I was asleep... He woke me up... I-I was fighting back, but he held me down and... A-A-and..." By this point, Bakura was on his knees, very close to the teenager, an arm on his shoulder. Ryou collapsed into sobs, burying his face into Bakura's shoulder. Shaking, he wrapped his arms around the crying teens' shoulders, his blood boiling in anger. Essentially, Ryou had been raped, clearly as some form of punishment after the night before. Quivering with cold fury, Bakura could only think about what revenge he was going to take out on Ryou's sick landlord.

"I-I was still sick." Ryou's voice was muffled by Bakura's shirt. "I've been throwing up for so long... God it's awful..."

"Shh, don't talk." Bakura murmured quietly, trying his best to comfort the traumatized teen. How could he do this. How could he just come in when he was sleeping and brutally attack him? Nothing warranted this sort of violence. Nothing. "How long ago was this, do you know?"

"... Nine-thirty..." Ryou managed to choke out, trying to seek as much comfort as he could out of Bakura, terrified, distraught, sick, and in pain.

"Almost two hours ago." Bakura muttered, his hands around Ryou tensing. "Okay... Ryou, have you had a bath or anything yet?" As predicted, Ryou shook his head against Bakura's shirt. "Okay... I'm going to run you a long hot bath, okay? You'll feel better." Ryou nodded weakly, and managed to disentangle himself from Bakura, who slowly stood up, and plonked himself next to the bath, turning the taps. "Ryou, I'm so sorry this happened... You have no idea..."

"D-don't." Ryou mumbled through his tears. "It wasn't your fault... Don't apologize."

"I know it wasn't my fault but..." Bakura ran a hand through his hair, damp with sweat. "I'm supposed to be watching you and looking out for you! And now _this_ happens! Goddamnit, how could I let this happen!" He slammed his fist into the side of the bath, ignoring the crushing pain in his hand.

"It wasn't your fault." Ryou pleaded, his cheeks streaked with tears. "Please Bakura... Stop blaming yourself..."

"No, I should have known something like this would happen." Bakura bent down, taking hold of Ryou's arms and helping him to stand. He'd pulled on boxers and a rumpled shirt, for the sake of decency and modesty when Bakura was due to arrive, but Bakura started to pull them off regardless, lifting Ryou's shirt over his head while the whitenette was still attempting to comprehend what he was doing. He'd gripped the waistband on Ryou's boxers, and was beginning to pull them down, when Ryou stopped him, wrapping skinny fingers around his wrists.

"I can undress myself." Ryou murmured softly, not looking the man in the eye. "I'm not handicapped or anything."

"I know that." Bakura sighed. "I just-"

"Bakura, I can honestly take a bath by myself." Ryou managed the weakest of smiles. "Please, don't worry."

"I can't not worry about you, Ryou." Bakura muttered, his hands still shaking. "Not when he's done this... Ryou, you can't put up with this anymore. I should have done a better job, making sure nothing happened this morning, damnit..."

"Bakura-"

"Ryou, he raped you." The teenager winced as Bakura grabbed a hold of his shoulders. "He could face life imprisonment for that! You can't just pretend it never happened and go on as normal!"

"How do you _want_ me to act!" Ryou shot back, his hands on Bakura's arms tensing. "D-Do you think that I'm not hurting from this? I honestly want to do nothing more than hole up somewhere and break down for a week, but I c-can't, I-I..."

"Ryou." Bakura cut the crying teenager off, wrapping his arms around Ryou's shoulders, coaxing him to take refuge in his shirt. "It's..." _Well, it's not all right, it's far from all right... Shit, what do I say? What the hell do I say to him? I don't know, I've never been in this mess before. I've never had to comfort anyone, not like this._

"I know." Ryou finally sniffed, his arms wrapped tightly around Bakura. "It's not all right, but what else can you say?" He pulled away from Bakura, wiping at his face. "I understand, Bakura." The whitenette sighed deeply. "I think... I think I'm going to take that bath while the waters' hot."

"... Okay." Bakura nodded. He turned, and left the room, making sure to close the door properly behind him. The moment he was out of the room, Ryou held his hands over his mouth and sank to his knees on the tiles, shaking madly. He _hurt_, so much, and honestly wanted nothing more than to break down completely, to just curl up into a little ball of pain and misery, but the last shred of common sense in his mind was screaming at him to suck it up, that it was really his fault, and he had nothing to cry about – that what he had to do was just get over it and get on with his life. Ryou sniffed, and rubbed at his eyes with trembling hands. There was no way that he could ever forget what had happened, that he could ever truly be okay again after being so... violated.

_Oh God, I have the dance tonight... How can I go? How can I try to be normal and act like nothing is wrong when I... This isn't happening... What the hell did I do __**wrong?**_

Bakura, on the other hand, was pacing the tiny living room of the apartment, his hands clenched into fists. He was positively furious, shaking uncontrollably with anger. He'd met –befriended, even- people who had done much worse, repeatedly, but this was unforgivable. Ryou was still a _child_. And beyond that, he was also had the bloodline of the purest, most untouchable beings in existence running through his veins. How could this happen? How could he let his reincarnation get _raped?_

_I'm supposed to look after him and protect him. It's pretty much my duty now that I've found him. How could I be so careless as to leave him alone. What am I going to do now? How the hell can I make this right? Is it even fucking possible? What the hell do I __**do?**_

Bakura's lip curled into a snarl, teeth gritted. He was beyond caring about what Ryou thought or felt at this point about not telling anyone. Bakura had to make this right, he had to try and make up for his mistake.

_Revenge._

Bakura's lip twitched in a small, sick, smile.

* * *

"What?"

Seto snapped into the receiver of the phone without looking at the caller ID. A gasp emitted from the other end, choked and hurt.

"S-Seto...?"

"Shit!" The brunette cursed out, tensing his free hand on the steering wheel. "Mokuba, I'm so sorry. I didn't realise that it was you..."

"It's okay." There was a weak smile, evident in the small boys' voice. "Um, I'm out with... friends. I know I said I was gonna be home by six, but I've been invited to stay the night... Is that okay? I'll know you'll be at the dance and I-"

"Mokuba." Seto cut over the top of his younger sibling with a smirk. "It's okay. You can stay over at a frigging friends' house."_ God knows one of us needs a childhood that's close to normality._ "Just make sure you're home early tomorrow, okay? I know you have homework."

"Sure! Thanks Big Brother! Bye!" Seto sighed as he put his Smartphone down into the drivers' console, shaking his head a little. He sped up the sleek black car, weaving in and out of traffic. He had a lunch meeting with some big executives, and was cutting it _very_ fine.

_And I have to talk to Ryou today too._ Seto groaned. He was _not_ looking forward to that. _ I wonder if he remembers what happened last night... of course he does. Goddamnit, I never meant to hurt the kid._ Yet still, Seto felt no guilt, or remorse, for what he was doing to Ryou, and what he was going to do. It was his ego more than anything, his arrogant mentality that he was above all others, that no one really mattered all that much.

Except Mokuba.

And Katsuya.

Seto's eyes drifted to the photograph propped up on his dashboard, something in his stomach twisting. If only he knew _how_ to say he was sorry, that he truly didn't mean to put work ahead of Katsuya.

But how could he understand? It wasn't like his shitty part-time job, that ended the moment he punched out. Kaiba Corp. haunted Seto night and day. The moment he woke up, he had to check the markets, the currencies, the business news. He was the CEO for gods' sake, it was one of the most stressful occupations conceivable. Thousands of jobs, billions of dollars, a chunk of the economy, rested on his shoulders. And Seto was far to shrewd to trust his assistants and accountants with the important tasks – despite their numerous qualifications. He didn't trust humanity in general. Taking the running of the company into his own hands, and trying to get a high school education, on top of attempting to be a big brother to Mokuba took up virtually all of his time. He barely slept. _I thought Katsuya understood how little time I had. I made the effort, I really did_...

If he had the lack of pride and dignity needed to even think of such a humiliating thing, Seto would have gotten down on his knees and begged for forgiveness, instead of playing these stupid games, toying with Ryou's heart in an attempt to save face. It was a deceptive, horrible thing, but then again, he was a deceptive, horrible person. It was true, he was not ashamed to admit. It was pretty much public knowledge that Seto Kaiba was a giant asshole.

_Speaking of, I should call Ryou._ Seto picked up his Smartphone again, searching through his contacts with his thumb, eyes flicking from the road to his keypad. _See if I can't see him this afternoon_.

"H-hello?" It was a weak, tired voice that answered the phone on the other end. Ryou sounded _sick._

"Hey, Ryou." Seto coated his voice with sugar as he slowed down in front of a traffic light.

"S-Seto!" Ryou's voice perked up on the other end, a note creeping into his wavering voice. "Wh-what's up?"

"Nothing." Seto pressed his foot on the accelerator. "I just wanted to ask what you were doing this afternoon."

"Oh..." Ryou sniffed, rubbing at his nose. "I-I took the time off work ages ago in case I was going to the dance, so... Nothing."

"Great." Seto flicked a gaze to the photo of Katsuya, and swallowed. "Do you wanna grab a coffee somewhere?"

"Y-Yeah, sure!" Ryou sounded much healthier and happier. Seto wondered what was wrong – probably just a hangover. "That sounds awesome... Where and when?"

"I'll pick you up outside your place at two." Seto had arrived outside of the swanky restaurant, where he was due three minutes ago. He checked himself quickly in his rear vision mirror, making sure his hair wasn't out of place, his collar creased the wrong way. "That okay?"

"That's wonderful." Ryou burbled in that sickly, lovestruck tone. Seto rolled his eyes as he grabbed at his briefcase, slamming the door closed with a hip. He clicked the bleeper, locking and alarming the car, before shoving his keyring into his pocket.

"Don't mention it." Seto muttered casually, as he pushed through the doors of the restaurant. _Seriously, don't._ "Hey listen, I have to go, all right? I got a meeting... I'll see you at two, okay?"

"Sure!" Ryou beamed, and hung up the phone when the dial tone reached his ears. The cordless phone dangling idly from one hand, the whitenette sighed, and flopped down on the beaten up old couch, hair falling in his face. As he moved, a slight twinge of pain flared halfway up his spine, and the little burst of happiness in his chest was snuffed out like a candle flame. The corners of his mouth drooped, and Ryou rubbed anxiously at his eyes. He'd gotten out of the bath just twenty minutes ago, and Bakura was gone. Just like that, he had taken off, and left Ryou alone in the apartment to his misery. He had thought that Bakura simply just realised Ryou would be pretty much okay, and gone back to his drama rehearsal. It never crossed his mind that the man had marched off to quench his intense thirst for revenge. Ryou rolled over on to his side, and lifted his head, pulling the small, square couch cushion towards him, resting his cheek against the material.

_Please come back, Bakura._ Ryou thought mournfully, tears pricking his eyes. _I need you._

* * *

At that moment, Bakura was stomping down the hallway on the second floor, teeth set, and hands clenched into fists. He'd cornered a scared-looking old woman, who told him the location of Maurice's apartment. And here he was, standing in front of the door, which looked in considerably better condition than Ryou's... Or anyone else's he had passed.

"Oi!" Bakura smacked a clenched fist against the door several times, his blood still boiling. "Maurice you fucker! I know you're in there, now open up!" Several seconds later, the door slowly cracked open, and a tall teenager stared at him from the threshold. Not bothering, not caring, Bakura pushed him aside, and thumped loudly into the apartment, where Maurice was seated at a round, unpolished table, clutching a handful of grubby cards.

"Oh look." The landlord sneered at Bakura, setting down his game. "I wondered when you would show." Two men, tall and muscular, stood up from the table, and walked out of Bakura's line of sight, but he didn't care.

"You're a sick piece of shit." Bakura spat, his hands shaking as he burned with a fresh burst of anger. "How the _fuck_ could you do that to Ryou!" He shouted now, his voice harsh and grating.

"He brought it upon himself." The man growled, stretching his lips over yellowed teeth in a sneer. "If he was where he was _supposed_ to be last ni-"

"You _raped_ him!" Bakura shouted, out of control, taking a step towards the landlord. Although he was only half the mans' weight, Bakura was seething with fury, and had only one thing on his mind. "You had_ no_ right to attack him, you sick son-of-a-bitch!" Bloodshot widened in fright as Bakura grabbed at the front of Maurice's greasy shirt, pulling at him.

"Get the _fuck_ off me!" Maurice used his extra hundred pounds to his advantage, and pushed Bakura away, who reeled back a couple of steps, taken aback. "You _watch_ it!"

"What the fuck are _you_ gonna do, huh?" Bakura yelled back at him, his voice dripping with disdain, contempt, and blind, cold fury. An unpleasant smile was smeared across Maurice's face, stretching like a garish clown mask.

"Look behind you." The fat man taunted. Bakura frowned, and spun around, his mouth falling open. The three men he had previously ignored now stood and faced him. "These are my nephews." All three were almost a head taller than Bakura, muscular arms sticking out of baggy wife beater shirts. One held a baseball bat, which he slapped lightly against a palm. The middle toyed with a crowbar, and the third tossed a large pocketknife from hand to hand. _Shit!_ Less than a moment later, all three set upon Bakura, who, quick as a snake, ducked, and dove between the men with the bat and the crowbar, making sure his back was up against a wall, to prevent any surprises. Sure, the other three looked bloody strong, and all wielded dangerous weapons, but Bakura had centuries and centuries of sharply honed fighting skills, and astonishingly quick reflexes. The bat-wielding man swung at him, but Bakura kicked him in the crotch – a dirty, but necessary tactic – catching the aluminium pole before it clattered to the ground. In the same breath, Bakura caught another around the head, where he dropped like a stone, the crowbar clattering on the dirty linoleum. Bakura picked it up deftly in long fingers, and rounded on the last man, who let the pocket-knife slip from his fingers without protest. Showing no mercy, however, Bakura got the man in the jaw, breaking the bone, and knocking him out cold. The first man Bakura had taken down was groaning, and struggling to get on his hands and knees, but the white-haired man simply gave him a swift kick to the chest, cracking several ribs, making the man drop to the floor with a weak moan.

"Stay the _fuck_ away from Ryou." Bakura held a crowbar in one hand, a baseball bat in the other as he stepped towards Maurice, his voice shaking in his intense fury. "I should kill you right now." He spat at the man, who was backed against the wall, wide-eyed and shaking. The threat dangled in mid-air, frighteningly plausible. "But I have a sense of fucking _decency_." Bakura threw the metal weapons to the floor, where they bounced slightly. "If you _ever_ come near Ryou again," By this point, Bakura was close to Maurice, the fat mans stale breath washing over his face. "I will make you _beg_ for death." Bakura spat on the floor, before turning and leaving, making sure to ground his heel into the hand of the half-conscious man as he left the grotty apartment that looked as though it had never been cleaned.

Bakura shut the door behind himself, and let out a long breath, his heart still thudding erratically in his chest. He was _so_ angry at what Maurice had done to Ryou. It was unforgivable. And no matter what Maurice did from this point on, Bakura was going to kill him, and it would be slow and painful.

But what a _thrill_. The sense of power that ran through Bakura's veins as he stood over three barely-conscious men, all much bigger and stronger than him, holding their own weapons, used against them, was phenomenal. It was an emotion Bakura hadn't experienced in hundreds of years. It was a rush. He wanted – needed – to do it again. He didn't even know himself how powerful he actually had the capability of being.

_Watch out, Seto Kaiba._ Bakura straightened his shirt. _If you cross Ryou, you'll be next. And I won't go so soft on you, either._

* * *

R&R?


	19. Chapter 19

Yaaaaaaaaay update! Party time! (I think)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Go away.

* * *

"So, what are you wearing?"

"_What?"_ Bakura sat straight up on the couch, crimson eyes snapping open. Had he heard Malik correctly? "That's a bit forward..."

"What... No!" On the other end, Malik cringed. "I mean, what are you wearing tonight, you idiot. Like, clothes."

"Why do you want to know?" Bakura asked smugly, watching from the corner of his eye as Ryou closed the apartment door behind himself, lugging several shopping bags. He set them down on the table, and headed into the bathroom silently, without looking at Bakura. "Do you want to match?"

"_Bakura!_" Maliks' cheeks flushed. "No, I was just wondering if you knew what you were getting yourself into tonight."

"Well, I am going to wear an Italian-made tuxedo, with a purple silk cummerbund and a matching tie." Bakura muttered sarcastically. "I was going to wear a velvet cape, but I thought it a bit much."

"... Really." Malik couldn't tell if Bakura was serious or not, so ambiguous was his tone. Bakura bit back a groan. "Really?"

"Of course." The man rolled his eyes. "That's what we wear at high school dances in England."

"... _Really?_" Bakura would have smacked Malik, were he near.

"No!" He shouted, shaking his head, wild white hair falling across his face. "You clot, I was kidding. I was just going to wear normal clothes... Why do you care so much?"

"Well, I-"

"Malik, I'm just jerking you around." Bakura shook his head with a long sigh. "I think Ryou's been shopping with Seto's credit card. He brought a lot of bags home and they look expensive. Maybe he'll have something nice, if it's that important."

"Speaking of which," Maliks' voice took a more serious tone. "How is Ryou?" Bakura sighed deeply, and stared at the shut bathroom door. "Bakura, what happened?"

"... It's over now." Bakura put his feet up on the coffee table, crossing his legs. "I sorted it all out. And Ryou says he's okay." He didn't add that he was still extremely worried at the way Ryou was actually holding himself together. Bakura would have been much more comfortable if Ryou would just crawl into bed and sob for days. This facade of normality was unsettling. _But how long has Ryou had to constantly wear it?_

"Why can't you tell me what happened?" Malik asked, on the other end of the line. Bakura paused, and bit on his lip. He didn't exactly know how to answer that question. "Bakura?"

"I think Ryou would be more comfortable if I kept it between us." Bakura said gently, but with a firmness that implied _butt out before you get in too deep_. "He'll tell you when he's ready."

"... A-All right." Malik sighed, stretched out on the couch at his house. "I- Shit."

"What? What's wrong?" Bakura asked on the other end, his tone wary.

"Nothing, Dad's just home." The Egyptian bit his lip, downcast. "Look, I have to go. He'll think it's weird if I have a long phone conversation with a boy... Sorry."

"What, so he has something to be worried about?" Bakura was flirting shamelessly, and the both of them knew it. "Why can't you say I'm just a classmate?"

"Because-" Malik caught himself, just in time. _Because you're not._ He mouthed a swear word to himself, and rubbed at his eyes. "Look, I _really_ have to go. I'll see you at the dance tonight, all right?"

"A-All right..." Bakura nodded. "Bye Malik."

"Bye..." Malik murmured, somewhat regretfully, and set down the phone. He slowly sat up on the couch, wrapping his arms around his legs. He felt confused. And... Scared. He knew that what he felt for Bakura was genuine. It felt like more than a silly teenage crush, that he had experienced before, or a simple physical attraction. It was like... Malik _liked_ to spend time with Bakura. He felt like he'd known him longer than a few days. A lot longer. _But that's how I felt with Ryou, as well. He was just so easy to talk to. I think that's why we... **God** looking back, that was a mistake. I mean, I'd only known him for a couple of weeks, and all that, but..._

_It doesn't seem like a mistake. It was the old 'one thing led to another scenario', sure, but it's not like I was hating myself the next day or anything. And it never made anything awkward between us. That's just **weird**, really._

_This whole thing is so weird. I just wish that life could be simple again, instead of all messed up like this._

_But then Bakura wouldn't be here. And that would really be awful._ Malik bit his lip. _I do like him. A lot. Shit, I'm nervous now. What's going to **happen** tonight?_

"You all right?" Bakura asked as soon as Ryou closed the bathroom door behind himself. Ryou nodded silently, and headed back to the table, picking up his bags. "How's Seto going?"

"All right." Ryou kept his voice quiet, almost flat. "We had a coffee at this really nice place. Everyone but me was in a suit..."

"Ew." Bakura wrinkled his nose in a snarl. "Fuck that. So what's in the bags, anyway?"

"Oh!" Ryou had brightened considerably. "Well, we got talking about tonight, and when I mentioned I didn't have anything nice to wear, Seto gave me his credit card and told me to go nuts."

"_Really?"_ Bakura looked over to Ryou with considerable interest. "He just gave it to you?" Ryou nodded. "How much did you spend?"

"I'm... not sure..." Ryou admitted, nibbling on his lower lip. "He told me to only make sure I got the best... so I did, but it was so _expensive_..."

"Well, did you overspend or something?" Bakura frowned. "I'm sure Seto won't even care."

"It wasn't my fault." Ryou defended himself, starting to look a little distressed. "It was the sales clerk. The moment he saw I had a platinum card, he started getting so welcoming and helpful and... persuasive."

"Oh, boy." Bakura sighed, shaking his head. "I gotta see this." He jumped over the back of the couch, and started heading into the bedroom. Ryou followed anxiously. "Kaiba's worth billions, I don't think he'll even care."

"I hope not." Ryou wrung his hands as Bakura opened the first bag curiously. "Those are shirts... I didn't want to get so many, but the clerk said they would look so nice on me and it was good value..."

"Christ." Bakura lifted out a chocolate brown button-down, examining the fabric. "Ryou, that would bring out your eyes brilliantly."

"That's what he said!" Ryou wailed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "And he said it was on sale, too..."

"... Eight hundred dollars?" Bakura spluttered. "That's a _sale?_" Ryou nodded mournfully, his insides twisting with guilt. "God Ryou..."

"I know..."

"But it looks so nice... Even the brown is nice. It's a warm shade... Try it on for me." Ryou blinked as Bakura threw the bunched up shirt at him. "Go on."

"A-All right." Ryou agreed without protest, lifting his drab-looking tee-shirt over his head. Bakura watched as Ryou slowly fastened the buttons, then stood up, fluffing the hair from his collar and pulling at the shirt uncomfortably. "There."

"I like it." Bakura nodded, satisfied, crossing his arms. "It's nice."

"I think it's a little tight..." Ryou bit his lip, smoothing out the shirt, and examining himself in the mirror.

"No, it's not." Bakura rolled his eyes. "It's supposed to show off shape like that. Think, if it was baggy on you, you would just be swimming in brown. Now, what else have you got?"

"Well..." Ryou started unbuttoning his shirt, which he shrugged out of, and poked through the bag. "This one is what I'm going to wear tonight. Apparently it makes me look really 'sweet'..."

"Show." Bakura muttered almost immediately, earning Ryou a smile.

"All right." He pulled the shirt, a pretty pale blue, out of the bag. "Do you like it?"

"I actually do..." Bakura muttered. "And yeah, blue would look really nice on you. It's almost worth the... nine-hundred-and-eighty dollars you paid for it."_ Holy shit._

"I know, it's too expensive." Ryou's shoulders slumped. "I should take it all back, I know. Seto never meant for me to spend so much..."

"Ryou, if he was worried about how much you were going to spend, he wouldn't have let you lose with a Platinum card." Bakura reasoned. "How much did you spend all up? Was it under five thousand dollars?"

"... Umm..." Ryou took in a deep breath, and looked around, his cheeks flushing.

"Oh _Ryou..._"

"I'm sorry!" Ryou pleaded, clearly distressed. "I-I know it was so wrong and I would take it all back tonight, but the store would be closed by now, and I... Oh Bakura... Seto's going to be so furious at me..."

"He won't." Bakura looked in the bag. There were still two more shirts. "This just means you nice expensive clothes to wear when Seto takes you out somewhere in a really posh place... You said you felt out of place at the café, didn't you?"

"Yeah..." Ryou relented. "I-I'll ask him tonight if it's okay... In the meantime, I don't think I should wear any of this, in case it has to be returned."

"Oh _hell_ no!" Ryou looked up as Bakura picked up Ryou's most daring purchase, a tight-fitting shirt of deep crimson-maroon. "Ryou, you have _excellent_ taste!"

"Oh, I didn't pick that." Ryou blushed a little. "I personally think that it makes me look like some sort of dominatrix..."

"That's a look I can cope with." Bakura smirked, pulling off his shirt, and tearing the tag off the maroon piece of clothing relentlessly. Ryou's eyes widened in alarm. "The fabric feels wonderful... It's like silk, but at the same time so sturdy..."

"And a bargain at just four hundred dollars." Ryou winced. "And now you ripped off the tag, I can never return it..."

"Oh, you're not returning _this_." Bakura admired the shirt on himself in the mirror. "What do you think? Do I suit it? Is it too tight?"

"... No, it's not." Ryou tilted his head to one side. "I thought it was a bit close-fitting on me, so I swapped it for the next size up when the clerk wasn't looking. You pull it off great, Bakura."

"Oh, I know." Bakura grinned, exposing his canines for a moment. "If I wear this with my pants, I'd turn heads for sure."

"Turn Maliks' head, don't you mean." Ryou smiled as Bakura started to unbutton the shirt, terrified he would stain or wrinkle it before the evening. "That's the plan, isn't it?"

"Of course it's the plan." Bakura folded the shirt, and set it on top of the drawers. "Come on. You have to admit that shirt is incredibly sexy, no?"

"It is." Ryou agreed with a nod. "Do you want to see what else I got?" He rustled two other bags, and Bakura nodded, grabbing at them eagerly. "No bondage-style gear for you Bakura, sorry."

"The shirt is _plenty_." Bakura muttered gratefully, and pulled out a shoe-box. "You got some shoes?" Ryou nodded, as Bakura lifted the lid. "Never one to admire shoes. A pair of boots always suit me fine. But those look really nice." He set the box down on the bed, and looked inside the last bag. "Are these the pants you're wearing?"

"I got two pairs." Ryou explained as Bakura pulled out a pair of light grey trousers. "I'm wearing those with the blue."

"That'll look nice." Bakura approved. "Seto will think you're absolutely adorable. That is the point of this, yes?"

"Well, it's not like he's seen me actually dress up before." Ryou reminded his demonic counterpart. "It's all just been school clothes. I can scrub up well if I make the effort."

"I think you look nice anyway." Bakura ruffled Ryou's soft hair, earning a squeak of protest from the boy. "What? You look cute. You're like... a bunny."

"... A bunny?" Ryou turned, and glared at Bakura. "_Really?_"

"Yes." Bakura chuckled. "Well, you have the big bunny-brown eyes." Ryou narrowed said orbs at him distrustfully. "And cute white fuzz." Ryou batted at Bakura's hands as his hair was abused again. "And you're just so... So..."

"So?" Ryou's hands were on his hips, challenging the man.

"Adorable." Ryou gasped as Bakura pushed him onto the bed, looking up at him with large, accusing brown eyes. "See? Look at that face! It's so cute!"

"You..." Bakura's eyes widened as Ryou pulled him down on the bed also, wrinkling the clothes, but not caring. "You're so mean!"

"Oh, don't start pouting now, bunny." Bakura teased, shucking Ryou under the chin teasingly. Ryou's nose wrinkled, and he grabbed at Bakura's arms. "Hey!"

"I'm _not _a bunny!" Bakura gasped as Ryou pushed him onto the mattress. "Take it back!"

"I wish I could... Bunny." Bakura grinned wickedly, but was soon paying for his teasing. "H-hey!" He gasped as Ryou started tickling him in the sides. "S-S-Stop!"

"Say I'm not a bunny!" Ryou demanded, leaning over Bakura, just a little, as he tickled him. Bakura arched his back in fits of laughter, breathless.

"O-O-Okay!" He gasped, his face bright red. "A-All right!" Ryou slowed his assault, waiting for the surrender.

"All right what?" He asked, tilting his head to one side.

"I-I'm sorry." Bakura still panted for air, wiping at his sweaty brow. Ryou settled back, satisfied. "I'm sorry you're such a fuzzy bunny."

"Hey!" Ryou cried out, and made to attack Bakura again, but before he could move, the man had him by the wrists, and was staring him in the eye. "That's nor fair!"

"What's not fair? I'm complementing you." Bakura reasoned, watching the way emotions passed through the whitenette's large brown eyes. "You don't like praise?"

"You called me a bunny." Ryou said, shooting Bakura an accusing look. "That's not praise. That's just mean."

"But I don't think so." Bakura smiled genuinely. "Bunnies are so cute and adorable. And you just wanna... _hug_ them!" Ryou yelped as Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou in a tight hug. "See?"

"Bakura... What's gotten _into_ you?" Ryou asked incredulously as Bakura stood up, and finally started to put a shirt on again. "You're so... giddy. And childish."

"I'm just happy." Bakura reasoned. "And excited. Think about what's going to happen tonight! Or what could happen."

"Spose..." Ryou looked thoughtful as he pulled his tee-shirt back over his head. He just realise that during their close encounter, both were shirtless. "Do you think that tonight could be the night?"

"Well, I'm hoping, of course." Bakura reasoned, looking at his hair in the mirror. "But I don't want to push anything. I'm just going to take it depending on how Malik goes. But it could be. This time tomorrow, I could be a powerful demon again."

"I can't wait." Ryou said genuinely. He really couldn't. Bakura caught his gaze in the mirror reflection, and smiled again.

"I know you can't wait... bunny."

Ryou rolled his eyes.

* * *

"So... What the hell are you supposed to uh, _do?_"

Bakura sighed, staring around the large hall with his hands jammed in his pockets. Otogi and Jou were off in conversation, looking deadly serious, Ryou was alternating glances between his watch and the door, hopeful, while Malik stared down at his shoes. "You guys never seemed the wallflowers. 'Specially not you, Malik."

"... Eh." He shrugged. "I don't dance. I'm just waiting until someone spikes the punch. Ryou, stop looking so anxious. Seto is gonna show up."

"I-I know that!" Ryou's cheeks flushed a little. "Just... Ugh. Don't Malik."

"Look, calm down." Bakura muttered. "I don't get it... It's supposed to be a dance, but pretty much no one is dancing... I don't think I understand you crazy kids."

"Thanks?" Malik crossed his arms. "And you're only two years older, Bakura. Not even that." Bakura shot Ryou a knowing look, suppressing a smile. _Oh Malik... If only you had some idea..._

"Well then." Bakura raised an eyebrow at Malik. "Dance?"

"Wh-_What?_" Malik spluttered, his mouth falling open. "Me? Dance? B-But I can't dance at all! And no way, it would be _so_ embarrassing."

"Fine." Bakura shrugged, and grabbed at Ryou's wrist, a plan forming in his head. "Ryou'll dance with me."

"_What?"_ Where was this coming from? Before Ryou had a chance to protest, however, Bakura had started walking away from Malik, who actually looked rather like a fish at the time, and found a somewhat clearer space in the middle of the dance floor. "Bakura... What are you doing?"

"Just roll with it." Ryou's eyes widened as Bakura locked their fingers together, and rested his hands on the teenagers' hip, drawing them close together. "I assume you know how to dance?"

"A-A little..." Ryou stammered, looking like he didn't know what to do with himself. "Bakura, please... This song isn't right for a dance... A-And I don't really remember how... Come on..."

"Shush." Ryou bit his lip as Bakura started to move his feet. "I'll just lead you."

"A-all right..." Ryou reluctantly accepted. "As long as you don't – _woa!"_ Ryou gasped as Bakura dipped him back considerably. "Hey!"

"What?" Bakura said in a mocking tone, before grabbing Ryou tightly, and whirling him around.

"Hey!" Ryou protested as soon as he was righted, his teeth gritted. "Stop it!"

"... No." The whitenette cried out as Bakura surprisingly spun him again. "This is fun... Is Malik watching?"

"Of course he is!" Ryou tried to follow Bakura's complicated dance steps, which were starting to pick up in pace. "Bakura, please... This isn't funny anymore..."

"Oh, shut up." Bakura released his hand on Ryou's hips, and stepped back, before pulling on the teenagers' hand, Ryou speechless as he twirled into Bakura's chest, the back of his head against Bakura's collarbone.

"Stop." Ryou's voice was trembling. "Pl-" He gasped as Bakura pulled on his arm again, so they were facing each other.

"No." Ryou gave Bakura a look of despair, but the smirk on the mans' face didn't lessen. "This is fun."

"No, it's not!" Ryou moaned, whimpering as Bakura dipped him again, so low that his hair really did touch the floor this time. "Bakura, please!" It was more than just Malik who was watching.

"You're not having fun?" Bakura muttered, but with a smirk on his face. "Well, that's just too bad, isn't it?"

"Bakura!" Ryou gasped, as Bakura picked up the pace. "Wh-where the heck did _you_ learn to dance?"

"I've been around for a while, remember." Bakura muttered into Ryou's ear.

"Y-Yeah, but, people weren't dancing like that when you were still... Demonic." Ryou pulled apart from the man with a frown. "Were they?"

"Marik and I used to dance." Bakura gripped Ryou's hands tightly for a second, then relaxed his hold a little, raising Ryou's arms, and spinning him around. Ryou's breath caught in his throat, up against Bakura, and his cheeks flushed, just a little. "In private."

"This isn't private!" Ryou protested, pulling apart from Bakura, and spinning around. Before he could walk away, however, Bakura pulled him back in, their noses inches apart. "Bakura, please." Ryou's voice took a low, urgent tone. "People are looking..."

"Good for them." Bakura said easily. "Ryou, they think we're just cousins. Don't worry, okay?"

"B-But I..."

"Not listening." Bakura smirked wickedly, placing one hand on Ryou's hip.

Malik sighed, as he doled the sickly-looking liquid into the squat paper cup. Bracing himself, the Egyptian took a small, daring sip of the punch, before his features relaxed into a smile, and he knocked the rest down in one gulp, the sharp sting of strong vodka tainting his tongue. _Ugh._ He made himself another, and walked back to his original position by the bleachers. Bakura had finally shown Ryou some mercy and stopped dancing, and was now leading the teenager back to the wall.

"Have fun?" Malik muttered into his cup, shaking his head slightly. Ryou looked miserable. And Bakura seemed on the edge of a fit of laughter. "What the hell? Why are you so happy today?"

"Why are people asking me that all the time?" The smile was gone from his face, and his eyes flashed. "Do people expect me to be angry and miserable all the time, or something? Am I not allowed to actually be joyful at all?"

"Bakura, no!" Ryou protested, shaking his head. "It's not like that... Well, I don't think it like that at all! If anything, I'm glad to see that you're happy." He gave Bakura a small smile. "Sorry for thinking it's just..." Something flickered in Ryou's face, and he broke into a wide smile. "Seto!"

"Well, there you go." Malik muttered dryly, as Ryou pushed past him in his eagerness to get to the brunette. "Glad to know where we stand."

"It's not like that." Bakura leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. "He's just... in a crush."

"Lovestruck, more like." The blonde drained the rest of his drink. "You know, if you ask me, Ryou's blown this all out of proportion for himself."

"Of course he has."

"No, I mean..." Malik sighed, trying to phrase what was running through his head. "You know he's liked Seto for months. He would have had all of these like... imaginings, and fantasies and whatnot. He must have. God knows I... That's not important." Malik shook his head, tan cheeks blushing, faintly. "But... What if he gets too worked up and takes this too seriously? He's going to be heartbroken when Seto breaks it off..."

"I know." Bakura muttered, his gaze locked on the floor.

"Then why don't you tell him?" Malik crushed the empty paper cup in his hand, the thin cardboard folding effortlessly. "He'll listen to you!... Wont he?"

"Of course he won't." Bakura muttered. "You think I haven't tried to talk to him about this? Ryou just doesn't want to listen. He just... He's got this stupid idea about how Seto really cares about him and that it's going to last for ages or something... It's so frigging deluded."

"Maybe we have to do something." Malik kept his voice low, shooting Bakura a furtive glance. The white-haired man looked up, a frown on his sharp features.

"What do you mean?" He didn't understand, needed further explanation. Malik bit his lip, looking inwardly troubled. "Malik?"

"Maybe _we_ should break them up." Malik had shuffled a little closer to Bakura, keeping his voice barely above the whisper. He knew the dangers of people hearing 'private' conversations, and the damage that had been caused. He'd been on the receiving end of it, several times. The man stilled at his side. "Before Ryou gets in too deep." Malik tried to defend himself. "Before Seto gets Ryou too close to him and manages to get Ryou to trust him completely. That way, it'll sorta hurt less..."

"No." Bakura gritted his teeth, hand clenched. "I want to Malik. I want Ryou to stop living in this deluded fantasy where he thinks Seto actually gives a crap, but what if he caught us out? He would never speak to either of us again. I couldn't handle that. And imagine how crushed he would be. I could never out Ryou through that much pain. No way." Bakura closed his eyes for a moment, trying to think. At his side, Malik was still chewing on his lower lip, his mind seemingly a million miles away.

"So we just wait until Ryou gets hurt?" The Egyptian looked over at Bakura. "Come on... That's just like lying to him. Worse. I can't sit there and try and be happy for Ryou when I know it's wrong."

"You're going to." Bakura shot Malik a deathly glance. "Butt out of them. I know you don't want to. Trust me, neither do I. I just want to pry them apart, but... Look." He jerked his head in the direction of Ryou, and sighed. The teenager was leaning on Seto's shoulder, a black-clothed arm around his skinny frame, perched on the third row of the bleachers. Seto was saying something, low and secretive to Ryou, who appeared to giggle, bowing his head and holding a hand to his mouth as his shoulders shook. "He's happy. And when have you seen him that cheerful? Seriously?"

"A lot recently." There was something in Bakura's tone that made him stop, and stare Malik in the eye. The blonde returned the gaze with equal intensity. "Happier, even."

"When?" Bakura challenged, the music thudding in the background, loud enough to be annoying, but not so loud he couldn't think.

"When he's with you." Malik muttered softly, before walking off to go get more punch.

* * *

"Hey, Jou."

"Mmm." The blonde took another gulp of his paper cup. Malik looked at him in concern, his eyebrows knitting in a frown.

"Jounouchi... What's wrong? Why so glum?"

"I'll give you a hint." Jou muttered, leaning against the wall morosely. "He's tall, got gorgeous blue eyes, and an ego the size of his bank balance."

"Seto?" Malik answered the rhetorical question, earning a bleak nod from Jou. "And Ryou?"

"It's not Ryou's fault." Jou looked down at his empty cup. "I know it 'aint. But it still... _hurts_." Jou slowly slid down the wall, letting the paper cup frop to the floor, and lower his head into his hands with a low moan. "How the hell can he _do_ this?"

"You act like I'm condoning this." Malik kneeled in front of Jounouchi, biting his lip. "I know Seto's lying. And trust me, I really want to do something about it. But Bakura... Hes saying we need to keep out of it, for Ryou's sake. But I just... Now, I'm not so sure. Ryou's getting too involved with this..."

"If I could make it stop, I would." Jounouchi sighed deeply, staring down at the shiny, waxed floor. "I really, really would."

"But you can." Malik reminded the brown—eyed teen. "Seto's only screwing around with Ryou to make you insanely jealous. And it's working, isn't it?"

"... Yeah." Jou looked up from the floor. "What's your point? What do you want me to do?"

""I just want you to talk to Seto. Sort out where you are. I know you want to get back with him. And you know it too. Please, just try and talk to him. For Ryou, if nothing else."

"It's not that easy." Jounouchi shot back, muttering. "I can't just simply forget everything that he's phone to me. Everything he missed out on, because of his stupid job. If you were on a relationship like mine and Seto's, you would be breaking it off, too. Trust me. I just... Didn't see all the disappointment and pain worth it anymore."

"... True." Malik sighed, eyes on the floor. "But... Jounouchi, I don't mean you have to go and instantly make up with him. I'm not that stupid. I just want you and Seto to talk. Just to try and..."

"All right." Jounouchi heaved a long sigh, and rubbed at his eyes. "Do you think you can get Ryou away from Seto for a few moments? Just so I can pull him away." Malik nodded, giving the other blonde a small smile.

"Sure. I'll just say I have... Err..."

"You wanna ask him about Bakura?" Jou smirked wickedly, referring to the man who had just retreated to the mens' room. Malik opened his mouth, ready to retaliate in outrage. "Hey, I know you like him, Malik. Don't worry."

"I don-"

"Just hurry up." Jou muttered, shooting Malik a dark look before slinking off, hiding in the crowd, as Malik steeled his nerves, and approached the semi-crowded bleachers, where Seto was currently ravishing Ryou's tender mouth, a hand snaking up his shirt.

"Uh, Ryou?" Malik asked, in a meek tone, but his voice was loud. Ryou started, and pulled apart from Seto to give the blonde a look of confusion. "Can I... Can I talk with you, for a moment? It's sorta important..."

"All right." Ryou nodded. He muttered a quick 'be right back' to Seto, and kissed his cheek, before climbing down the few rows of wooden benches, until he stood beside Malik, head cocked to one side. "What's up?"

"Can we go somewhere quiet?" Malik asked, sounding nervous. "And uh, private? It's about Bakura." He elaborated, jamming his hands into the pocket of his trousers.

"Oh!" If anything, Ryou brightened a little, then nodded. "Sure." Malik led the way through the crowd, and out the back doors, which overlooked the sports field. It was dotted with people huddled against the wall smoking, or slumped over each other in the far corners of the grass, obviously trying to get intimate in private. "What was on your mind?" Ryou asked the moment he judged they could talk freely. "What's wrong with Bakura?"

"I.. Well..." Malik scratched his head, realising for the first time that he didn't actually have any type of plan to go on. _What's the most open, ambiguous question on Bakura that I can think of?_ "I just... I want to make sure I'm not... I dunno... Getting over my head?" Malik asked, before taking a seat on the grass, his legs crossed.

"Oh!" Ryou nodded in understanding, and sat down on the field beside him, staring at Maliks' silhouette, the rest indistinguishable from the dark shadows that enveloped them, broken only by the light emitting from the large, open back doors. "I see..."

"... Who was Bakura with, back in England?" Malik asked the first question that popped into his head. Opposite him, the ghostly-looking Ryou, with light clothes and pale skin and pure white hair, stilled, and then Ryou rubbed at his eyes. "Ryou?"

"... Marik. His name was Marik." Ryou kept his voice to a low murmur, his tone sounding glum.

"Bakura said he was murdered." Malik muttered, fiddling with his hands. "Is that true?" Ryou nodded. "... How?"

"You're so morbid." Ryou sighed. "He was cornered by someone, with Bakura, actually. Marik was shot dead, and Bakura was injured... He's getting better though." That wasn't completely a lie. Bakura _was_ injured, just not in the sense that Ryou was implying.

"Holy shit..." Malik breathed. He was no longer concerned about keeping Ryou preoccupied – he was genuinely interested. "When did this _happen?"_

"Um..." Ryou bit his lip, staring into space, trying to think of a plausible date. "Eighteen months ago. It happened quite a while ago, but Bakura's still in a lot of pain over it." Ryou hand his hands clasped together loosely in his lap.

"Oh, hell." Malik sighed, running a hand through his head. "I... I know it sounds weird, but... I kinda... No, it's dumb."

"Tell me, Malik." Ryou tilted his head to one side, staring at Malik. "I won't laugh or mock you, you know me."

"Well... I don't even know how to describe what I felt." The blonde murmured. "It's was like, I sorta _sensed_ that something was wrong... If you understand me."

"I don't." Ryou admitted. "But go on anyways."

"Well..." Malik was blushing in the dark. "It's like... The moment I saw him – like, _really_ got to be in his presence, I just felt that something was... off. Like there was this underlying darkness there. And I know that sounds so stupid, coming from someone like me, who's such a sceptic about everything, but I... Is this making _any_ sense?"

"It is." Ryou nodded, his hands clenched. _Of course Malik could pick up on something. I didn't realise he could be that open about it with himself though... He's changing. A lot. Bakura, you're having a bigger effect on him than I think you know..._ "I get what you mean, Malik."

"Good." Malik smiled weakly, and flopped down on the damp grass, looking up at the velvety night sky, a midnight blue dusted with thousands of diamonds. "Sure is a pretty night." He remarked, his hands behind his head. "So what are you doing after the dance, anyway?"

"I don't know." Ryou shrugged. "Whatever Seto wants to do, I suppose. I just hope he won't plan on-"

"He wont." Malik reassured the boy, sitting up to look at him. "He's not that stupid..." _ I think._ The Egyptian looked at Ryou, who was now staring down at his shoes, silent and still. He wondered what was going through Ryou's mind – it was painful even to think about.

_I hope Seto's not that stupid._

* * *

"There you are."

The brunette blinked as Jounouchi took a seat next to him, and then looked back down at his lap with a scowl.

"What the hell do you want, Katsuya." Seto demanded in a low growl, his arms crossed in his lap.

"I just wanted to talk to you, Seto." Jou sighed, running a hand through his hair as he looked at the teenager he still loved. "Is that wrong?"

"I thought you made it clear about what you thought of me." Seto muttered in a low voice, turning away. He knew that a front of apparent emotional hurt would have a profound affect on Jou. It did.

"Well, I'm sorry." Jou kept his voice low, and eyes down. "But... I got sick of being put last, every damn time. It just seemed so unfair, Seto. I was trying so hard, and it was like you didn't even care-"

"I _did_ care." Seto spat, then stood up, starting to walk away from the blonde. Jounouchi's eyes widened, and he jumped down from the bleachers, following Seto as he pushed his way through the crowd.

"Hey, stop that!" Jounouchi protested, as Seto walked outside, through the front doors and into the parking lot, where he stood with his arms crossed, his brain ticking over. "Seto!"

"What?!" Seto spun around, growling. "What _is_ it, Katsuya? Huh? What the hell are you gonna say?" Jou froze, his mouth slowly falling open.

"I... I was gonna say that I... I... Well I..." He tried to choke out, words failing him when he realised that he didn't exactly know what he was going to say. Actually, he had no idea at all. "... Damnit."

"That's what I thought." Seto muttered. "You're always _so_ quick to pick a fight with me and try to argue, but when it comes to actually _talking_, you don't even know what to say-"

"That's not true!" Jou retaliated, getting angry. "But it's like I shouldn't even bother! Not when you treat me the way you do!"

"What, huh? Treat you like what" Seto shouted back, a frown etched onto his face.

"Like I'm nothing!" Jounouchi's heart was pounding. "You practically ignored me for so long! I tried to arrange to go out somewhere, only to have you stand me up or cancel. I gave you _how_ many chances? And you just threw it back in my face! Then I break up with you because I can't take it and two days later you're all over _Ryou!_ What the _fuck_ is wrong with you!"

"Nothing is wrong with me!" Seto's hands curled into fists. This was getting too personal. But, as he rightly suspected, the fact he was with Ryou was clearly driving Jounouchi crazy. "And leave Ryou out of this!"

"Oh, bullshit." Jounouchi snarled, less than a foot away from Seto. "I know you, Seto. You don't even like Ryou, you're just pretending to because you _know_ how much it'll piss me off. And guess what? It did! Are you happy now? Huh?"

"What the hell do you take me for?" Seto glared at the blonde. "Do you think I'm that shallow and cruel to just use Ryou to get _back_ at you and make you jealous? Do you think that little of me?"

"... Yeah!" Jounouchi nodded. "Yeah, I do! Because I know you, Seto! I know you better than anyone else. It's not below you, exploiting the feelings of someone just to win me back."

"Oh, that's right." Seto rolled his eyes. "Everything is always about _you_, isn't it, Katsuya? Did it pass your mind that I might actually _like_ Ryou?"

"Cut the crap, we both know you don't." Jounouchi grabbed Seto's arms. "Stop these games, Seto. Just cut it. All you're going to do is hurt everyone. Do you know... Do you know how much it _hurts_, watching you with him?" As he spoke, Jounouchi was walking slowly, until Seto hit his own car door with a soft _thump_.

"You only have to say one thing." Seto dipped his head, staring straight into Jounouchi's eyes.

"... No." His expression hardened, and he shook his head. "I'm not going to just accept you again, Seto. You think I'm going to fall into that trap? I love you but... I can't... I just... can't..." Jounouchi trailed off, his shoulders slumping hopelessly. The bridge of Seto's nose wrinkled in a snarl, and he grabbed Jounouchi's arms, and pushed him against the shiny, sleek sports car, fury evident in his eyes.

"Well then." Jou's eyes widened as Seto opened the car door, and pushed him inside. He gasped, and before he could recollect himself, Seto had shut the door, and was inside the two-seated interior with him, straddling his waist, hands on his shoulders, pinning him down. "I guess I'm just going to have to... persuade you then."

"No!" Jounouchi struggled against Seto, panicking. Oh, how he _hated_ it when the CEO's cold, almost wild streak, shone in him. Sometimes, he became genuinely worried for his safety. This was one of those times. "_Stop!"_ He cried out in a panic, as Seto's bony hands grabbed at the collar of his shirt, and started yanking at his buttons.

"Oh, shut up." Seto spat, as the last of the buttons came free. "You love this, Katsuya. I know you. And all of your weak spots." Jounouchi froze, hands trembling as Seto ran his fingers down the blonde's chest, never breaking his gaze with Jounouchi. "Don't lie to me."

"S-Seto..." Something in Jounouchi's stomach was starting to tremble, to cave in. "Please..." Seto had tugged off his own shirt, which lay abandoned on the passenger seat floor. "Sto-" Jounouchi's plea turned into a ragged cry as Seto licked a sensitive spot on his collarbone.

_I've got you, Katsuya._ Seto trailed his hands down the teenagers sides, resting stop the black dress trousers. _This was too easy. You really are getting so predictable._

And with a gut-wrenching wave of guilt washing over him, every moral fibre in his body screaming at him to see reason and _stop_, Jounouchi collapsed, giving in to love and 'persuasion' and sexual tension, gripping Seto's shoulders, and arching his neck to allow Seto better access.

And, sick as it made him feel later, at that moment Jounouch didn't even feel sorry.

* * *

I think I MAY get killed for this...

R&R?


	20. Chapter 20

Updateness!

I think it's a little short, to VoV

Sorry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"And just what the hell are you two doing here?"

Ryou jumped at the sound of Bakura's voice, and flashed a smile at Bakura, who took a seat next to them on the grass. "I thought the party was inside."

"We uh, just wanted to talk." Malik mumbled, his mind still mulling over what Ryou had said. Bakura smiled widely in the darkness.

"I wondered why my ears were burning." He said teasingly, watching as Ryou giggled, and Malik shuffled around, looking uncomfortable. "I was joking."

"I know." Ryou smiled, before stretching out on the damp grass, looking up at the stars. "Wow, look at Mars."

"Where?" Malik leaned back, trying to look at where Ryou was pointing. "I can't see it…"

"It's the big red one." Ryou pointed again. "Right there, closeish to the horizon."

"I see it." Bakura lay down on the grass beside Ryou. "Sure is bright."

"Oh, I see it." Malik nodded, squinting up at the velvet black sky for a moment, before lowering his gaze. "I don't get it. Why do people like watching the stars anyway?"

"I like it because it's so timeless." Ryou announced, his arms folded behind his head. "Think about it. For thousands and thousands of years, people have looked up at the stars, tried to track their pattern, theorise on it, wonder what they mean…" He shrugged. "We've changed so much, but the stars haven't. It's kind of spooky."

"It is." Bakura agreed, giving Ryou a dark look. "I like it because it… I don't know..." The man sighed. "No matter where I am in the world, I can look up at the sky, and it doesn't change. Sure, it has to be different times of the night or year to get the constellations right, but it's still all there…"

"You guys are weird." Malik shook his head, staring at the white-haired pair, who lay on the ground beside each other, examining the skies. "They're just giant balls of gas and matter. I don't get how people can get any spiritual meaning from it."

"It's not what they're made of." Ryou sounded thoughtful. "It's sort of what they… Represent?"

"I didn't even know the stars were made of gas." Bakura remarked. "Shows how much I know."

"You don't have to pull the stars to pieces, Malik." Ryou grinned at the Egyptian. "Just because not knowing makes you crazy-"

"It doesn't make me crazy." Bakura watched the pair lightly argue. "I just like to know, is all."

"But what's life without a little mystery and secrets?" Ryou pointed out, sitting up in order to better regard his best friend.

"You know I hate secrets." Malik muttered, giving Ryou a look. Bakura froze on the grass beside Ryou, biting on his lip. "It just… It seems like a bloody insult."

"Keeping a secret from someone isn't insulting them, though." Ryou argued, sounding a little nervous.

"Well, if you have something that's so bad you have to keep it hidden…" It was rhetoric, but it still made Ryou panic. Bakura winced in the dark, uncomfortable. How would Malik react when he found out? Both about Ryou's secret life, and Bakura's true nature. It was unsettling, to say the least.

"I should go back to Seto." Ryou sat up, patting his tousled hair back into place. "See you two later, all right?"

"Yeah." Bakura nodded as Ryou stood up, and walked back towards the gym. He sighed, and stretched out along the grass, suppressing a yawn.

"Tired?" Malik plucked idly at the grass. Bakura shrugged, still staring up at the stars. "Did you sleep much last night?"

"Nah." Bakura sighed. "I just… I've been thinking a lot recently."

"Don't hurt yourself." Malik remarked, earning an eye roll from the white-haired man. "Seriously, what's up?"

"I just… I don't know." Bakura groaned. "I'm just a bit mixed up right now." He sat back up, his legs stretched out on the damp grass before him.

"About Marik?" Malik ventured a guess. Bakura whipped his head around to stare at the blonde, a frown on his face.

"Yeah…" He muttered, looking down. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess." Malik sighed. "Ryou told me what happened." Bakura stiffened. "About him getting shot and stuff." He relaxed a little. "That's really rough."

"It is." To Bakura's shame, his voice caught in his throat, and broke. He swallowed hard, and cleared his throat, letting out a long breath. "It is." He repeated. "And I know it sounds cold but… I have to let it go and move on. I know that I do. I'm just finding that sorta hard."

"Naturally." Malik gave Bakura a sympathetic smile. "I know it was a long time ago, but…"

"… It hurt any less." Bakura stared thoughtfully down at the grass. "Ugh, sorry, I must be depressing you."

"It's okay." Malik shrugged. "It's starting to get real cold. Do you wanna go inside?"

"… Yeah." Bakura nodded, and started to stand up, stretching a little. Malik followed suit, and the pair made their way back inside the gym.

In the car park, Seto was busy smoothing down his hair in the rear vision mirror. Beside him, Jounouchi was buttoning up his shirt, hands shaking. He still refused to believe that had happened… What he had let happen.

"Tell Ryou it's over." Jou stepped back into his shoes, bending down to do up the laces, before leaning into the back seat upholstery.

"Why, Katsuya?" Seto turned to the blonde, an eyebrow raised. "Am I going back in there with you?"

"Go to hell." Jounouchi growled vehemently, wrenching open the car door. "You're a sick bastard. How the _hell_ can you live with yourself, treating people like that!"

"Oh, shut up." Seto rolled his eyes as Jounouchi clambered out of the car, and slammed the door shut. "You've overreacting."

"I'm _what?_" Jounouchi rounded on Seto as he stepped smoothly out of the car. "Y-You just… What the _fuck_ is wrong with you, Seto?" He turned away, crossing his shaking arms.

"I could ask that of you." An unpleasant smirk crossed Seto's features, and he leaned against the car easily, surveying Jounouchi. "Fucking someone who's involved."

"You son of a _bitch!"_ Seto's eyes widened as the blonde almost flew across the bonnet, and took a step back, but before he could move, Jounouchi had grabbed a hold of his collar, and had him slammed up against the car. "That is _not_ how it went and you _know _it!"

"How do _you _think it would look?" Seto raised an eyebrow, his tone calm, and collected. Jou's hands were shaking, his grasp on his clothes, weakening. The brunette sighed, and, rolling his eyes, wrenched himself free of Jounouchi's hold, and turned away.

"What the hell are you trying to do." Jounouchi's voice trembled, and he leaned against the car door, still feeling sick with himself. "I-I just… I don't get it."

"You never were too bright." Seto remarked lightly. "Just go away Katsuya. You've made your point."

"What- no!" The blonde protested loudly, running towards Seto as he made to leave. "There is _no_ way you can do… _that_, and just expect me to act like nothing happened!"

"I sure can." Seto said easily with a shrug. "But if you _want_ Otogi, Malik, and Ryou to hate you, then sure, go ahead."

"Why would they hate me." Jounouchi's teeth were gritted tightly. "What have I done wrong here?"

"… _Really._" Seto smirked. "You don't think you would be in the wrong?"

"You're the cold, manipulative bastard!" Jou shot back in fury. "Everybody knows it!"

"So?" Seto shrugged. "Doesn't mean Ryou wont hate you. And if Ryou hates you, Malik want alk to you either, for the sake of friendship. But like I said, if you _want_ to lose them as friends…"

"Oh, shut up." Jounouchi pushed at Seto as he headed back towards the hall. "Just shut up." Seto merely smiled as he leaned against the side of his car, watching the blonde return to the brightly lit room.

"Seto!" The brunette blinked, as Ryou ran up to him breathlessly, patting at his hair again. "Hey. What are you doing out here?"

"I wanted to take in some air." Seto lied. "It's really warm in there."

"Yeah, it is." Ryou agreed, leaning against the car next to Seto. "Um… Do you wanna like, get out of here, or something?" His cheeks flushed a very dark red. "Get something to eat?"

"… Yeah." Seto looked down at the white-haired teen. "I like the sound of that. Apparently, heaps of people are going down to the beach a bit later. Do you wanna go, or…"

"Well, I was wondering if we could go somewhere a bit more… Private." Ryou trailed off, instantly wishing he hadn't said those words. They sounded so… suggestive.

"Oh?" Seto raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said-"

"I did." Ryou affirmed, quite sheepishly. "I meant like, just to talk or something. Not for… that."

"Oh." Seto stepped off the side of the car. "Bugger."

"I'm sorry." Ryou murmured in a small voice, his shoulders slumped. The brunette rolled his eyes.

"I was kidding, Ryou." Seto shook his head. "Jeez, you don't have to be literal about it."

"Oh." Ryou cheered up quite considerably, a weak smile on his face.

"Should we go then?" Seto opened the car door, offering the passenger seat to Ryou.

"Umm… Can I just go and tell Bakura and Malik that I'm going?" Ryou asked. "They might worry if I'm just suddenly gone, especially Bakura."

"Sure." Seto closed the car door as Ryou scurried back inside, and slid into the drivers' seat of the car. He leaned against the black leather interior with a long sigh, rubbing at his eyes.

_I can say what I want, he's genuine._ Seto was rather glum. _He'll really make someone happy someday._

_But he can be as nice and as gentle and cute and perfect as he likes._ The brown-haired teenager stared at the picture stuck on the dashboard. _There's only one person who is really going to make me happy._

"Ugh, this stinks." Bakura leaned against the wall with crossed arms. "How do you put with this crap? Honestly?"

"Grin and bear it?" Malik suggested, having another deep glass of punch. "Trust me, I don't want to be here either."

"Then why _are_ we here? Really?" Bakura looked over at the Egyptian with a frown. "What exactly do we have to prove to anyone? Look at our amazing social charisma and popularity?"

"Pretty much." Malik muttered despondently.

"Then why do you care? So what if you weren't popular? What's the worst that could happen?"

"You mean, apart from me getting beaten up by the sports teams, because I'm a skinny, homo-looking freak that likes acting and drama? Because I think that's really a good enough reason."

"Well, that's stupid." Bakura rationalized. "I don't know why people always worry about the crap. Social importance, and where you stand, and all that shit, it's so stupid and pointless."

"I know it's stupid and pointless." Malik agreed, draining the rest of his drink. "But I actually do want to survive high school with my sanity intact. Maybe your school, is different, but over here, class structure means a lot."

"Hey, I'm English." Bakura shot back darkly. "Don't talk to me about class structure. But our social classes in school are based on wealth, more than how attractive or popular one is." It was amazing really, how he was able to just pull this shit out of nowhere, making it up as he went along. "Anyway." He tried to steer the conversation back to the topic at hand. "How about we just ditch this place? There's gotta be something better to do."

"Sure." Malik agreed. "How about the beach? Apparently heaps of people are going down there when this shuts down."

"Oooh, is it where all the cool kids are going?" Bakura teased the Egyptian, who merely shot Malik a withering glare. "I kid, the beach sounds great. I actually haven't been in… ages." _Got to be at least ten years now... Not my fault I didn't go though, what kind of nutcase cat even likes water?_

"Sweet." Malik nodded. "But… How are we going to get there?" He frowned. "I mean, we did sorta catch a ride, and I don't think Honda's ready to go quite yet.

"You have legs, don't you?" It was amazing really, how lazy the human race had become, They always had to drive or fly or bus everywhere. Seemed like actually walking somewhere had become a lost art. "Use them."

"I'm not walking all that way!" Malik spluttered. "That's got to be at least forty-five minutes!"

"So?" Bakura shrugged. "What's wrong with that? Good for your health."

"In the _dark_." Malik protested, his voice starting to take quite a shining tone.

"Aw, we could take whatever it is." Bakura said encouragingly. "C'mon. It'll be fun!"

"I highly doubt that." Malik muttered, but Bakura could see that he was weakening. "Can't we just wait here?"

"This place is death." Bakura rolled his eyes. "How can you find this fun? And anyways, it's not ending for at least another two hours. "C'mon, Malik…"

"Oh, all _right."_ Malik sighed in exasperation, tossing his empty punch cup away. "Just stop complaining, please."

"Of course." Bakura assumed a 'sweet' smile on his face.

* * *

_"Hello and welcome to Burger King, may I take your order?"_

"Yeah, er, I'll have a double cheeseburger value meal, with a coke, and…" Seto ducked his head back in. "Ryou, what do you want to eat? You have to be starving."

"I am." Ryou smiled. "Umm… Oooh, lean back, you'll probably mess it up."

"Sure." Seto reclined the chair as Ryou climbed over him, half-hanging out the window.

"Hello." Ryou smiled, although he knew it couldn't be seen. "Um, can I please have a chicken burger, but with heavy mayonnaise, um, double bacon, and cheese, make that a value meal, a regular cheeseburger, and a six-pack of mini cinnamon doughnuts?"

"… Is that all?" Seto raised an eyebrow as Ryou climbed back into his seat. "Hell, you can put it away."

"Well, a chocolate sundae sounds nice too, but I don't wanna be piggy." Ryou shrugged.

"_Would you like anything else with that, sir?"_

"Uh, yeah." Seto stuck his head out the car window. "And a large chocolate Sundae? And that's it. Really."

"_All right, that'll be twenty-two fifty. Please drive on down to the next window."_

"I don't need to have a Sundae on top of all that." Ryou protested as Seto gently accelerated the car. "Now I just really feel like a pig."

"Don't." Seto advised the white-haired teen. "If I didn't want you to have it, I wouldn't have gotten it."

"Yes, But-"

"Hey, that's twenty-two fifty." A bored-looking teenage girl sighed from the window. Seto grabbed his wallet from the console of his car, and rifled through, before fishing out a fifty.

"There." He thrust the crisp note at her. "Keep the change."

"… Uh… _sure._" She looked at the note wide-eyed, before opening her till with a _ding._ Exchanging the fifty for a small handful of notes and coins, which quickly disappeared into her pocket." Here ya go." She passed two paper bags filled with greasy food through the window, and a cardboard tray, loaded with the two drinks and the sundae's followed. "Have a nice night."

"Yeah." Seto muttered, winding up the window as he drove away. "Have you got some fries in there?" He asked to Ryou, who was in the process of setting the soft drinks down in the cup holder.

"Uh, yup." He handed a small carton of fries to his boyfriend, who accepted it gratefully. "Where did you wanna go and eat?"

"I dunno… just eat and drive?" Seto suggested.

"Or…" Ryou appeared deep in thought. "I know a place… It's really nice, but you would think it's creepy."

"Nah, tell me." The brunette encouraged Ryou.

"Well, just take the next left, and head over to the West side."

"What for?" Seto frowned.

"The cemetery." Ryou took a sip of his drink, aware of the look of surprise Seto was giving him. "Trust me on this."

"Ohkay…" Seto sighed, flicking his indicator to the left.

* * *

"Ugh, this is stupid."

"No, it's not." Bakura shoved his hands in his pockets. "It's a lovely brisk walk on a peaceful, mellow night. What's stupid about it?"

"God, you can be such a dork." Malik sighed. "How long ago did we set out?"

"Uh, let me check…" Bakura angled his watch to catch a glimpse of moonlight on the quartz. "It's been about forty minutes. Look how close the ocean is, though. And it's all downhill."

"Whatever." Malik grumbled, following Bakura as he turned a corner. "It does _not_ mean that I am happy about this. Trust me, I'm not."

"I know." Bakura pushed at Malik playfully. "But then why did you come? You didn't have to. You could have just stayed and hung out with Otogi."

"Well…" Maliks' cheeks flushed. "I… I wanted to make sure you weren't alone." He finished lamely.

"Awh, and her I was, hoping you might actually want to spend time with me. I'm so sad." Bakura joked.

"Well, that too." Malik added, not realizing that Bakura was being sarcastic. "You're really fun to be around?"

"Really?" Bakura was mildly surprised. "I always thought of myself as desperately boring, actually. I dunno, I just never thought I was that interesting."

"Well, I think you are." Malik said generously, watching how brilliantly shiny Bakura's hair was in the moonlight. "Maybe I'm just weird."

"Oh, you most definitely are weird." Bakura affirmed. "But hey. So am I. And so is Ryou. All the most interesting people are weird."

"That makes me feel so much better." Malik muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"I aim to please." Bakura smirked, turning to face Malik. He looked like a ghost under the moonlight. "Hey, we're here!"

"Bakura!" Malik protested as Bakura ran across the road, where a line of low trees had been planted. A path had been cut, edged by wooden dividers, and Bakura disappeared down the slope, lost between the trees on the path to the beach. "You could at least wait up!" Malik set off in hot pursuit, panting slightly as he ran down the steep stone steps of the bath, one hand clinging to the metal banister.

"How can you not think that is amazing." Bakura murmured, standing amongst the sand, his hands in his pockets again as he stared at the moon, which hung high up over the calm ocean, illuminating the sea with a soft glow. Without the light pollution, the stars were absolutely magnificent, sprinkled liberally across the deep, deep blue sky, and over horizon.

"I never said that." Malik came up beside Bakura. "Just that I don't get why people insist on making such a big deal out of a bunch of stars. Sure, it's pretty, but…"

"Ryou and I are obviously just weird." Bakura shrugged. "Oh well." He kicked at a shell in the sand.

"So… What are we gonna _do_ while we're here?" Malik tilted his head to one side, confused. "Just sit in the sand and watch the stars?"

"Why not?" Malik watched as Bakura flopped down on the sand, his arms folded behind his head. "They're pleasant enough to look at."

"I've honestly had enough of stars to last me for quite a while." Malik rolled his eyes. "It's a bit beyond me, all that poetic crap."

"So you're not into romance, then?" Bakura shifted his gaze from the stars, to Malik, who stood with feet shoulder-width apart.

"I never said that." Malik protested, frowning down at the white-haired man.

"So, if I were to say that your eyes sparkled like the stars, you _wouldn't_ call me cheesy and tell me to go away then?"

"Nope." Malik countered with a smile. "I'd just say that the moonlight on your hair and skin makes you look like an angel."

"… Erugh." Bakura visibly shuddered. "I hate angels. They're always so frigging righteous. Have you got any idea how much they're willing to sacrifice for their stupid _principles?_

"Well, Angels don't exist, so does it matter?" Malik pointed out. Bakura paused, to point out that he was wrong, Angels existed all right, and as a matter of fact, his best friend was a part, but remembered that Malik was really ignorant to the whole concept of any supernatural beings, and kept his mouth shut.

"Spose not." He murmured quite sadly. It sucked that he couldn't be hones, and have proper talks with the man he loved.

* * *

"This is the place?"

"Yep." Ryou unbuckled himself, and then pushed open the car door, before stepping into the crisp night air. "Just feet that breeze. Isn't it lovely?"

"IT's a cemetery at night." Seto muttered, clutching the bags of food. "This is creepy."

"Yeah, it is that too." Ryou agreed. "But this one is really old. It's actually full, so no one goes in there anymore. It's perfect."

"Perfect for _what?"_ Seto didn't know whether to be aroused or terrified. Ryou mereley laughed, and shook his head gently.

"Um, not kinky sex or satanic rituals." Ryou pushed at the rusty iron gates, which swung open with an ominous _creak_. "Seto, trust me."

"… All right." Seto followed Ryou, clutching the bags of food. "I don't believe in ghosts or anything, it's just.."

"Spooky?" Ryou supplied helpfully.

"Oh, it's _definitely_ spooky." Seto mutterd, looking around himself. "You have two minutes to show me what is so great, and I'm turning back."

"It's not that far." Ryou led the way along the gravestones for a while, before turning left. "Just up here."

"How on earth did you _find_ this place, anyway?" Seto had to know. Full of trepidation, he tightened his hold on the bags of food.

"Oh, I like coming to Cemetery's." Ryou shrugged. "They just have this peacefulness about them which is so nice. And because no one barely comes here anymore, it's even more quiet."

"Ryou, you're creepy." Seto bit his lip. "All right. I'm not going any further. This is just too weird."

"It's just up here." Ryou pleaded, pointing just in front of him. "In here!"

"… In?" Seto murmured weakly, holding back as Ryou half-jogged to the area he was pointing to. "Ryou, I'm not so sure…"

"It's just in here." Ryou had led him to a large stone gazebo. "They used to hold memorial services in here. Look."

"Err…" Nervous, Seto stepped inside, still unsure about what Ryou had led him to. "What am I supposed to be looking at."

"Over here." Ryou said gently, pointing out one of the large viewing windows. "See it?"

"…. Woa." Seto stared out before him, eyes wide. The almost-full moon was shining brilliantly, and all the gravestones carved of white marble gleamed. The cemetery was built on a gentle slope, which the gazebo was at the top of. Because the city was so large, and built on a flat area, there was no real lookout. But Ryou had led him to a gentle slope with a vewing plane that bypassed the huge skyscrapers of the central business and retail districts, meaning that there was a clear view right down to the ocean. "That is actually really cool."

"It is." Ryou agreed. "I took a photo of this when it was a full moon for photography class last year, and my teacher sent it in for a city-wide competiton.

"And you won?" Ryou nodded, turning back to Seto.

"Two thousand dollars cash and a really good camera." Ryou took one of the bags from Seto and opened it. "Mmm… I love their cheeseburgers." He unwrapped the greasy paper and took a big bite. Seto grabbed his own burger, and frowned slightly, staring at Ryou. His appetite was phenomenal. He never ate like that at school. And this weird liking of cemeteries… That was just really unsettling. Seto wasn't superstitious, but like any normal person, he found a graveyard a pretty creepy place to go late at night.

"You all right?" Ryou looked up from his burger to regard Seto, who nodded weakly, forcing a smile, although he was thoroughly creeped out by where Ryou had taken him. _A cemetery at night, jeez. Katsuya would never try anything like this._

_I suppose it makes Ryou more interesting than I first suspected. At first all I only thought of him as one of those quiet, shy types. He's a lot... Darker than I thought._

"I know you think I'm weird." Ryou sighed. "I suppose I am. It's not my fault that I find cemeteries peaceful though, is it? I mean, it's not like there's zombies or ghosts or anything…" _Is there? Well, if Angels and demons and witches exist, then why not ghosts and zombies?_ Ryou felt a little cold in the stomach. _I won't worry until I ask Bakura about it._

"No, it's not… Okay, it is weird." Seto admitted. "But hey, it's what makes you interesting."

"What, my strange curiosity in the occult? I wouldn't say it's interesting. I think it's just queer. Why do you think I haven't told anyone?"

"Dunno." Seto shrugged. "Just… don't worry about it, okay?"

"All right, I wont." Ryou nodded and smiled. "Thanks for not being totally weirded out by this."

_Oh I am._ Seto suppressed a groan. There was no doubt about it, Ryou was definitely strange. But, Bakura had to admit, he'd never met anyone before who was interested in any supernatural crap. _There is a lot of darkness under there._ Maybe it had something to do with his sister. _I don't know. _He still didn't feel attracted to Ryou at all, but he was trying hard to make his feeling appear genuine. The encounter with Jou just a couple of hours before, which started as an argument, and ended with another argument, and the resulting sex just made Seto more motivated. He needed to win Jou back. And he was right. Jounouchi was insanely jealous and angry, just like Seto knew he would be. It would only be another few days before Jou would crack and beg Seto to take him back.

_And then I can finally cut this sweet-looking disturbing creep out of my life. _

* * *

Yaaaaay?

I dunno.

R&R?


	21. Chapter 21

UPDATE!

Sorry it's so late.

He, I'm a poet.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"Hey... Are you all right?"

"Hm?" Bakura looked up from the fire to see Malik standing over him, a look of mild concern on his face. "Oh. I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff is all."

"Don't think too hard." Malik teased gently, before flopping down beside Bakura on the sand. "Why don't you come and talk to people?"

"Because they're idiots." Bakura scowled. "With stupid, shallow conversation. Does it really matter who got pulled up by the cops last night, or who threw up in Otogi's bathroom and passed out in a pool of their own sick? Or who screwed who in someone's bedroom?"

"Well sorry, Mr. High and Mighty." Malik brushed his hair out of his eyes. "You act as though I find it interesting."

"You don't?" Bakura raised an eyebrow at the Egyptian, who shrugged.

"It's bearable – barely – but interesting? Hell no. Like you, I sort of don't really care. Like I said, I put myself here to save my own skin. No sport-obsessed thickhead is going to beat me up if their girl's going to dump him over it." Malik trailed a finger through the sand thoughtfully. "Sometimes I feel like Ryou's the only person who actually gets me. The others have their moments, but..." The blonde sighed. "They all just think I'm weird as well."

"Oh, you are weird." Bakura smirked. "But like I told Ryou. Weird people are cool. And way better to hang out with than people with no sense of individuality."

"Spose." Malik murmured, still staring into the fire. "Do you wanna go?"

"Dunno, do you?" Bakura looked over at the Egyptian questioningly. "I'm not going off my myself."

"It's cold." Malik almost seemed like he was pouting. "There's no way I'm budging from this fire."

"Oh, is that the problem?" Bakura stood up, brushing sand from his trousers. "I'll be back in while." Malik opened his mouth to protest, but Bakura was swallowed up quickly by the crowd of people.

"Malik!" The blonde jumped as Otogi clapped a hand on his shoulder. "What are you doing here? Don't be a wallflower now!"

"You're drunk?" Malik looked up to see Otogi clutching a small bottle of something toxic, eyes shining. "Yep, you're drunk."

"C'mon." Malik winced as Otogi grabbed at his wrist, coaxing him to stand. "You have to come and hang out with us. Help me cheer up Jou, he's lookin' pretty gloomy."

"... Jou?" Malik frowned, and followed Otogi, to where Jounouchi was sitting glumly in the sand, staring at a shell glinting in the firelight. "What the..."

"Hi." Jounouchi mumbled, still feeling faintly sick. It was guilt, more than anything, he had deduced. _What have I done..._

"What's wrong?" Malik crouched in the sand in front of the brown eyed teen, Jounouchi unable to meet his gaze. "Jou?"

"... I had a run in with Seto." He eventually mumbled, staring dolefully now at his shoes. "Some things were said."

"... Oh." Malik settled down on the sand, biting his lip. "Seto's an asshole though. Don't take him seriously. You know how he thinks, Jounouchi. The world revolves around him, and to hell with the rest."

"But..." Jou sighed, deeply. "I think he's hurting. I think he might actually be upset."

"Ha!" Malik guffawed. "Seto Kaiba doesn't do upset, ever. Don't worry Jou. I know this whole thing with Ryou is messed up, but if you just step aside and give it time, everything is going to work out."

"But what about Ryou?" Jou asked. "If Seto dumps him for me, he'll hate the both of us."

"No, he wont." Malik said gently. "He'll hate Seto, sure, but he won't hate you. He knows how you feel, and he knows you don't want to wreck their friendship. Why, you're not actually starting to regret breaking up with Seto, are you?"

"I... I don't know." Jounouchi confessed, looking deeply conflicted. "You have no idea how much trust and faith I put in him. And I still care alot about him. I'm really really really sick of him and angry at him, but I don't hate him. I don't think I ever can actually hate him."

"... Oh." Malik crossed his legs, resting his hands on his ankles. "So... You _do_ want to take him back then?"

"No!" Jounouchi blurted out. "Yes... No... Oh, I don't know... I don't want to hurt Ryou..." He sighed, raking his fingers through his hair. "I would never forgive myself if I did something like that to him."

"I don't want Seto to keep going out with Ryou." Malik murmured. "And trust me, Bakura feels the same way. I know Ryou's happy and stuff, but how long is that going to last for? I mean, look what happened last night. That sure ended badly. They're just not right for each other. Ryou is too docile for Seto's nature. He's not aggressive and headstrong like you are. It... He's going to get hurt. Really bad, I just know it."

"Well, I don't know what I can do." Jounouchi sighed. "There's no way in hell I'm going to beg Seto to take me back. I'm not going to hurt Ryou, and I'm not going to stoop to that level."

"I didn't expect you to." Malik said. "In fact, I was going to say, why don't you just go on as though it's not affecting you at all? Admit it that would make him absolutely infuriated, if he learned that all these games he's been playing have no effect at all."

"Yeah, but... I don't know if I can do that." Jounouchi protested. "Thankfully, I'm not like Seto. I can just sit around and play games like that with him. He would catch me out, I know, and then I would really be sitting there looking like an idiot."

"Well, what do you want to do then." Malik asked, looking at Jounouchi with a sigh. "Just... Make this stop, please. I just feel so sorry for Ryou, watching Seto act as though he gives a shit about Ryou, when I know that he really doesn't."

* * *

"What's the time now?"

"Almost one." Ryou rested his feet on the dashboard, eyes half-closed. "Why, do you have a meeting tomorrow or something?"

"No, just wondering." Seto looked over at Ryou, before turning left. "Are you tired?"

"A little." Ryou admitted. "I had a bit of a late night... Oh!"

"What?" Seto inquired, turning to Ryou again.

"I know an awesome place to stop for coffee... It's really hole-in-the-wall, if you understand me. They make a delicious Mochacchino..."

"I never pictured you as a coffee drinker." Seto remarked. "All right, which way from here?"

"Um... Take the next left." Ryou pointed. "Why don't I seem like a coffee drinker?"

"I dunno." Seto shrugged. "Didn't you say you hated Starbucks?"

"Oh, I do." Ryou made a face. "It's horribly overpriced, the setting is phony, the waiters are snobbish, and the _always_ burn the coffee beans."

"Oh, so you're a connoisseur now?" Seto smirked, earning an eye-rolling from Ryou. "Sorry, I'm just kidding. Which way now?"

"Uhh, go left about two blocks down." Ryou replied as they turned on to one of the brightest streets in town, which still bustled with people. "It's just off the street, kinda quiet."

"Got you." The brunette nodded, and slowed down at the set of traffic lights. "Are you all right? You seem quiet."

"Oh, I'm just thinking." Ryou mumbled, staring out the window of the car.

"About?"

"Just stuff." Ryou responded rather vaguely. "Just up here... Yep, that's the one." He smiled Set turned down the street. "See? Just in here."

"They better be good." Seto pulled the car into a parking space, and pulled the key from the ignition.

"Oh, they are." Ryou nodded, unbuckling his seat belt. "They're also the only place in this area that's actually open twenty-four hours that isn't a convenience store, Which is nice."

"... So what, you walk the streets in the middle of the night, looking for places to drink coffee?" Seto frowned as he slammed the car door shut, and locked it.

"No, I work in a café." Ryou huffed. "I've been skipping a lot recently, though. They're not gonna be happy about that... Oh, that reminds me." He winced. "I have to be there by eight tomorrow. Crap, I completely forgot..."

"I can take you home if you like." Seto offered, pausing outside his car. Ryou shook his head.

"No, I really want to have a drink here. This is one of my favourite places, but it's so out of the way..."

"But you want to have coffee at this hour?"

"It'll be a hot chocolate then." Ryou shrugged, starting to walk. "I'll be serving coffee most of the day tomorrow. Trust me, I won't be tired."

"Okay." Seto shrugged, and followed the white-haired teen, who stopped outside a small place, one of the few on the street that still had brickwork in the front, and a little lead-lighting in the glass. "The Midnight Express" Gleamed over the door in bright neon lighting. _Oh dear..._

"Hey, Ryou!" Seto blinked as the man behind the counter beamed at the teenager, a strange man, very skinny, with shoulder-length blonde-hair tied in a ponytail and arms covered in tattoos. "Haven't seen you in ages."

"Yeah... Sorry about that." Ryou smiled. "Um... Can I just have a hot chocolate, and... Seto, what do you want?"

"Hm?" Seto, who was staring around him with a slight frown, blinked. "Oh. Um, just a double-shot flat white with a caramel twist."

"Coming right up." He flashed a smile. "Just take a seat."

"'kay." Ryou led Seto to a tiny table in the corner of the café, with mismatched chairs of wrought iron. "You act as though you haven't been in a place like this before."

"I haven't." Seto stared at the artwork on the brick walls, the slightly faded rugs on the polished floorboards, assorted tables in a variety of sizes, the noticeboard covered with rooms for rent, protest rallies, magazine subscriptions, and night classes. He cast his mind back to the cafe which Ryou had visited in the afternoon, with almost matching waitresses in black aprons and sleek ebony bobs, men in suits and women in blouses in skirts, most attached to cellphones, sipping from tasteful white porcelain upon glass-topped tables. "This looks like a place for college students."

"It is." Ryou admitted, tracing a finger on the table, which was adorned with a slightly chipped, fifties-styled advertisement for coffee.

"Do they know you're only fifteen?" Seto frowned slightly, staring around at the strange collection of people.

"I look young, don't I?" Ryou shrugged. "Nobody has exactly asked for my age here, so... I dunno. It doesn't really matter."

"Jeez, this place is weird. Do they like, read poetry here and play weird ethnic music?" Ryou's eyes widened, and he forced down a giggle.

"What? No. That's a bit overboard Seto. It's just a nice place to be. I would like to come here more often, but like I said, it's a bit far from my place, and anyway, I'm not sure if there's anyone who would want to go with me."

"I just find it different." Seto sighed. "I mean, compared to Café Noir, the place we went to this afternoon."

"Oh, ugh." Ryou wrinkled his nose. "That place was horrible! The waitresses looked like they come from little boxes. The atmosphere was impersonal, the coffee tasted like _mud-_"

"I thought it was fine." Seto frowned. "Not the best I had, but-"

"And the _food!_" Ryou wasn't finished. "Ten dollars for a Panini! Robert-" The man behind the counter had approached their table, clutching the drinks. "Would you ever charge ten dollars for a smoked chicken Panini?"

"Uh, no." The man looked shocked. "Who would do that?"

"Café Noir, or whatever it is." Ryou took an appreciative sip of his hot chocolate. "Mmmm... Oh, this is heavenly."

"Glad you like it." The man smiled. "Just don't forget to pay before you leave." He nodded to the pair, and returned to the counter, where a small cluster of girls stood, giggling slightly.

"Hey, I like that place." Seto protested. "It actually has taste and style, unlike this..." He stared around at the walls, the people, the floors. "Place."

"Oh, just drink your coffee." Ryou rolled his eyes, before taking another sip. Seto shrugged, and lifted the chunky cream coloured cup to his lips, taking a mouthful.

"... Wow." Seto blinked, as he set down the coffee. "That's... Not bad."

"I know." Ryou beamed. "His caramel is great, isn't it? I tried asking where he sourced it from, to get it for where I work, but he refused to divulge. Said it was a 'secret'." Ryou picked up the small pink marshmallow that sat on the side of his saucer, and popped it in his mouth.

"It's not bitter." Seto frowned, staring into the cup as though the apparent secret of the coffee would jump out at him. "Even though it's a double shot. It's still so... Creamy."

"It's Roberts' special way of making it." Ryou dipped his finger in the powder-covered froth, and took a lick. "He doesn't overheat the milk or burn the coffee beans like that crap cafe we went to." He shuddered in remembrance. "I... I just can't believe you haven't enjoyed a proper coffee before!"

"Well, I usually only have it in a rush, because I need the caffeine fix." Seto explained. "And I usually get it from places that, yeah, maybe aren't that nice, despite the price. Heh, funny that."

"Well, I think that you need to swing by my work tomorrow sometime." Ryou announced. "I'll show you a treat. I can make the best cappuccino you've ever had. And Bethany, the cook, does these amazing white-chocolate-banana muffins... Come by when I get my break at ten-thirty. We can make a brunch of it."

"... Okay, you've convinced me." Seto agreed. "I must try these amazing coffee and muffins. They better be as good as you say they are."

"Oh, they are." Ryou nodded. "Soo... We got a deal then?"

"Deal." Seto forced a smile.

_You weird creep._

* * *

"Malik!"

The Egyptian gasped as a pair of bony white hands covered his eyes, and jumped. He looked up to see Bakura standing over him, with that all-too-familiar smirk on his face. "Come on."

"What? What's going on?" Malik blinked, hair falling back over his face as he righted himself. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you away from here." Bakura bent down, and grabbed at Malik's wrist, hoisting him up into a standing position. The blonde blinked in confusion, following obediently as Bakura led him through the crowd of people, away from the fire, and into the darkness of the beach.

"What the... Bakura, where the hell are we going?" Malik pulled his arm free from the white0haired man, his brow furrowed in confusion. "I don't understand.. What the hell is going on here?"

"Just follow me." Bakura started a light jog along the beach, which was vaguely illuminated by the moonlight. "Round this corner."

"... Okay." Malik frowned as the beach took a sharp corner, and followed the man, who finally pulled short in his walk, an uncharacteristic smile on his face.

"Here we are." He bowed slightly, one arm flung out. This part of the beach was very rocky, areas of sand very sparse, and small. Malik stood very still, staring in shock. Bakura had found a large-ish patch of white sand, and set up a small fire, complete with a log for the both of them to sit on. "You like, no?"

"... You did this?" Bakura nodded, and started to walk across the rocks, just a short distance to the fire. "Why?"

"Because I felt like it." Bakura sprawled cross-legged on the sand, looking over at the teenager. "Come on, don't just stand there."

"A fire on the beach?" Malik raised an eyebrow, but complied, making his way over to the white-haired man.

"A fire on the beach _and _a little treat." Bakura grinned wickedly, waving a stolen bottle of vodka in his hand.

"Nice." Malik sat down on the log, shaking his head. "Bakura, did you ever wonder that perhaps this is entirely too romantic?"

"Me? Noo..." Bakura unscrewed the top, taking a sniff. _I haven't had any in years, and it was only ever Russian. I have no idea where the hell this is even from..._ "Just thought it would be more enjoyable than being surrounded by those losers."

"I see." Malik held his hands towards the fire, enjoying its' warmth. "Where did you get the wood from?"

"It was all around the place." He gestured vaguely, and made a face as he sipped the drink. "Ugh! What the hell is this crap?"

"Something cheap?" Malik suggested. "None of them care, they only drink to get drunk."

"What a stupid way to think." Bakura passed the bottle over to Malik. "Mind you, look at the crap we have to drink nowadays..." _No more fine Bohemian ale brewed by Gregorian Monks..._

"You _are _weird." Malik remarked. "Hey, have you got any coke on you?"

"No, why?" Bakura shifted from the ground, and up onto the log. "Can't the baby handle his alcohol?"

"Oh, shut up." Malik muttered, and took a large swig, against his better judgement. _Oh shit._ Forcing back a shudder, The blonde managed to swallow the horrible tasting liquid, and made a face. "There." He said contemptuously, passing the drink back.

"Why, thank you." Bakura gave a smile.

* * *

"So, do you want me to walk you to your door, or..."

"No, I'm fine." Ryou smiled. "Thank you, though. So... I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"... Yeah." Seto nodded, earning another smile from Ryou. "I think I'll be busy, but I'll make time for you, I promise."

"Great!" Seto's eyes widened as Ryou leaned over to give him a hug, and he blushed uncomfortable. "I can't wait! You better be there."

"I will, I will." Seto nodded.

"Okay. See you tomorrow then!" Ryou crawled out of the car, shutting the door quietly behind him. He turned away quietly, searching through his pockets until he found his house keys, which he needed unfortunately, to unlock the main double doors after 10PM. The lobby was dimly lit, and Ryou crossed it quietly, his eyes itching with tiredness.

"Bakura?" Ryou slowly pushed open his front door, peering anxiously inside. "You home yet?"

Silence.

"Huh." Ryou shrugged, and closed the door, locking it behind himself. "I should get some sleep." He fought back a yawn, and crossed the lounge into the bedroom. "Holy crap." His tired eyes widened as he flicked on his bedside lamp, staring at the time. It was half-past two. "I _need_ to get some sleep." Ryou unbuttoned the dress shirt, and kicked off his shoes. He folded his clothes as nicely as he could on an empty space on his dresser, crawling into bed in his boxers and singlet.

"What a night." He murmured, flicking off the light, and staring up at the ceiling. He let out a long sigh, and rolled over onto his side, staring at his quietly ticking clock. _Seto was so... strange today. I don't know... It just seemed like to me that he was in a really funny mood. Maybe I'm just being strange..._

_I need to sleep._ Ryou buried his face in the pillow, heaving a long sigh.

* * *

"Get thee back; my soul is too much charged with blood of thine already!" Malik giggled, his face oddly flushed within the firelight. He raised his long piece of driftwood threateningly, taking a step towards Bakura.

"I have no words. My voice is in my sword: thou bloodier villain than terms can give thee out!" Bakura swung the driftwood at Malik, who raised his own in defence, almost in fits of laughter.

"Thou losest labour: As easy mayst thou the intrenchant air, With thy keen sword impress-" Malik gasped, and took a step back from Bakura, who swung dangerously close to his head. "Hey!"

"We have to make it realistic." Bakura grinned, knowing it wasn't exactly entirely fair, seeing as he had a much longer swordsmanship history.

"Fine." Malik straightened himself, staggering a little. "A-As make me bleed: Let fall thy blade on vulnerable crests-" He gasped as Bakura swung dangerously close to him again. "I bear a charmed life, which must not yield, to one of woman born!"

"Despair thy charm;" Bakura smirked, eyes flashing. "And let the angel whom thou still hast served, tell thee-" Malik yelped as Bakura tripped over a driftwood, and fell into him, the both of them collapsing with a dull _thud_ onto the sand.

"Hey!" Malik protested as Bakura fell on top of him, winded. "Wh-what's that?"

"Tripped." Bakura stared down at Malik's face, hands on the sand at either side of his head. "Sorry."

"Then... Move!" Malik pushed at Bakura, giggling.

"... No." Bakura smirked, enjoying the way Malik squirmed beneath him.

"... You!" Malik punched at Bakura's side weakly, the man merely shaking his head, laughing a little. "I... get off..." He protested weakly, sounding less sure of himself. Bakura gently dipped his head, just the barest fraction, a small smirk on his face. He was close, so close...

Malik's eyes half-lowered, the vague dizziness becoming more and more prominent. He was half aware of his hands, which were at his sides, slowly coming up, to rest on Bakura's face, tracing his fingertips along deathly white skin...

_BOOM._

"What the-" Malik gasped, and sat up, staring around him in confusion. "What was..." At that moment, both sat still, as a brilliant shower of gold and red sparks cascaded through the sky.

"Fireworks." Bakura stared as more brilliant sparks filled the night sky. "Must be those other kids."

"Wow." Malik said quite mildly, blinking rapidly. _What almost just happened..._

"Not too shabby." Bakura commented, and frowned, aware of a weight on his shoulder. He looked down to see Malik resting on his shoulder, staring blearily up at the sky. "Tired?"

"A little." Malik admitted quietly, before breaking into a large yawn. "Whats the time?"

"Uh..." Bakura looked over at Maliks' watch. "Almost three."

"Mmm." Malik flopped down onto the sand, yawning widely. "I might have a nap."

"Will you now?" Bakura looked down at the Egyptian, who nodded with his eyes closed. "All right." He shrugged, leaning back on his hands, watching the rest of the fireworks, more explosions of colour throughout the sky, until finally, the night air was still, save for the gentle wave of the ocean.

"Aw." Bakura smirked, looking down at Malik, who was asleep already, mouth slightly open. "Poor kid." He ruffled at the teenagers' blonde hair affectionately, before lying down on the sand himself, looking up at the stars.

"Look at that." He sighed mildly, speaking to no one in particular. "Orion."

* * *

R&R?


	22. Chapter 22

Aaaaaaah, heyy.

Yes, I know this was late. But to make up, it is rather long.

And I know this seems ENDLESS, but I promise, that it's going to start moving faster.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Hey Ryou!"

The teenager smiled weakly as he relocked the front door of the cafe behind himself, nodding in the direction of the middle-aged woman. "Out on the town last night, huh?"

"You could stay that." Ryou yawned as he crossed the shop floor, weaving his way through haphazard rows of mismatched wooden tables, surrounded by spindly wooden chairs. "Had a hot date."

"Oh?" Bethany was in the tiny back kitchen, making her last batch of muffins, a strawberry-and-chocolate affair. "Give me more details!"

"Ugh, Not much really to say." Ryou tied the black apron around his skinny waist, rubbing at his itching eyes. "I'm gonna make myself a coffee, 'kay?"

"You look like you could do with it." The cook frowned, regarding Ryou further. "You look like death warmed up. Sure you're not coming down with anything?"

"I'm sure." Ryou fought back a yawn, focussing his attention on the coffee machine. "Hey, was this cleaned last night at all?"

"Don't think so." Bethany murmured regretfully. "Shouldn't take too long though. Why not just make a cup of instant?"

"Aren't you funny." Ryou murmured gloomily. "I can wait." He turned to the metal sink, grabbing at the slightly dirty cleaning rag. "What time was the boss coming in today?"

"Wasn't." Bethany reported. "Family bereavement or something. Danny's coming in at eleven though. Oh, he wanted to know if you could watch the place after school when Michaela finishes up."

"Watch over the place?" Ryou blinked. "Like... I would be... in charge?"

"I'll be here, but yeah, pretty much." Bethany shrugged. "It's not like Monday afternoon will be peak time, it's mainly just pulling coffee."

"I know, but..." He paused in his work, fighting back a yawn. "Ugh, I don't understand, I was asleep by three... Why am I so tired?"

"Perhaps because you were asleep by three?" Bethany suggested. She slid the row of muffins into the oven, and closed the door. "How much sleep did you get Friday?"

"Not much." Ryou admitted, scratching at the back of his head. "I know, it's not good for my health..."

"You're right, it's not." The woman argued. "Jeez, it's not hard to sleep right is it?"

"I suppose not." Ryou mumbled staring off into space. "It's just... a lot has been going on right now..."

"Are you _sure_ you don't want to talk about it?" Bethany paused in her wipe-down of the days dishes, regarding the teenager with a frown.

"It's okay, Bethany." Ryou lifted his head, gave a small, fake smile. "Trust me, I'm fine."

* * *

_Morning..._

_Morning!_ Bakura jerked awake from his surprisingly deep slumber, and was about to move when he realised the position he'd been put him. He'd fallen asleep spread-eagled on the sand, and sometime in the night, Malik had rolled over, and was now curled against him, his head actually on his chest. Letting out a long sigh, Bakura relaxed back into the sand, looking down at the messy thatch of sandy hair that rested on his chest, watching how it rose and fell as he breathed. In his sleep, Malik mumbled slightly, and made a slight movement. Bakura froze, heart thudding, but Malik didn't wake.

_God I love him._ Bakura looked up at the sky, which was still a pale, weak blue. He'd missed the sunrise. One of Bakura's hands drifted, of his own accord, gently, and he rested his fingertips against the soft blonde locks, gritting his teeth. He wanted to cry, for some inexplicable reason. Was the sensation of Malik so close to him, so peaceful, that much to move him?

Or was it remembrance? Of those moments he used to have with Marik, those seemingly endless moments where they would lay together, watching the stars or the sunrise...

_Damnit, now I am crying._ Bakura swallowed hard, trying to control his trembling breathing. _God__**damnit**_... _Why do I have to be like this? You think seven hundred years would be long enough to heal the hurt... It should be. I wish it was..._

Malik groaned again, still deep in the throes of sleep, nuzzled Bakura's chest a little more. The man looked determinedly up at the watery sky, aware of the tears leaking from his eyes, and into the hair on his temples.

_Maybe... Maybe this isn't... If I'm going to be sad all the fucking time.._

_What am I saying?_ Bakura tensed. _Am I actually suggesting that I throw away the closest I'll ever have to Marik again, just for the sake of my emotions? What the hell is wrong with me? Why would I ever think that?_

_Is it Malik I love, or the memories that he brings up? _Bakura hated himself for even thinking that, loathed at the self-doubt in his mind. It wasn't just the similarities to Marik that Bakura found attractive – it was also the differences. Marik was an absolute psycho. And although Malik was neurotic, paranoid, and had worryingly bipolar moments, he was much more mentally balanced than Marik. And, perverse as it may have sounded, Bakura did like the slim, still-boyish figure of Malik. And there were things he could never have done with Marik. Like the Shakespeare. And the School dance – as stupid as it was. And the sharing of the couch – Marik would have probably made Bakura sleep on the floor.

Bakura gently ran his fingers through Malik's hair, a smile on his lips.

* * *

"... Hello." Seto smirked as he lifted the cellphone receiver to his ear, pushing himself back a little from the desk. "I didn't expect I would be hearing from you at his hour-"

"What the hell is your game." Jounouchi cut over the brunette angrily. "What the hell, Seto!"

"Whatever do you mean, Katsuya?" Seto protested in mock innocence. "What have I done that is so wrong?"

"Oh, don't bullshit me." Jounouchi snarled. "Sleeping with me, then spending the night with Ryou. What the hell!"

"Oh, that." Seto shook his head. "Well, I didn't sleep with him if that's any consolation-"

"It's not!" Jounouchi shouted. "Goddamnit, you're such a bastard, Seto?"

"And you're only learning this now?" The brunette smirked as he leaned forward, placing his elbows on the desk. "Where have you been for three years..."

"Oh, I've pretty much always known." Jounouchi growled. "I just didn't think you were capable of this. Seto, you're really going to hurt him!"

"Oh, I know." Seto smiled. "You act as though I care. He's just a silly child, Katsuya. He's not the one I l-"

"Don't even _say_ it!" The blonde shouted over the phone. "Just... Don't!" Seto closed his mouth, one eyebrow raised. "Goddamn it... Why do you have to _do_ this to me?"

"Well, I'm not allowed to say it, am I?" Seto sighed. "Katsuya, I want to stop these stupid games as much as you. Do you think I_ like_ toying with the boy?"

"You've always been sick like that." Jounouchi muttered. "I wouldn't put it past you in the slightest."

"Just give me the word." Seto said calmly. "You know what I want. I know what you want. What's the point in us beating around the bush? Really?"

"Because I don't want to be anywhere _near_ a sadistic psycho like you!" Jou protested. "Look at yourself, Seto! Look at what you're doing! It's just sick!"

"I take that to be a no then." Seto said mildly, only slightly rattled.

"It's a _never._" Jou muttered, then abruptly slammed the phone down. As Seto merely shrugged, and closed his cellphone shut, setting it against his desk, Jounouchi leaned against the wall, and slid to the floor, pressing his balled-up fists against his eyes, trying so hard not to cry. He hated this. He really did. So much of him just wanted to rush into Seto's arms again, to feel that warmth, that comfort, that overwhelming _love_...

_It's not over. God, I don't want it to be over. _Jou sniffed. _But even if I do accept him again, he's only going to hurt me again later, I know it. The best thing to do would be to cut him loose now, while I'm so angry at him._

_God, I'll never do that though._ Miserable, Jou let his forehead sink into his hands.

Meanwhile, Seto had returned to his computer, for the most part unperturbed. _I just haven't been working hard enough here._ He mused. _I need to really get under Katsuya's skin. Right back into his heart._

_I'm just going to have to try a little harder._

* * *

"Ugh..."

"It's about time you woke up." Bakura, who was sitting a few feet away, watching the waves, remarked. He didn't want to disentangle himself from his sleeping beauty, but Maliks' increased motions made him significantly more nervous, until he eventually pulled himself out from under the Egyptian, and taken a seat on the sand, watching the sky and the water. It was oddly peaceful.

"Mmm... What's the time?" Malik blinked as he blearily pulled himself into a sitting position, shading the sunlight with an arm over his eyes.

"No idea." Bakura said cheerfully. "But looking at the sun, between nine and nine-thirty. We still have all day to enjoy ourselves."

"Ugh." Malik groaned again, brushing sand off of his clothes. "My head hurts..."

"Yeah, you downed a lot of that booze last night." Bakura remarked, tossing a glance back to the clutch of charred logs. "Nothing to worry about though. It'll wear off."

"The suns' so bright." Malik mumbled, unable to even look in its' direction. "Turn it down..."

"How?" Bakura grinned, and clapped a hand on Maliks' shoulder. "Calm down, 'eh? I don't think you're quite awake yet."

"I don't think I am either." Malik sounded somewhat gloomy as he rotated himself, making sure his back was to the sun. "What time did we go to sleep last night?"

"_You_ went to sleep around three. Maybe four." Bakura sighed. "It was starting to get light by the time I went to sleep... Did you know that you snore?"

"What?" Malik was scandalised. "I most certainly do not!"

"Oh, you do." Bakura smiled. "I was just commenting, it's not an offense. It's not as though there's anything anyone can do about it." _Unless you know the right spells..._

"Let's just go." After a considerable effort, Malik managed to heave himself into a standing position, still frantically wiping the sand from his clothes.

"Fair enough." Bakura said breezily, hopping up into a standing position. "I'm starved. Where's a good place to eat around here."

"Umm... Oh!" Malik brightened. "It's not around here, but what about the cafe Ryou works at? They do nice food there, and we can say hi."

"Sounds like a plan." Bakura nodded, following as Malik picked a somewhat clumsy path along and between the jagged rocks which clustered along the beach. "Ryou told me he worked in a cafe, I just never asked about it further. Is it nice?"

"Oh, you know." Malik shrugged. "As nice as can be expected, I suppose. I think they have a work force of like, six or something, so it's not exactly the fanciest place."

"Can't see Ryou working anywhere fancy anyways," They had made it out of the rocks, and back onto the wide sandy beach. "Huh, still littered with crap." Bakura muttered disdainfully, looking at the multitude of drink bottles, pieces of clothing, and food wrappers that was speckled over the sand. "Gotta wonder what the point is."

"Aw, don't tell me that you were never into wild parties." Malik looked over at Bakura. "I just can't see you as the type of guy to hate them."

"I don't know." Bakura sighed. "I guess I just feel like I've outgrown them. Call me crazy, they just don't hold that appeal anymore."

"Aren't you a grown up." Malik teased. "No, fair enough. I was never into the whole scene. Hey, let's take those stairs up and get back onto the street. Hopefully we can make the next bus."

"Lead the way." Bakura smirked, watching as Maliks' sandy hair caught the light, looking as though it had lit up with dozens of golden sparks.

* * *

"Hey, can I have a double-shot cappuccino with a caramel twist to go?"

Ryou blinked, twice, and nodded, shooting the girl a weak smile.

"Would that be anything else today?" He cleared his throat, and then swallowed, trying to get the horrible scratchy sound out of his voice.

"No thanks." She dug around in her purse for her wallet. Ryou nodded again, rigging the coffee up on the till.

"Three-ten." She handed him a crumpled wad of bills and a few coins, somewhat apologetically, and stepped aside, waiting as Ryou first laid the money into the register and then started on the coffee.

"You didn't!" A familiar voice knocked Ryou out of his torpor, and he looked up to see Bakura and Malik, still in last nights' clothes, walk into the café. Bakura nodded to Ryou, and Malik waved a little. "Jeez he looks tired."

"So do you." Bakura remarked, walking up to the front counter. "Hey Ryou, you okay?"

"What? Oh, oh yeah." Ryou nodded distractedly, still in the middle of the girls' coffee. "Just didn't have the most restful sleep last night. Looks like you didn't either."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!" Malik protested. "We didn't do anything!"

"I know, I know." Ryou handed the coffee to the girl, who thanked him and left. "I'm just teasing..." He rubbed at his eyes. "You guys want anything?"

"If you're making it." Bakura smiled. "Nah, can I have a coffee though? And... What food do you make well?"

"Honestly, the muffins." Ryou promised. "I know it might not be the most masculine food, but-"

"It sounds good." Bakura stopped the teenager. "Malik, what do you want?"

"Uh, nothing actually." The teenager looked rather sheepish. "I'm gonna head home and get some sleep, okay?"

"I'm not stopping you." Bakura shrugged. "Yeah, go and sleep. It'll be good for you."

"All right." Malik nodded at Ryou and Bakura. "See you guys in school tomorrow, all right?"

"Okay." Ryou flashed another smile. "See you later Malik."

"Bye." Bakura nodded as Malik walked away from the pair, his shoulders slumping in a sigh.

"Aw, what's wrong?" Ryou tilted his head to one side. "You okay?"

"... Yeah, I guess." Bakura looked down at his shoes. "Just a bit... You know?"

"Yeah, I do... Hey." Ryou leaned back a little, glancing into the kitchen. "Bakura, go grab a seat somewhere, I'll be there with you in a minute. Hey Bethany, can I have my break now?"

"Sure!" Came the call from the next room as Bakura found a round little wooden table, leaning against the back of the chair heavily.

_Being in love isn't as good as I remember._ Bakura mused gloomily. _I'm still so sad... With Marik, there never was any of this sadness. Well, that was because he was still here..._

_I need to actually let go of him. _ Bakura bowed his head, and looked down at the table. _I need to put him in the very back of my mind and just leave him there. Marik is gone. He was totally destroyed by that Irish hag. I need to accept that. And I do, on the surface, but deep down, I know that it's just completely impossible. How many times, on a cold, lonely night, hungry and wet, trapped as a kitten, did I think of Marik, just to keep me going, to make sure I wasn't insane? I fed off it. Perhaps far too much. Maybe I've just grown too attached to his memory, if that makes any sense..._

"Here you go." Bakura blinked as a banana and white chocolate muffin, and a coffee, was placed in front of him. The same went down on the other side of the table. "On the house. Well, sort of. What the boss doesn't know won't hurt him, right?"

"You sneaky thing you." Bakura shook his head, taking a mouthful of his coffee. "So what time do you finish up here tonight?"

"Err, five? Yeah, five." Ryou nodded. "Why?"

"Just wondering, of course." Bakura set down the blue cup. "In case you didn't get home and I worried about you."

"You would worry about me? I'm touched."

"Of course I would worry about you." Bakura chuckled. "Jeez, you're like the little brother I never had. If something happened to you, I would never forgive myself. "

"Well, thank you." Ryou smiled, his cheeks flushed just a slight red. "I'm glad to know you care so much... It's nice to have that again. I miss it."

"I bet you would." Bakura sighed. "You got a really raw deal Ryou. God, that's really shitty."

"I try not to think about it." Ryou murmured around a mouthful of muffin. "Less painful that way. I just try to take on each day as it goes, focus. Not good for me, having al that stuff bottled up, but I can't afford a breakdown right now."

"Isn't that right." Bakura took a bite of his muffin. "Hey, this 'aint so bad."

"Glad to hear it." Ryou smiled again. "It's pretty much our most popular item, the muffins. People come from all over the city for them."

"I can see why." Bakura swallowed his mouthful, then looked around the place. "Certainly wouldn't come for the atmosphere..."

"Hey!" Ryou frowned. "Yeah, okay, you're right, it is a little shabby, but the people are so much more down to earth. And you get a lot of regulars. I like serving those sorts of people, rather than poncy businessmen. At least these are people you can hold a conversation with."

"I guess." Bakura stared down at his coffee. "Sorry I'm so off, I'm just... finding it hard."

"Finding what hard?" Ryou frowned slightly, tilted his head to one side. "C'mon, Bakura, you can tell me what's eating at you."

"I know." Bakura's shoulders were slumped. "I'm just... Whenever I'm close with Malik, I can never get Marik from my mind, and I don't know why. It's driving me completely insane though!"

"That's completely natural." Ryou said calmly. "You're in transition between Marik and Malik. You have to allow yourself time to adjust to this new idea."

"But time isn't what I have a lot of." Bakura muttered. "I mean, I only have until Wednesday! That is coming up so close! And what have I achieved, really?"

"Uh, hello?" Ryou blinked. "You have Malik all over you. He follows you like a puppy following a piece of steak. He spends almost all of his free time with you. He hangs on to every word you say. How can this not be going perfectly?"

"Oh, I don't know." Bakura sighed, looking glumly down at his almost-finished muffin. "I guess I'm just paranoid like that."

"You _are."_ Ryou almost scolded the male. "It's going to be fine. Just don't screw up before Wednesday."

"I'm not that stupid." Bakura muttered. "Christ, what do you take me for, a retard? I'm not going to blow this. Why do you think I've been so subtle 'til now?"

_This is subtle?_ Ryou kept the notion in his head however, instead of phrasing it aloud. "You're right." He nodded, and gave Bakura a smile. "You always are."

"Aw, thanks." Bakura smirked, ruffling Ryou's hair. "Say, I'm gonna go up town and check the shops for a bit. There's probably some abandoned back alley somewhere that might have the kind of store I'm looking for... If you get what I mean."

"Oh, I get what you mean." Ryou nodded knowingly. "And if you want my opinion, the east side is an older area, especially as you go further south. But don't go _too_ far south – it gets industrial."

"Thanks." Bakura finished the last of his muffin, pushing the plate away. "I'll see you later on tonight, all right?"

"Sure." Ryou smiled. "Do you want me to make you some dinner, in case you're hungry when you get back?"

"Yeah, why not." Bakura stood up, and placed an affectionate kiss on Ryou's head before turning and leaving the café. "Later!" He called, before returning to the bustling city street.

"Yeah, later..." Ryou mumbled, looking down at his own crumbs of muffin. He gave them a half-hearted nibble, but soon pushed his own plate away, feeling depressed, for some odd reason. His heart had lifted so much when he saw Bakura come into his workplace, and now it was gone, it just seemed so much.... duller.

The beep of his cellphone, which vibrated cheerfully in his pocket, caught Ryou, who was about to take one of his final sips of coffee from the mug, by surprise, and he almost dropped the white ceramic cup. He pulled out his phone, and smiled at the screen. It was a text message from Seto! As he read the message, however, his smile faded, and heart sank. _Hey Ryou, sorry but i cant come to see you this morn. Bogged down with heaps of word. Catch you later? X_

_Yeah, k. _The corners' of Ryou's lips drooped further as he started to reply. _But i have work til 5 and heaps of homework... maybe just see u tomorrow? xxx_ He replaced the phone in his pocket, before draining what was left of his coffee. He gathered up the cups and plates, taking them behind the counter and setting them beside the clock. Ryou took a quick glimpse of his watch. He still had twelve minutes left before he was officially due to start working again, and untied his apron carefully.

"I'm going to take a walk." He announced to Bethany, who nodded and smiled, watching as Ryou left the cafe, stepping into the morning sunlight. Bitterly disappointed, Ryou walked with his head slightly bowed trudging his feet slightly. It just didn't seem _fair_. Bakura and Malik were so happy... Why couldn't he have that happiness with Seto? There just always seemed to be something off...

A buzz, and beep from his pocket made Ryou pause. He reached down, extracting his phone again, revealing the message from Seto. _k. _

_K? Is that it?_ Ryou growled, shoving the phone in his pocket. He just felt generally pissed off with that. A _k?_ Not even a little greeting, or kiss, or, anything even, just a _k?_

_I need to calm down._ Ryou took a seat on a bench, closing his eyes. _This is getting a bit out of hand. Seto's busy. And fair enough, he has a company to run, and school. And he spent a lot of time with me yesterday. Today will probably be his first solid day all week to work on his company. I can't be greedy with his time._ Feeling slightly less disheartened, Ryou slowly stood up, arching his back in a stretch. _Why am I feeling so bitter and off this morning? What's wrong with me?_

_And why is it Bakura, and not Seto, that is making me feel a little happier?_

* * *

"Hey!" Bakura closed the door behind himself as he entered the apartment, Ryou sprawled out on the couch, watching television. He had bits of homework sprawled out about the coffee table, but they only looked half-finished. "Whatcha watching?"

"Oh, hi." Ryou looked up and smiled. "Just a movie... It's pretty silly actually... Especially when there's so much better I could watch..." He sighed, and Bakura chucked, taking a seat beside Ryou. "Want the remote?"

"Nah, I'm fine." Bakura shook his head, wrinkling his nose. He watched as Ryou started surfing channels, a bored expression on his face. "Work all right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Ryou sighed. "Seto promised to come see me, but never got around to it."

"Oh." Bakura frowned.

"No, it's okay." Ryou forced a smile. "I spent my break with you, anyway, so I wouldn't have been able to spend time with him, regardless." He set down the remote, looking at Bakura. "So anyway, how was shopping? Did you find what you needed?"

"Nah." Bakura shook his head. "Combed the streets, but nothing yet. Maybe I should ask that crazy bitch who gave you that spell. She must get her supplies from somewhere..."

"Oh, yeah." Ryou blinked. "I never thought about that. That could be an idea, Bakura. What is it your after?"

"I'm not exactly sure." Bakura sighed. "Something that sold magical weapons would be good, all right. I had a set of swords that shot lightning once. They were _awesome_."

"Really?" Ryou sat up properly, interested. "So, they do have magic weapons like that?"

"It's usually limited, but yeah." Bakura nodded. "What do you think people used before guns and bombs? Normal arrows and swords? Yeah right." He snorted. "Well, at least, we didn't. Marik had an Egyptian staff... His most second most prized possession." He smiled weakly in remembrance. "It gave him the ability to control minds, among other things. We had _so_ much fun with that. Even controlled the Pope for a short while. _That_ was cool."

"You didn't!" Ryou gasped, horrified. "No way!"

"We did." Bakura nodded. Ryou blinked. "Guess who it was."

"I-I would have no idea." Ryou admitted. "There's been hundreds. Who was it?"

"Peter." Bakura kicked his feet up on the coffee table, watching as Ryou choked.

"S-Saint Peter?" He gasped. "Like, Peter from the bible, Peter?"

"No." Bakura chuckled, shaking his head. "I just wanted to wind you up. There was no point in taking control that early, there was no money or power in Christianity. It was Stephen III. I remember that. It was in, oh, the mid-eighth century. Exact dates fail me this far down the track."

"I cannot believe you controlled the Pope." Ryou muttered. "And you _wonder_ why you were punished?"

"It wasn't just the Pope we controlled." Bakura mused. "Henry I of England was under Mariks' spell as well, in eleven-something-or-other. And Harold Bluetooth. 'Scept that wasn't for long. I remember his name. Bluetooth. Poor bugger. Nice guy. Drunk and raucous as any Viking King, but overall, not bad. Jeez, I forgot when that was. Go me."

"I cannot believe you." Ryou groaned. "I hope you didn't do anything disastrous."

"'Course not!" Bakura said cheerfully. "Just commanded this and that. Took a bit of gold for ourselves, stuff like that, you know? Had to keep ourselves occupied _somehow_..."

"Well, I hope you don't intend on doing that again." Ryou murmured. "Controlling the President..."

"He's an idiot with a face like a chimp." Bakura remarked. "It could be a good thing, you know."

"It would _not."_ Ryou scolded. "It's not those times anymore, Bakura."

"I know, I know." Bakura sighed. "Still have a Pope though. And English and Danish monarchs. And wars between the same religion. Latin is still in everything. France and England still hate each other." Bakura's expression softened. "The Acropolis still stands, thank God."

"Hm?" Ryou raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing." Bakura sighed. "Just saying I'm glad it still exists. I want to go back there..."

"Haven't heard of it." Ryou shrugged. "Sounds Greek."

"It is." Bakura murmured. "I was there when it was being re-built. The Parthenon, I mean."

"... _Wow."_ Ryou's eyes widened. "That's... Really really _really_ old."

"I was young back then." Bakura sighed. "Like, a hundred years old. If that."

"Is Greece where you come from?" Ryou inquired. "I mean, I assumed Marik was Egyptian, but you couldn't be, I mean, you're much too pale."

"Bingo." Bakura smirked. "Athens, born and bred. I stayed as long as I could. Sat through the Macedonian wars and everything. But when Sulla-"

"Who?"

"Lucius Sulla, the bastard. He was the ruler of Rome before Julius Caesar. Brush up on your history. Anyway, he besieged Athens. Starved the people, cut down sacred forests, mass slaughter, all those sorts of atrocities. I wanted to get out of there, of course, and really, out of anywhere that was controlled by Roman armies. Which was _really_ hard at the time, as you could imagine..."

"So, what happened?" Ryou enquired, entranced by Bakura's story. "What did you do?"

"I made my way to Asia, actually." Bakura admitted. "Ended up as far away as could possibly get from Roman eyes, which was Japan."

"Japan?" Ryou blinked. "How long were you there for?"

"Weelll... I got there about ten or twenty A.D. I stayed there for about three hundred years. It was actually a really nice, peaceful place. It was nothing like Imperialist Japan, which is probably the only ancient Japan you know. It was nowhere near developed like the Mediterranean. It was mainly just rice villages. After everything I'd seen in Athens, it was so nice. I didn't want to leave. That was where I got my name."

"What, Bakura?" Ryou frowned. Bakura nodded. "You mean, that isn't even your name?"

"Not the one I was first given, nope." Bakura shook his head. "I changed it."

"Oh..." Ryou frowned in conclusion. "Then... What is your real name?"

"That's not important." Bakura muttered, with a tone of finality in his voice that implied Ryou wasn't going to get a further answer.

"So... Where did you go after Japan?" Ryou asked after a moment of silence. "What did you do?"

"Well, I went back to Greece when the Roman empire collapsed in the fourth century." Bakura explained. "But when I got there, the only thing that had remained the same were a handful of buildings. It just wasn't my Athens anymore. So I left, and started to wander Europe. I met a few other people like me, supernatural beings, but didn't really connect with any of them until I'd met Marik."

"Aww." Ryou beamed. "How cute."

"Yeah, cute." Bakura smiled himself. "He shared the same feelings as me. He'd seen Egypt, his mighty nation, turned into a cruel mockery of itself at the hands of the Romans, and his home altered beyond all recognition. We at first found friendship together in that respect, and decided to travel together, but of course, it wasn't long before it grew romantic. The rest is sorta history, excuse the pun."

"Oh, I think that is so sweet." Ryou sighed. "You were so lucky to find each other, weren't you?"

"Yeah, we were." Bakura sighed in remembrance. "I'd only wished that we met each other sooner, you know? I mean, that way we could have had a bit more time together, before-" Bakura broke off, his voice cracking. He rested his head on his hand, the elbow propped up on the arm of the chair.

"Yes, but you have Malik now." Ryou said gently.

"I know, I know." Bakura sighed. "And that is so great. It's damn near perfect, and I can't stop thinking about him, but... It's just, all those memories, all that knowledge I had about Marik, the times we shared, his unique personality... Those are gone... Forever..."

"Oh _Bakura."_ Ryou breathed, and wrapped his arms tightly about Bakura's shoulders, leaning into him. "I'm so sorry..."

"Hey, it's okay." Bakura wrapped one of his own arms around Ryou's middle, enjoying the soft warmth and comfort from his angelic reincarnation. "It's going to be all right, now. I'm damn happy with what I have."

"I know, but like you said, it'll never be the same." Ryou murmured. He still leaned against Bakura, murmuring gently. "And that's what's so sad..."

"You're right." Bakura agreed. "And it is sad. And every time I think about Marik, I honestly want to break down. But if I keep moping, I'll let Malik just past by. And I don't want to do that. I don't want to do that at all. I'm going to have him, just like I deserve." He tightened his hold on Malik for a second, and then relaxed. "And I'm not going to let _anything_ get in the way."

"And good for you." Ryou said encouragingly. "So you should. He belongs to you, so go for it!"

"You're oddly supportive." Bakura noted, his arms still looped around Ryou. "What's up with that?"

"Oh, well." Ryou shrugged. "It's just Seto, more than anything. It's not him, I know it's not. It's the company he owns, taking up so much free time. He just had to pass on the promise to see me this morning, and it bummed me out."

"Aw, of course it would." Bakura frowned. "That little prat. Want me to sort him out?"

"No, no no." Ryou shook his head. "Like I said, it's not his fault. I know he cares, he's just having troubles right now. I mean, have you _seen_ the stock markets recently?" He winced. "No _wonder_ he's so stressed and irritable."

"Even so, Ryou, someone who doesn't think you're that special isn't good enough for you. You're an amazing catch Ryou, really."

"Oh, thank you." Ryou beamed up at Bakura. "I'm glad you said that."

"Because it's true." Bakura said gently. "Seto may be stupidly rich, handsome, popular, and a genius, but that doesn't mean that he's good enough for you."

"Now you're just being stupid." Ryou punched Bakura weakly in the side, the elder male grinning.

"No, I'm not." Bakura murmured. "You deserve to be with somebody who can recognize you for who you really are. You're a very weird kid, Ryou, and I think that's awesome. If someone isn't going to give you the love and attention that you really deserve, then drop their ass."

"I'm not going to do that." Ryou murmured. "You know how long I've liked Seto before. And I am happy with him. And he has a very busy life. I can't expect him to drop his company for me."

"He should." Bakura said shortly. "You're worth it."

"All right, stop it now." Ryou teased. "You're in love with Malik, not me."

"I know _that,_ I'm just trying to compliment you." Bakura argued. "Jeez."

"I know." Ryou smiled. "And thanks. No one's said nice things like that to me before."

"Really?" Bakura was surprised. "But look at you! How can people not be fighting to get you?"

"Maybe because, like you said, I'm weird." Ryou mumbled. "Seto already thinks so. I can see it in his eyes. I scare him."

"Well then, he's not right for you." Bakura reasoned. "Why waste your time with him?"

"I'm not wasting my time." Ryou sounded slightly hurt. "I like him, and I like spending time with him. What's wrong with that? I'm not looking for my life partner or anything, am I?"

"Spose not." Bakura sighed, letting the conversation ebb away. The both of them silently watched the television for a few minutes, before Bakura let out a sigh of disgust, and changed the channel.

"Disgusting, really." He commented, flicking through the channels. "That this is what people now resign their lives to, continuous television. Bet it'll come out that it rots your brain – _hey."_ Bakura paused on a documentary channel. "This is about the Yayoi period! This was the time in Japan I was telling you about!" He turned up the volume slightly.

"Oh noo..." Ryou groaned. "I _hate_ these old documentaries."

"Shush." Bakura gently scolded the teen. "I wanna listen... Must have just started, too. Cool." Ryou rolled his eyes, but in truth, was too tired to move, and Bakura's side just too comfortable. Engrossed in the documentary about the place he called home for hundreds of years, Bakura didn't realise that Ryou was asleep until he heard a light snore during a piece on intensive rice agriculture. He looked down to see Ryou pressed into his side, his head on the mans' chest, in a deep slumber. He _did_ look exhausted, and a full days' work on a poor nights' sleep would have completely worn him out. Instead of pushing him aside, however, Bakura simply slouched further into the couch, to make Ryou's position more comfortable, replacing his arm about the teens' shoulder.

_I don't care what you think Ryou._ Bakura sighed. _You're way, way too good for that creep. What's it gonna take for you to understand that though, before he hurts you?_

He tightened his hold on Ryou, protectively.

* * *

Awwwh, fluff.

It doesn't happen much, but I am a sucker for it xD

R&R?


	23. Chapter 23

Heyyyy.

Update! Yay! Everybody dance now!

Disclaimer: I Own nothing. Sad, huh?

* * *

"Ryou, would you _please_ stop rushing?"

"I can't help it!" Ryou complained. "Bakura, we're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up!"

"Oh, no!" Bakura gasped sarcastically. "Late for school? Whatever shall we do?" He entered the elevator nevertheless, shaking his head. "Jeez, Ryou. You need to calm down. It's just school."

"... I wish you wouldn't say that." Ryou mumbled as the elevator made its rattling way down to the lobby. "You know I take school seriously."

"I know you do." Bakura said gently as the elevator shuddered to a stop, adn the white-haired pair made their way into the near-empty lobby, well, at least, it was empty, but for one person. An extremely short person, to be honest, with the most _interesting_ hair Bakura had ever seen. The man pulled up short in his walk, eyes wide with shock.

It was.

_No._

"Yugi fucking Motou." He muttered through gritted teeth, hands clenched into fists. It was one of the last person he'd ever expected to see in this god-forsaken city. _Why the hell is he here?_

"Hi, Yugi!" Ryou beamed as he greeted the seemingly young male, Bakura's stomach dropping a little more. Yugi looked up from his mail, and smiled, about to greet Ryou in response, but the moment he laid eyes on Bakura, his expression changed. He froze, his features twisted in surprise for a second, before his eyes narrowed in comprehension, and very, very deep suspicion.

"Hi, Ryou!" In a moment, the look vanished, and Yugi was all smiles again. "Haven't seen you in a while. Who's this?"

"This is my cousin from England, Bakura." The man winced a little, wanting to kick Ryou. Yugi smiled still, but Bakura could see the shrewd, calculating look in his eye. _Goddamnit. God__**damnit!**_"He's only staying for a few more days."

"... Pleasure to meet you!" a smile as stiff and false as though it were carved of stone, was on Yugi's face as he extended a hand.

"Likewise." Bakura had no time or effort for false pleasantries, but he accepted the handshake all the same, vaguely aware of a strange rushing in his ears. _This is definitely not good. Not good doesn't even begin to fucking describe it..._

"I'm sorry, but Bakura and I have to go." Ryou apologized. "We're going to be late for school if we don't hurry."

"Don't let me keep you." Yugi nodded as Ryou gratefully left, Bakura in tow. He waited until he was outside before kicking hard at a trashcan, his face ashen.

"Bakura!" Ryou gasped. "Wh-What's wrong?"

"I'll _tell_ you what's wrong!" Bakura snarled. "That little _brat_ in there! That's what's wrong!"

"Yugi?" Ryou frowned. "Bakura, what are you talking about? He's just a kid that lives here?"

"Who with?" Bakura challenged. "Who does he live with here?"

"His mother and grandfather... Bakura, I don't-"

"Spies." Bakura spat. "Or actors. But why... Ryou, how long have you known him?"

"He moved here a couple of weeks after I did... Bakura, what are you going on about?"

"That so-called 'kid'?" Bakura growled. "Is ancient. Almost as old as I am."

"Bakura, what are you talking about?" Ryou was confused. "No, he's not-"

"Yes, he _is._" Bakura raked his fingers through his hair. "Ryou, he's an angel."

"_What?"_ Ryou's eyes widened. "H-he is? But... he's got no wings."

"Does." Bakura had started walking again, sounding as though every word hurt. "He'd be hiding them. I've had a couple of run-ins with him over the years, but that's not what's worrying."

"Wh-what is?" Ryou caught up to the man, trying to get his head around what he had just been told.

"His older brother." Bakura growled. "Yami. He's had it out for me ever since I tried to kidnap the little runt about two-hundred BC. But I mean, angels on earths were incredibly rare as it was and one that pure would have sold so high-"

"I don't even want to know what you were planning to do." Ryou muttered. "But I don't understand. What does it matter?"

"You idiot, it matters, hugely!" Bakura shot back, panic setting in. "Don't you understand; he's been stalking you! He must have caught on to who you were, and fair enough, it's pretty damn obvious, and hoping that you would find me, and now... Here we are..." Bakura rubbed at his eyes, feeling vaguely sick. "We're in pretty deep shit now. He's going to get into contact with Yami, and he's going to come here and kick my ass. He's worth a good fight any day, and now that I have no powers..." Bakura trailed off. "I'm fucked, unless he doesn't get here until after Wednesday night."

"He may do." Ryou's head was whirling, but he tried to be helpful and consoling. "Bakura, I think you're worrying about something that isn't a problem. Not yet. Just try to focus on the here and now. It's all you can do."

"... Yeah." Bakura shot Ryou an uncertain glance. "I suppose it is. But look. I don't want you to go wandering around without me, all right?"

"What?" Ryou blinked. "Bakura, what are you talking about?"

"Well, if this bastard's going to come for me, of course he's going to go through you. Emotional hang-ups and all that. I pulled the same trick, remember? It wasn't just for the money, it was to get him over a barrel as well." Bakura took a paranoid glance around himself. "Unless you're in big crowds of people, I don't want you separated frpm me. And even then, stay away from the mouths of shops and alleys."

"Bakura, I think you're being a bit-"

"I'm _not_ being paranoid!" Bakura cut the teenager off. "You don't understand how dangerous this is, Ryou! Yugi's probably been following you for years, waiting for the right moment. The look of surprise on his face when he saw I wasn't a kitten anymore..."

"... Oh, all right." Ryou eventually gave in. "I'll do this if you would please let this go? I don't want you to be fretting and stressing about it, you'll make yourself sick with worry, and that's the last thing you want.

"I know, I know." Bakura muttered distractedly. "But... God, if he does _anything_ to hurt you, I'll tear him to shreds. I don't care what the consequences are for murdering someone like him, I'll do it. An eternity of agony would be fucking worth it."

Ryou didn't know whether to be honoured, or deeply disturbed.

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Seto Kaiba had just had the guts to cut in front of Jou in his Navigator, just as the blonde was about to cross the road.

"What do you think I'm doing Katsuya?" The brunette replied as innocently as possible. "I'm just offering to give you a lift for school. You'll be late, otherwise."

"Oh no." Jou growled. "I'm not going near you. Fuck off, Seto!" He turned, walking away from the brunette, but all Seto did was slowly follow him "HEY!" Jounouchi turned in his heel, glaring at the man he loved.

"What?" Seto hung his head out of the window. "You're heading away from school." He informed the blonde. "Oh, come on. I'm just trying to be nice."

"You don't _do_ nice." Jou narrowed his eyes.

"I would for you." There was no mocking, no lighthearted tone in his voice. He was being serious. Jou paused. "Get in the car."

"Oh, all _right._" He relented, and grudgingly walked towards the car, climbing into the passenger seat. "What's wrong with the Audi?"

"Nothing." Seto shrugged in reference to his sleek silver sports car. "I just wanted to drive this since it was fixed. That all right?"

"I was just asking." Jou slouched into his seat as Seto pulled a hard U-turn, and headed towards the school.

"You're still pissed at me." Seto remarked.

"'Course I am." Jou crossed his arms, somewhat sulkily. "After what you did, how else am I 'sposed to be?"

"Fair enough." Seto shrugged, seeming largely unperturbed. "I just think you're being unreasonable-"

"What?" Jou flipped. "_Me_ unreasonable! Look at what you're doing to Ryou, just to get at me!"

"Ah, so it's working." Seto smirked.

"Of _course_ it is! I'm pissed to hell with you, you know that!" Jou snapped. "There's only so many times I can tell you to stop doing this!"

"And there's only so many times I can tell you to that I only will if you'll be with me again." Seto faked a catch in his voice, and looked away, but of course Jou saw right through the excellent acting.

"Don't pull that crap again." Jounouchi sneered. "Look, Seto, I know your game, all right? This is just some sort of fuckin' power trip for you, isn't it? That you can-"

"Goddamnit, it's _not_!" Seto, hurt from Jou's stinging words, cracked, and he tightly gripped the steering wheel. "Katsuya, please." He let out a long breath, his knuckles still white. The blonde looked over at Seto uncertainly, his fingers twisting in his lap. "I honestly, genuinely love you." He confessed, choosing to stare at the road instead of Jou. "And... I fucked up. A lot. And I'm really really sorry for that. I know it happens all the time and that makes me feel so goddamn awful every time I had to quit on you. But I mean, we've had almost four years together, and throughout all that time I've watched you grow and mature and change and it's made me realise just how amazing you really are. And I'm kicking myself for not appreciating you sooner." This was pure honesty that tumbled from Seto's lips, and Jounouchi knew it. "And... I really miss you, Katsuya. I miss that closeness we had."

"But Ryou-"

"Forget Ryou." Seto waved his hand dismissively. "Look, I can let him down easy, you know how charming I can be. I'll just say gently that on top of everything else. I can't do it right now, and that Ryou deserves someone who can spend more time with him... Although I don't see why anyone would _want_ to..."

"Eh?" Jou pressed the brunette for more answers.

"He's weird." Seto sighed. "Really really weird. I mean, his idea of a romantic spot to eat was the fucking _cemetery._"

"What?" Jou gasped, a smile on his lips despite himself.

"Oh, yeah." Seto nodded. "And we went to this place at like, 2am for coffee. It was the weirdest place, full of complete loser freaks, and Ryou seemed to know them all. That kid isn't normal, Katsuya, I swear. Look, he doesn't matter." Seto sighed. "What matters is you. I screwed up. I know that, okay? And I'm as sorry as hell that I fucked it all up."

"But you wouldn't change, would you?" Jou said softly, looking towards Seto. The brunette bit his lip, and kept his eyes on the road.

"I'd try my damned hardest." Seto said very seriously, the deep, personal side revealed only for Jou and his little brother became more and more exposed. "And I mean that." Seto pulled to the curb, gesturing to the blonde. "Here, you get out now, and I'll go park." They were just outside the school.

"A-All right." Jou nodded with a gulp, and quickly exited the car. He walked into the school grounds without looking back, but his slumped body language spoke volumes – he was weakening, very fast.

"I've got you _right_ where I want you." Seto muttered with a smirk. "It's only a matter of time."

* * *

"So what have you two got now?"

"History, same as you, dope." Ryou shook his head, and Malik blinked, rather sheepishly. "Did you write your evaluation on why the Protectorate failed? Or did you forget. You forgot." He sighed as the Egyptian boy shrugged. "Well, that was just clever, wasn't it?"

"Ah, so what." Bakura shrugged. "Some guy thought he could be King and the country hated him for it. Thirteen words, there you go."

"Bakura there was more to it than that-"

"Ah, whatever." Bakura said rather flippantly. "Ryou, come on. What does knowledge of England in the seventeenth century have to do with theatre?"

"Quite a bit, actually." Malik muttered, but shrugged. "Bakura's right, Ryou. Come on, you need to loosen up."

"I know, I know." Ryou sighed. "So silly, isn't it? I'm not even going to college and I worry more about school than anyone-"

"What?" Malik cut over the boy. "Ryou, you're not going to college? When the hell did you decide this?"

"When I was left with absolutely no money." Ryou sighed. "And I'm not smart enough to get a full scholarship, and I couldn't live on anything less..."

"Ryou, you're really smart." Malik argued. "I can't believe that you're just going to go from here to working. Jeez, I might _tell_ Dad I'm going to get a degree in business law, but I'm still going to theatre school. And I'm an idiot!"

"You're not an idiot Malik." Bakura said, his tone quite fond. "Idiots can't act."

"Oh, thanks." Malik rolled his eyes. "That _really_ made me feel better."

"Hey, I tried." Bakura said defensively. "And hey, I think Ryou's right. What's the point of college? He'd only end up with some liberal arts degree and work in a coffee house anyway, he's just avoiding the massive debt."

"Thanks, Bakura. Thanks a lot." Ryou sighed. The three of them paused outside the history room. "Ugh. I so don't want to do this..."

"Awh, come on." Bakura cheerfully tousled Ryou's hair. "At least you did the essay. Me and Malik didn't. Come on, the sooner we start, the sooner it'll all be over."

"If only." The three of them filed into the classroom, taking their seats up the back. "I have the Monday morning blues all right..."

"Aw, poor you." Malik teased, and arched his neck in a stretch. "You're supposed to be refreshed, and ready for the week."

"Yeah, right." The trio fell silent as the teacher entered the classroom, setting his leather briefcase down on his desk with a thump. He looked around his class silently, and let out a deep sigh.

"All right." He sounded somewhat disgusted, actually. "Who here did their essay like they were told to?" Along with Ryou, only four other people raised their hands. "All right, I'll collect them in now." As he walked up and down the rows of desks, he was bombarded with excuses on why it wasn't done. Illness, injury, work, 'family emergency', sports practise, and so on. Steadily, he got more and more angry, until he met the back of the class, Ryou, Malik, and Bakura, the youngest being the only one to hand over an essay.

"I'm listening." His voice sounded like poison, eyes slitted.

"I'll be honest with you." Bakura said. "I didn't want to do it, so instead I watched television."

"... I _do_ appreciate the honesty." He muttered. "But Bakura, I would like you think you would have an interest in your own heritage."

"Hey man, I'm at Eton!" Bakura protested. "Do you have any idea how much they drill this time period into us? I had the interest sapped out of me at fourteen. Sorry, but anything from Henry VIII to George I, I just fall asleep."

The teacher shook his head, casting his eyes heavenward, but Bakura was almost certain that he saw the man smile. As he rounded on Malik, the Egyptian gulped, and wriggled around in his seat slightly.

"I er, I had... Rehearsal. For the play." He said, somewhat lamely. "You know, being Macbeth has a lot of lines and all that... It's taking up all of my free time."

"Oh, I see." There was an edge to the man's voice that Malik _really_ didn't like. "So, even though your main hobby right now is Shakespearian theatre, you think that history of England in the seventeenth century isn't relevant?"

"W-Well, it is the _mid_-seventeenth century-"

"_Don't _backsass me!" The teacher thumped his fist on the table, Malik squeaking. "It may interest you to know then, one-who-is selective about their learning, that this time period had an astounding impact on contemporary theatre, and paved the way for women to begin acting in playhouses. The return to traditional religious subject matter had a profound effect on playwrights of the era, and influenced drama scripts produced in England for decades! But, of course, why would one need to know that, even if they wished to study and perform theatre for a living, right?" And with that, the teacher turned away from Malik, who had turned almost crimson, Bakura doubled up in silent stitches at his side.

"W-Well, i-it's not exactly here in the book-"

"Pages one hundred and forty-one, to forty five, Malik." He sounded exasperated. "Do you not even _read_ what you are given?"

"... Oh." Maliks' voice was really small, but nevertheless, he started to read the small chapter.

"_Man_ that wasn't fair." Bakura leaned over to whisper in Ryou's ear, the boy nodding fervently. "What crawled up his ass?"

"I think Malik's handed in about two pieces of homework this whole year." Ryou explained. "You're obviously knew, and you just said you have great knowledge on the time period anyway. _Do_ you though?"

"Ugh, no." Bakura rolled his eyes. "I just remember those two kings. They each brought a bundle of trouble with 'em, you see."

"Oh." Ryou sighed. "From what I've read, every ruler in history brought a bundle of trouble..."

"Pretty much." Bakura grinned wickedly. "But it was only our fault a few times." Ryou rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Have fun in drama, guys." Ryou smiled and waved a little, before turning into a different corridor, away from the pair. It was a narrow, rather dark little corridor, one used mainly by teachers, but Ryou often too this way to get to Chemistry after his Geography class, due to the large distance in between the two classrooms. Nevertheless, because he was stuck talking to Malik and Bakura, he was at least five minutes late as it was. Ryou picked up his pace, but tried to keep his footsteps light –there were several classes along the hallway, and Ryou didn't want to get caught without a pass.

However, Ryou was halfway down the hall, when he heard approaching footsteps, coming towards him. Eyes widening, he looked desperately around for a hiding place. Thankfully, the boys' bathroom was just a little ahead, and Ryou managed to dart inside before the walking person came into view. He let out a long breath, still listening keenly for the footsteps. There were two people, he realised with a stab of horror, as their muffled voices came into his earshot. As they grew louder, Ryou gulped, and kept himself pressed against the wall, so he couldn't be seen in the small glass pane, warped and bubbled as it was. To his horror, however, the voices paused for a moment outside the door, and the doorknob rattled. Ryou flung himself inside the closest toilet stall sliding the bolt home. He crouched on the toilet seat as the door was flung open, keeping his breathing as shallow as possible.

"Look, how many times do I have to tell you!" It was Seto! Ryou brightened, and he was about to step down and open the door when the second voice made him freeze.

"And I'm telling you, it's so fucking hard to trust you again!" Jou. Ryou swallowed, and kept himself as still and silent as possible, listening intently. The tension between the pair was obvious, and Ryou didn't want to burst in on it. After all, he would have to explain why he was listening in on them, hidden from sight, and that would have been awkward to say the least. Besides, Ryou's curiosity was peaked. What did they have to discuss in a barely-used bathroom with no one else around? A cold feeling began to settle in his stomach. "You can say all you like, you'll never change!"

"I said I would try, Katsuya!" Seto sounded almost pleading. "God, I feel like shit without you! You know that! All I want is for us to be together again, all right?"

"And you think your way of doing that is to make me jealous by sleeping with Ryou?" The hidden whitenette's heart leaped. _What..._

"I told you, the brat means absolutely nothing to me!" Ryou gasped, but the sound was quiet. He groped for the toilet paper dispenser to steady himself, frozen with shock and hurt. _He... __**no**__. _"I couldn't care less about him! I care about _you,_ Katsuya. And I'm being honest here. I really am."

"I-I know you are." Jou's voice was choked. Ryou's mouth was dry as he listened in, the horror growing. "I-I just..."

"Katsuya." There was a softness in Seto's voice Ryou hadn't heard before. "I made a series of really bad mistakes. I know that. Can you at least give me a chance to say sorry?"

"You have, a million times." Jou groaned. "But Seto... You don't understand. Seeing you with Ryou really tore me up. It did. Especially when I knew you didn't even like him. Why did you do that? To make me jealous?"

"It did, didn't it?" Seto replied. "I knew associating with that disturbing freak would get at you." Ryou was crying at this point, teeth gritted to suppress his sobs, hot tears making their way into his jeans. "I mean, it made you _so _eager to sleep with me Saturday night."

_What?_ Ryou covered his mouth with one hand, shaking. _Saturday... That must have been when I was with Malik and Bakura... That __**bastard**__. _

"Just... don't mention that." Jounouchi muttered. "Look. Seto, I want to give you one last chance-"

"-Then let me." Seto cut in. "What have you got to lose?"

"... My sense of pride and dignity for one." Jou sounded hollow. "How do I know you won't screw me over again, huh?"

"I promise." Seto said in all seriousness. Jounouchi snorted.

"Yeah, and we know how much those are worth."

"Damnit Katsuya, I _mean_ it!" Seto was starting to lost control. "I do! I would try my freaking hardest!"

"... Really?" Jounouchi muttered. Although Ryou didn't see it, Seto nodded. "Well... I..."

"_Please."_ It wasn't often Seto begged, and Jou knew this, but the brunette was starting to get desperate. "You have no idea how shitty I feel without you, Katsuya."

"... Just let Ryou down easily." Jounouchi begged. "Please."

"Yeah, yeah." The cold indifference in Seto's voice only added to Ryou's hurt. _He really doesn't care at all. I'm so stupid!_

"No, I mean it." Jounouchi said. "Don't you dare hurt him, Seto. I wish you'd never gotten him involved in the first place."

"I won't, I won't." Seto kissed Jou, although Ryou couldn't see it, of course, and turned to leave without a goodbye, the door banging behind him. Jounouchi let out a long groan, and Ryou heard him lean against the wall, and slide onto the floor.

"God-fucking-damnit!" He swore loudly, then groaned, his head in his hands. "Bloody... fucking... hell..." Ryou wiped at his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, trying to keep his breathing quiet, which was, of course, hard to do when you felt as though your heart had been steamrollered. He was waiting for Jou to leave, but after ten minutes, the blonde hadn't made any indication of moving, and Ryou's legs were beginning to cramp up in their current position, so he summoned up all of his courage, and stood up, silently unlocking and opening the toilet door.

"What a nice guy, huh?" Jou jumped, and looked up to find Ryou, standing in front of him with red-rimmed eyes and tearstains on his cheeks. Immediately, his insides surged with horrible, sickening guilt, and he stood up, hands shaking.

"R-Ryou?" He croaked, his voice hoarse. "You... heard everything?" Ryou nodded. "Oh Christ, I'm so sorry. Oh Jesus, I... Oh God. Holy fucking hell..." It was as though the bottom of his stomach dropped out. "I'm so _sorry_..."

"D-Don't be." Ryou wiped at his eyes again. "It's not your fault, all right?" He was trying very hard to keep his composure, as Jou could see, but it was a weak effort, and he seemed inches away from tears. "I-It's just..." He shrugged weakly. "I-I'm going to... Go now." He swallowed. "I-I'll... probably see you around, Jou." He turned to leave, and Jou grabbed at the boys' shoulder quickly.

"Ryou, please." Jou begged. "I-I'm so so sorry. If I knew you were listening, I would have never..."

"It's all right." Ryou pulled himself free, and rubbed at his eyes again. "I'm fine, all right? I just... I need to go and find Bakura..." With that, he left the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind himself. Jou groaned, and kicked at the wall, furious with Seto... And himself.

_Oh, this is it._ Jou's insides curled with disgust. _I'm never taking him back. _

* * *

"What the hell, Malik!" Bakura groaned in disgust, lowering the shiny weapon. The swords had _finally_ arrived, a week late no less, and this was the first rehearsal that they could practise with them. They were real swords – blunt, of course, but the proper size and weight of real broadswords. And in less than ten seconds Bakura realised that the entire cast, save himself, had absolutely no swordsmanship whatsoever.

"What?" Malik sighed, and picked up his sword again. "These things are heavy, all right?"

"No, they're not." Bakura muttered. "They're the right scale for your age. You just need to toughen up. And stop trying to jab me. We're not fencing here."

"What do you mean?" Malik frowned, earning a sigh from Bakura.

"These are broadswords, Malik." He explained. "And, no less, our costumes have chain mail in them. That means that they wouldn't go poking and jabbing each other, no damage would have been done. You have to go for the weak spots in the mail, which is normally under the armpit, or failing that, just slash at the legs or head, where there's no mail altogether."

"But why?" Malik complained.

"Because if you're waving your sword around like a stupid toy, no one will believe you. You're supposed to be Macbeth, remember? Having the proper swordsmanship is expected. Now. This time, go for me, and remember what I said, all right?"

"Okay." Malik took a deep breath, and lunged for Bakura, this time going for a blow that would have landed against his neck, but Bakura easily deflected the blow, this time going for Maliks' legs. The teen had to jump to make sure Bakura didn't smack the metal against his legs, and was about to retaliate when the large double doors that led into the brightly lit auditorium opened.

"Ryou?" Bakura blinked. He and Malik were below the stage, practising on the carpeted space before the seats, and when he noticed how hunched and upset Ryou looked, he dropped the blunt sword with a _thud_ and ran towards the teenager.

"H-Hey Bakura." Ryou sniffed, and rubbed quickly at his eyes, trying so desperately hard to keep his composure.

"Ryou, what's wrong." Bakura demanded, his hands on Ryou's shoulders. Malik had joined up with the pair but stood a little off to the side, watching intently.

"Y-You're not going to believe this." Ryou said softly, but his tone was bitter. Bakura listened quietly, willing Ryou to go on with is gaze. "I-I overhead Seto... Talking to Jou..." Ryou took a deep breath. "You were right." His voice cracked, and he wiped at his eyes again. "H-he doesn't care. H-He said he doesn't even _like_ me." Malik bit his lip, knowing all along that this moment was coming, and Bakura tightened his hold on Ryou, still saying nothing. "H-He only ever pretended to like me to get Jou rallied. And it worked. It worked, and I'm so goddamned _stupid!"_

"No." Bakura pulled Ryou into an embrace, looping his arms around the boys' skinny shoulders. "You're not stupid. He's just a devious asshole." Despite the soft words, however, Bakura was boiling with rage. He _knew_ something like this would happen, despite his efforts, but he never realised Ryou would be hurt this badly. Seto was going to really get it for this. Even if Ryou wasn't meant to listen, Seto had spoken aloud his true intentions, and there was no way in hell Bakura was going to let him get away with it.

"He said I was a disturbing freak." Ryou's voice was muffled by Bakura's voice, which was damp with two spots of water. Bakura's teeth were tightly gritted by this point, his heart thudding.

"All right." He pushed Ryou away, gently. "Look, I'm going to go, all right?" Ryou blinked, confused, and rubbed at his eyes. "I won't be long." He disentangled himself from Ryou, who gave him a confusing look. "Malik," He jerked his head towards Ryou, and the blonde nodded.

"Wh-What are you gonna do?" Ryou's lower lip trembled as Bakura started to walk away. "Bakura!"

"I won't be long!" Bakura looked back at Ryou, but there was no trace of joy in his face, his features set in cold fury. He was beyond angry at this point, and determined to make Seto pay.

"Oh no..." Ryou moaned, and Malik guided him to one of the seats, where he sank down, head in his hands. "Oh _no..."_

"It's going to be okay." Malik rested a consoling hand on Ryou's shoulder. "Jeez, Ryou, I'm so sorry..."

"D-Don't be sorry." Ryou sniffed, rubbing at his nose again. "It's not your fault."

"No, it's his." Malik muttered. "I can't... How can someone do shit like that? How?"

"You were trying to warn me." Ryou said despondently, still heartbroken. "I-I was the one stupid enough to fall for it... I mean... How stupid must I be? I-I mean, what kind of idiot-"

"Ryou, stop." Malik said firmly. "You're not an idiot. He's a brilliant actor. He knew you liked him and exploited that. You have no reason to be angry at yourself right now."

"I-I know... I think." Ryou mumbled. "B-but... I still..."

"It's okay." Malik looped an arm across Ryou's shoulders. "It's going to be okay."

As Bakura walked down the hallway however, he steadily grew angrier and angrier. He knew that Seto would be in Chemistry, and he had no qualms about interrupting the classroom. Besides, in a class full of glass, sharp metal objects, and acid, he was sure that he could cause enough damage that the bastard deserved.

"I'm going to get you for this." Bakura muttered. "I warned you. I fucking warned you. And you have gone _way_ too far this time."

* * *

Yay, violence!

What's wrong with me o.o

R&R?


	24. Chapter 24

Hihihi all!

Soooo sorry that this is late! Bad Lana! D:

At least it's long, in compensation.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"All right, now, if everyone's finished, make your way to the Bunsen burners and-"

_BANG!_

The entire class jumped as Bakura opened the door with such a force it smacked against the wall. He stood in the doorway for just a second, his gaze roving around the room, until it settled on Seto Kaiba, sitting up the back, looking as smug as ever.

"_You." _ His voice was low, and poisonous. Bakura stalked rapidly towards Seto, who stared at the white-haired man with look of rather daft confusion on his face, having, of course, no idea what Bakura was so furious about. The moment he was within an arms' length of Seto, he drew back his fist, and before the brunette could even blink, Bakura had punched him squarely in the nose.

"Hey!" The teacher cried, his face purple, and the class watched aghast as the force of the blow knocked Seto out of his seat, and he fell with a heavy _thud_ on the floor.

"What the fuck!" Seto howled, clutching at his broken nose. Bakura grabbed at Seto's collar, yanking him up, and before the brown-haired teenager could kick out or grasp at Bakura, the man had slammed him into one of the benches that encircled the room, cluttered with laboratory equipment, face down. Seto gasped, a broken piece of glass slicing at the skin above his eye, and wrenched himself free of Bakura, a half of a large test tube in his hand. He grabbed a handful of Bakura's hair, kicking him in the shin. The man weakened, but with a hard punch to the jaw, he managed to free himself from Seto's grip. So intense was his fury, he didn't stop, pounding Seto with hard blows to the chest until the brunette was on his back, gasping for air. As he was about to land a rib-cracking kick to Seto's side, however, Seto lunged forward, and grabbed at Bakura's leg, dragging him down to the floor, where the white-haired man received an angry punch on his cheekbone. Bakura growled, and launched himself on Seto. The pair kicked and fought for almost a full minute before they were finally pulled apart by the teacher and four classmates, one of whom received a rather nasty slice across their hand and a result.

"Now _STOP IT!"_ Mr. Bronson bawled at the top of his lungs, his face the colour of a beetroot. Bakura could have easily pulled himself out of the grip the two boys' held on him, as heavyset as they were, but after looking at Seto, the man calmed himself. "What the _hell_ is going on here?" He shouted, Seto struggling to steady himself against a desk.

"I-I don't know!" Seto gasped, and rubbed at his eye with his sleeve. "He just came in and attacked me!"

"Oh, _bullshit_!" Bakura snarled. "You deserved this, you asshole-"

"-Now, you _stop_ that foul language-"

"Next time, make sure the bathrooms' empty before you go slagging off Ryou!" Seto's eyes widened. "Yeah, that's right! I heard and so did he!"

"All right, this is _it!"_ He grabbed Seto's arm roughly. "Both of you, you're going to see the principal for this!"

* * *

"Seto..." The principal was at a loss. "I cannot ignore this."

"Ex_cuse_ me!" Seto banged his fists on the table "He attacked me, and _I _am getting punished for this?"

"Oh, rest assured, he will be punished." He muttered. "He's expelled, of course. And charges will be laid. But you cannot get away with this. I'll have to make some sort of comment on your record, Seto."

"Oh, come now." A familiar, wheedling tone seeped into Seto's voice as he reached into his pocket. "I'm sure we don't have to be _that_ drastic." The headmasters' eyes narrowed as Seto reached for his chequebook. "You and I both know that something that nasty could have horrible consequences, me being seen as an unsavoury character."

"Seto-"

"Two million?" He slid the cheque across the table. "I'll lose ten times more in stocks if this gets out."

"I'm not... I can't..."

"Just make sure this all goes away." His voice, oily and silken, said smoothly. "I'm sure you can do that."

"... All _right_." He snapped, taking up the cheque. "Send Bakura in on your way out."

"With pleasure." Seto smirked, and stood up. He gave one final, short nod to the principal, before leaving the office, closing the door behind him.

"He wants to see you." Seto spat towards the man who sat with his arms on one of the seats beside the door. Bakura shrugged lightly, and watched Seto leave the reception area before opening the door, leaving it ajar behind himself as he entered the room.

"Bakura." The principal said shortly, seething as Bakura merely shrugged, perching on the edge of a chair without being asked. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"He deserved it." Bakura said shortly, a snarl in his tone. "That and more. He's a complete and total bastard and he's lucky I didn't kill him."

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way." The principal kept his voice even, fingering the cheque in his pocket. "You are hereby expelled, of course. And if you ever enter the school grounds again, I will ring the police. Just be grateful Seto isn't pressing charges."

"Is that all?" Bakura sounded rather bored, more than anything.

"Yes, that is all." The principal narrowed his eyes. "Now, get the hell out of my school."

"With pleasure." Bakura kicked back the chair as he stood up, and left the room without any further speech. Truth was, he felt relieved that he wouldn't have to waste his time inside this stupid dump anymore, lolling through classes half-asleep, following Ryou and Malik about, having to get up at ridiculous hours of the morning. After all, the only reason he went was to get close to Malik and that was working best with the play-

_The play!_ Bakura, who was in the main corridor by now, stopped, his face in a palm. Bloody hell. The stupid play. How the fuck was he going to be able to do that if he was prohibited from even entering the school grounds? _ I didn't think about that. Fuck. Malik is going to be so pissed at me. He probably won't even want to talk to me. Oh man, I should have thought..._

His feet carried him to his locker. Bakura paused, casting a look at the direction of the school auditorium, where they practised, but decided against it. After all, it was just too much to risk, hanging around here. He didn't want to get Malik or Ryou into trouble. Instead, he would hurry home and call Ryou's cellphone and explain everything. _That is, if gossip doesn't get around first..._

There were only a few things in his locker, and they all managed to fit inside his backpack, which he usually dragged along behind him reluctantly, to and from school. This he slung over his shoulder, and left the locker swinging open, turning on his heel and stomping down the hallway.

"Goodbye, shit bucket." He muttered, trying not to think about what he would be doing to the Play.

* * *

"You feeling better?" Malik took a seat beside Ryou, clapping the teen on the shoulder. Ryou sniffed, and looked up at Malik, nodding weakly, although his eyes were a little red. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ryou wiped at his nose. "I'll be fine. I'm just a little... Upset."

"Of course you are." Malik said consolingly. "Seto just... Yeah." He wrinkled his nose. "That bastard. I hope Bakura didn't do anything stupid."

"Me too." Ryou agreed fervently. "Where is he, anyway, this class is almost over-"

"Oh my _god!"_ A girl, Margaret, who actually played Lady Macduff, gasped from the front row. "Malik, Ryou!" She stood up, waving to the boys. "Have you heard?"

"Heard what?" Malik asked a little cautiously, taking the cuff of Ryou's sleeve and slowly making his way down the aisle. "What's going on?"

"Bakura... My older brother Gary saw him." She waved her phone. "He texted me as soon as it happened. He beat up Seto and now he's been expelled!"

"_What?"_ Ryou gasped, eyes wide.

"No way!" Malik was just as surprised. "He wouldn't! That dumbass!"

"He would." Ryou took a seat, head in his hands. "Oh, why did I let him go? Why did I have to say anything? I mean, how stupid can I be? Really? Letting him go off in anger like that? Of course this would happen!"

"Expelled." Malik paled. "Do you know if he's getting charged or anything?"

"Knowing Seto, he would have bribed the principal to make it all go away." Another boy, James remarked. "How bad was it, Marg?"

"He says that Seto needed stitches from the nurse." Margaret sounded almost gleeful. "Must have been bad. He couldn't have gotten away with it, no way."

"I hope he did." Malik sounded worried. "But guys, the play. How can he act if he's been expelled?"

"They'll make an exception." Margaret sounded confident. "Didn't you hear who was coming? Heaps of big-name theatre producers and executives. The Principal wouldn't want to jeopardize that."

"I hope so." Malik groaned. "Ryou, you- Hey, Ryou, where are you going?"

"I have to find Seto." Ryou's voice was shaking slightly. "I won't be long, I just have to go and find out what happened... I hope Bakura's okay. You stay here and you rehearse."

"I... All right." Malik frowned as Ryou ran off. "I should follow him." Malik stood up, biting his lip. "Tell the teacher that I won't be long." He jogged slightly, but Ryou had been quicker, and by the time he'd made it out of the auditorium, the boy had gone from sight.

Ryou swallowed as he made his way into the corridor, where he knew Seto's locker was. Sure enough, The small metal cavern hung open, the brunette's head and shoulders hidden from sight. Hands shaking with nervousness, Ryou clenched them into fists, licking his lips. Trying to summon up all of the courage he could, Ryou stepped towards Seto, and the moment he knew he was in Seto's line of site, the accusations, the ranting, cursing and insults came thick and fast.

"You are the most bombastic, pretentious, narrow-minded, arrogant _wanker_ that I have ever _met_, Seto Kaiba!" The tears and broken-heartedness, although remaining very prominent in his mind, had become overpowered with rage as soon he saw that smirking, narrow face. Seto froze, and closed the locker, cerulean eyes widening. "You know, I actually feel _sorry_ for how your twisted mind works!" Ryou's voice was quivering.

"Ex_cuse_ me?" Seto snarled, infuriated that such a weak, worthless person had the audacity to talk to him like that.

"You call _me_ a disturbing freak? Take a step back, Seto! Take a step back and _look_ at yourself!" The bell rung, but Ryou didn't stop, even though some classroom doors started to crack open. "What the hell goes through your mind if you think you can treat another human being like you have?" Ryou was less than six feet away from Seto at his point, angelic features set in anger.

"Oh, please, don't _flatter_ yourself." Seto rolled his eyes. As Malik paused, watching the exchange cautiously, the hall began to gradually fill up as students made their way between classes. As predicted, a few began to cluster around the pair, whispers being exchanged behind hands. "You're even worse than that bastard Bakura-"

"How _dare_ you!" Ryou shouted. "Bakura is ten times the man you will _ever_ be, Kaiba! At least he is capable of human emotions, something you're so obviously void of!"

"Look-"

"I haven't finished!" Ryou actually poked Seto in the chest. "You know, you think _so_ highly of yourself, don't you? Feigning humility, then turning around and showing just how pompous and conceited you are! Why do you constantly have to surround yourself with luxury and showiness? Because you're insecure! You are _so_ insecure about yourself, Kaiba, and that is so _pathetic!"_ Seto listened, his fury growing with every word that issued from Ryou's lips. "_You're_ pathetic! You're an arrogant, portentous, cold, vain, pathetic _excuse _for a human being!" The entire corridor was silent. "And you're _horrible_ in bed!"

"You little _bitch!"_ As Seto grabbed a hold of Ryou, Malik sprinted towards the pair, pushing his way through the agglomerated people. "How _dare_ somebody as pathetic and useless as you speak to me like that!"

"It's _true!"_ Ryou cried out as he was slammed against the lockers, a lock digging into his back. "You _know_ it is! That's why you toyed with me to get to Jou! Because everything just _has_ to go your way! You're a controlling, egotistical megalomaniac!"

"Shut _up!" _Enraged, Seto wrapped his hands around Ryou's neck, crushing at his windpipe with long, bony fingers. "Shut the _fuck_ up you little brat! You're the pathetic one! Acting like a lovesick dog on heat the moment a little affection is tossed your way! And for all your so-called 'love' and 'loyalty', you never put your money where your mouth was when it got down to it! No wonder nobody _ever_ wanted you!"

"Hey, you let him _go!"_ Malik shouted, and punched Seto, very hard, in the jaw. The brunette let out a short cry, let Ryou go, turning to face Malik, eyes narrowed.

"I should have guessed." Seto snapped. Ryou slid against the lockers to the floor, coughing and choking as he clutched at his neck. "Why the fuck don't you get it over with and _marry_ the little shit, you're always at his side-"

"Hey!" Malik and Ryou's history teacher burst through the tight ring of students, red-faced in his anger. "What the hell is going on here?"

"He's been verbally abusing me!" Seto pointed to Ryou. "And _he,"_ This time a finger was in Maliks' direction. "Attacked me!"

"Ryou? He looked at the white-haired teenager, frowning. "Is this true?"

"No way!" Malik cut in. "Seto was trying to strangle Ryou! I had to hit him, I wouldn't be able to get him off!"

"I was not 'strangling'." Seto said coolly. "Please, Sir, don't listen to Malik, it's common knowledge he's mentally imbalanced-"

"You _bastard!"_ Just as Seto predicted, Malik lunged at Seto, and had to be restrained by his teacher, seemingly proving the business tycoon's point. "You lying sonofa-"

"All _right!"_ The teacher cut over his most bothersome student. "I think all three of you should go to the principals office."

* * *

"... I can't ignore this, Seto Kaiba."

"I know you can't." Seto said in that familiar silky tone. "I'm sure you wish to hear the true set of events. I gather that is why you called me in first?"

"... You could say that." The principal said uncomfortably, shuffling a little in his chair. "But unless you have a very good reason as to why you were strangling another student, a suspension, at the very least, will be inevitable."

"See, that's where you got it wrong." Seto said calmly. "I know Malik was yelling some unsavoury things in the reception, but I assure you, they are false. Please, listen. I was merely at my locker, when Ryou comes at me, shouting all of these horrible degrading things about me. The bell rang, and the corridor filled with people, and still he did not stop. I had to do something."

"... So you strangled him?" The principal sighed.

"No, I had him by the collar of his shirt." Seto rectified the 'lie'. "It must have looked bad, and I'm sorry for that, but I never strangled him."

"But... This is less than an hour after the incident with Bakura. You can't they they're not related."

"I am not saying that." Seto said patiently. "This is all Ryou's fault. I won't bore you with any details, but let's just say we were in a short relationship, and he completely overreacted about how it ended. Bakura is typically standing up for his younger cousin. I don't blame him for that, but this whole day has been unpleasant. Please, I don't want to punish the other two."

"... I have to punish someone for this. Fighting? That's serious. There's no broken noses or blood this time, but it's still a major concern." The principal sighed.

"Look, I can still cancel that cheque." Seto narrowed his eyes. The ageing man froze. "I don't want to have to do this. Can you not merely let his all slide?"

"No, Seto, I canot 'let this slide'!" He snapped. "Mr. Peterson, the teacher that witnessed this confrontation, has strong morals. Ryou is his brightest pupil, and he will defend him relentlessly."

"I'm sure enough money could sway his defence." Seto sounded bored.

"Did you not hear me? He has strong morals! He won't accept a single bribe if it means he has to lie!"

"He would if that single bribe was high enough." Seto stood up. "This is the story. Ryou verbally attacked me, I tried to restrain him, Malik jumped in to pull me off. There's no need to state anything else. I trust I will have your confidence in this?" Morose, the principal stared at his locked drawer, where the cheque lay, nestled in the back.

"Yes..." He swallowed. "You do." Seto nodded, and backed out of the room. "Send in Malik."

"Malik, get in there." Seto snapped, earning a glare from the blonde. Mr. Peterson, who sat next to Ryou, narrowed his eyes.

"Now, Malik, I trust we can get through this without being unpleasant." The principal said quietly, unable to look Malik in the eye.

"What did he tell you?" Malik gritted his teeth, taking a seat. "What bullshit did he feed you?"

"Malik, please don't use that language." The principal looked tired. "Now, listen to me. I don't want to have to punish you. Something like this would look very bad on your record, especially when you apply for college."

"I'm not going to college, I'm going to a performing arts institute, but I know that." Malik swallowed. "What's your point."

"I want you to listen to what I've heard from Seto Kaiba." The principal was still unable to look Malik in the eye. "He told me that Ryou burst in on the scene, hurling abuse at him and insulting him. He then attempted to restrain Ryou, by grabbing his shirt, and you came in, and in an act of defence towards Ryou, tried to pull him off."

"No!" Malik stood up. "No, that is not how it went! It's not how it went at all! Seto broke Ryou's heart and Ryou spoke the truth! He spoke the truth and got strangled for it! Seto deserved what he got!"

"Malik, if I wrote down that you punched a fellow student in the face, what would your father say?" The principal said in a matter of fact tone, but he was still unable to look him in the eye.

"... You..." Malik gritted his teeth. "This is so _unfair!"_

"Ryou's not going to get punished." He said evenly. "And neither are you. I'm going to make a small note on his report, but that will be all. Because you were only intervening, you'll get off without any mention of this at all on your permanent record. Doesn't that sound fair to you?"

"How much." Malik snarled. "How much did he pay you to make this all go away, huh? First Bakura, and now Ryou and I! You _know_ Seto is the bad guy here! Expel him, he deserves nothing less!"

"Malik, I can't expel him." He seemed shrunken inside himself, smaller. "I couldn't. I would more than likely get sued or worse. This is the easiest option."

"But it's not fair." Malik argued. "You're pinning this on Ryou and Bakura. They're not to blame here!"

"Malik, do you want me to write down that you assaulted a fellow student, out there for any potential new headmasters to read when they consider accepting you into their college, or do you want to let all of this fade away and leave your report untouched?" The teacher leaned back in his chair. "That's all it comes down to, Malik."

"It's more than that." Malik slowly shook his head. "This is about fairness and justice and who's wrong and right. And Seto is wrong!"

"Malik, don't do this." He shook his head. "Don't kick anything up about this. What's the point? What is it for? Is this going to be a just cause? Do you want to risk your academic future over this?" Malik looked down, swallowing. "Do you?"

"I-I..." Malik closed his eyes. "No. I don't."

"So you are agreeing with what Seto claimed happened?" Malik screwed up his face, and looked down.

"... Yes." He finally breathed. "Yes, I am."

"... Marvellous." The principal wrote something down on his paper. "Send Ryou in." Malik's hands were shaking as he stood up, and walked out of the office and into the reception area.

"Malik?" Ryou stood up, and at his side Mr. Peterson looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Ryou, I'm sorry." Malik bit down on his trembling lip. "I'm so sorry..."

"What are you talking about?" Ryou's eyes widened. "What happened?"

"Just... You have to go in there." Malik swallowed. "And... Just... Go along with what he says, Ryou. Please, just do what he says."

"What do you mean?" Ryou started to walk towards the office. "What are you saying?"

"Just go in." Malik jerked his head, then sat down heavily head in his hands.

"What happened?" Mr. Peterson asked. "What was so bad?"

"He pretty much made me lie." Malik said quietly. "I had to say that Seto's version of events was right. According to him, Ryou was the one doing the abuse and Seto was just trying to restrain him. And he never strangled Ryou. I never hit Seto, either."

"But that's not true." The teacher sounded concerned. "Even I know that."

"I know. Seto's more than likely paid the principal off to keep him quiet." Malik groaned. "But... He... I think he threatened me."

"He _what?"_ The man gasped. "How?"

"He said that if I didn't accept Seto's version, he would write down in his report that I assaulted Seto and due to that, could never get into any college." Maliks' hands were still shaking. "I-I couldn't say anything else, I..."

"Malik, it's okay." Mr. Peterson said grimly. "I'll talk to the superintendant. There's no way that Seto can wave a chequebook in his face and get away with it. I always knew our principal was never exactly straight, but this..."

"Are you serious?" Malik swallowed. "But... I would still get a mark..."

"Wouldn't it look so much better to have down there that you fought against the principal for the sake of justice and fairness?" Mr. Peterson argued. "Malik, I will back you up. And Ryou. I know you're not the greatest student, but he can't put this on you and expect to get away with it. It's unethical on so many levels."

"Y-You mean it?" Malik swallowed. The teacher nodded, and was about to say something else, when loud voices made the pair stop.

"I cannot be_lieve_ this!" Ryou shouted. "How can you _do_ this! This is so unfair!"

"Ryou, please-"

"No!" Malik looked at the closed door. "No way! I'm not going to sit there and lie! Seto could have killed me! How can you say that I provoked this?"

"Ryou! Please, calm yourself-"

"No!" Ryou pushed the door open, fuming. "You know what? Stuff you!" He turned around, still shouting. "Stuff you and your crooked school! Seto Kaiba walks away scot-free for fighting Bakura and then strangling me, and Bakura's expelled and you want to suspend me?" Malik's eyes widened. _He said he wouldn't! That lying bastard!_

"Ryou-"

"You know what? Forget it." Ryou was trembling intently in his rage. "I'm done, all right? You know, I don't even _need_ this place! I was never going to go to college, so what's the point anymore? I have a good job, I have my own place, and Bakura's sitting on a proverbial gold mine. So you know what? _Fuck _you. I'm leaving, and I am _not_ coming back!" With that, Ryou turned and ran, out of the reception room, and Malik followed him, shocked.

"You tell Seto Kaiba that although _you_ may be in his pocket, my ethics don't have a price." Mr. Peterson narrowed his eyes in a glare. "I'll be in touch with the superintendent, the authorities, and perhaps the press over this. Suspending a child for shouting and blackmailing another with falsified negative statements on his permanent record will get you fired, Steven. I hope the money you got it was worth it." He left the reception room silently, and found Ryou walking angrily down the hallway, Malik trying to stop him.

"Ryou, you're not thinking straight." Malik argued. "You don't have to do this! Mr. Peterson said he was going to go to the superintendent about this and get the principal fired! You won't be suspended, you don't have to leave."

"Malik, I am thinking straight." Ryou sounded tired as he pulled himself free of Malik. "I honestly am. I've sat in here for seven hours a day, five days a week for too long. And... This level of corruption... I can't, and I won't, stand it. I'll start working full-time at the café. I've just cut out another year and a half of school that would have been a waste. It's all right."

"Ryou-"

"Please, Malik." Ryou swallowed. Oh how he wished he could explain it all, that in two days Bakura would be a powerful demon and Ryou would more than likely leave school anyway. He just wished that it could end on nicer circumstances. "I-I'm okay."

"Ryou!" Mr. Peterson finally caught up with the pair, panting a little. "You don't have to do this!"

"Not you too." Ryou groaned. "Please, I can make my own choices and decisions. You heard what he was saying. I can't do this anymore."

"You're too good to just leave." The teacher argued. "You know, you are the one person in my class who actually treats it seriously. Everyone else just fools around. Like Malik."

"I know, and I'm sorry, Mr. Peterson." Ryou said gently. "But... It's just... I honestly can't. Not if Seto is going to walk up and down the halls smirking at me all the time because he bought his safety."

"He won't." Mr. Peterson promised. "I'm going to contact the proper authorities right now. The both of them are going to get into serious trouble for this."

"It's not worth it." Ryou shook his head. "Seto will just hire a team of the greatest lawyers money can buy and make sure he gets off with his nose clean. And you yourself will get into trouble. So will Malik. Please, don't do this."

"We will." Malik argued. "This isn't going to pass by unnoticed. Ryou, Seto could have really hurt you!"

"He already has..." Ryou lowered his eyes. "But I know what you mean." With a long sigh, he shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm still leaving."

"Ryou, please-"

"No, Malik!" Ryou burst out, his nerves clearly stretched. "You listen to me! I like school, I honestly do, but I can't stay somewhere that's so corrupt. That principal would make school here intolerable."

"He won't be here long." The history teacher pointed out darkly.

"... I'll see you sometime later, Malik." Ryou said quietly, pushing past the pair. "I'm going to find Bakura."

* * *

Bakura jumped as his pocket vibrated.

"What the..." He pulled out his cheap cellphone, that Ryou forced him to buy so they could keep in contact. He peeked at the screen. _Ryou._

"Hi." Bakura pressed TALK, and jammed the phone to his ear. "What's up?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." Ryou sounded despondent. "Where are you?"

"I'm heading towards that nutty witch who helped us." Bakura stated. "Why?"

"... Can you come and get me?" Ryou said quietly. "I... I'm outside of the school."

"Yeah, of course." Bakura said immediately. He stopped short in his walk, then turned, walking towards the school. "What's wrong?"

"I... I've left school." Ryou looked down at his heavy backpack.

"Why?" Bakura scowled, eyes narrowing. "This isn't about me being expelled, is it?"

"I wish it was." Ryou sniffed. "I found Seto and confronted him. He ended up trying to strangle me-"

"_What?"_ Bakura gasped.

"- But he's bought off the principal, or something, because the principal said I was in the wrong and he said I would be suspended. So I walked out."

"Shit, Ryou." Bakura started to run. "I won't be more than half an hour. Are you all right to sit there? Is it a nice and crowded area? I don't want you being alone."

"I-It's pretty crowded." Ryou wiped at his nose. "I'll be fine."

"Good." Bakura sighed. "I'll be there soon."

"Thank you, Bakura." Ryou said quietly, then hung up. He shoved the cellphone back into his pocket, and rested his chin on his hands, which were propped up by his knees, staring at the sidewalk. The bench on a pretty quiet street, actually, but Ryou didn't want Bakura to worry.

_How can this be happening?_ Ryou closed his eyes. _I... I've left high school._ Truthfully, it felt as though a yawning great chasm had opened up before him. _What am I going to do?_ The panic was starting to set in. _Serve coffee for the rest of my life? I can't, that would be so pathetic!_

_Bakura will look after me._ Ryou relaxed a little. _He would never let anything bad happen to me. Oh, thank God he's here. I don't know what I would do without him. If he had any idea how much I've grown to depend on him..._ Ryou dragged his fingers through his hair, staring off into space. _This is messed up. Beyond messed up. Is there any way at all this can be fixed?_

* * *

"Yes, Yes, yes. How many? Well there were at least thirty people who were watching the interaction... Who? I have Malik Ishtar with me... yes, yes. Ryou. No, he's left school... Because he was threatened with suspension for no reason!... I do have his contact details... Yes... Okay then... What time? I'll be there and I'll make sure Malik and Ryou are too. Okay. Yes. Thank you very much. You too sir." Mr. Peterson hung up the phone, and gave Malik a dark look over the desk.

"Any good news?" Malik said hopefully. The teacher sighed, and cast a short look up to the ceiling. "No?"

"He said that he can make it over here by tomorrow morning." Mr. Peterson said. "I have to make sure that Ryou is here and get a handful of the kids in the hallways."

"Fair enough." Malik said. "Maybe Ryou'll have bruises by then, too. That might help our case."

"Perhaps." Mr. Peterson sounded glum. "But we can't prove that the principal was blackmailed unless we actually have a photo or something similar of him receiving the money. No proof, way to press charges against him."

"But he was about to suspend Ryou!" Malik argued. "And he threatened me! Doesn't that count for anything at all?"

"It would be your word against his." The teacher looked pained. "And unfortunately, for an underachiever like you who's always had a problem with authority and a slight mental imbalance, it wouldn't look good."

"But, Ryou." Malik tried. "Ryou's not imbalanced. You said earlier he was the best student in your class. Surely that's got to be enough? No one could believe Ryou capable of lying."

"Even then, we would have a slim chance. You've heard Seto Kaiba talk, he has a way with words. He could even accuse you and Ryou of cooking up this whole scheme and threatening to go to the press over it, in exchange for money. He's a devious little... He's a devious person." Mr. Peterson finished.

"So, how do we get that?" Malik sighed. "It's impossible! There's no way."

"There is _one_ way." Mr. Peterson looked thoughtful. "In the first half hour of lunch today, the principal has called a meeting, for his entire teaching staff. They'll all be in the staffroom. Now, he keeps his office door locked when he's not in there, but I could get a key from the janitor. He hates him as well. If I give you that key, you go through his office and find out all you can."

"... If I was caught...."

"You would be expelled without a moments' thought." Mr. Peterson winced. "I know. You don't have to do this, Malik. It's a big ask, and with the play, you don't need stuff like this hanging over your head-"

"I'll do it." Malik said resolutely, straightening his back. "Get me the key, and I'll go in there."

"Are you _sure?"_ The teacher frowned. Malik nodded.

"I'm sure." He affirmed. "With Bakura gone, someone has to fight for Ryou. The way he's being treated is so unfair... I just want to strangle the both of them, honestly..."

"Try to refrain." The teacher stood up out of his chair. "All right, come with me now, and I'll find the janitor and get the key. How long until lunch?"

"Uh, thirty-five minutes." Malik glanced at the wall clock.

"Plenty of time." He sounded confident. "You _sure_ you want to risk your future over this?"

"Hey, a man's gotta take risks." Malik smiled weakly.

* * *

"Ryou!" Bakura's voice burst through Ryou's bubble, and he looked up with a small smile to see Bakura rushing towards him. "I don't understand... What the hell happened? Why did you leave? What did Seto do to you?"

"It was my fault, really." Ryou said regretfully as he stood up. Bakura slung Ryou's backpack over his shoulder. "I was the one who started it. I said that he was an arrogant, egotistical wanker who was really bad in bed, or something like that."

"Nice!" Bakura clapped Ryou on the back. "How many people were listening?"

"Oh, about forty or fifty." Ryou blushed a little. "And then I said he was insecure, and a hypocrite... and lots of other stuff."

"And then what happened?" Bakura's tone took a more serious note.

"Well, he had me up against the lockers by this point... He was furious but I kept on babbling. I think I said that he only manipulated Jou and I because everything had to go his way... Then I called him a megalomaniac."

"Wow!" Bakura was impressed. "Good on you, Ryou! It's about time you started showing off your spine!"

"... Thanks." Ryou mumbled. "But it turns out that my 'spine' could have done me some serious damage to my windpipe. He had me by the throat, then it was his turn to verbally attack me. He-" Ryou's voice caught in his throat. "Sorry. He said that I was pathetic, and for all the love I showed towards him, I was really frigid, and that it was no surprise that nobody wanted me."

"... That bastard." Bakura snarled, snaking an arm around Ryou's shoulders protectively. "That sick sonofabitch. It's not about being frigid, you're psychologically damaged, Ryou! Of course you're not going to want to jump into bed with a guy when you're going through that every week!"

"I-I know." Ryou swallowed. "He was just very angry. I didn't listen to what he was saying, much. It's not true, anyway. I know it's not, and that's all that matters."

"Ryou." Bakura murmured. "I don't think it's true either. I think you're a more beautiful person then he will ever be, and he knows that. So he's jealous. Jealous that he'll never get someone to love him like you will."

"Aw, thanks Bakura." Ryou's cheeks flushed. "I'm sure that there might be a seed of truth in that. But it still really hurt. More than the strangling."

"Of course it would." Bakura said consolingly. "But don't think about it, okay? Lets' go home and dump your stuff, and then you can come with me to the underground, wherever that is."

"Really?" Ryou perked up. "You want me to come with you?"

"To visit a supernatural marketplace? Of course." Bakura smirked. "You wanna live in my world, you have to learn how to live in it. Trust me, you'll find it the most interesting place that you've ever been to." Ryou smiled, and took Bakura's hand, squeezing his palm tightly.

Bakura returned the smile and gesture, but his mind was already filling with painful ways he could end Seto's life.

* * *

"All right." Malik swallowed as he shut the office door behind himself, staring at the room.

At least he was alone. The receptionist had gone out to lunch and left the place untouched. Malik made a beeline for the principals' desk, and after looking through the wastepaper basket and piles of paper on his desk, he tried all the drawers from the bottom up, rifling through pieces of paper, searching for something, anything. He figured that if they would be anywhere, they would be-

Hello.

Malik eyed the locked drawer with a smirk. _Jackpot! It must be in here. But how do I open it? I don't have a key..._

_What am I saying!_ Malik shook his head. _Listen to me! How do I open it..._ He reached across the desk, grabbing two paperclips. _Simple. _ He unbent them, and carefully started to manipulate the little lock. Almost five minutes later, he was in. Malik beamed, and slowly pulled open the drawer. Inside were even more papers, and he leafed through them for a few seconds, before a folded slip of paper pushed into the corner caught his eye.

"And what do we have here?" Malik murmured, carefully unfolding the slip of paper. It was a cheque! Malik felt like dancing. He couldn't any more explicit proof that the principal was being blackmailed!

"Holy shit." Malik gasped, eyes widening as he stared at the value on the cheque. Two million dollars! _Two million dollars!_ "No wonder he's being so focused on this!" Swallowing, Malik eyed the clock. He had four minutes left until the meeting was over. _I have to go_.

_I can't take the cheque with me, he would know right off the bat._ Malik perked up, however, having a brainwave. _Of course._ He crept out of the office, and into the reception area, where, in the corner, a photocopier was set up. A smirk on his face, Malik carefully ordered five photocopies of the cheque, just in case, and while they were being inked out, Malik rushed the cheque back into the office, replacing exactly where he had first seen it, then carefully closed the drawer, biting his tongue as he carefully tried to manipulate the lock shut.

_Come on, come on!_ Malik kept an eye on the time. _Hurry up!_ Finally, he heard a tiny click. With two minute to spare. Malik almost flew out of the office, heart thudding, quickly locking the door behind him. On his way out, he grabbed the photocopies, making sure to delete the image from the photocopier's memory first (he wasn't stupid).

As he entered the corridor, Malik felt like singing. He had done it! And what a strange experience, sneaking into his principals' office and snooping around everything. But it was worth it. Boy, was it worth it. The halls empty, Malik made sure to steal cautiously along the corridors, double-checking to make sure a passageway was empty of life before he crept down it. He was acting way too paranoid, he knew, but if someone ran into him and asked what the papers were about... Malik cringed at the thought.

Finally, finally, he stood outside the classroom of his history teacher. Looking left, and then right, Malik slunk into the class, to find Mr. Peterson marking an essay at his desk.

"Fun meeting?" Malik forced a weak smile.

"You could say so." Mr. Peterson sighed. "It's not relevant to this though. I see you have something for me."

"It's the best thing we could have hoped for!" Malik lowered the papers from his chest, and set them down on the surface of the desk. Mr. Peterson picked the first sheet up, eyes widening.

"It's... a cheque." He gasped. "And... Two million dollars? _Two million dollars?_"

"I know." Malik breathed. "No wonder he was trying so hard. But this is enough right? I mean, when would Seto Kaiba ever give two million dollars to our principal's personal account? He can't cover this up."

"No, he certainly can't." Mr. Peterson said grimly. "Now here, take two copes, and keep them close to you. I'll file the rest away among my teaching notes. And for heavens' sake, don't tell a single person about this."

"I won't." Malik promised. "What time is the superintendent coming over tomorrow?"

"He'll be here at about nine-thirty." The teacher said. "Can you make sure Ryou is here? With a photocopy of the cheque, we have concrete evidence of blackmail, but the more eyewitnesses, the better."

"Sure." Malik said. "But... Sir, you do realise what you're doing, right?"

"Yes, I am perfectly aware." Mr. Peterson said crisply.

"When Seto finds out about this, he'll get you fired." Malik said seriously. "He'll find some way of saying you violated a code or something, and make sure you'll never teach again."

"By the time this is through, Seto Kaiba will be lucky if he can approach the school grounds without getting arrested." Mr. Peterson said calmly. "When he's got the press, a P.R nightmare to deal with, and business confidence in his character falling, whether I'm still teaching or not will be the last thing on his mind."

"... I hope you're right." Malik said weakly.

* * *

Aaaaaaaah, so much happening! -dizzy-

Read and rate!


	25. Chapter 25

Heyyy!

Sorry about the lateness, I've been a bit busy moving house. Yep out of home and all that... Joy of joys.

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all

* * *

"Well, well, well..."

Bakura froze, as did Ryou, the moment the entered the lobby, finding Maurice standing beside the letterboxes, clutching several envelopes.

"What the hell do you want." Bakura snarled in demand, a tight, protective hold on Ryou. "Get the hell away from us."

"I never said a thing." Maurice narrowed his eyes. "This is my building, you little brats. But now you're here, I can give you this." He marched towards the white-haired pair, Ryou shrinking away with a whimper. An envelope was pushed into Bakura's chest.

"What is it?" Bakura spat, barely glancing at the letter. Ryou swallowed, his mouth dry.

"It's an eviction letter." Ryou's head snapped up. "I waited a good long time for you to say sorry, but you never bothered to haul ass. I want you and the kid out of here within forty-eight hours, or I call the cops."

"What?" Bakura growled. "You're saying _we_ should apologize! You raped Ryou!"

"I collected my dues." He snarled. "You assaulted my nephews. One of them got a fucking concussion from you!" Ryou looked at Bakura, wide-eyed. "Get the hell out of my building. If you're still here on Thursday, you'll _regret_ it. The both of you." With that, Maurice stalked out of the lobby, not bothering to shove the rest of the letters n their proper places – they were tossed into the bin, instead.

"O-Oh my..." Ryou's knees felt weak. "H-How... How could..."

"Ryou, calm down." Bakura had a hold on Ryou's arms, supporting him. "It's going to be all right."

"M-My _house_." Ryou was near tears. "I-It's my _home..."_

"Ryou, I'm sorry." Bakura sounded patient. "Please... I really am. I didn't mean to-"

"What did you _do?"_ Bakura winced at the edge on Ryou's voice. "Why did you attack them!"

"He _raped_ you!" Bakura kept his voice low. "Christ Ryou, what else did you want me to do? Let him get away with it? All I did was warn him to stay away from you!"

"A-And now I'm _evicted!_" The tears in his eyes spilled over down his cheeks. "H-How _could_ you!"

"I'm sorry!" Bakura argued. "I am! I really am! But Jesus Christ, what the hell did you want me to do? Look at how he hurt you!"

"So you think that violence is the way to solve everything?" Ryou cried. "You think that you can raise your fists at everyone who's screwed me over?"

"What else do you want me to do?"

"_Nothing!"_ Ryou's voice sounded hoarse. "I don't want you to do anything! I don't need you to do anything!"

"That is a _lie!"_ Bakura shot back. "That is a lie, and you know it! Without me, you've always had nothing! I'm trying to do my best for you! Just be goddamned grateful!"

"The _best?_" Ryou gasped. _"Bakura,_ thanks' to you, I've lost my home and I was forced to leave school! How is this the best for me? How!"

"All right, I made a fuck-up there." Bakura groaned. "If you just let me fix it-"

"No!" Ryou shouted. "No, I don't _want_ you to fix it! I want you... I..." Ryou stepped away, raking his fingers through his hair. "I-I... I..."

"What do you want me to _do?_" Bakura groaned. "I-I'm trying to help you! I'm punishing the people that hurt you! What is so wrong about that?"

"Violence!" Ryou shouted. "You do _not_ have to resort to violence! I know that it's all you've ever known, but for gods' sake, Bakura, you're not what you used to be! The planet, society, nothing isn't what it used to be! You could go to jail for what you've done!"

"Well, I am _sorry_ for trying to help you!" Bakura shot back. "Maybe, next time, I'll just let people hurt you Ryou, and let them think that they can keep on doing that without retribution! Is that what you want? Is it?"

"No!" Ryou's voice was trembling. "I... Just... _Please..."_

"Ryou, I'm sorry." Bakura took Ryou by the arms, resting his chin on the boys' head in a short embrace. "I am. I didn't think. I was just... I got so angry, I was out of control, I know I was. I wish I could take it back, I do."

"It's... It's just that... What am I going to _do?"_ Ryou pulled away from Bakura. "I-I've got no money to get a place, not in two days. I don't even get paid before then."

"I got you into this mess, I'll get you out." Bakura promised simply. "All right?"

"No." Ryou mumbled, shaking his head. "It's not all right, Bakura. It's not all right."

"It is!" Bakura argued. "Look, this is a shit place anyway, you know that. I'll get us something so much nicer, you'll see."

"You don't get it." Ryou sniffed, turning away from Bakura. "You just don't _get_ it!"

"What don't I get?" Bakura demanded. "Why you're being so stupid and stubborn about this?"

"I am _not_ being stupid and stubborn!" Fresh tears sprung to Ryou's eyes. "For gods' sake, Bakura, I don't want you to go and steal or kill to get me some luxury apartment! I want to live in a place that I earned for fairly and honestly by myself!"

"Fairly? Honestly? Ryou, you whored yourself out to the man to stay in that place! That is _worse _than stealing! How can you be so fucking high and mighty about me over this when you are _worse!"_

"_Fuck you Bakura!"_ Ryou screamed, turning to shout at the man. "You _bastard!_"

"Ryou-"

"No!" Ryou pushed past Bakura, running across the lobby and up the stairs. Bakura made after the teenager, swearing.

"Ryou, you get back here!" Bakura shouted, following Ryou quickly. However, Ryou managed to make it to his apartment before Bakura caught him. Bakura froze as the door slammed in his face, heart thudding in his chest. "Open this fucking door!" He beat and kicked at the scratched wood. "Ryou!"

"Go away!" Ryou's voice was muffled through the walls. "Just leave me alone!"

"No!" Bakura kicked at the door again. "I'm not leaving Ryou!" There was silence on the other side of the door. Bakura growled, and beat his fists on the door, making all the noise he could. "Come on! I didn't mean it, I just got pissed off, okay? Now open up this goddamn door!" He kicked at the door again. "I'll break the damn thing down! I will!"

"What is... going..." Bakura blinked as the apartment door next to Ryou's, the neighbour swung open, and a painfully familiar face peeked through the door crack.

"_You."_ Bakura snarled at Yugi, eyes narrowing "What the fuck do you want?"

"... I should be asking the same thing." Anger was evident in Yugi's voice. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Bakura spat. "What the hell are you playing at, taking the apartment next door to him? Why the hell can't you leave him alone?"

"Because he's the closest physical link to you left." Yugi's teeth were gritted. "And this has just proved my point! Why are you here, Bakura! You should be-"

"A kitten?" Bakura supplied, eyes narrowed. "Sorry to disappoint, but _Ryou _was the one who helped me out there. So fuck off back to Yami's oh-so-loving arms, and leave him alone!"

"Never." Yugi growled. "This is exactly why we took such precautions. You were cursed for a reason, Bakura!" The angel straightened himself, obviously empowered, and Bakura could see that his wings weren't hidden from view underneath layers of clothing (He knew from experience that after a while it got very painful as the muscles cramped up). To emphasise his point, Yugi raised them slightly, in a classic attempt to look bigger.

"Oh, come _on._" Bakura snarled. "You're pathetic, Yugi. Even as a mortal I could still beat you."

"I don't want to fight you." Yugi said. "I want you to leave. Leave, and leave Ryou alone!"

"... Make me." Bakura took a step towards Yugi, looking as menacing as possible. "Have you forgotten what I did to you, you little brat? And I can do it again. I might not have my powers, but I'm still strong. And I've got over two thousand years of skill behind me. And without your precious _Yami_ to save you, what are you gonna do?" Bakura grabbed Yugi's arms, easily slamming him hard up against the wall.

"Hey! You let me _go_ Bakura!" Yugi twisted and struggled, but it was no use. Bakura merely laughed. "I mean it!"

"Oh, that's right, angels like you aren't blessed with inhuman strength, are they?" Bakura tightened his clamp on Yugi's arms. "What are you going to do, huh?"

"Bakura!" Yugi kicked out at the man, but to no avail. "You let me go or-"

"Yami will come for me?" Bakura smirked. He was furious with everyone. With Seto, the school principal, Maurice, and even Ryou, and he was taking it out on Yugi, he knew. And he knew that later, he _would_ regret what he would probably end up doing, but at the same time, it felt strangely satisfying. "If he was in the country, he would be here by now. He's clearly not, so he won't be here within two days, by which time, I'll be more powerful than ever before. Let him come."

"Bakura." Yugi tried to keep his voice steady. "_Stop."_

"All right." Bakura quickly released his hold on Yugi and stepped back. "There you go." Shaking, Yugi straightened himself, unable to tear his gaze from Bakura. "_Not." _Bakura leaped forward, and knocked Yugi to the ground.

"Hey!" Yugi gasped, and scrabbled to get back up. As he was on his hands and knees, however, Bakura grabbed Yugi's large white wings, by the humerus, quickly pulling them close together. Yugi arched his back and yelped in reaction, almost paralyzed with pain.

"Yami did this to me once." Bakura snarled. "Hurts, doesn't it?" Yugi nodded wordlessly, hands clenched into fists.

"Wh-What... Do... y-you want." Yugi gasped between ragged breaths of air, trying to fight back tears. "S-Stop... _Please."_

"Oh?" Bakura narrowed his eyes. He increased his pressure on Yugi's wings, the humerus' touching each other. Yugi screamed loudly in agony, frozen. "Why should I? You've had this a _long_ time coming, Yugi. And now you think you can sit there and tell me what to do? You've followed Ryou around for _years_, and you thought you could get away with it? Are you really that stupid?"

"_Bakura!"_ Ryou, who had heard the screaming, wrenched open the door, standing in shock at what he saw before him. "_Stop!"_

"Ryou." Bakura whispered, releasing his hold on Yugi, and spinning around. The angel remained on his hands and knees, sobbing in pain, his wings limp.

"You _monster!_" Ryou pushed past Bakura, kneeling on the carpet beside his friend. "Oh my God..."

"Oh, he's fine." Bakura snarled nastily as Ryou gently touched Yugi's shoulder, the angel shuddering in response.

"How _could_ you?" Tears were in Ryou's eyes as he stood up. "How could you _do_ that to him!"

"Ryou, he is _not_ your friend!" Bakura growled. "His brother has tried to kill me more times than I can count!"

"And you wonder _why?"_ Ryou shot back. "You just tortured an innocent person for no reason! The way you treat Yugi, I'm surprised you're even still alive!"

"Ryou-"

"No! You know, I thought that I knew you, Bakura! I thought I did. But..." Ryou shook his head. "You're a cold, sadistic, violent person, without an ounce of compassion, who has to hurt everyone that doesn't go with your reality. You're a monster, Bakura!"

"Ryou-"

"A-And to think that I placed so much faith and trust in you!" Ryou's voice was rising. "And look where it's gotten me! I've lost my apartment, I was forced to leave school... You promised that you would make things better for me Bakura, but all you've done is make it even worse!"

"Are you finished." Bakura's voice was low, trembling with anger. Ryou nodded silently, wiping at his eyes. "Good." Without any further word, Bakura turned, walking calmly and steadily towards the elevator, punching the 'down' button. To his luck, the doors swung open just a moment later. Bakura entered the elevator without uttering a single syllable towards Ryou, not even sparing a glance his way.

When the doors closed, Bakura leaned against the wall with a long sigh. The anger and rage had dissipated, and the emotion that replaced it was much worse.

Hurt.

Bakura slowly slid down onto the floor. _Ryou thinks I'm a monster. He hates me._ The man closed his eyes, feeling sick in his chest. _The one person left that I could completely trust... And he's right. He's so right..._

A single tear slid down Bakura's cheek. He stiffened in surprise, and wiped hurriedly at the saline water, staring at the little glistening smear on his finger underneath the yellowish lights.

He was... Crying?

_No._ Bakura shook his head. _I can't be. The only times I have ever cried is when I've really really been hurt. Ryou's angry words aren't so bad..._

_Yes they are. _Bakura bit his lip, the stinging sensation increasing in his eyes. _Yes, they are. Oh God, I've fucked it up now. He's the best friend I've ever had. He's like a brother to me. Fuck, why did he have to say all of those things? Why? He can't mean them... He can't! _Bakura wiped at his eyes again, the moisture gathering on his sleeve. _God-fucking-damnit! _

_This is my fault._ Bakura swallowed. _Of course it is. I had to fuck it up. Just when things were going well. But... It's not like I meant to do anything, It just all sort of came out! I'm not a monster, I'm not. I know I used to be a horrible person, but things have changed. I've changed. I know I have. I'm still going to be violent, of course, but I'm not a monster. How could he say that to me? How the hell can he talk like that to me? It's not true, it's completely untrue! If he wanted to see me violent, he should have seen me a thousand years ago. I would have killed Yugi on the spot, or worse. All I did was give his wings a little tug. Not even any permanent damage. It's Ryou who has a problem, not me._

_But all the same, this hurts like hell._ Bakura forced down a sniff. _Being called a monster by him of all people... He's just angry. He can't mean it._

_God, I'm insecure!_ Bakura laughed bitterly. _When I first met Ryou, I couldn't have cared less what he thought. But in the space of just over a week, so much has changed._

_My... Feelings, have changed._

_I don't..._ Bakura shook his head._ I love him like a brother! Nothing more! There's no... I don't... I can't! Even if he is beautiful. And sweet. And loving and kind and..._

_Oh God._ Bakura's mouth was dry. _I can't have feelings for him. He's my reincarnation! That is so wrong on so many levels!_

_But he gets me. At least, usually. And I feel so comfortable around him. More so than Malik. But that doesn't mean I can have feelings for him. Malik is the one I'm meant to be with. The embodiment of my one and only. Malik, not Ryou._

Bakura held his head in his hands. _Even though having Ryou angry at me is so heart-breaking..._ The 'ding' of the elevator broke Bakura from his torpor, however, and the man stood up giving his face one final wipe before venturing into the lobby.

_I'm going to fix this._ Bakura resolutely set his jaw. _I don't know how, but I will._

* * *

"I'm honestly fine." Yugi promised Ryou, the white-haired boy forcing a smile. "Are you?"

"... Yeah." Ryou looked around the small lounge. The apartment was significantly larger than his, with three bedrooms, a proper-sized kitchen, and a generous lounge. _But he probably has a lot of disposable income. Someone must be paying him._ "Yugi." Ryou had to ask. "How... How long have you been spying on me?"

"To be honest, a long time." Yugi rolled his shoulders back a little, wincing. "Since we found out who you really were. It wasn't just me, a lot of people wanted Bakura dead. Still do. And people like him always run into their reincarnations. Problem is, you can't have a heap of supernatural creatures hanging around one person, especially with your mother, who knew all about us. Eventually, it was settled that I would watch over you, and report to Yami when or if Bakura turned up."

"So, how long?" Ryou repeated, feeling a little outraged. _I've been watched? For how long?_

"Um, since you were about six." Yugi admitted. Ryou froze. "I know, it's a long time-"

"It is." Ryou murmured quietly. It seemed unnerving. "And... Now Bakura's here, what's going to happen?"

"Yami will be here within a day. With Bakura being a mortal, he'll be destroyed without any effort."

"You can't!" Ryou stood up, horrified. "You can't be serious!"

"Ryou, I'm deadly serious." Yugi said. "After everything he's done, not just to me, but to so many other people. Ryou, he doesn't deserve anything else!"

"No!" Ryou protested. "You... You _can't_ kill him!"

"I knew you would be like this." Yugi said sadly. "He got to you, Ryou. He's-"

"No, he didn't _get_ to me." Ryou snapped. "He showed how he really is to people that trust him! And I... Oh God I said the worst things..."

"Ryou, you were right. He is an uncaring monster. Don't you see, he's only putting up with you because you're his only way of becoming human again."

"N-No, he..." Ryou trailed off, remembering the first night he'd met Bakura, rescuing him from the gang of prepubescent boys from the back alley.

"_I'm not staying long. As soon as I win Malik over and get my demonic form back, I'm out of here. Got it?"_

"Things like him don't have those sorts of emotions." Yugi said patiently. "He doesn't know how to treat anyone with kindness."

"No." Ryou shook his head. "No, you're wrong. He did say that, but that was when I first met him Things have changed, so many things have changed. He's a different person, literally."

"No, he wants you to think he's a different person." Yugi murmured. "He's just the same sadistic, bloodthirsty killer he's always been. Nothing will change that."

"He isn't like that." Ryou raked his fingers through his hair. "He can be sweet and honest, and he genuinely cares about me, I know he does!" He eyed the door. "A-And I'm not going to sit by while you try to kill him!"

"Ryou!" Yugi shouted, making after the teenager, but Ryou sprinted out of the apartment, rocketing down the stairs. "Hey!" Yugi followed him, temporarily unaware of his large white wings, until one clipped against the wall as he jumped onto the stairwell. He bit his lip, gripping the stairwell as he watched Ryou run, teeth gritted. He almost felt like swearing.

Ryou's breath hitched in his throat as he ran, one hand grasping desperately for the cellphone in his pocket. He eventually extracted it, one eye on the screen, one on the stairs. There were two messages from Malik, but he backed out of those quickly, intending to reply later. He found Bakura's name under his contacts list, and quickly pressed the "CALL" button. The phone rang three times before Bakura's ratty-sounding voice filled the receiver

"What?" Bakura snapped, still angry. He didn't check the Caller ID.

"Bakura!" Ryou ignored his irritation. "Listen to me, where are you?"

"I just left that wannabe witches place." His voice was much softer when he realised who it was. "I know where one of the underground entrances is."

"Bakura, that's great, but you have to come back." Ryou pleaded, still running. "I've been speaking to Yugi-"

"_Why?"_

"I just have!" Ryou snapped in reply. "Listen to me, he said Yami would be here within a day, and he'll track you down. He's going to kill you before you have a chance to turn back!"

"... Oh." Bakura sounded very quiet, and Ryou could hear the fear in his voice. "That's... That's not good, is it."

"You think?" Ryou moaned. "He's serious about killing you... But if he's supposed to be an angel, then how can he?"

"If it's something like me, then it's justified." Bakura quickened his pace. "Where are you now?"

"About two blocks south of the apartment." Ryou looked about himself nervously. "I'm not going to get jumped on the street, am I? I know I'm being paranoid, but-"

"No that's good, paranoia is good." Bakura smirked. "Look, turn the next right where you can, and... What street does that make it?"

"West forty-ninth." Ryou said breathlessly.

"Yeah. There. And keep walking along that way until I find you, all right? Keep a good pace, and don't you dare stop to talk to anyone."

"I won't, I won't." Ryou promised. "I'll see you soon." The phone was returned to his pocket and Ryou broke into a jog, weaving his way through the crowds of people.

_He's not angry at me._ Ryou felt a little warmer inside. He expected Bakura to be furious after everything he said, but either Bakura had quickly gotten over it, or he was too worried about the impending arrival of Yami. Most probably the latter.

_All the same, I'm terrified._ Ryou looked behind him nervously, half expecting to see Yugi in hot pursuit. There was no way he could just let him go, was there? _What if this is some sort of trap? Ugh, now I am being paranoid. I have to stay calm, or else I'll look strange and out of place._

_When did this day start to go so horribly wrong?_

* * *

"Well, I hope you're happy with yourself." Malik finally managed to catch Seto when he finally got into the cafeteria to enjoy the remainder of lunch. The brunette only looked up from his lunch with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Seto said smoothly, resting his chin on tented fingers. "Enlighten me."

"Do you _know_ what he's done!" Malik demanded towards Jou, gesturing at the man. "Do you?"

"I know, he made a mistake." The blonde mumbled. "Look, the whole mess with Bakura and Ryou, it's my fault as well. Seto isn't to blame for this-"

"Lies." Malik growled. "Look, Seto was the one who had Ryou by the throat, he could have killed him!"

"Now, Malik." There was a deadly tone in Seto's voice. "No point in trying to start something over nothing-"

"Over _nothing!"_ Malik gasped. "_He_ paid the principal two million dollars to keep quiet and make sure that it was his side of the story that got told! You bribed the head of our school and forced Ryou to leave!"

"_What?"_ Jou rounded on Seto, coffee-coloured eyes buring. Otogi watched silently. "You-"  
"I haven't done anything like that." Seto glared very pointedly at Malik. "He's just making shit up so Ryou can come back."

"I am not making a single _thing_ up!" Malik removed a folded piece of paper from his pocket. "What's this, huh?" He brandished the photocopied cheque at Seto. "Looks like a cheque for two million dollars. From you, to the principals _personal_ account. Face it Seto, you bribed him, like the bastard you are!"

"What." Jou's mouth was dry. "Seto, you-"

"Don't believe him, he's psychotic." Seto gritted his teeth. "He-"

"No." Jou shook his head. "No, this is exactly like you! You've manipulated everything all over again so it goes just how you like it!"

"Katsuya-"

"Don't you 'Katsuya' me." Jou stood up. "Can you believe, that even after learning Ryou _heard_ us talking, I was thinking about giving you one last chance? I just... Ugh, I can't _believe _you! Everything you said was a lie! You're just the same cold bastard that you always have been and always will be!"

"That's a bit harsh-"

"No, it's _not_ harsh!" Jou shot back. "If anything, I'm going _easy_ on you when I say that! You know what? This is it. You can play any games you like, Seto Kaiba, you can manipulate all you want, but I'm done. I'm through. I cannot, and will not put up with a disgusting liar like you!"

"Oh, please." Seto sneered. "How often do you say that, Katsuya? Really? At least once a month. Like those words hold any weight anymore."

"You still don't get it." Jou was dumbfounded. "How can you sit there and act like what you did was perfectly all right? Not only did you blackmail our principal, but you completely crushed Ryou, even as I told you to not hurt him! You went right against what I said and what you promised you would do? How the hell can I trust someone like you?"

"... So, that's how you feel?" Seto narrowed his eyes, glaring at Jou with an icy cold fury.

"Yes." Jou swallowed. "It's how I've been feeling for a long time. And you know, if you were actually a nice, decent person, then maybe I could put up with it, maybe I could handle it. But you're not. You have changed, so much, that it's just painful to see. You're not the Seto I know and love. You're this cold, malicious, uncaring suit, and that is just too damn hard to take, Seto, no matter how hard I try."

"Fine." Seto put up his regular facade. "If that's how you feel, it's how you feel. Truth be told," A smirk was smeared on his face. "It hasn't been about you, recently. It's just been about having you. You have always been _so_ easy to control, it's like you're a puppet. And for all your bravado, Jounouchi, it hasn't changed. And it won't. Because that's just who you are. A weak-willed, insecure boy, who-"

"Shut _up!"_ Jou burst out, teeth gritted.

"What, you can talk, but I can't?" Jou was falling apart in front of Seto, and he _loved_ it. He loved these games – but sadly, he didn't know to stop when he had gone too far. "That hardly seems fair-"

"_Fair?"_ Jou cried out. "You want to talk _fair?_ How is it fair that I have done nothing but be good to you! I put up with _so_ much from you Seto Kaiba! And this is all I get? You sjust throw everything back at me like it's not worth anything! Like three years of my life is just worthless! Well, you know what? Fuck you. That's it! That's it forever! I'm never going to let myself do something that _stupid_ ever again!" With that, Jou turned, and stomped out of the cafeteria stony-faced, the eyes of the entire hall following him.

"You little bitch." Seto spat. "Now look at what you've done, you-"

"I'm not going to listen to this." Malik said simply. "I have more important things on my mind right now." He turned and left, feeling Seto's eyes boring into him, knowing that Seto wouldn't do a thing, not with the information he knew. The fact that his father was an important business client of his probably helped too. _Finally, it's good for something..._

"Oh, come on!" Malik swore under his breath as he checked his phone in the corridor. "Is it that hard to text me back?" He shoved his phone back into his pocket, sighing with disgust. Everything was turning into one giant mess, and Malik was already sick of it.

_What's it going to take to get everything back to the way it was?_

* * *

"Bakura!"

They embraced, the trembling Ryou flinging himself into Bakura's arms the moment he was close enough, shaking madly. Bakura wrapped his arms around the teens' slim shoulders in concern, eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you all right?" He rumbled solemnly. Ryou nodded weakly, still quivering. "You don't feel it."

"Bakura, I'm sorry." Ryou rushed out, his cheeks flushed a bright red. "Everything I said... I'm just upset. I didn't really mean it."

"... I know you didn't." Bakura smiled, although Ryou didn't see it, buried in his shirt. "It's okay. We all need to let off steam sometimes." Although, truth be told, he was almost weak with relief. He half expected Ryou to give him the cold shoulder for days, and he was already forgiven. _Must have been the shock of Yugi. It's terrified him._

"I don't think you're a monster." Ryou continued. "I think that you're a wonderful person. I think you have flaws, just like everybody else. I think that nobody else understands you because all they see is the sadistic demon you used to be."

"Thanks Ryou." A smile was still on Bakura's face. "So where did all of this come from, huh?"

"I don't know." Ryou confessed, raising his head. "Spending so much time with you... You were a bit of a bastard at first, I'll admit, but after spending more and more time with you..." Ryou trailed off, his blush a deep crimson.

"What?" Bakura demanded. "What?"

"I've just seen who you really are, is all." Ryou said lamely, unable to look Bakura in the eye. "And... I like it."

"And I like you too." Bakura teased. "Is that what you're so anxious to get out?" All the same, Baura's palms started to clam up with sweat, his heart thudding just a little harder.

"... It doesn't matter." Ryou said after a moment, looking downcast. "It's... Look, we should just go, all right?"

"Um... All right." Bakura frowned at Ryou as he turned, taking Ryou's wrist as he started off at a brisk pace. Ryou blinked rapidly, trying hard not to cry.

_I'm just far too nervous to say that I'm in love with you...

* * *

_Awwww, I am a sucker for fluff, really :D

R&R!


	26. Chapter 26

Heyyy!

Yeah, this was a slow update... I'm sorry. I've had uni applications and job applications and loan applications and card applications and SO MANY APPLICATIONS!!

-tears hair out-

Why is living on your own so hard? XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Why, hello there young boys."

It was an elderly man, Ryou noted, with a thick moustache and kindly, faded eyes. Bakura gave the man a curt nod as he entered the shabby little book shop, and quickly made his way to the counter.

"Bakura, I don't think this is the place." Ryou whispered in a low voice, looking about himself. Save for a middle-aged woman perusing a shelf of mills-and-boon romances, the store was devoid of customers. "It seems..."

"So unlikely?" Bakura breathed. "Perfect, no? This is the place, Ryou."

"What can I do you for?" Although he was elderly, and kind, there was a cool, calculating glint in his watery-blue eyes. Bakura wondered exactly how old he was.

"My brother and I have a history project due." He turned his head slightly, checking out the woman, but she was too engrossed in the blurbs of the slim paperbacks she rifled through, searching for something she hadn't yet read. "You wouldn't happen to have a copy of Foxe's _Book of Martyrs _in Latin, would you?"

"Ahhh..." He nodded and smiled, but continued to look Bakura up and down. "I may have something out back. Please come through with me. Won't be a moment!" He called to the woman, who nodded vaguely. "History project, hm?" He muttered as they entered a narrow little hallway.

"I was there for a lot of it." Bakura smirked. "But hey, it was the best reason I could come up with."

"I see." The man nodded. "Is this your first time down here?" Bakura nodded, Ryou clinging nervously to his sleeve. "All right." He opened a door, leading them into a room that was crammed, floor-to-ceiling, with books. He flicked on the overhead light, weaving his way through towering stacks of musty old hardbacks, until they were in the back corner. Ryou watched as the elderly man ran his fingers along the spines of a dusty shelf, until he found the book he was after. He tugged at it gently, and with a low creak, a trapdoor, just a few square, swung open. "When you get to the bottom of the stairs, you'll find an elevator. Just get in and push the button. It only has one stop. When you get down there, you'll be in a little lobby. Just go through the main front doors, and you're in. When you want to get back, return, and someone will direct you to where you need to be."

"Got it." Bakura nodded. Ryou bit his lip as he stared down into the darkness, his nervousness growing.

"Bakura, I'm not so sure..." Ryou paused, and for the first time, the elderly man got a good look at Ryou, his eyes widening.

"Hey, you can't take him down there." The man said sharply, his tone making Bakura freeze.

"What? What do you mean?" He snapped. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do."

"I mean it." The man argued. "He's a part-angel, isn't he?" Bakura nodded. "Yeah. He can't go down there. Don't you know what people like them do to angels?"

"I did it myself." Bakura said in a hollow voice. "But-"

"It's his funeral." He sighed.

"I can't leave him alone." Bakura argued. "If you knew who was after us, then you'd understand. It's too risky."

"Bakura, I'll be all right." Ryou's insides had flooded with relief with the thought that he wouldn't have to go down there.

"He can stay in the back of the store. I have a kitchen." The man offered. "It's just really in your best interest to keep him away."

"I'll be fine." Ryou said. "It's not like we don't have cellphones. It's going to be all right."

"But..."

"I'm not going to do anything sinister." He assured Bakura. "You think I want to risk a cushy job like this? I'm just being practical. You take him down, someone'll slit your throat to get at him."

"I know, I know." Bakura groaned. "All _right_, you win." He heaved a long sigh, and looked Ryou in the eye. "I won't be long I promise."

"I'll be _fine." _Ryou said firmly. "Now hurry up, or you'll never leave."

"Yeah, yeah, all right." Bakura grumbled, and with a last squeeze of Ryou's wrist, turned away and began to make his way down the dank, narrow staircase. The elderly man waited until he was halfway down, before closing the trap door again, beckoning Ryou out of the room with a long, bony finger.

"How about a cup of tea and a biscuit?" He suggested with a wan smile, Ryou brightening at the words. He was led into a small, dimly-lit room, which consisted of a small wooden table, three chairs, a kitchen counter, a sink, and a fridge. A thick book lay half-open on the bench, and a white ceramic jar presided in the middle.

"Thank you so much." Ryou sat down, staring at the tabletop. "You don't have to be generous like this."

"Oh, I know." He shrugged, getting out the mugs. "It's not often I'm so kind, don't worry." He paused for a second. "The name's Arthur, by the way."

"Ryou." The teen accepted the steaming mug of tea gratefully, taking a biscuit from the jar that was pushed towards him.

"So how do you know Bakura anyway?" Ryou swallowed his mouthful of biscuit before replying.

"You know who he is?" He blinked.

"I've heard things." Arthur shrugged. "I didn't know he had a brother... especially not an-"

"Oh, no no." Ryou shook his head. "He's not my brother. When his physical form was killed seven hundred years ago, a part of his spirit was reincarnated... Into me."

"... Ah." He nodded, munching on a biscuit himself. "How oddly ironic."

"Isn't it." Ryou took a sip of his tea. "I wonder why... It had to be me, I mean." He clarified.

"Everything happens for a reason." Arthur said softly. "And from what I've heard, he's done some very awful things in his life. He was given a second chance, no?"

"Yeah, I know. But what I say won't mean anything. You think he's going to be a reformed character or something?"

"Stranger things have happened." Arthur noted. He was about to say more, when a bell tinkled. "Someone's just entered the shop. Sorry." Ryou nodded as the man left, and sipped his tea for a while, staring into space.

_I do want him to be a good person. And this whole spending seven hundred years as a cat... It has to have changed him. Arthur's right, he was given a second chance for a reason. _

_Maybe it's fate. It has to be. How can a part of something so evil be created into something so good without a particular reason? I'm meant to change him. He trusts me, more than anyone else, and cares, so much. What I would have to say would have a lot of worth to him. He would listen to me._

_But it's Malik he's destined to be with._ Ryou slumped his shoulders. _Malik he's in love with. How I feel... It doesn't matter. Not to him. I'm trying to tell him, trying to make him understand that Malik isn't the crazed psycho he fell in love with over a thousand years ago, but he's not taking any notice. He's so stubborn, thinking Malik's the one..._

_Jesus, listen to me._ Ryou put his head in his hands. _What, am I thinking that I'm the one for him now? Me? That narcissism at its most acute. He just cares for me really really strongly. Even though I've started having... Feelings, it doesn't mean anything!_

Ryou was glad for the ringing in his pocket, breaking him out of his thoughts. He snapped open his cellphone and pressed the receiver to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Ryou! What the hell man!"

"Malik!" Ryou's insides warmed at his best friends' voice. "I... I'm sorry I haven't messaged back. I've been in a bit of trouble."

"You sound it." Malik muttered. "Look, I just got out of school, want me to come over?"

"U-Um, I'm not at home." Ryou said nervously. "I.. I'm somewhere else."

"Uh, okay?" Malik frowned. "Well, do you wanna meet at your place, or-"

"No, I can't." Ryou cut in, his tone panicked.

"Ryou, tell me what's wrong." Malik demanded. "Is this about school?"

"No, it's not." Ryou swallowed, trying to think fast. "I... I can't go home right now. In fact, I have to sort of stay low at the moment."

"Why." Malik's tone was sharp. "Ryou, what's going on?"

"It's... It's Maurice." Ryou lied. "My landlord. Bakura sort of beat up on his nephews, and now he's after me. And he's got some not-so-very nice connections. Underground connections. I-I don't wanna risk anything."

"What?" Malik gasped. "Ryou, go to the police! You're in danger, you have to tell them?"

"Tell them what?" Ryou replied. "Malik, I can't. I can't get the police involved. What would I say? You forget that what I'm doing is illegal. If the authorities found out, I'd be turned over to Social Services."

"You can stay with me." Malik offered. "I'll convince Dad. Look, you can't let him get away with this."

"Malik, please." Ryou begged. "Everything is going to be fine."

"Why are you so scared to let me help you?" Malik was exasperated. "I don't understand. I just want to do what I can to help my best friend."

"And I'm so grateful for that Malik." Ryou said. "But please, Bakura is taking care of things for me. I don't want you getting yourself in trouble."

"But it's okay if Bakura does?" Malik protested. "Ryou, that's not-"

"Bakura won't get in trouble." Ryou said calmly. "Besides, this is all really his fault, so he should be the one to sort things out. There's a lot more to him than meets the eye Malik."

"... Yeah, I kind of figured that." Malik said dryly. "But... Ryou, if you're in trouble, you can't expect me to sit there and not do anything. I won't."

"Well, I'm asking you to." Ryou pleaded. "This mess is mine and Bakura's problem, all tight? Look, I have to go. I swear Malik, I'll be fine. I'll call you later on tonight where I find out where I'm staying."

"All right." Malik sighed. "But Ryou, before you go, can you tell Bakura something for me?"

"Sure, what is it?" Ryou asked, his stomach sinking a little.

"Tell him that I spoke to the headmaster. I went with the drama teacher and we explained how important the play is and how vital Bakura's role is in it. He's agreed to let Bakura perform the play tomorrow night, but he's not allowed to show up for any rehearsal."

"... Okay." Ryou nodded. "Yeah, I'll tell him that. He'll be glad to hear it, I'm sure."

"Thanks." Malik said. "Take care, Ryou."

"I will." Ryou swallowed, and snapped his cellphone shut, staring down at the wooden tabletop.

"Do you want to find something you can read?" Arthur offered. "I do have a pretty vast collection of books, after all."

"No, I'll be okay." Ryou sighed. "I don't mind waiting for a little while."

"All right." Arthur sat down again. "I hope I'm not absolutely terrible company."

Ryou smiled.

* * *

"Malik, I cannot be_lieve_ you!"

"All right, I'm sorry." Malik moaned, his head sinking to his hands. "I lost it-"

"Just a little bit." Mr. Peterson groaned. "Now he knows we're on to him, Seto Kaiba will do absolutely anything and everything he can to make sure that his nose stays clean. It'll be near impossible to catch him now."

"Near impossible, but not totally." Malik said. "Look. He can't back down from the concrete proof, even if he cancels the check. What's he going to do, claim it as a fraud? How can he do that?"

"With a team of lawyers, easily." The teacher said softly, starting to feel nauseous. "He... Is going to make sure I'll never teach again. And he'll get you too, Malik. He's dangerous. We shouldn't have gone provoking him!"

"It's going to be _fine!"_ Malik said. "Please, trust me on this! And he wouldn't dare do anything to me, not when his people are in business negotiations with my Dad's people. Personally, I think I already hurt him plenty today."

"When?" Mr. Peterson frowned.

"When I told Jou." Malik smirked. "His long long long term boyfriend. He'll never speak to Seto again over this, and good riddance. It shouldn't have had to be something this big to get him to snap out of it though..."

"Maybe we should stop." The teacher said gently.

"You're getting cold feet?" Malik raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound like you, Mr. Peterson. I thought you were a little more determined than that."

"Oh, I am, I am." He sighed. "But... I'm..."

"Scared." Malik finished. "All right, fair enough. But he is only human. He's not infallible, and he can't buy his way to innocence forever. The Headmaster might lie til he's blue in the face, but the proof is there. How else could his personal bank details get on the cheque? It's not something either of us has any way of finding out."

"I... Suppose." The man swallowed. "But... You are willing to do this?"

"In reality, I'd be happy with giving him a good beating, but the last two people who attempted that landed in a huge pot of trouble. I'd rather to this the legit way."

"All right." The teacher swallowed, still looking sick. "Tomorrow. Eight O'clock. And for Gods' sake, make sure Ryou is here, or nothing will end up getting done."

"You've got it." Malik nodded, and stood up. "Tomorrow." He left the room with a small smile, his heart considerably lighter. He was going to get the bastard, and didn't even have to resort to dirty tricks to do it.

He gathered his textbooks from his locker, shoving them in his backpack, and grabbed his motorcycle helmet. He headed outside, to where his bike had been chained up, but a very familiar lanky figure with an unruly mop of blonde hair made him stop. Jou had managed to make his way up onto the roof of the school, where he sat, legs drawn up to his chest, and shin resting on his knees.

"... Hey." Malik called out eventually, forcing a stiff smile on his face. Jou blinked at the voice, looking down at Malik on the ground.

"Hey." Jou replied despondently, his gaze returning to the road in front of the school. Malik sighed, and set down his helmet and backpack. He jumped on top of the dumpster, scuttling up the chain-link fence, using the gutter pipe to haul himself onto the roof. The corrugated iron creaked under his feet as he gingerly walked along to where Jou sat. Finally, he was able to crouch down beside his friend, perched on the roof of the schools' main building.

"You doing okay?" Malik dipped his head a little to look better into Jou's face, gauge his emotion, and to his shock, saw tear tracks down the blonde's face. He had been crying. Malik forced down a gasp, and drew back, forcing the smile to stay on his face.

"Define okay." Jou muttered. "Because it feels like my hearts' been ripped to bits and stomped all over. That's not okay, is it?"

"No, it's not." Malik admitted, sitting down with his legs stretched out before him. "I'm not going to pretend that I understand why you care so much, Jou. I know you'll say all these things about how he's really a nice guy and he's just misunderstood-"

"Ha." Jou said vehemently. "That's a laugh. He's not really a nice guy. He's a smug, cold, arrogant bastard. It's how he's always been."

"I think he genuinely cares about you." Malik said. "Well, he certainly acted as though he did."

"Acting and being are two different things." Jou said. "And Seto's... A very good actor. I don't think that he feels much though. And that's the problem. He just won't feel anything. Nothing gets behind that cold icy shell."

"Ah, so he does have a heart of gold." Malik smiled, trying to make the fellow blonde feel better.

"I never said that." Jou muttered. "And I never thought it. It's just as icy as the rest of him."

"There has to be something there." Malik argued. Why was he taking Seto's side? Sure, it was just to make Jou feel better, but...

"I don't know anymore." Jou sounded near tears again. "I want to think so... So badly. I want to feel like all that love and affection I gave him went somewhere... But..." He rubbed at his eyes with his sleeve, sniffing. "I don't know anymore."

"You know better than me how messed up he is." Malik sighed. "Yes, he's a total bastard. Yes, he deserves everything that he's gotten. But I still think that he cared for you. At least in the beginning."

"Yeah, I know that." Jou sighed. "His affection was genuine. But... What went so wrong? Where did it fuck up so bad?"

"He grew up?" Malik suggested. "All of us have matured a lot since we were fourteen. We're not kids anymore."

"Isn't that so sad." Jou sighed, and smiled weakly. "I know things have changed... But they can't have changed that much."

"Sadly, they have." Malik murmured. "But that's okay. So what if Seto's over you? You can find someone better."

"Yes, I can find someone richer, smarter, _and_ better looking than him." Jou said glumly, eyes lowered.

"You can find someone more devoted and loving." Malik said. "You deserve that. I'm not trying to hit on you, by the way, it's just the truth."

"I know." Jou smiled. "Bakura's the one you're drooling over right now."

"Shut up!" Malik's cheeks flushed. "That's so not true."

"So is." Jou teased, feeling better. "Just admit it, Malik. He's an incredibly good-looking, badass rebel without a cause. I'm amazed more people aren't throwing themselves at him."

"I do not throw myself at him." Malik huffed.

"You spent almost all of your free time with him." Jou pointed out. "Look, I'm only teasing. You need to loosen up man."

"Well, it's kinda hard right now." Malik muttered. "Between the play, Bakura, Seto, and Ryou... I think I might go grey."

"Don't worry about Seto." Jou said. "He's not worth it."

"But the whole bribing thing-"

"I know, it's wrong." Jou sighed. "But, you have to remember the power Seto has at his disposal. Accusing him of blackmail, especially of a figure so high, will make him fight tooth and nail to get his name cleared."

"But we have concrete proof." Malik argued. "There's no way he can buy his way out of that."

"Any piece of concrete evidence can be swept away by an expensive enough lawyer." Jou said softly. "He's not going to let truth and justice win, Malik."

"I have to do this for Ryou." Malik said firmly. "I mean, that kid has had nothing but bad things happen to him for too long. Did you know that his mother and sister died when he was twelve?"

"No." Jou looked up, alarmed. "I didn't..."

"And his father committed suicide when he was fourteen. I mean, he has to wear that. And that's so unfair. He shouldn't keep getting screwed over like he does."

"That is tragic... But it isn't too hard to stand up for yourself, no matter who you are."

"But that's the thing. He _did_ stand up for himself. He looked Seto in the eye and spoke the complete truth. And what did he get? Strangled and forced to leave school. That's not fair Jou."

"I know..." Jou raked his fingers through his hair. "But... This is Seto we're talking about here. He's totally ruthless. He'll rip apart anyone who stands in his way. That's what happened to Ryou. He was in Seto's way. He was only ever a pawn, dumped when his use was through."

"And Seto can't get away with that." Malik said firmly. "He won't. If I don't do something, Bakura will. And his way would more than likely involve sadistic bloodshed."

"... I guess you're right." Jou said unconvincingly. "But... No, you are right." He rubbed at his eyes. "Is it wrong that a tiny part of me _still_ has feelings for Seto?"

"Of course not." Malik said. "You were together for a long time, through better and worse. But do you think that you'll be able to get over him?"

"... Yeah." He nodded. "I-I think. I hope..."

"Otogi and I will be there for you." Malik said encouragingly. "And so will Honda." He rested a hand on Jou's shoulder. "You're far from alone here. Don't for a moment think that you are."

"I won't." Jou nodded, a small but genuine smile on his face.

"Good." Malik beamed. "Now... How about we get down here and I give you a lift home? But let's stop to eat first, I'm starving."

"... Yeah. Sure." Jou's smile grew.

* * *

"Hey kiddo, you all right?"

"Bakura!" Ryou beamed, then pouted as Bakura walked into the dingy little kitchen. "But don't call me that!"

"Kiddo?" Bakura arched an eyebrow. "You're like, sixteen. Legally still a child."

"I haven't been a child for a long time." Ryou lowered his eyes to the tabletop. "Since..."

"Don't think about that." Bakura said abruptly. "That's over. Totally. And it will _never _happen again, I promise."

"... Okay." Ryou nodded, and slowly stood up. "So... did you get what you were after?"

"Damn straight." Bakura smirked. "Look." Ryou noticed the black strap across his chest, under his leather trenchcoat. His arm went behind his back, and Ryou realised that it was a scabbard, holding and concealing a sword.

"Woa..." Ryou breathed as Bakura withdrew the slightly curved sword. "That's... Shiny."

"Because it's magic." Bakura examined it in the light. The handle was of a pitch black, inlaid with a Celtic design in pure silver. "Never needs polishing or sharpening. It's fifteen hundred years old."

"What does it say?" Ryou referred to the strange-looking language carved into the middle of the blade.

"How the hell should I know?" Bakura shrugged. "Something Gaelic. It's nothing too flashy, can't shoot lightning or anything, but the weight and size is excellent in this mortal form."

"Nice blade." Arthur commented as he entered the room. "Scottish, by the looks."

"That's what Halden told me." Bakura said. "They made good weapons back in the day."

"I wasn't around, so I'll take your word for it." Arthur said.

"How old are you?" Bakura sheathed his sword.

"Three-hundred and seventy." Arthur sounded nonchalant, and Ryou's mouth fell open. "Far from ancient. I have another century left."

"Make the most of it." Bakura said. "Oh, and look at this." He pulled the two long daggers from his waist. "These I love."

"What are they?" Ryou blinked, and Arthur looked at the weapons with interest.

"Akinakes." Bakura studied the hilt. "These are probably older than I am. They're the very first weapon I learned to fight with, and that I'm most comfortable with. But one is actually pretty useless- you need two, which isn't strictly how they're used, but whatever. I like to be unique."

"So... You're pretty well armed." Ryou gulped. Bakura shrugged.

"I wanted a massive battle-axe, but that's a little hard to conceal under clothing, ya know?"

"... You're kidding, right." Ryou raised an eyebrow, and Bakura nodded. "Good."

"Oh, and I also got this." For the first time, Ryou realised that Bakura was carrying a small messenger bag. He beckoned Ryou to come closer, and unzipped the contents.

It was full of money.

"Jesus, Bakura!" Ryou's eyes widened. "What did you do, rob a bank?"

"That was a last resort." Bakura smirked. "No, the guy I got the weapons off is an old old friend of mine. He knows I'm good for cash, and I promised to pay him back the moment I can."

"H-how much did he give you?" Ryou said weakly, having never seen so much money in bill form before."

"This? Fifty thousand." Bakura said easily. "Reckon we'll find a sweet place to crash on that?"

"Bakura!" Ryou gasped. "That is a _lot_ of money! How are you gonna pay it back?"

"Rob a bank?" Bakura teased. Ryou stiffened. "Look, I was just kidding. Don't worry. I'm going to take care of everything. Don't worry you're pretty little head about it, all right?"

"You don't have to be condescending." Ryou muttered. "But fine. Just make sure you don't screw things up any more."

"Unless I deliver you to Yami on a silver platter so he can imprison you to make sure you don't cause him any more trouble, I think you're okay." Bakura said. Ryou froze.

"Why... Why would Yami do that to me?" Ryou's eyes widened. "I thought he was good."

"Him? He's not good." Bakura rolled his eyes. "He's borderline evil, that man. Sure, he's an angel, but he's not a nice one. He might have good intentions at times, but his methods are strange. The fact is, you were never meant to know about who you are, and about our world. That alone makes you a threat."

"But I would never tell anyone." Ryou protested. "People would think me insane, besides."

"Oh, I know that, you don't have to tell me." Bakura sighed. "But people like him, they're paranoid. Besides, as long as I'm alive, you're a threat."

"Just make sure you don't die." Ryou murmured, something in his throat catching.

"I won't die." Bakura said confidently. "Now. We have to go. Thanks heaps, old man." He opened his messenger bag again, and withdrew several hundred dollar bills, which he slapped into Arthur's palm. "General kindness is hard to find. Get yourself something nice."

"_Thank_ you." Arthur gasped as he stared at the money. Ryou smiled and waved before he was yanked out of the shop, and stood on the street with Bakura. Although the weather was mild, Bakura buttoned up his coat, to hide his new sword and daggers, changing shoulders so the messenger bag was across his chest.

"You all right?" Bakura rested a hand on Ryou's shoulder. "You're not saying much."

"I've just been thinking." Ryou said. "About you, actually."

"Aw, aren't I lucky." Bakura smirked. "What's on your mind?"

"It's just... When you're a demon again, are you going to be who you were before?"

"Of course I am." Bakura frowned. "Ryou, I think you need to explain yourself more."

"Well, I mean, the violence, and sadism and killing." Ryou looked up at Bakura. "Are you going to weak havoc on everyone like you used to?"

"Well, I have a reputation to maintain." Bakura said smoothly. "And besides, who ever heard of a good demon?"

"You could be the first." Ryou argued, and something in his tone, some note of desperation, made the man pause.

"You're really serious about his, aren't you." Ryou nodded. "Why?"

"... Because." Ryou said, eyes lowered. "Do you want to be in trouble again? Do you think that if you were cornered, you would be spared, if you were just as evil and sadistic before?"

"But I won't be cornered." Bakura pointed out. "You forget how powerful I can be."

"But you were." Ryou argued. "And you had Marik. Without him, you're only half as powerful as you used to be."

"What are you trying to say, Ryou?" Bakura's tone was angry. "That I'm weak?"

"No!" Ryou shook his head violently. "Not for a moment. I just think... Look." He pushed his hair out of his eyes. "You were given a second chance for a reason. There obviously must be some good in you if you were spared."

"Oh, I know there's good in me." Bakura said. "I'm capable of love and affection and all that. Marik was the total monster, not me."

"No, I mean..." Ryou started to get frustrated. "Not just good emotions, but being good. Being a decent person, or demon, or whatever. Maybe this is your chance to be good, and not evil."

"You really are serious about this." Bakura's brow was furrowed deep in a frown. Ryou nodded. "Look, what do you want me to say? 'Yes Ryou! You're right! From now on, I'll be a complete and total saint until the end of my days!' That's not going to happen!"

"I know, and I didn't mean that, I-"

"This is the real world." Bakura said firmly. "Not Ryou-land. Good people get stepped on and double-crossed. You yourself should have learned that by now, after what you've gone through."

"I'm just trying to think about what's best for you." Ryou said softly, sadly. "I-I'm sorry for caring..."

"No no, don't be sorry." Bakura winced. "But I'll be okay. I can take care of myself. I don't need you to fret and worry about me, okay?"

"I-I can't help it." Ryou protested. "I L- I really care about you, all right? I don't want to lose you."

"You won't." Bakura promised, squeezing Ryou in a gentle hug. "I'll make sure of it. I don't want to lose you either."

"... I know." Ryou's cheeks were a little flushed as they pulled apart. "And Bakura... Thanks so much for caring. I appreciate it more than you can imagine. You're the first person to really care since Mum."

"I know." Bakura said gently. "And unlike her, I'm not going to leave you. All right?" Ryou nodded, his eyes stinging. "Now look, we can stand out in the street all night, or we can find some five-class hotel to sleep in. What sounds good to you?"

"Hotel." Ryou broke into a relaxed, happy smile.

* * *

Yeah, I know not much happened... So what. BRING IT ON!

Next Monday, I FINALLY start my uni courses! So yeah, I'll be doing my best to update before then. So review peoples!

Seriously, I know from Story Traffic-ness when you don't -evilstare- Jokes.


	27. Chapter 27

HEY ALL

I know this is soooo late, and I'm really sorry. But it wont happen again! (hopefully)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Isn't it lovely?

* * *

"Good afternoon, welcome to the Grand Chancellor Hotel. How may I help you two er, gentlemen?" There was a smile on the reception woman's face, but the way her eyes slid uneasily from Bakura to Ryou was unsettling, to say the least.

"Hey." Bakura nodded. "Uh, my cousin and I wanna stay here. What's the most expensive room you've got?"

"U-Uh... The most expensive?" She typed on a computer, eyeing the Security guards. "Our Executive suite is free..."

"Perfect. We'll take it." Bakura nodded. "Can we pay a week in advance?"

"U-um, sir, the executive suite is a _very_ expensive room... I-I'm not sure that you quite have the money to-" She gasped as she was cut off by a thick handful of hundred-dollar bills being slapped onto the counter.

"Is this enough?" Bakura beamed sweetly. She nodded dumbly. "Perfect. Can we have the keys now?"

"C-Certainly." She nodded, blinking. "So you wish to pay a week in advance for the executive suite?"

"Yeah." Bakura nodded. "And you know all that shit you get in a hotel room? The packets of food and booze and crap? Just charge that now. I'll end up eating it all anyway."

"A-Are you sure?" She said weakly. Bakura nodded again. "All right... Your total expense comes to five thousand, nine-hundred, and forty-two dollars, and seventy cents."

"That all?" Bakura thumbed through the money he had slapped down on the table, leaving a cool six thousand in crisp hundred-dollar bills and pocketing the rest. "Thank you." Two plastic cards were handed rather shakily to Bakura. "Keep the change." He winked, passing one card to Ryou, turning away.

"Oh, sir!" The receptionist called out nervously. "Your luggage! Would you like me to arrange a porter or-"

"Nah, we don't have any." Bakura waved ineffectually at her, before tugging Ryou along. "Thanks though!" They both stepped into the elevator, the metal doors sliding shut smoothly.

"... Six thousand dollars." Ryou said weakly. "This better be a nice room Bakura."

"The swankiest room in one of the swankiest hotels in town? We should be good." Bakura smirked. "What floor is it on?"

"Twenty-third." Bakura nodded, and punched the button marked '23'. "It's certainly high up..."

"The nicer ones always are." Bakura shrugged. "Ryou, are you stressing?"

"Yes." He exhaled deeply. "I can't help it! Six thousand dollars... It's just so much money..."

"Nah, not really." Bakura shrugged. "And anyways, like I said. You're worth it, Ryou. Just let me spoil you, okay?"

"... Oh, all right." Ryou huffed as the elevator doors slid open, and they found themselves in a spacious hallway. "Room 234. There." He pointed to the door, and Bakura slid the keycard through easily, the door clicking open.

"Ryou, your not-so-humble abode." Bakura said grandly, pushing the door open for the white-haired teenager. Ryou froze in the doorway, his mouth falling open. "You like?"

"Oh _Bakura." _Ryou gasped, stepping into the spacious room. True, the bed, living and kitchen were all in the same room, but it was so large, so spacious and open-plan, and there were short three-stepped staircases diving the three. The walls were white, hung with tasteful artwork, the carpet a charcoal. A magnificent super-king sized bed presided in the corner, blocked mainly from view by a large black paper screen. The plasma screen was massive, fifty inches at least, and hung on the wall, a massive L shaped couch of black leather positioned in front of it. The entire suite was so rich, so luxurious, it was simply overwhelming.

"Very modern." Bakura wrinkled his nose. "I'm not exactly into that. But you know, whatever."

"I think it looks nice..." Ryou eagerly rushed across the room, pulling open the bathroom door. "And wow, look at this!"

"Look at what?" Bakura followed Ryou, peering over his shoulder into the bathroom. "Huh?"

"A massive spa bath." Ryou blinked. "With jets and bubbles and everything. Oh, we have to try it later!"

"We?" Bakura raised an eyebrow. "What's this 'we' business..."

"Oh, you'll love it, it's the most relaxing thing ever." Ryou waved his hand dismissively, all fears and anger apparently forgotten. "This is so amazing Bakura..." He gave the man a tight hug. "Thank you. so much."

"Aw, you're welcome." Bakura ruffled his hair affectionately. "I'm just glad you're not screaming at me or making yourself sick with worry. You don't need that Ryou."

"I know, I know." Ryou sighed, and walked over to the couch, flopping down with a sigh. "But I just... I don't know. I can't help it, you know?"

"Yeah, I get you." Bakura sat down beside the boy, resting a hand on his shoulder. "But I promise you, I am going to take care of things, okay? You have to trust me on this. You need to trust me."

"I do trust you." Ryou gave a small smile. "I do, I do. I know you care strongly for me and you're only looking out for me." He sighed. "And I'm still so sorry I said all of those awful things to you..."

"It's okay." Bakura said comfortingly. "Don't think about it anymore, all right?" Ryou nodded weakly. "Good. Now." He stood up. "I need to call Malik, get him over here. I only have until tomorrow Ryou. Time is running so short now... Goddamn, I'm leaving it to the last minute..."

"Calm down." Ryou instructed. "There's a phone here. Call him, all right?" Bakura nodded. "Meanwhile, I'll see what they have to eat." He pulled open the minibar cabinet, and peered inside, one eyebrow raised.

"You're right." Bakura muttered, snatching up the cordless phone on the glass coffee table. _Dial one to leave the hotels' phoneline system._ Bakura did so, then tapped in Maliks' cellphone number, his heart hammering just a little heavier in his chest.

"Hello?" Maliks slightly suspicious voice rang through the receiver. "Who is this?"

"Malik, hey." Bakura said. "It's me. What's up?"

"Oh, hey Bakura!" Malik beamed, his insides warming. "Nothing much. I'm just grabbing a burger with Jou. What was on your mind?"

"I found Ryou a place to stay." Bakura reported. "Well, Ryou and I. Do you wanna come hang out for a bit? Take Jou as well."

"Sure." Malik nodded, the smile on his face widening. "Where is it?... Okay... got it... We wont be long... All right.. Yeah, see you... Bye." He clicked the END button on his phone ,which he then set down, grinning.

"What are you so happy about?" Jounouchi asked, a frown slightly creasing his forehead. "What's going on?"

"You and I are going to visit Ryou's new place." Malik said easily. Jou stiffened. "Oh, calm down. Look, you're going to have to speak to Ryou sooner or later, and he's not angry at you at all. Neither is Bakura. You shouldn't be afraid to bloody _talk_ to them."

"Yeah... I know." Jou sighed. "But it's still hard, you know." Malik nodded sympathetically. "All right, take me away on your bike, Malik." Jou said dramatically. "Do you know where this place is?"

"I have the address, yeah." Malik bit his lip, trying to remember it exactly. "But he said it as the Chancellor on the waterfront. If we get lost, finding it won't be too much of a chore."

"Oh, okay." Jou finished off the last of his burger, pushing his chair back slightly. "I suppose we should take off then, huh? Try and find out where this Chancellor place is... Does he mean the hotel? Where the hell did Ryou or Bakura get enough money to stay in a place like that? Unless they're loaded..."

"Bakura is, sort of." Malik corrected the blonde. "His dad's one of those businessman types, like mine. What Bakura's told me, he sounds like a bastard though. I mean, won't kind of bloke wouldn't even help their ex-wife's nephew out?"

"My dad wouldn't." Jou said in a hollow voice. "Yours wouldn't either."

"Yeah, you're right." Malik slumped his shoulders. "I... Let's just go." He sighed and stood up, grabbing his plastic tray cluttered with scrunched-up papers.

"Sounds good." Jou shrugged, following suit.

* * *

Ryou hummed light to himself as he massaged his fingertips against his scalp, working the sweet-smelling shampoo into his hair. The water pounded into his skin like nails, beating away the aching in his shoulders. The pressure was _great_ after his less-than-satisfactory shower in his old apartment. The teenager swallowed to himself. Old.

_All my things._ He stepped into the flow of water, feeling the suds trickle down his back. His pathetic, meagre possessions. His leaking refrigerator, sagging bed, creaking bookcase, his battered couches and sceptical television..._ I know they weren't any good, but why do I miss them so much? _He sighed, squeezing the excess shampoo from his hair. _I mean, as possessions, they weren't worth anything, not even as sentimental value. My photos and things like that... I'll miss those, that's for sure._

_I'll get them back._ Ryou squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he dunked his face under the flow of water, wringing out the last of the shampoo. _Somehow. I know I will. Bakura won't let all my things be vanished forever. I know he won't. _

"Hey." Bakura said easily as he entered the bathroom, earning a cry from the teenager.

"Bakura!" Ryou squeaked. "I'm showering!" Although the glass was heavily fogged from the stream of hot water, Ryou still cringed away, blushing deeply.

"Relax kiddo, I'm just taking a piss." Bakura rolled his eyes, walking over to the toilet. "Besides, I've seen you naked before."

"_When!"_ Ryou gasped, horrified. "You pervert!"

"Relax, I was joking." Bakura chuckled, flushing the toilet without thinking. In response the shower water became intensely hot, scalding the boy who was standing directly under it. Ryou screamed, and on impulse, pushed at the glass door, jumping out of the shower into the steamy, and much cooler, air, his shoulders and back stinging.

"_You!"_ Ryou wailed, his face bright red. Tactfully, Bakura closed his eyes as Ryou groped for a towel, flustered and shaking. "You _wanker_ Bakura! How could you do that? How?"

"It was an accident!" Bakura protested, his eyes open again. "I forgot, okay?" However, he started to slowly back out of the room, aware of the murderous look in Ryou's eye. "I'm serious! I didn't mean it!"

"Oh, just go away!" Ryou pushed Bakura out of the bathroom, and sank down onto the rim of the bathtub, his face still flushed deeply. _That was... So strange.._. He pushed his dripping hair back from his face, licking his lips. He knew that Bakura didn't mean to, it was just an accident... But, all the same... Ryou groaned, shaking his head.

_I have to stop this._ He stood up, and walked back to the shower, considering stepping back under the flow of hot water. Instead, he turned off the faucet, deciding that he'd had enough, his fingertips as wrinkled as prunes, lethargic from the heat and steam. He fixed the towel properly about his waist so it would not slip, and bound another about his hair, which dripped rapidly cooling water over his back. He cautiously stepped into the main room, where Bakura had draped himself about the couch, one hand clutching the remote, the other in a small tub of macadamia nuts, which he crunched upon with relish.

"I'm getting dressed." Ryou said somewhat sulkily. "Don't look."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Bakura sighed, his eyes fixed on the television, flicking lazily through the channels. "Loosen up kid, I was joking."

"I know." Ryou rubbed himself vigorously with the towel, before dropping it to the floor, stepping into his boxers. "I'm just..."

"Tightly strung?" Bakura suggested with a smirk. "I'm just joking, you don't have to be to stammering and nervous about it."

"I know." Ryou said again, blushing once more. The teenager disentangled the towel from his hair, letting the material slide and pulling the shirt over his head. "It's just discerning for me... I've never had anyone talk to me like that before, joking or otherwise."

"Ryou..." Bakura sighed, sitting up. "Come here." Ryou raised an eyebrow, but obeyed, padding across the room and sliding onto the couch, still only in his tee-shirt and boxers, the towel in his hands. "What's wrong? We used to be fine, but now, you've started going so... Weird." He draped an arm over Ryou's slender shoulders. "Have I done something?"

"N-No!" Ryou shook his head. "You haven't done anything. It's just me... Don't worry about it. Please."

"Hn... Okay." Bakura still regarded Ryou with a somewhat suspicious look, however. "Macadamia?" He offered Ryou the little container, which the teenager accepted gratefully. He shot Ryou another look, but the younger had fixed his gaze rather determinedly on the television, despite it being a boring documentary. "Well, put some pants on, at least." Bakura set the remote and nuts down, standing up. "Malik and Jou will be here soon."

"All right." As Ryou walked towards the bed, Bakura stalked over to the terrace, pushing the glass front door open and standing on the small tiled surface. It was of a comfortable size, with a small glass-topped circular table and two chairs, an al fresco dining suite, and a large potted fern. Bakura rested his hands on the metal railing of the glass-panelled balcony, staring down at the waterfront below him, the boardwalk that crawled with people, the small childs' playground, and the marina. How tiny! How tiny and insignificant... _In a few days, I would be able to destroy them all without breaking a sweat_... It was a heart-warming thought.

_But Ryou wants me to be good._ Bakura frowned. _I don't know what the sudden interest in my conscience is all about, but it's confusing. Why does he think he has the right to govern and dictate over me? What is his point, his problem?_

_Is he trying to govern, or just trying to help?_ Bakura leaned against the railing slightly. _He cares about me, a lot. Maybe he's just trying to look out for me, as strange and motherly as that sounds. I don't think he's exactly capable of evilness and plotting. He's too good and pure for that._

_I don't think much purity is left, though._ Bakura swallowed, looking down at his hands. _Not after everything he's seen. He's been forced to experienced. I mean he was a damn whore for over a year... Who can be called pure after that?_

_He can._ Bakura turned, and looked into the hotel room, where he found Ryou back down on the couch, fully clothed, crunching on the few remaining Macadamia nuts and searching for something to watch on the television. It was such an innocent, convential scene. Ryou looked... Normal. _Somehow. He's managed to retain that innocent, sweet side of him. It hasn't been beaten out of him yet. _

"Hey, Bakura, it's Malik." Ryou looked up from his cellphone, which had just beeped, signifying an incoming message. "They're down in the lobby. Security won't let them come up, we have to pick them up."

"Ugh, typical." Bakura's lip curled in disgust, and he walked back into the large room, grabbing his keycard. "All right, let's go and get the bums."

"All right." Ryou flashed a smile, standing up. His hair was still wet, although not dripping, and hung around his head in a fluffy halo. Bakura had to admit it, he looked undeniably cute. How could Seto ever want to mistreat him? Bakura pushed the thought of Seto out of his head quickly, not wanting to anger himself, and followed Ryou as he left the hotel room, shutting the door behind them. The elevator ride was silent, Ryou checking his damp hair for split ends, Bakura staring thoughtfully into space. It wasn't uncomfortable however, it was a nice silence that the pair often lapsed into when conversation stilted.

"Aaand, there they are." Bakura shook his head, stepping out of the lift into the lobby. Malik and Jou sat on armchairs in the marbled room, both looking and feeling a little uncomfortable and out of place. "Sticking out like sore thumbs."

"You should have settled for a cheaper hotel then." Ryou pointed out, before walking towards the blonde pair, beaming. "How are you guys?"

"Good." Malik stood up, giving Ryou a short hug. "What about you? Seriously, what the hell happened? What's this about you not being able to go home?"

"I told you, Bakura attacked my landlords nephews." Jou's eyes widened at the news, and he shook his head. Why was he not entirely surprised?

"It was perfectly justified." Bakura said confidently, the four of them crossing the lobby, making their way to the elevators. "You have no idea how much of a bastard Ryou's landlord is."

"I see." Malik shot Bakura a slightly suspicious look, aware of the late-night conversation they'd held about Ryou once before, whilst the teenager had passed out on his bed in a drunken stupor. "But I bet this place is a lot nicer, huh?"

"Oh, you have _no_ idea." Ryou perked up. "It's the most luxurious room I've ever stayed in. Bakura really outdid himself. The bill for the week was six thousand dollars!"

"Holy shit!" Jou blinked. "Bakura, where did you get the money for that?"

"I got a loan." It was the truth. "Don't worry about it." He waved his hand as the elevator doors opened into the hallway. "Thing is, we got it. And it's damn nice."

"Well, yeah, six thousand dollars." Malik shook his head. "How? You said you weren't getting any money until you turned eighteen."

"And I'm not." Bakura swiped at the door with his keycard. "Malik, shut up about it. I have sorted everything out. Trust me."

"Okay, I- Wow!" Malik blinked as he stepped into the room, impressed. "This is... Wow."

"Yep." Bakura stretched out on the black leather couch. "Not too bad. Just a place to crash for a bit until we figure out something more permanent."

"Not too bad is an understatement." Jou closed the door behind him, impressed. "I sure wouldn't mind stayin' here."

"It's all right." Bakura shrugged. "Oh, so Malik, I hear you guys still want me for tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, so show up and remember your lines." Malik warned. "I'm serious. There's people in the audience who are producers for some pretty big plays that I want to get a role in."

"Ohh, so I have to make you look good in front of the people you wanna suck up to, huh?" Bakura smirked, standing up.

"Well, not _exactly_ like that, but uh..." He shrugged. "All right, yeah, kinda."

"I keep telling you, I'll be fine." There was a minibar of alcohol on the dresser, which Bakura examined with glee. "Hmm... What to try..."

"Uh, are you sure you should be doing that?" Ryou winced as Bakura selected one of the tiny liqueur bottles.

"Why not." Bakura shrugged, examining the label. "Dooley's. Man, they don't even try to come up with a nice name anymore." He downed the tiny bottle of cream liquer in one gulp. "Not bad."

"Oh, look, a tiny Kahlúa." Jounouchi pointed out. "You know, it's kinda cute."

"Merry Christmas then." Bakura tossed the blonde the bottle. "I've already paid for it, so you might as well drink it."

"Not complaining." Jou grinned. Ryou winced.

"Guys, seriously, it's like, five. Isn't it a bit early to start drinking?"

"It's never too early to start drinking." Bakura waved the boy away. "Hey, this looks interesting..." He examined the pink colouring through the clear glass. "All the way from Malta." Ryou groaned as Bakura took a sniff, and then swallowed its' contents. "Oh, calm down." Bakura shook his head. "Here, have this one, it looks good." Despite his bad co-ordination Ryou managed to catch the bottle.

"Allen's Coffee Brandy?" Ryou raised an eyebrow. "Bakura, I'm not drinking this."

"Why not, I thought you like coffee." Ryou only shot him a glare. "Well then, you're boring." Bakura gathered up the rest of the bottles in his shirt, making his way over to the black leather couch. "Malik, Jou, tuck in." He said grandly, dumping the alcohol on the coffee table.

"Gladly." Malik unscrewed the lid off of a nice-looking cream liqueur, taking a generous swallow. "You know, I have no idea why everybody raves about beer so much. This is the stuff, right here. Decent liquor."

"Yeah, but beer is like, fifty cents a can." Jou pointed out, selecting another for himself. "This has to be like, three bucks a bottle, at least."

"You're paying hotel prices here, to double it." Malik winced, draining the rest of the tiny bottle "Damn, that was really nice."

"Was it?" Bakura leaned over, and picked up the phone. "We can call room service and ask for more." He pressed 2, accessing the hospitality line.

"All right." Malik nodded "Amarula." Ryou made a derisive sound in his throat as Bakura started barking at the person on the other end of the line.

"Bakura, I don't think that's a good idea-"

"Ryou," Bakura said in a sweet tone, one hand over the mouthpiece. "If you say it's a bad idea one more time, I'll throw you off the balcony, all right?"

"... Okay." Ryou flopped down on the solitary armchair, shooting Bakura a glare.

"Good." Bakura smiled. "Yes, thank you. Hm..." He covered the mouthpiece again. "Anybody want anything else?"

"I'm fine." Ryou muttered, slinking into the arm chair. He blinked as he realised that he little bottle of liqueur was still clasped tightly in his hands. He set it down on the coffee table with a long sigh, before throwing his head back and staring up at the ceiling.

"Ryou, cheer up." Jou tried to console his friend. "I can't see how _you_ can be so against drinking, you looked like you were having enough fun on Friday night..."

"Yeah, yeah." Ryou muttered his expression darkening. "That was Seto. He persuaded me... He can be-"

"Persuasive, I know..." Jou shook his head. "You know what's sad?" Ryou looked up. "Three years of my life I threw away to that guy, and, to be honest... I don't think I'm gonna miss him. I'll miss the good times, but I won't miss _him."_

"He's a bastard." Bakura shook his head. "Seriously. What did either of you ever see in him? He's a sadistic prick. You must have known that."

"I didn't." Ryou said quietly. "He kept that bit about himself quiet. I just always thought..." The white-haired teen shook his head. It still hurt.

"He wasn't at first." Jou sounded gloomy. "When we were younger, he cared. He really did. It's that damn company that twisted him. It sucked the emotion out of him. The greed and corruption... It was too much for him. It would have been too much for anyone."

"Oh, cheer up Jou." Bakura rolled his eyes. "Look, you're shot of him. Both of you. And you're smart enough to know not to waste anymore time on that little fucker. Be happy."

"Yeah." Malik agreed. "Besides, he's going to really get it soon. Oh, that reminds me Ryou, you need to come back to school with me."

"What?" Ryou paled. "Why?"

"Because we got concrete evidence of Kaiba bribing the principal. He paid him a cool two million to make sure he got off scot-free and you were kicked out." Malik explained, watching Ryou's eyes widen. "The superintendent is coming tomorrow morning and he wants evidence from you as well."

"No." Ryou shook his head. "I told you Malik, I'm not going back there. I can't."

"Ryou, you-"

"I swore right at the principals' face, remember?" Ryou winced. "Do you think he would ever want me to come near his school again?"

"You did?" Bakura was impressed.

"He was _really_ out of line!" Ryou protested. "I was angry!"

"Don't defend yourself." Bakura smirked. "He's a little wanker that one. I don't know how people put up with school for twelve years. It's horrible."

"Yeah, I'm probably gonna quit soon." Jou sighed. "I'll probably get an apprenticeship somewhere... Be a builder or mechanic. I'm not good at anything in school."

"I want to go to a school of performing arts." Malik admitted. "You don't exactly need top marks for that..."

"So when are you going to tell your Dad?" Ryou asked. "I mean, you can't keep lying to him forever."

"I know, I know." Malik groaned. "I will tell him... Just... Jeez, he's going to kick me out and cut me off when I do. It's not exactly something I'm looking forward to."

"I wouldn't be either, but it's something you gotta do." Bakura pointed out. "You can't lie to him forever. You couldn't lie to yourself, could you?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Malik mumbled, looking away. _Thing is... I think I still am..._ He dared to snatch a glimpse of Bakura, sprawled out on the leather couch, before returning his gaze determinedly to a tasteful landscape painting on the wall. _But... Why am I so nervous? So what? I like him? What's wrong with that? Nothing, right?_

Ryou shot Malik a look, but the Egyptian was determined to look at no one else. Bakura was eyeing Malik closely, studying him for any reaction, anything he could later exploit, and for some reason, it made Ryou... Angry.

Why?

Ryou slumped even further in the arm chair, morose. He knew the answer.

Jealousy.

* * *

Yes yes I know that was short and relatively unexciting but the next chapter will have enough violence and action and sex (well maybe not sex haha) so I'm sure you can deal with a nice little interlude. If not then TOO BAD!

Jokes.

Review?


End file.
